The Blade and the Bloom II
by NMR68
Summary: The whole crew is back from the 1st book and then some! This time nothing is off the table as they encounter a sinister force that will shed light on the origins of Yamanouchi, each other & possibly...everything? Action, sex & small cross over with a few Marvel characters. Like Shego said at the end of the last one "You aint seen nuthin yet!" RonGo, KP/OC, AU, solid "M" rating
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well here we are again. For those of you that supported me so much through the original Blade & the Bloom, all I can say is that the Muse left me and surprisingly I found her in Afghanistan of all places. I am mid way through another combat tour over here and out of no where this plot bunny hit me up side of the head and wouldn't let go. I haven't written anything since the last one and was beginning to fear it was a one shot thing, but lo and behold it looks like Ron, Shego, Yori, Kim and Blake's Bastards will ride again. So buckle up kiddies, as Shego said at the end of the last one, "Honey, you aint seen nothing yet…"

**A/N II:** All thoughts will be denoted in_ italics_ for ease of reading and flow.

**A/N III:** All reference to Kim Possible characters are sole property of Disney, X-Men and other Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee. I paraphrased a quote in here from a great book, "Even Cowgirls Get the Blues" by Tom Robbins- see if you can spot it. And of course Blake, his Bastards, Razzan and other OC's are my own creation and I would appreciate at least a heads up if you plan on using them in your own fics. Thanks!

**Blade & The Bloom II**

**Chapter 1**

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan 75 AD**

Rectitude. Courage. Benevolence. Respect. Honesty. Honor. Loyalty.

These were some of the many thoughts that were circling in the young man's mind. Almost 800 years before they would form the tenents of the martial code known as "Bushido" a young man with a heavy heart and a flurry of emotions was sitting cross legged in meditation in a cave that lay deep below a particular mountain in Japan.

His features belied his internal quest. He appeared utterly at peace. The slight breeze from the East pushed the unique scent of lotus blooms and cherry blosoms deep into the cave and battled with the scents of soot and fire bellowing from the forges. He had not eaten for several days and drank only briefly at his short times of sleep. Regardless, his stature remained strong as he turned inward in search of answers.

His initial path had not been set before him by a mystical vision or anything like that. He had simply felt what many of us do, a sense that he was meant for "more". Unlike most of us though, he dedicated his entire life to it's pursuit. From his earliest years he had sought out and mastered every form of martial art in the lands. He never competed for sport but rather sought out the "why" behind each form and kata. His ferocious appetite for learning was unrivaled.

His first sense of enlightenment had occurred at the base of this very mountain several years prior when he was meditating in front of a Lotus Flower and the setting sun was warming his back. He had seen many wise teachers devote themselves to a single discipline and shun others. He had been contimplating this and its meaning towards other aspects of belief and Nature when he felt a "presence". To his dying day he would never be able to find words to decribe how it felt or how he intuitively understood the message. It was brilliant in its simplicity.

_BALANCE. In everything. _

_Believe in everything, Nothing is sacred. Believe in nothing, everything is sacred. _

_Your scholars were right, yet most of them were wrong. From this and all in Nature make your belief whole to YOUR true Master._

_Endeavor to embrace this principle in your life, your pursuit of excellence…it will serve you and humanity well. It may in fact be your kind's only salvation_.

These thougths, these…instructions and more, a plan of sorts; pierced his very soul and were brought into focus when he awoke to a blinding and beautiful sunrise in his face. He had apparently been in this trance, dream or what ever it was all night, or perhaps from the hunger he felt- many nights.

The absolute conviciton it instilled in him was startingly clear. When he opened his eyes he was transfixed by the dew dripping from the Lotus Flower in front of him as a kaleidoscope of colors exploded from it by a single, brilliant ray of light that clearly resembled a razor sharp blade. He knew with absolute certainty that it was no dance of light or apparition.

He set to work immediately.

It took time and much travel but he was able to collect all the materials and finances to bring his vision to light. Now he dedicated himself to overseeing the construction and completion of what he knew would be something…"more".

Meditating on these thoughts and where this path would lead him now as the blades were being created not a few meters away, he was concerned with how to achieve the balance he knew was imperative to their proper use. It gave him considerable pause and conflicted feelings, yet his outward demeanor never faltered as he attempted to center himself and focus on a solution. Every so often, unbeknownst to him, a faint golden aura would eminate from his eyes and sometimes his whole body.

This did not go unnoticed by the other two men not far away. They labored within the cave upon the works he had commissioned them. Initially they had thought he was crazy. But when he produced the materials and coin they realized that he was serious in his exact requirements for the building of just two swords. For the amount he had given them they could have made him 200 swords!

But when he explained his requirements, they both reailzed that this would become the greatest task they had ever set upon. It started as a way to get ahead monitarilly, but their employer's utter focus and determination was infectious and soon they were commited to make these two blades everything that he believed that they would be.

What was supposed to take a few weeks, turned into months, then even years. Throughout it all the three of them became friends and seemed to inately understand that what they were endeavoring to do was something…special.

Some time later, Toshimuru rose from his accustomed spot where he meditated and oversaw the completion of the blades. He approached the two men, who were covered in sweat from working diligently at the forges and asked,

"Kensaku, I feel we are coming close to completion, would you agree?"

Razzan, the other man assisting, was older than both of them and resented being left out of the assesment of progress, he harshly answered with a smirk,

"Toshimuru, you have paid us well; but you know nothing of smith work. Would you expect us to infer we know more of Ninjitsu than you? When we have finished we will tell you."

Kensaku was dismayed by his partners complete lack of respect for their employer and who he felt was also a friend. He had become increasingly concerned as well when had repeatedly found Razzan staring longingly at the series of gems that Toshimuru had collected to be embedded in the hilt of the second blade. He stepped between the two men and stated quickly,

"Forgive us Toshimuru, we are BOTH rather tired from the long hours at the forge, perhaps our wits have cooked slightly as well," with a meaningful look at his partner he added, "we are indeed near completion. In fact pretty much all that is left is the gem work required for the second blade, and the molds are even set for those."

Toshimuru took in the older man who had obviously meant insult, and felt…nothing. He usually could focus his senses well enough to percieve some inkling as to someone's intent or desire. But once again he could not get a reading of the man he had employed for this important work.

He had come highly recommended. Stories of his abillity to craft metal, transform chemicals and other substances had reached Toshimuru several times on his travels. His alchemy had become something of a local phenomenon. However it was often seen as parlor tricks. Toshimuru recognized that it was much more, a latent and undeveloped ability that he himself may not be aware of. He had been counting on Razzan's unwitting contributions of his abillity in the forging process.

What he hadn't counted on was how the several years of seperation from humanity and focus on a single task had seemed to force his conciousness…inward, in some way. He was not the jovial and sly man he had met so long ago. He had acquired a darkness about him that was evident when looked for.

Toshimuru made a hard descion, "Razzan, I can tell you have lost faith in what we are doing. It is so much more than 'smith work' and I have every confidence that you know that. However your services will no longer be required. I am certain that Kensaku and I can complete this endeavor without you." He reached into the folds of his robes and threw a rather large bag on the table, "This is the remainder of your fee, plus 10 percent as a bonus for your extended time and resources. You may collect your things and leave."

Silence filled the room. If it weren't for the subtle roar of the furnace some distance away you would swear you could hear three heart beats pumping rapidly awaiting Razzan's response to his dismissal. There was an almost perceptable change to the atmosphere and pressure in the room as the shadows seemed to deepen. The scent of ashe and soot that hung to all the surface suddenly seemed to smell more like sulphur or…brimstone.

With a flash, he struck out with a concealed blade in his sleave and narrowly missed Toshimuru.

As he dodged the blade he quickly assesed that harming him was not the intent of the movement as Razzan leapt back, kicking a chair between them and grabbed the bag in one hand a ragged cut clear gem, similar to a rough hewn diamond in his other. It resembled a poorly formed icicle more than anything else, but its clarity was unrivaled. He pointed it at the other two men and began to laugh as he spoke,

"Fools! You have no idea who or what you are dealing with! I had searched for a crystal such as this for years before I even met you. How on Earth did you find it! You have no knowledge of alchemy. How could you know its value! What did you think it was PRETTY!? This will be my bonus for my labors, you two can frollick all you like on those silly swords- I will make a true weapon from this!"

Toshimuru had suspected that Razzan had identified the rare stone some time ago. It was the first time he had noted the darkening of the mans aura and inabillity to percieve his intent. Toshimuru had travelled far and wide to find it. As far as he knew no one knew what it was, as he believed it not of this Earth.

He had been transversing the Hindu Kush when a huge flash drove him to the ground. Not but half a kilometer ahead of him the ground trembled as an object collided with tremendous force.

The odd thing was it did not explode, or throw debris. As he approached it, he expected the bright stone would be extremely hot and the ground around it hotter still. But instead, he found himself calmed by its presence.

In fact the light sweat he had built from the climb cooled and he was strangely comforted as he reached for the approximetly 1 ft long, elongated gem that was so crystal clear. As his hand touched it he knew this was the key to his endeavor. He felt as if it had been sent to him, from whom, he knew not.

It suddenly flashed a brilliant gold then every possible color of the rainbow, blinding him for several moments. As his vision returned it was clear again as if nothing had happened. He promptly turned around and began to retrace his steps towards Japan to seek the proper men to assist him.

Now many years later seeing the gem in Razzan's hand start to turn a crimson and purple hue, he knew he must act decisevly. If he was not commited to this, all would be lost. He lunged with all his might towards his supposed friend as the other dove to his right towards Kensaku.

Knowing that the bleeding hearted fool would care more about "friends" than to chase him, Razzan drove the jagged gem deep into Kensaku's flank just below the ribs. The man let out an ear piercing wail and collapsed to the floor.

As Toshimuru attempted to catch his falling friend; Razzan attempted to rip the gem out of the man's side as he deliverd a devastating kick to Toshimuru's face, knocking him out cold.

For some reason the gem would not come out of the man. It seemed to be caught on his rib! Every time he pulled, another piercing wail seemed to echo through the heart of the mountain. Finally Razzan twisted with all his might and a third of the gem came out and rested in his blood soaked hand.

_This will have to do._ He thought as he feared to be around when Toshimuru came to.

Razzan fled into the night with his bag of silver in one hand and a blood soaked gem in the other.

Whether it was due to his repeated fasting, or the savage blow to his head; it took Toshimuru some time to regain his sense and conciousness. As events came clear in his mind's eye he woke with a start,

"KENSAKU!?"

"I am here…Sensei" was the weak utterance from a table not far away.

As Sensei rushed to his friend he found him covered in blood and working feverishly on the second blade.

"What are you doing!? We must get you to a healer." Exclaimed Toshimuru, as close to panic as he had possibly ever felt.

"No, we must finish this. Or Razzan will be unopposed and un…stoppable" he muttered as he coughed up a trickle of blood that flung onto both blades.

The table was a mess. Toshimuru took stock and could tell from the bloody tracks on the floor that since his wounding his friend had been tirelessly working on finshing the blades. He was litterally sacrificing himself to see Toshimuru's dream to fruition.

He looked in his friend's eyes and saw the same fire of commitment and drive he saw in the mirror. He took a deep cleansing breath and asked,

"Why are you doing this? And why did you call me 'Sensei?'"

A smile trembled across Kensaku's chalky lips, "What else should I call the one who has shown me the way?" Seeing the perplexed look on his friends face he continued,

"I have marveled at your conviction for many years now. But tonight as I stood on death's door a voice, or appirition…something I can not explain spoke to me, and…" he began hacking a deep, wet cough that brought yet more blood on to his feverishly working hands and the blades.

"What did it say?" asked Toshimuru, fearing he already knew the answer.

"BALANCE!" erupted the dying man as if it was the salvation he sought, "I realized that only I could balance the evil that our friend had wrought and will attempt to unleash on the land. I alone could make it right and make your dream into what the world needed. You have saved me, even as I perish I know it was worth it".

And with those words there was an audible 'CLICK' as the last stone was inlaid in the second blade.

Surveying his work and ensuring all was as it should be, Kensaku collected the blades and marshalled all his strength to stand. Toshimuru rushed around the table and caught him before he fell from lack of blood and energy.

"Sensei..cough-cough I present to you, The Lotus Blade…" he pulled from a simple sheath a stunningly precise blade that would faithfully serve many truly amazing warriors to come. Sensei noted that the blood he had seen pooled across it moments ago seemed to be absorbing and disappearing into the very metal itself!

Placing the Lotus Blade into his friends only free hand, the dying man reverently lifted his life's work, his greratest endeavor, "and before I pass may I impart on you the burden… of the Lotus Bloom".

As the bloody hand swept over the blade the room was bathed in an amazing cacauphny of light and even a slight sound as if everything around was suddenly more clear and precise.

"My friend I have seen a glimpse of the responsibillity you have sought out by creating these blades. It came to me as I pulled the broken gem from my side…"

Another coughing fit and pained expression caused Toshimuru to inspect the wound on the man's flank. As he looked closely he could distinctly see a shattered rib thrusting out of a jagged wound. Deep in the dark drying blood, he saw a glint of something bright. Before he could ask, Kensaku spoke,

"I am sorry but I could only manage to pull out a third or so of the gem before my bone broke it once again. Razzan broke off the first third and fled, I emplaced the second third into the Bloom and it appears I will be taking the final third to the spirits with me."

"No! We can still get you to a healer. We can still save you!"

"My race is run. I have been pouring my heart into these blades for several years now. It would seem I will finish with bleeding my life's blood and soul into their completion. For that I stand proud and…cough... content."

Not knowing what to do was something very disheartenting for Toshimuru, he had been so sure footed for so long, he was uncertain even how to proceed at this moment. Fortunately his friend spared him the descision.

"Go, Sensei, my teacher by example and vision. Make this count. You will not be able to do it alone. Don't seek revenge on Razzan, but rather final victory in building something that will last. Don't let me be your first and final student. I will be fine, let me go on to the next adventure in the peace that I have earned. Go…cough... go now and make it count".

It had never occurred to him in all his travels and planning that his dream would require what would ultimately be a blood sacrifice.

_But as every child is born of a mother's suffering and blood, so too Nature demanded that a balance be struck in this. _

The clarity with which he found comfort in these thoughts alarmed him, almost as if they had been whispered in his ear. He ensured his friend was laid comftorably in his bed and collected his few personal effects and finally the two miraculous swords. At the door way to the cave he turned towards his friend who was fading with the fire light and bowed deeply in respect.

As he left the cave, the cool night air bathed him. After the metallic smell and taste of blood, the soot, the onslaught of so many types of pain in that cave he was down right cleansed by the sweet cherry and lotus blossum scents that blew across his face as he breathed deeply. Sheathing the blades across his back, he knew exactly what he must do…and started climbing the mountain he had spent many years under…Mt. Yamanouchi.

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan **

**2 weeks after the funeral of Master Sensei**

"**Master Sensei" Yori's personal Dojo**

She had been in meditation for several hours in front of the stand of the Lotus Blades. It had been her intent to focus and find peace in the early morning hours. Since the departure of so many amazing people the school had been endeavoring to find its new ryhthm or balance, if you will in the wake of its devastating loss.

For her part Yori was doing as much as she could to ensure the traditions and centuries of effort her father had instilled in this secret ninja school would not perish under here care.

It was harder than she thought it would be. It seemed that there were hundreds of "little things" that mired her day to the point she never even saw a student. Without the established presence of Master Sensei or the impending danger of a massive assault; every little problem became a crisis it seemed.

She had learned more about plumbing, paperwork and public services than she would want to know for a life time.

_How did he do it? It seemed all he ever had to do was sit sagely and listen and answers would flow from his cryptic mouth and all was right with the world. People come to me with the same problems and all I can do is go look up the manual, and even then only with Alexandria's help!_

So it should come as no wonder that the rapidly approaching steps of a young student brought her great trepidation as she was certain that a garden was exploding or some other trivial issue was about to be thrown at her.

She took a calming breath and rose to meet the frazzled young girl running towards her dojo's door.

"Master Sensei, there is a, uh…man, a very furry man on the doorstep!"

"Fur can be beautiful young one, don't speak with such distaste-what does he want?"

"Master, I think he's dead!"

_Well this is different._ She thought as she directed her consciousness out across the courtyard towards the main entrance gate. She detected the shiny little auras of 3 of her students on sentry duty looking down at a form on the other side of the gate.

As she began walking towards the entrance, her eyes confirmed what her "other" senses had told her, until she focused on the prone form on the ground and came to a dead halt.

The aura that captured her mind's eye was like nothing she had ever seen before. Not as brilliant and overpowering as her father's or Ron's, but in some ways even more spectacular in its contradictions. It seemed it was a tempest of every earth based color from brown to green to yellow to even…grey? She could almost feel the savage brutality of its owner while somehow she knew this was balanced by a loyalty and devotion like none other.

In an instant she knew what she must do.

"Open the gate! And then all students return to your training or duties. Inform Instructor Matsumaru that he is to take charge of the school as I will be tending to our guest."

Her instructions were obeyed without question. The gates were opened and she was afforded her 1st view of their damaged visitor.

As she drew closer she could see how the sentries thought he was dead. He was a tangled mess of wounds, blood, jagged bones and hair. With his face buried in the dirt he could easily be mistaken for a dead animal if it weren't for the ragged remains of clothes clinging to him.

Slowly she approached and projected in her aura a calm and re-assuring presence. Tentatively touching his shoulder she quietly spoke,

"You have had a most difficult travel. You are amongst friends here, please let us help you."

She was a little alarmed when the mass of humanity at her feet began to slowly and painfully turn over and let out a faint chuckle, punctuated by a wet, most likely bloody cough,

"Funny thing darling, I was on my way here to try and help you."

Yori gasped as she recognized the man. He was the intriguing friend of Shego that had attended the celebration after her father's funeral. He had even attempted to cheer her up by teaching her a fun little American-style dance he called a "two step".

Re-centering herself from some emotions she wasn't willing to deal with at the moment, she took a cleansing breath and smiled,

"You are always most welcome here. Although next time may I recommend using the bridge instead of falling down the cliff?"

_Damn, I'm this much of a mess and she has the steel to joke with me? She is definitely ol' Sensei's little girl. _

"I'll keep it in mind. Gonna take me a few hours to heal from this scrap though. Mind giving me a hand?"

Leaning down and offering a hand she couldn't help but smiling a little brighter,

"Sure thing...Logan-san."

_**Several hours later… in the infirmary.**_

Coming out of a deep and surprisingly restful sleep, he took a deep breath and smiled deciding to keep his eyes closed and enjoy the rest a few moments longer. His keen sense of smell picked up on the cherry and lotus blossoms on the wind mixed with the slight mist from the water fall as well. He could even pick up on the cracks and distinct sounds of martial training in the practice yard.

_No where else on Earth smells or feels like Yamanouchi. Ol' Sensei sure knew how to pick'em. But what or…who, is that incredible scent, and wait a second who smells like cheese?_

Then suddenly he was cognizant of small weight on his chest; opening his eyes quickly he resisted the urge to unsheathe his claws and jump…_And what the fuck is that!_

"Rest easy, Logan-San. Please lay still. Rufus here and I were attempting to assist your considerable healing powers." Stated Yori, perched on the edge of the bed as she gestured to Rufus who was sitting cross-legged on Logan's chest in meditation…and glowing!

As he looked closer it looked like she was glowing a golden hue as well!

_What in the Hell?!_ He thought as he settled back. Come to think of it he did feel pretty damn good. Especially considering the sorry shape he was in this morning. _Should have taken me the better part of a day or two to heal up this much…hmmm. Well I can honestly say I have had stranger things happen._

Lifting his head to take in his surroundings, he realized he was on a low cot in a rather simple room. Battle dressings and medicines were on a small desk/cabinet to one wall and it looked like a few similar looking cots to either side.

He chuckled to himself, _Yep, You seen one infirmary, you seen them all._ But then he noticed that he did not have a single bandage on himself nor did it appear that either of his helpers have any intention of doing anything other than sitting there, concentrating and, well…glowing.

Choosing to study the two, he focused a bit himself. He quickly deduced that the splendid smell he had been wondering about emanated from Yori and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the little rodent on his chest was pulled from a rather large breakfast of cheesy something or another to come help out.

All the same he certainly couldn't knock their results, regardless of the techniques.

He decided that with the lithe ninja so focussed that she wouldn't mind him taking a good gaze. In a word what he found was pretty darn stunning. As he drank in her beauty he was startingly reminded of someone from his past and layed his head back and chose to try and think of anything else.

Finally fed up with laying around with a critter on his chest, he perked his head up and asked,

"Hey is it alright if I talk at least? I appreaciate the help but this is getting a little awkward".

Smiling a bit, she opened her eyes.

"Yes. In fact I believe that Rufus and I have done just about as much as we can do for now. If it weren't for your own natural healing it would have taken much longer. You seem to be a remarkable man, Logan-San."

Rufus hopped on to the cot and Logan stood up feeling surprisngly limber and healthy.

"Ah hell, I been called a lot a things, but 'remarkable' aint the one most would use. But thanks…for everything."

He extended his hand to her and she shook it, a slight spark seemed to pass between them that shot straight from their hands through their chests and throughout their bodies; catching them both off guard.

As she caught her breath and before he could ask anything about it they both heard a rather indignant "AHEM!" uttered from the near their knees.

Looking down, Logan found Rufus peering up at him clearly indicating that he helped too.

Chuckling he reached down with a large finger to emulate a handshake and offered it to the diminutive Ninja Master.

"Much obliged to you too, Rufus. Tell you what I can tell I interupted a pretty good snack of yours to help me out. Why don't we get Yori here to show us where some more cheese is. I am famished!"

"CHEESE!" cried Rufus as he lept up on to his shoulder and looked expectantly at Yori.

"Well it looks like you just made a friend for life" she smiled a little brighter as she led them towards the cafeteria.

"While we, how do you say it in America, "rustle up some grub"? Perhaps you can enlighten me as to what brought you to our fine school, and just how many gorrillas you fought on the way?'

Her eyes getting wide as she realized that she still had people out ensuring none of the mutated monkeys from the battle had escaped in the confusion, she turned and quickly asked,

"You didn't actually see any monster monkeys out there did you…by chance?"

Chuckling to himself as he saw her concern for him, and that she may in an oblique way be responsible due to her not capturing all the enemies from a few weeks ago, he assured her,

"Nope. I'm ashamed to say in the end there was only two of them, humans- I think. One got lucky, the other was just a little smarter than I suspected."

From the quizical look on her face he could tell she wanted answers but had the good grace and manners not to press the issue, just yet.

As they settled down with their plates of food, even she realized the tremendous apetite she had built during the healing process. They all dug in and defered the conversation until later.

After some time, with a rather overly full belly of cheese Rufus was falling rapidly asleep. Yori indicated with a nod for Logan to follow her as she lifted up the little naked mole rat and took him to his quarters. Following her out to her favorite spot overlooking the cliff face to the North they both sat and soaked in the spectacular view of the low fog drifting in as the sun set behind the mountains.

Awhile later it was Logan who broke the silence.

"You know Master Sensei, brought me to this very spot quite some time ago. Said some things I didn't quite get at the time, but certainly helped me later."

"Yes my Father had a way of doing that. Honestly it was more than a little frustrating at times. But I loved him all the more for it" she responded with a sad smile.

"I can see that. You may not have been his blood, but I can still tell you inherited his strength. Thank you again for helping me out today."

"It was my honor to do so Logan-san. Speaking of which, you stated your were coming here to help me. May I enquire as to how so?"

Taking a deep breath to gather his thoughts he decided to lay it all out straight for. She needed to know what he had found out.

"Seems someone wants you dead."

She thought briefly about that and let out a short but decidingly cute laugh.

"OK, not the response I was expecting. Maybe I wasn't clear…"

Yori interupted him, "Oh no Logan-san, you were more than clear in your statement. If my English serves me I believe the term is "blunt" which I appreciate. However what I find so funny is the irony."

"Irony?" asked Logan who at this point was more than a little confused, which lets face it is not his usual state of mind. Enraged, lustful or hungry…but rarely confused.

"Yes, ironic. I have been trained since I could walk to be a ninja. I have succesfully completed hundreds of missions as one. I assisted in the dispatching of dozens of the worlds greatest villains on these very grounds a few weeks ago and am now succesor to my father's legacy. I am the leader of Yamanouchi, one of the single most formidable martial clans on Earth."

Thinking he knew where she was going with this he said, "So your saying your more than capable to handle yourself?"

"No the irony is, that when I was helping you I was able to understand your aura that is so conflicted. You are a predator. An alpha preadator at that. You have spent the better part of what I presume is a long life from the sheer amount of pain, joy and experience you project; as a hunter. In many ways through what ever powers you posess you may be the highest evolutionary form of a predator alive. And yet, despite those capabillities, when you look at me, you see only a little girl requiring protection. That Logan-san is what I find ironic."

_She's right. How in the hell did I miss it? What am I...slipping? Why in the hell did I feel the need to come all the way back here to warn her? What in the hell is wrong with me? She has stepped into the shoes of one of my greatest teachers and I think I have something to offer her?_

Looking at her these thoughts and more ran through the mind of one very conflicted mutant.

Meanwhile despite her very cool and calm exterior, her heart was beating a mile a minute.

_Why does he stare through me like that? I stated the truth. Sure I had a little fun with it, but he certainly seems to have thick enough skin for that. Why does his belabored response mean so much to me? Why won't he say something!?_

He remained silent for some time. They both did as they fell into a surprisingly comtorable period of simply looking at or seemingly into each other.

Finally with a deep sigh, he stood and stated, "Well I guess there was one more reason I came here."

Accepting his polite hand up as she rose, "Oh and what is that?"

Cracking a lopsided and devil may care smile, "Well it seemed to me you still needed some more dance lessons."

Hitting her square in the gut where she didn't even know she had a hole, that statement, or perhaps the look and smile he gave her suddenly filled something in her that she wasn't aware she was bereft of. All the weeks of burying herself in the work of the school, trying not to fall into self pity for her loss, she realized that she had not a single friend to talk with. Perhaps, just maybe…this was exactly what she was missing.

Looking up into his eyes and squeezing his hand slightly, "You know, I think that is exactly what I need right now."

**Washington D.C.**

**The Pentagon**

"Finally! Enough with the damn briefs…" Kim added hesitantly, "now do you think we can get on with some "us" time?"

She couldn't remember being so tentative with a question in her life. Lets face it her and Blake's pairing was forged under some rather extreme circumstances. It was only natural for her to wonder if the feelings were waning with the loss of adrenaline, especially after days of endless debriefs and coordination in Washington DC to set up the new unit Blake was forming.

After already having her boyfriend of several years essentially run off on her, she was feeling a little less than confident in the relationship department.

_I don't care if it was foretold in a centuries old magic monkey prophecy…I still deserve to be a little bitter about him running off with my arch friggin' nemesis! At least Blake seems to be open with me on, well…everything. I hope?_

Blake's taller frame forced him to look down and he was transfixed by her gorgeous green eyes and thought, _She is still so afraid of getting hurt. What can I do to help her know I mean it? What did I do to deserve her in my life? She's had enough talk; time to show her._

He didn't say a word as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

After reading briefly her eyes skeptically leveled on him-"Two tickets to Germany? Uh, OK I'll bite, what's the plan?" Still a little amazed at herself that she was so comfortable with someone else laying out any plans.

Half smiling he returned her gaze, "No plan at all; that's the point. I spent a little time in Landstuhl Hospital when I, er…had some occupational hazards catch up with me and I got to see a little bit of the area and loved it. Always said if I got some down time I would go check it out better. Since the unit's in stand down while the boys heal up and rest, I figured I couldn't ask for a better traveling partner- and besides, who the hell is going to look for us in Germany!?"

_**That night on a Tran's Atlantic flight - first class**_

She was studying his sleeping form. Realizing she had rarely, if ever seen this man that had swept into her life NOT in motion. He seemed to embrace life itself, have a desire… a passion to live, to suck the marrow out of life itself that rivaled her own.

_Maybe that's what draws us together? I mean of course he's hot, but I've had GQ models in my life and they didn't do this to me. _

She blushed as she remembered the day they met and the fact that she was actually avoiding a GQ model when she literally ran into Blake for the 1st time.

_We really have come along way in a short time, over half way around the world together, and yet we have so much to learn about each other._

Considering she had known Ron for most of her life before they had gotten into a physical realationship she had to wonder if she was rushing into this. Had the series of events thrust her and Blake together too fast? Was it time to slow down a bit? Looking over at his resting form, she raised a hand and ran it across his well defined chest…

_Not a chance in hell! _

He had felt her watching him as he was attempting to go to sleep. He thought a quick cat nap would help him get his thoughts in order and sort things out. The last couple weeks had been nothing short of beurocratic madness as he attempted to hold the brass accountable for the deal him and Roscoe had worked out in that dusty little base in Afghanistan.

It had been an uphill battle, but with Roscoes help as well as some friends he had made in the Corps he was able to get complete cart blanch to build a small and agile international counter terror reaction force. The composition and actual tasking were still being worked out, but he had his XO Brett Sarnes out looking through the different bases right now, quietly recruiting at least 3 new members. He had first pick of any volunteer, no questions asked.

He realized that he had indeed neglected his new "girlfriend" through it all. He had been happy to have her there, to provide some semblence of sanity. On more than a few occasions her celebrity status had actually assisted their cause. Especially when several of the generals asked for her autograph; "for their daughters" of course.

Honestly he was at a loss. He knew he had a good thing going here. Rarely can a guy in his line of work not only have a woman know about what he actually does, but keep up! And in this case, possibly even be a member of the team! It seemed too good to be true.

_Maybe that's why I seem to keep putting my guard up a bit? Maybe I'm just waiting for the hammer to drop? Well after this trip to Germany, I'll know for sure if she is really up for the uglier side of this job._

Despite his early claim that this was just an honest, spur of the moment site seeing tour; he had an agenda. He had to know if she was in this for real. If not for himself than for the health of the team. That was the one thing he was not willing to bet even odds on. He would stack the deck or cut his losses. His men deserved nothing less.

With those thoughts broiling, he felt her hand slide across his chest. Looking over he was suddenly lost in her eyes again.

_How in the hell does she do that!? My whole world just stopped and zeroes on her, and her alone._

Noting a rather ferile grin on her face that he was coming to recognize as less than politically correct, he had to ask,

"Uh, what's up good lookin'? You need something?"

Her grin got even wider and as she pondered something briefly,

"Well that depends on your answer to my question. Please be straight with me. Girlfriend, team mate, distraction? What am I to you?"

Looking at her expectant face, her hand on his chest that most likely felt his pulse rising, the top of her blouse pooling open slightly _did she undo the top few buttons_?; only one answer, one word would suffice to convey his feelings at that moment.

With a deep and wanting voice he pulled her closer and answered, "MINE!".

_Good answer! _She thought as she pounced on him.

As they melted into a passionate kiss, hands exploring faster and more wantonly; they both were trying to figure out the best way to discretly gain entrance into the "Mile High Club".

**A/N:** Well that's all for now folks. I should have the next one up shortly. Please take the time to review so I can tell if you want this ride to keep going or perhaps even change some direction. Oh and once again, much love and props out to my editor, Mrs. Naked Mole Rat 68! She is a driving force behind keeping these stories so solid and especially the OC threads. I appreciate it Darlin...you definately earned a candle lit dinner at Beuno Nacho when I get back!


	2. Chapter 2 Old stories and new friends

**A/N: Disney owns the park, Marvel has added a few rides, I brought in some 'friends'. It's called "FanFiction" for a reason folks… so don't sue me.**

**81 AD Haetumant Valley **

**Near a cross roads on the "Silk Road". **

Toshimuru had been traveling from continent to continent for over 5 years now.

Following that pivotal night that the Blades had been borne into life he had ascended the cliffs of Mt. Yamanouchi and rested at the site that would eventually become the Secret Ninja School. In his introspection and meditation his mind's eye planned out what would be needed to honor Kensaku's sacrifice and indeed "make it count".

He set out soon after to increase his own knowledge of the world so as not to fall victim of narrow mindedness and singular belief. He chose to travel for as long as it took to build a fuller understanding of all the world's beliefs and practices. In doing so he could better guide his eventual students in a more balanced approach to their personal paths.

Finding a shallow cave, he chose to swath and bury the Lotus Bloom and carry the Lotus Blade as his own for protection and to learn its secrets.

He set pace West as far as he could through many a strange land. He met and lived with people of every sort, from pauper to princes. Most all of them found his wisdom and humility intoxicating and would provide shelter and sustenance on his way.

It was several years later at an amazing library that had stood for millennia that he realized he would need to return to his home and begin building his school. In what would one day be known as Italy, the Villa of the Papyriin stood in the shadow of Mt. Vesuvius.

The near by town of Pompeii had provided him several days of companionable rest and he was now immersing himself in the endless shelves of scrolls and texts. He had a gift for languages that was certainly useful, but when he heard the children screaming outside in terror he could not quite decipher what was bothering them.

"What is it they are saying?" He asked a scholar near him.

"The ground rumbles from time to time and the children make a game of running and fleeing, it is nothing to concern yourself with friend."

But something was amiss and he knew it. He walked outside the city into a peaceful glen of olive trees and sat. Extending his senses he could feel the tremors clearly. Nature herself seemed to be trying to warn the people of the destruction coming. Yet the people were too "enlightened" to listen.

When he returned to the library he spoke with the elders of the town of his concern. They scoffed and said that if the Earth were threatening them, the Gods would either warn them or protect them. He had seen in many lands the ease of men to place their duty to act into the comforting haze of blind faith.

After once more pleading with them he knew that their lot was cast. However he refused to see all this knowledge lost to their ignorance. That night he snuck into the library and stole as many of the most priceless and important books he could find. Wrapping them as carefully as he could he placed them in the saddle bags of two horses and lit off into the night for a southern port as fast as he could.

He was plagued by doubt for fear that he may have acted rashly and that perhaps these people knew their land better than his senses could be trusted. But as dawns early light set upon him and the deep sonic "BOOOM" was heard from behind… he knew he had chosen correctly.

He caught a ship south across the Mediterranean to another center of learning he had heard of.

Alexandria.

Its light house would later be known as one of the 7 Wonders of the World. Its central library considered one of the single greatest repositories of knowledge ever built. He could think of no better place to take the books he had saved from brimstone.

Once he had made his intention to donate the salvaged books from the north known, he was afforded almost celebrity status amongst the scholars there. He stayed on for a few months and then almost a year.

He continued with his studies, meditated often and when he could find privacy… practiced with the Lotus Blade. What he found within himself and through the Blade astounded him. Its ability to respond to his thoughts and transform on command exceeded all his expectations. It seemed that the more he trained with it, the more it was melding with and training him as well.

Too soon, he heard the drums of destruction once again. He would never know for sure if it was the advancing naval fleet threatening the harbor or the reckless response to it in the streets. But at one point he could see the writing on the wall that this great store of knowledge too would fall. This time with the help of several of the senior scholars who trusted him they worked feverishly through the night to load several wagons with all of the most treasured scrolls, including the ones he had salvaged from Vesuvius.

Once again a bright morning found him heading away from destruction with an ever expanding amount of scrolls in his tow. He had set off to gather knowledge, he had never thought his path would be to save it and bring it literally back with him. But time and again he encountered ignorance wrapped in the robes of either power, religion or both and he was rapidly losing his tolerance for it.

This is what brought him East via the Silk Road. He had taken a far more northern route towards the Roman Empire but found he needed a very well trafficked path for his wagons on the return trip. He would regularly join along with East bound caravans. His skills as a healer and his ability to defend against raiders were valued highly and he was never want for companionship, food or shelter.

So it was with some reluctance he parted company with a large caravan of merchants near a Valley known as Haetumant. As they all headed North East he turned south into the valley. He had been sensing something disturbing from that direction and felt it fool hearty to dismiss it.

He had heard rumblings of a Warlord of some prominence searching for some sort of mystical relic in this general area. It had peaked his interest but nothing more. So when he had seen the opening to the Valley and his bond with the Blade had pulled him towards it he knew he must go.

The river that had made the valley was powerful and although the surrounding area was harsh desert, the area bordering the river was amazingly lush and plentiful. The scents of pomegranates, dates and wild grass assailed him and were a welcome respite from the dusty road. Chirping birds and small animals were a promise of much more fulfilling dinner than he had in some time.

The harsh smell of burning skin quickly dismissed his budding optimism.

The site of the charred and crumbling village was punctuated by something that he had grown to rapidly recognize…and detest.

Crucifixes.

The well packed path towards the village was bordered on either side with staked men near or well past death. Most were actually a large X placed up against a wall. But closer to the gates, he saw a few men had been singled out for questioning and example and had been lofted high into the air on a single pole with a cross beam two thirds up.

All had been pierced or bludgeoned. Most were already dead. None had the strength left to even ask for mercy. The stench of blood, feces and urine clung to everything as the flies provided a constant buzzing soundtrack and the vultures bounded about.

He realized the coppery taste was from him biting the inside of his own mouth as he assessed the horror. He walked into the village to see if there were any survivors he could help.

_The Romans have been their usual thorough selves. But this is a Buddhist enclave that regularly pays off, well everyone- even the Zorastanians to ensure their tranquility. Why do this? _

Something didn't make sense and his senses were telling him that he was missing something very important. He was more than a little startled when he heard someone shout in a raspy voice

"SENSEI!"

Only one man had ever called him that. This was impossible. He turned to one of the highest crucifixes, one that would ensure that no one could assist him or provide care.

"Kensaku!" Toshimuru rapidly sliced through the base of the torture device with the Lotus Blade and quickly changed its shape into a lasso to slowly lower the top end to the ground.

"I must be very near death again for it to be you here by my side with the Blade." Sputtered his old friend.

He was a mess. Covered from head to toe with horrible bruising, it was hard to find a stretch of skin not marred by either puncture or slash. And of course he had stakes through his wrists and ankles.

_All things considered he looks good for a man who has been dead for 6 years_. He mused as he tended to pulling the stakes and healing what he could.

"NO! Don't worry about me. Help her!" His voice was getting stronger and he could see that the man was either in panic or near shock.

"Calm yourself old friend. I don't know to what miracle I owe to see you alive again, but we will figure this out. What happened?"

"It was Razzan!"

"No you must be mistaken. There is no way he could have done all this. This looks more like Romans."

"He has hired ex-legionaries as mercenaries and body guards, as well as tribal outcasts. They came two days ago and stormed our peaceful home…" he trailed off looking as if he was losing consciousness.

He knew his friend needed rest, but he needed answers first.

Bringing the Blade to bare he focused with all his might. The glowing golden light started at his eyes and quickly spread over his whole body. Not knowing what exactly he was doing he trusted in his bond with the Blade to guide him. He healed the most mortal of injuries and brought his friend consciousness before he finally succumbed to the overwhelming sensations flowing through him.

That was certainly different! He surmised with his usual gift for understatement.

Turning to the task at hand he looked his friend in the eyes.

"How is it you are alive? How have you come all the way to this place and what could you have done to draw the ire of Razzan?"

After taking a few gulps of the water he was offered, the wounded man mustered the strength to level with his old friend.

"You are right I should have been dead twice over now. But I believe it is my destiny to aspire to more. After you left, I resigned my self to the spirits and rested. I awoke 3 days later feeling better than I had any right to. I went to the opening of the cave and could not find your tracks anywhere, so I gathered my things and headed out in search of you."

Thinking back, Toshimuru knew why his friend found no tracks, because he had climbed directly up from there.

_I should have gone back and checked on him, closed the cave in burial…something._ He admonished himself.

Seeing the conflict in his friends' eyes Kensaku smiled, "Do not berate yourself Sensei. It was destined to be this way. I believe it was the stone left in my rib…it must have healed me. Honestly I don't feel as if I have aged a day since then."

Considering this Toshimuru, realized that he felt similarly. Tabling that for future thought he nodded for his friend to continue.

"I traveled far and wide and fell in with traveling band of Buddhist monks. They appreciated my forging skills and work ethic. I endeavored to understand their perspective on things and eventually we came to this place.

There are two powerful religions in this area as you may know. The Buddhists and the Zoroastrians. They both vie for the influence over the trade down the Silk Road especially at places such as this where the paths meet.

It was the intent of the monks I was traveling with to broker a peace and settlement between the two. I was asked to build a chalice. A symbolic cup that arguing clan elders would be able to share at the opening of any negotiations. It was intended to bring peace.

I thought back to the work we did on the Blades and thought that perhaps this was what I had been spared for. Perhaps I could use what I learned there to build things that brought peace and balance.

I set to work and it seemed that the cup almost built itself. We set the caste in solid silver and inlaid it with sacred symbols of both clans. But something was missing. The night before I was to present it to the councils, in hopes of settling a blood feud I was set upon by a horrible pain. It crushed me to the ground and all until morning it was all I could do to just breathe. Finally just as dawn struck I looked down and a lump was protruding from my side beneath the scar that Razzan had given me. We cut open the skin and the last third of the crystal fell into my hand!

I knew without a doubt what I needed to do and inlaid into the chalice.

That morning when the Elders both drank from the cup they both rolled their eyes and then their heads back in ecstasy. For some time they both stared vacantly and many were whispering that somehow I had poisoned them.

Until suddenly they both came to, stood and hugged as brothers! They explained that some how they had been enlightened and they shared a vision of both of their deities explaining to them the shared path of prosperity.

It was incredible. Since that time I have been charged as the Keeper of the Chalice and many a dispute has been settled in this very village.

I have taken a wife and we even had a child last fall that is the light of our life…

…then Razzan came.

He rounded us all up staked me where you found me and proceeded to butcher everyone so that I would tell him where it was hidden. I knew that if he had that crystal he would tip the balance and there may be no stopping him. What I had dreamed as a tool of peace was unwittingly the device of our destruction. What he did to the others…my wife…"

Bursting forth in tears he couldn't go any further.

Sensei sighed as he took all this in; holding his weeping, heartbroken friend.

Suddenly Kensaku's eyes shot open as if he realized something. He bolted to his feet.

"She may still be alive, we must find her!"

Leaping up to chase after his friend as he dashed into a small out building, his forge and metal room it seemed, Sensei was afraid of what they may find.

Going to a back corner that appeared to be solidly built of cast iron to withstand the blazing heat of the forge, he passed his hand down to a latch. What looked to be a seamless ledge opened up to reveal a small, hiding hole.

Within it a slight cooing noise echoed forth.

"Oh thank the heavens! She is alive!"

Reaching down and picking up a swaddled bundle, Kensaku turned and presented his old friend with his child.

"Her name is Hana"

Sensei smiled as he looked at the slightly soot covered child who seemed hearty and healthy despite her ordeal. She was determinedly clutching and playing with a beautiful silver cup.

As Sensei reached to hold her, the Lotus Blade on his back began to vibrate.

The cup as well.

And then the very Earth around them.

Light billowed forth from the cup and the Blade as well in every possible color until they were essentially blinded.

And then a delicate voice seemed to boom into both of their minds…

_It is not yet time for the pieces to join._

_This will upset the Balance of our Gift to you._

_The child's blood is infused with its power as well. _

_She will be sent to when and who she can help the most._

_The Chalice will continue to skip through time until Nature sets it in motion again._

_Continue on your path and remain balanced in what is True._

Some time later both men came to. The child and the Chalice were gone. Most all of Kensaku's wounds were healed. They both felt as if they were awakening from a deep slumber.

Neither of them spoke. It seemed unworthy of the moment. They both rose and entered the courtyard and began to remove all the bodies from their entrapments. They spent the rest of the day burying the people of the village in silence.

As the sun began to set they both had collected what meager provisions that they could and set down the path to the North together. Neither knowing what possibly could be said.

As they arrived at the intersection of the Silk Road they stopped.

"Kensaku, will you come and help me start the school you inspired me to build?"

The man looked utterly lost. He looked left, he looked right and then back at his friend.

"Sensei, please forgive me. You have shown me the path so often I hesitate to refuse. But I have lost everything. I followed my heart and meant well. Razzan took my wife and friends. Something else took my work and my child. I know nothing of the 'Balance' that was spoken to us. I must go search to regain it, but I don't think I will get that by going back."

Sensei understood and simply bowed to his friend and turned East.

If he would have watched his friend bereft and wandering heading West, he would have noted something odd as the last day's light crested the hill side.

He was glowing.

**Secluded Tropical Island in the Southern Pacific**

**Approximately 3 weeks after the Funeral of Master Sensei**

A cool breeze brushed across her sun tanned and oh-so-exposed skin as she inhaled deeply. The faint scents of mangos and tropical blooms assailed her senses inclining her to keep her eyes closed a little while longer as she floated in the shallow crystal blue water.

Shego was content. Perhaps for the first time in a long time.

_Wow, who knew being one of the "good" guys could be so…good? She mused as she opened her eyes and scanned for Ron. _

Spying him on the beach laying face down, the corners of her lips came up in a feral grin as she thought,

_Perhaps its time to remind someone I never promised to stop being…bad._

Stalking silently out onto the shore, she realized that the water dripping off her naked form may alert her prey as to her intent. She focused within and allowed her plasma powers to radiate over her whole body slightly. This caused all the droplets to evaporate instantly and her foot steps to steam silently in the moist sand.

As she crept ever closer to her resting…friend, lover, mate? _What the hell is he to me after all? I know what HE wants me to be, but we are SO not going there…yet._

She was more than happy to just go with the flow of the amazing turn of events that had in essence turned her world upside down. She knew they needed to talk about it, to reach some sort of understanding. But right now she was content just having him all to herself.

Finally having arrived at her target, she hesitated. Her original plan to pounce on his naked form was sabotaged by the horrific site before her.

She let her shadow cast over him partially to protect him and also to announce her presence and let out in a tease "How is it possible that you have more super powers than any one I have ever known, and you sun burn quicker than me!? And I have green frickin' skin!"

Waking with a start he flipped on his back, then the pain hit him, "AHH! Dammit, I fell asleep before I put my SPF 3000 on again!"

He started patting some lotion all over himself and realized he was effectively a lobster on his back side…then looked up at the source of the blessed shade.

Her unruly mane of raven black hair was cascading over her shoulders partially covering her breasts. She stood there looking down at him with her hips cocked to the right and her palms resting on them. She probably didn't even know how provocative she looked…probably.

_How in hell did I end up with someone as gorgeous as her!? _His awe struck thoughts were cut short as he was struck with an idea.

He looked up and grinned

"What are you up to?" Shego asked suspiciously. She had begun to recognize many of his mannerisms and usually nothing good came from that particular devious grin.

Not that she minded devious, it actually turned her on more than she cared to admit, but something about his manner right now told her he was planning something…naughty.

"Oh nothing…" he muttered as he pulled his legs painfully in to a meditation pose and concentrated. The air started to almost shimmer around him and his eyes flashed a brilliant blue after a few moments which soon radiated around his whole body with a flash.

A quiet silence came to an end as the birds and animals around them decided to stop holding their breaths, punctuated by,

"Oooooh. Don't do that!" With a startled gasp, she realized he was practicing with manipulating air particles again by focusing his chi. He had figured out a few days ago that if he did it just right, he could actually constrict the air around her clitoris and almost instantly put her into a mind blowing orgasm.

She had been endeavoring to figure out how to counter it too some success. With her eyes clenched she dug deep and barely managed to prevent being brought to her knees.

She took a calming breath, and opened her eyes to realize that he had done it as a distraction. He had apparently taken the few moments respite to heal his burn and somehow spread his tan over his whole body.

"Now that's not FAIR! I work my green butt off to get a nice perfect tan and you can change your skin back to normal, like, like …POOF!?" She snapped her fingers.

With a small smirk and an honest face he took in her form from head to toe.

" Uh, yes? Trust me your way is good too! I mean you look good, er GREAT! Uhg I got nuthin."

Thinking of a previous conversation he piped back up, "Remember you are the _"better half"_ of this Blade & Bloom thing?" He purposely accented the better half part with a wiggle of his eyes**.**

"Oh no, not that again! Ron, we are not even going to talk about marriage for a LONG time. Besides we're having too good a time just enjoying our own bloody island…wait did you say I can do the skin thing too?"

"I don't know, probably. I didn't know I could until I just focused on it, I think there is a lot we are going to need to learn about these powers, together...in time." He conceded the last part as a peace offering to let her know he wouldn't push any more.

Shego probably didn't even hear it though as she had a very far off gaze.

She wasn't nearly as miffed as she made out. She had no doubts she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man, but…

_How could he possibly want me forever? I was the girl everyone made fun of, even when I was saving their sorry asses! He's younger and probably doesn't realize what he would be missing out on. I'm the big, green, bad girl, I don't get the shining white knight. Hell I'd be lucky to get the frog._

These were but a few of the self recriminating thoughts weighing heavy on the emerald beauty's mind. These weeks secluded together on this little island retreat had been utterly amazing. But it had also forced them both to realize how much of a gap they needed to bridge on so many levels. Age, life experience and so many more little things. She was beginning to worry if it were a bridge too wide.

Through their link Ron caught a glimpse of what she was thinking and sighed.

_She's doing it again. Thinking SHE'S not worthy enough. What do I have to do to show her I would do anything to make her world perfect_?

He focused him self on an idea and endeavored to try.

The bright flash to her right brought her out of her brooding. She was speechless, stunned, looking at "her" Ron who was now not only healed and tanned… but green.

She immediately understood his intent if not exactly how he did it. Unfortunately for him, it ripped open older wounds that he didn't know existed.

She burst into tears and ran down the beach and out of sight into the jungle.

To his credit he was smart enough not to run immediately after her. Through their growing bond he could feel the flood break of emotions she was feeling and knew that she need time to sort it out before he could attempt to figure out what was wrong.

He sighed deeply and headed into the small beach side cabin that had been their "home" for almost two weeks now. It was simple in design and amenities, but it had all the basic creature comforts that one would need. When he had told Wade what he was looking for in a hideaway retreat, he had utilized his new resources at Rockwaller Industries and really delivered. The island was about 2-3 miles long and was a tropical jewel, owned lock, stock and barrel by Bonnie's father.

The time here away from the world had been just what they both had needed as they got to know each other in many ways for the first time. They had been focused of course on each others bodies for the first few days, and given the screams that issued out from that beach it was a wonder any animals had ventured back to see if it was safe.

But one can only spend so much time in the throws of passion before it seems you are avoiding conversation altogether. He had broached it first. He was so utterly certain in his conviction in not only his responsibility to the Blades but to her as his Bloom. He had no doubts that she was "the one" for him. So he had naturally presumed that marriage was in the future.

That had not gone over well.

Several low key arguments had ensued, and though they had always resolved them amicably (usually with mind blowing make up sex) he could tell she was keeping something back from him.

He needed to know what was going on in her mind, her soul that kept this barrier between them. He resolved himself that he would find out. He entered the small kitchen and put together a small snack of fruit, cheese and a small carafe of slightly spiked lemonade (wine just did not go with the humidity). Placing it all in a small basket, he set out to find his love, and hopefully solve a mystery.

He found her about half a mile down the beach and just into the jungle at the base of a stunning water fall that they had spent several afternoons at. Seeing her with her head down and sitting curled up with her arms around her legs, partially submerged in the pool of water to the left of the water fall took his breath away.

She was still crying, he could tell by the jagged breaths she was taking. But what she couldn't see was the mist from the falls creating a rainbow that descended squarely down onto her shoulders.

He was riveted. She in every way was his treasure at the end of the rainbow, and this just confirmed it. He knew he would do anything he could to fix his mistake and reach some sort of understanding. _Whatever it takes to make her happy._

She heard him approaching and looked up. Even with tears running down her face she was stunning. The fact that she was naked for some reason didn't arouse him at this moment so much as it re-enforced just how fragile she was at this moment. Besides they had both been naked for the majority of the trip.

_In fact where the hell are our clothes?_ His mind wandered. _Oops. Focus Ron-man, she needs you._

Sitting down next to her on a large, dry peace of shale he began laying out their small picnic. He didn't say a word and wisely waited until she was ready to talk.

For her part she just watched him.

_What in the hell is going on? I break down like a silly school girl and HE'S the one showing his maturity and simply being there for me? Its official, he has got to stay. If he tries to leave me I'll just…no I couldn't even hurt him, I care about him too much. What am I going to do with you Ron Stoppable?_

Mustering up her resolve she uttered a rather feeble, "Hey."

"Hey yourself good looking!" He responded with a copious amount of his personal 'Ron-Shine'.

"Please don't call me that right now". She pleaded with a more shy voice than he had ever heard from her.

Ron realized that whatever this was, it was serious. He was talking to one of the world's most accomplished thieves and villainess, who had more confidence and snarky wit than anyone he knew. And she was suddenly withdrawn and shy?

Deciding to go all in he asked, "This is about something from way before you and I got together isn't it?"

Frowning she retorted, "He shoots and gets it in one." Refusing to elaborate, her quip seemed hollow even to her own ears.

"Whheeeew! Am I glad to hear that!"

"What!?" she asked alarmed that he was choosing this of all moments to be inconsiderate.

The compassionate look coming from his brown eyes appeased her as he explained, "Well for once it isn't something I did by being a buffoon."

Not realizing he was trying to defuse some tension by using Drakken's old name for him she snapped, bolting to her feet and unwittingly flared her plasma through her hands,

"Don't! Don't you ever call yourself that. That blue dolt couldn't hold a candle to you."

Raising his hands in surrender he laughed slightly, "OK, OK! But I have to say I love seeing a little more, er, fire in your demeanor".

Looking down and blushing slightly she doused her flames and sat down closer to him on the dry rock. She accepted a glass of lemonade and nibbled on a piece of cheese as she attempted to put her thoughts in order.

_Boy, he has certainly started to figure me out. I didn't even know I had that button to push. When in doubt reset with violence, then start fresh. Good strategy. And to think that idiot Drew always underestimated you Ron. I guess we all did._

Looking her square in the eyes he pleaded with her. "Shego, you mean everything to me. I hope I have earned your trust, please share with me whatever this is that my stupid stunt dug up from your past."

She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh and decided that he deserved to know.

_Hell he knows more about my past than anyone. He's always been honest with me, and he even understood the whole thing about the Reaper. This is just so much more…personal. Oh well, here it goes…_

In a voice that he hardly recognized, it was so brittle and scared she finally spoke,

"Ron, we have been 'together' if you will now almost 4 weeks. A whole month. This is the single longest relationship I have ever had…with anyone."

She let that point sink in as she assessed his bewildered face. He nodded for her to go on, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought.

"I had my first kiss the day before my brothers and I got hit by that damn comet." She shuddered slightly as she remembered the event.

"He was seemed so sweet and I was so excited when the nurse at the hospital told me he had come to visit me. When he walked into the room he took one look at me "new" features, dropped his gift and ran away. He never talked to me again."

She paused to collect her self as Ron reached over and tenderly wiped the single tear rolling down her face with his hand. Giving him a thankful look with her eyes she continued,

"When I got back to school all the kids had heard about the incident. The boy had filled them in on my new 'look' as well. As kids will do, the heckling and teasing started almost immediately.

My brothers had it a lot easier, as long as they weren't using their powers they could blend in and mingle with 'normal' kids. Even Hego's ridiculously disproportioned new physique ensured pretty much no one would mess with him. He even was able to put it to use on the football field.

I saw I had two options, withdraw and let them mercilessly pick on me or fight back and become a cold hearted bitch that never let anyone close.

I picked door number two.

And it worked pretty darn well for me. Soon it stopped being a mask and just of became 'me'. There were a few girls who often got picked on too that would cautiously chat with me. Especially if I had protected them from bullies. But for the most part I was alone. I still heard the jibes and mean comments, but as long as they were said far enough away that indicated the twerps were afraid of me too, I ignored them and tried not to let it get to me.

Then puberty hit me…with a vengeance.

Besides the hormones and crazy emotions it seemed like overnight these", she indicated her chest, "popped out and suddenly I was getting leers where there had been jeers before. A lot of the name calling stopped as the pre-pubescent boys tried to figure out why they were suddenly confused. I was still green as ever but I had curves and looked more like a woman than the other girls in my class.

For the most part I was oblivious. So you can imagine my surprise my freshman year when a Senior on the football team no less, asked me to the Homecoming Dance. He even wanted to go out on a date with me the night before to make sure I had everything I needed and also to 'get to know me'.

I guess I should have seen it coming. I suppose I just wanted so badly to believe that High School was going to be different than all the years of let downs. That maybe the older boys were more mature and could accept me for me.

The night he picked me up for the date, he was every bit the gentlemen. He picked me up at Go Tower, which had to be challenging in and of itself. He knew my older brother from the Football Team and was even nice to Mego and the Twins. We went to a nice dinner and I was having the time of my life.

Then his car had 'engine trouble', on a back country road no less. He was amusingly surprised and flustered when I offered to get out and fix it for him. Not many folks knew I was good with vehicles. But not wanting to ruin anything I conceded to just wait with him for road side service.

I'll admit I was a little excited when we started with the heavy petting and kissing. But when he tried to get my pants off and I told him to stop, he said the one thing I had never heard and wanted so desperately to be true. He told me I was beautiful.

For that simple statement I let him take my virginity.

It was so amazingly underwhelming that I almost laughed. He was obviously almost as inexperienced as me and it was over rather quickly. I was hoping that we could talk, cuddle, something where he might say how much he liked me. But 'amazingly' the car suddenly was functional again and he took me home in relative silence.

The next night at Homecoming I was a ball of emotions. I really thought that he felt something for me and this was going to mark a big change for me.

Boy was I wrong.

I waited out on the front door step of Go Tower for over an hour past when he was supposed to pick me up. The gold and black dress I had saved up for was perfect and even played off my skin pretty damn well I thought.

He finally rolled up in a limo filled with him and 3 other football players. I could tell instantly on entering the door that they were all drunk. The other guys dates were huddled close towards the front seats of the cab and you could tell by their expressions that the boys were misbehaving.

Unfortunately I didn't know any of the girls and from the looks they shot me as I got in I wasn't going to be making any new friends.

My date sat down next to me and immediately started pawing all over me in front of everyone. When I discretely tried to push him off he asked loudly why I was suddenly so shy, that I hadn't been last night.

I was mortified and I saw where this was going. Fortunately for him we had just arrived at the school gymnasium for the dance and I resolved my self to just get away from the situation before I either started crying or I fried his ass.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, they had a surprise waiting for me.

I was in a bit of a haze of anger so I guess I should have seen the wide eyed expressions of several of the people as I walked into the gym. But as I turned to the right where he was leading me to our table, my heart went through the floor.

An entire corner of the gym had been roped off and plastered every color of green. The walls had green crepe paper, the table cloths were green, the chairs had green sheets over them, everywhere there was sparkly green glitter.

And the final blow was when several of his cronies danced through the scene in shorts and tank tops and their skin was painted green.

They were escorting a girl that was apparently his real date who came up to me with a scornful look and said 'we have a place set out for your kind over there, you didn't really think a little swamp slut like you could be with a real man did you?'"

A small sob escaped her lips as she tried to wrangle in her emotions from the painful memory. Ron reached out tentatively to let her know he was there for her and she leaned into his embrace. After a while she continued,

"The fire department was very quick to respond. They had most of the flames out before I knew it.

The teachers had been told that the green section was part of the whole 'Under the Sea' theme from that movie that had just came out. When they realized what had happened they convinced all the parents to not press charges.

The injuries were mild too. I had lashed out blindly, with uncontrolled but essentially harmless rage. My powers weren't too focused by that point so other than a few 2nd degree burns, the shit heads got off light.

But it certainly messed with my self image as you can imagine. I was 'encouraged' to be home schooled and excelled at it. I actually blew through high school in 2 years and for some reason started into a teaching degree. Maybe I thought the childhood psychology piece would help me find some perspective. Seemed like a good idea at the time.

But no where along the way did any boy try and reach out to me. In some ways I think they all, even my brothers were scared of me. And even though I know a lot of it was due to how I reacted to the situations, I always just fixated on it having to do with how I looked."

She sniffed slightly and just curled further into Ron's lap, feeling rawer and exposed than she had in a long time.

For his part, Ron was a tempest of emotions ranging the full spectrum.

_How could they do that to her!? I want their damn names!_

_No wonder she built this bad ass exterior to protect herself._

_I see now why my stupid little stunt with the skin hurt her so badly. How could I have known?_

_She actually trusted me enough to confide that…_ Mustering all the love and compassion he could he said the only thing that he could think of,

"You know, green has always been my favorite color."

Through their bond she could feel the outpouring of love and support that simple little joke conveyed and she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Ronald Stoppable. You may be the single goofiest and most wonderful man I know. But we really have to work on your one liner's."

With that they fell into a deep and soul cleansing kiss that left them both breathless.

After some time of just sitting there in each others arms, Ron nudged her gently and said,

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me. I have some experience with how mean kids can be and know from experience how much it can hurt. How it can damage who you are inside. But through the worst of the 'loser' and 'buffoon' taunts, I usually had Kim by my side" he paused then added with a smile, "well at least when you weren't planting synthetic boyfriends in her life to split us up".

Shego looked up at him smiling at his jest when she realized something.

_How can I possibly be angry with Kimmie any more? If it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have him in my life. Sure she was a colossal moron to let him slip away, but for all those years she was his only real friend, protected and helped him keep his 'Ron-shine' when villains and bullies tried their best to beat it out of him._

With a shameful scowl at herself. _Myself included._

"Ron, we have a long way to go to reach any sort of even footing. I have A LOT of baggage I'm bringing to this party and you are just so…so…"

"Dashingly good looking?" he quipped with a joking smirk.

"I was looking for a polite way to say naïve, smart ass".

"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass. But seriously, I think you are missing a piece of this equation"

"And that is?"

"We have time. I know you think I am pushing for the whole marriage thing. You think with all of your negative experiences that this couldn't possibly last. I just want you to be willing to TALK with me about it. I want to discuss our future together. There is simply no one else on this Earth that I want to spend my life with, so get used to it."

A thought occurred to her and she looked at him with a bit of trepidation, "you know with that whole skin change thing you did earlier, maybe, perhaps…we could figure out how to change my color back?"

He didn't miss a beat in responding, "I could. But I won't. Unless you really wanted me to."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's who you are. It is a part of the woman I cherish, my soul mate, my…Bloom. I never want to change a thing about you."

Letting that sink in she nodded and thought, _Good answer!_

"Fine. I can see where you're coming from" she paused as that lingering memory swirled to her forethoughts, "But so help me Ron if you hurt me, I will…"

He stopped her with a kiss and said,

"NOT" KISS

"GOING" KISS

"TO HAPPEN" MUCH DEEPER KISS

Sighing into his embrace they both silently agreed that now would be a good time to 'get to know each other' a little better under the water fall.

The water cascaded over their bodies, letting their lips and hands fervently trace over every inch of skin.

He quickly turned her around and leaned her forward over an adjacent rock. As he entered her they both thought clearly through their bond,

_I could get used to this sort of forever!_

**Mt. Yamanouchi**

**Master Yori's Personal Dojo**

They had been at it for hours.

Her suggestion to Logan teach her some of his "American fighting styles" had been answered by a smirk and an answer of,

"Well darling, can't say as if I picked it all up in America. I been bouncing around one part of the world for longer than you can imagine. But sure I'm always up for a good tussle."

He was pleasantly surprised that not only could she keep up but that between her formidable knowledge and infused mystical powers he was having to work hard to stay ahead of her!

Finally after a rather spectacular flurry of kicks that she managed to redirect with flips off of two walls and even the ceiling, he stopped. Standing, he backed up from her two paces and proceeded to bow respectfully to her.

For her part, Yori was having the time of her life. So rarely could she let loose and really get a challenge in sparring, she had no equal at the school. Especially lately when her duties seemed to orbit solely around administrative tasks she didn't even realize how much she had needed this.

Returning the bow, she smiled, "You honor me Logan-san. I know you have much more to show me and I thank you for the lesson."

"Ah hell, I got to admit you showed me a thing or two there. Oh and I know it's your custom, but could you do me a favor and loose the 'san' with my name. Feels too formal for an old scrapper like me. Besides it reminds me of someone too much."

She was loathe to admit that she recognized the flurry of emotions that statement drummed into the pit of her stomach. It felt far too much like how she used to feel when she say Kim Possible near Ron-san.

_But how can that be, I hardly know this man? _

Tabling that thought for future meditation she asked,

"May I ask whom it is this reminds you of…Logan?"

With a grimace he sighed, "Her name was Itsu. It didn't…end well".

She could tell that she had inadvertently caused him great pain and attempted to change the subject,

"Logan, thank you for sharing that with me. I didn't mean to pry. Since I am apparently, how you say, 'on a roll' with bad subjects may I inquire as to how you came to our door step in such a state?"

They started to walk through the courtyard as he answered,

"Well some idiot GJ agent followed me down the mountain after the funeral. I wasn't doing anything I cared about being reported on, and frankly I wasn't in the mood for a one sided fight, so I let him blunder through his surveillance for awhile.

What I didn't know was there was someone much sharper who knew I would spot em' following the agent so he could keep tabs on me.

I was having a beer at a little pub when I decided I had finally had enough. As I was walking towards the agent for a little 'friendly' chat I caught a scent I hadn't smelled in a long time. He was on me before I could react, and that's saying something. The dumb ass agent tried to intervene and caught a stay in the local ER for his efforts.

The thing is that this guy was so much stronger than he had been before. He had new moves on top of what seemed like powers he hadn't had before. He was getting as good as he gave until suddenly some ass hole shot me! A lot.

I never saw his face but heard him say, 'Guns, so uncivilized. But it's a means to an end. Come my friend, we must be on our way and ensure he is of no relevance to our plans for our 'objective' up the hill.' He had a funny elitist accent too, sort of sounded…old and pompous."

"And you presume I am his 'objective'?"

"Seemed that way to me. But hey I was bleeding on the ground, I might have got it wrong. Anyways it took me a bit of effort but I thought I take a hike back up here to let you know."

Even with his considerable healing powers she knew that he had endured much suffering in order to warn and protect her.

"Thank you Logan. I know that must have been a difficult climb in the shape you were in. I honored that you would endeavor as such on my behalf."

"Ain't nothing darlin'. Been in worse scraps. Sure glad you and the little guy were able to help set me right so quick. Seems to me you wouldn't have needed my help anyways." He demurred gesturing towards the dojo.

He is so self-recriminating; he is not willing to see the good man within…

She went with her heart and made a decision.

"Logan we would be honored if you would stay awhile here at Yamanouchi as we attempt to assess and decipher this threat." She then added a little more demurely than a leader of a secret ninja school should, "That is if you don't have other plans…or people to see?"

That stopped him cold. He could hear the slight increase in her heartbeat when she meeked out that last statement, and damned if wasn't more than a bit intrigued by it. He took a deep breath and looked around the school and its beautiful vistas.

"You know I been looking to take a bit a vacation time. Sounds good to me." Then with a rather suggestive look he asked, "That's if the Master of the school doesn't mind having a guy like me around?"

His look caused her breath to catch, yet she regained her poise enough to reply firmly, "The Master of this school is humble enough to admit, there are many things she could learn from you." Turning to leave him she added more swing to her hips than decorum dictated while she said over her shoulder, "_And learn about you."_

**A/N:** Well I would love to hear what you all thought about that one. Packed in quite a bit, but if I didn't I swear the plot bunnies were going to crawl out of my eye sockets as I attempted to sleep! Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3 Madness found

**A/N: Disney and Marvel own all the characters you know and love. The new ones you don't know so well, I came up with and hopefully you come to like them just as much.**

**336 AD Judea**

**A small road side outpost during a harsh winter.**

Sensei had been traveling for many hard months.

He had attracted a small but dedicated corps of strong students. Currently only 13, but he was certain that they would form the foundation of a solid house of learning.

From the small niche he had secluded the Lotus Bloom he dug out a deeper cave. It seemed there was a larger one further back. He suspected that by housing the Bloom for so many years that this alcove had begun to garner some of the same mystical powers imbued in it.

He had already assessed by the fact he had only aged what seemed a year or so in the last two centuries that he too was infused with similar mystical attributes. If he could be, then why not this cave?

So he had decided to make it the center of what would become his school, starting with his own considerable library and dojo. He had built out from there and currently there was a barracks building, dining hall and hygiene building. There was ample room for expansion and his students had set about making excellent training and sparring grounds. There was one other building that stood apart from the others. Taller than the rest.

Given the varied backgrounds of his students (any and all were welcome to learn at his school); he was posed with a problem of sorts. They came from several different religions and were eager to grow in spirit as well as body and mind.

His travels had cautioned him as to the trappings and limitations of singular and exclusive belief systems. So as was his manner he reached a compromise with them, a balance if you will.

Together they endeavored to build a temple. Not raised in honor of any one deity, but rather a combined house of praise and learning. All were welcome to the exclusion of none. However it was expected that you be willing to listen to others beliefs and freely share your own. Often it was the case to agree to disagree but at no time would bickering over who was right be allowed. It was grounds for expulsion from the school.

Oddly it had worked. In fact most students agreed that this approach had enlightened and strengthened them in ways they had never fathomed and the bonds of brotherhood were sealed even tighter.

For his part, Sensei had stood apart through most of the discussions and learned a great deal himself. Over time he had gained a sense of perspective as well and much of his prior impatience with organized religions had passed. He saw the value in each, and how each so uniquely reflected the regions each person came from.

News had reached him recently of some strange occurrences in the far West. When he entered his library he was once again startled by what he could only call a 'presence'. Yet sure as ever, when he searched for the text to assist him in his study of the area in question, it conveniently fell off the shelf into his hands!

He marveled at this, yet could not quite put it in context. He resolved himself to meditate on it later and looked into the new information.

It wasn't good. It seemed that the new monotheistic religion, an off set of the Hebrews was once again bickering as to who was right. He had no delusions that he could influence or fix this predicament but something he had been on the look out for all these years had got his attention.

A predominant leader by the name of Constantine had purportedly been inspired to convene a meeting of sorts several years' earlier (news traveled slow in those days). Since the conclusion of that meeting numerous faiths seemed to have disappeared or been 'absorbed' into the growing faith, this…Christianity.

Something about it troubled him, so he resolved himself to travel and learn what he could. Leaving his students with a very strict regimen to follow and expectations of progress by his return he set out.

This is what brought him many months later to this dusty outpost near Judea. Following the subtle nudges of the Lotus Blade and his own intuition he knew that he had found what he was looking for.

It wasn't much to look at. Four mud walls enclosing a small enclave of smaller buildings. A manger, a few houses and a common area.

The driving wind and bitter cold nipped at his exposed skin and he ventured towards the larger common room.

There were several low set tables and sitting mats. Only a few people were present, mostly around a single table to which they invited him to join them for chai. The rooms only other occupant was sitting alone in the corner with his back to the wall, his face in shadows.

Over tea, Sensei politely listened to the normal gossip, and news of weather and the roads. It seemed that the Romans had been losing influence in the area and many speculated that soon new rulers would take the land.

Through it all Sensei could not take his attention from the lone man in the corner. His senses indicated he was very familiar, but not. Finally he rose and went to introduce himself.

"Kensaku!" he exclaimed as he recognized his old friend.

The shadowy figure stood, clasped his hand and pulled him deeper towards his secluded corner, keeping his voice low.

"It is good to see you again Sensei. But I wish you had not come to this vile place"

"But why? My senses and I believe even the Blades directed me across the world directly to you!"

"I have failed yet again. I had hoped I could next see you in triumph over my loss. But you find me here not much better than when we last parted all those years ago. I had suspected that when I did not age, neither would you. I was attempting to have a solution to the imbalance I caused last we met."

"How is it you think that YOU caused it? Razzan was the instigator. The spirits, or what ever it was, pulled that which you treasured from you."

With a soft chuckle, he responded with a tremulous voice, "Because I am cursed. It is my lot to travel the lands to try and reclaim the chalice and hopefully my daughter.

I thought I had it too! I went to the so called 'Council of Nicaea'. That Constantine seemed by description to have drank from it for all the talk of reconciliation I had heard.

And he may have too; he tried desperately to get all of the 'scholars' to see reason. To see that it was the intent, the desire of the god or gods or whatever, not to argue and wage war over their plan. But rather to praise and be excited by the opportunities it presented!"

Sensei listened for almost a full hour as his friend continued to ramble. It became readily apparent that his mind had not weathered the centuries in relative isolation well.

Hs friend was almost mumbling now to himself about the new holiday of "Christmas" that he said was simply the old Sabean, Baylonian and pagan festival of renewal and re-birth that the Christians were warping it to pull the smaller religions in.

"Even those Gnostics can't seem to agree on anything. They keep hiding away their scrolls in pots like squirrels in the Fall…"

Sensei stopped him with a polite hand indicating he wished to speak.

"Kensaku, you have been out in this cold too long. Come back with me to Yamanouchi. You will be amongst friends and we can help each other through the ages."

A brief moment of clarity seemed to flit across the man's eyes as he smiled. And then panic…"No!

You can not deter me from my path! I must bring balance. They told me to! I have the ability. In my very blood I have the powers; I even passed them on to my…Hana…"

With a sob he stood, "Sensei, I know you mean well, but this is something I must do. I will not rest until I have either her, the chalice or both in my possession. I must find or…MAKE the balance!"

And with that he burst out of the room and out into the cold.

Sensei sighed deeply as he pondered what had happened. He was of a mind to chase down his distraught friend and drag him back to the school.

_But to what end? His mind is obviously splintering over the years on this Earth. His one focus that should sustain him is destroying him. _

With a heavy heart he stood, collected his things and began his long journey home.

If he had looked behind him as he left, a flicker of light in the very corner they had sat would have got his attention. For brief moment, a silver cup was there in a multicolored flash…and then it was gone.

**Landstuhl, Germany**

**Atop the ramparts of the Burg Nanstein Castle**

"What a view!" said Kim as she huddled close into Blake's strong arms.

"It is something isn't it?" he replied as they looked out over Ramstein from the tallest tower of the almost mythical 12th century castle.

It was a bit of a hike to get to, but they both seemed to enjoy the inviting country side and the peaceful trails that crisscrossed their way up the hill to this commanding position. Approaching the southern face from a small opening in the trees, the edifice to medieval architecture was imposing to say the least. And yet it resounded within her, almost as if she had been here before,

_This all seems so…surreal. Here I am in a dang fairy tale castle; with what my heart is telling me is my Prince Charming. _Nestling in closer to his embrace, she couldn't help to feel a contentment that she hadn't felt for some time.

"Kim we need to talk…" said Blake with a heavy sigh.

_Oh hell, NOT NOW! Nothing good comes from that. What did I do wrong? Don't ruin this Blake, dammit!_

Seeing the tempest of emotions broil across her face he smiled and hugged her tighter, "No nothing like that sweetheart. I just have some things on my mind and well, this place seems calming. I'd like you to hear me out on my thoughts and see what you think."

"Well OK, but only if you promise to never start a conversation with that line again!" she playfully pushed away from him and sat on a nearby rock outcropping.

"Fair enough. Bad form on my part. I just have a lot on my mind. Hmmm where to start…"

She interrupted with a smile, "The beginning is usually a good place."

Smiling back, "Well in the beginning this gorgeous red-head literally knocked me off my feet…"

"Hey I offered to pay for the dry cleaning!"

"Indeed you did. But seriously since that moment we have been pretty much non-stop and I was kinda hoping to catch our breath and figure out what 'us' is, you know?"

She had been having similar thoughts and was somewhat relieved that he had broached the subject.

"Well, let's see. I don't think either of us can argue that we have a pretty intense physical attraction. I have learned more from you and your team about leadership and what I want to aspire to be than I could have got in a decade of GJ training seminars. And when it comes to what I feel about you, well…" she blushed slightly and seemed to study her feet before looking up into his eyes hopefully, "I more than kinda like you and am hoping it may be _a lot_ more."

Smiling broadly he pulled her into a ferocious hug and then a tender kiss.

"Darling I couldn't have put it better myself, other than the fact that I have been learning from you as well." Pausing as she gave him a puzzled look, "You don't even realize how your drive and focus infects those around you. I never thought I would find a woman that I could be so even keeled with. I find myself thinking, praying even that you are the one that can balance me and make me whole."

_Wow, this got deep real quick._ They thought simultaneously.

Deciding to put all his cards on the table he stated with a firm voice, "Kim Possible you have taken over my horizon and frankly I can't see my world without you. Yet, as you know, I have a huge responsibility to my men. That is sacred to me." He looked expectantly to her for an indication she understood his meaning.

She nodded for him to go on.

"With that in mind I know you have said you want to be a part of the team. Honestly I want nothing more. But I have to know, without a doubt, that you understand all of what that entails. That you won't get a taste of what my type of bad guy does and want to back out. I will love you whether you are on the team or not, but the team needs and deserves more."

She took a deep cleansing breath and attempted to put her thoughts in order. She understood from recent events that the type of crime or 'evil' that Blake and his Bastards fought was on a totally different playing field than she was used to. She knew there was a lot she didn't know as well.

The fact that he was not making an ultimatum but rather seeking out her thoughts on the matter made all the difference in the world to her.

"Blake, I don't know what to say. You're right, the team deserves members that are totally committed, I get that. I am at a loss to find a way to prove or indicate that I am at that level though."

"I have an idea that may help you make your decision. But I need you to promise me something."

Warily she nodded.

"The military base up the road may be able to provide you some perspective. Will you come with me and let me introduce you to some friends and some people who have truly experienced the full spectrum of what you are thinking about stepping into? All I ask is that before you come to a conclusion, you understand that no matter what you decide, I want…no I need you in my life. However you will have me."

She understood the magnitude of what he was doing for her. He was making every effort to help her make an informed decision. He was leaving her every possible out as well. And he even, once again, had a plan laid out to make it work.

_What am I going to do with you Blake Rockwaller?_ She thought as she nodded and quietly took his hand, leading them down the castle rampart.

**A few hours later at Landstuhl Joint Services Medical Center.**

"Kim I would like you to meet Dave. He is the Chief Petty Officer in charge of the wounded warrior program here as well as the SOCOM Care Coalition."

The man got up from behind his desk. The genuine smile he gave her looked out of place on the strong jaw and bulldog neck. She could tell from the crow's feet and frown lines on his face that he too often had to force his smiles and truly valued the few opportunities he got to do it for real.

"Pleasure to meet you! I usually hate it when my previous patients come through here a second time, but seeing as how this time around you are upright and bringing good lookin' women into my hospital…we'll let it slide Captain." His good cheer was infectious and they all chuckled as they sat down.

"So what can I do for you two?"

"Well Chief, like I mentioned on the phone, I'd like a chance to check in on the boys coming through right now. Ya'll did such a great job of looking after me last time I 'visited' that I thought since I had a genuine celebrity with me it would be down right criminal not to bring her by".

"I seem to recall when you were laid up in that hospital bed another celebrity 'dropped by' and you…"

Cutting him off abruptly, "We don't need to talk about THAT right now do we, Chief?"

With a knowing smirk, "Nah guess we don't. First rounds on you though"

"Fair enough, got time for a tour now?"

"Sure, come with me"

As they proceeded through the floors and wards, the Chief explained that this place was the designated site where all wounded military members from Afghanistan, the Middle East and Africa were sent to be stabilized before heading back home.

KP stifled a gasp as they entered the Intensive Care Ward.

The first young man they visited was a triple amputee. He had lost both legs and an arm to an Improvised Explosive Device in southern Afghanistan. Even with the tube in his throat helping him to breath, his eyes lit with recognition when he saw her.

Dave spoke up, "Eddie, I can tell by your look you know who we brought by to see you. Is there anything we can get for you?"

His one good hand started scribbling on a small wet/dry erase board by his side. When he tapped the pen twice Dave picked it up and chuckled. Smiling he handed it to Kim.

It read, "A DATE WITH HER!"

Recognizing that she was having a hard time responding without bursting into tears, Dave stepped up,

"Well partner I think the good Captain here may have a thing or two to say about that…"

Motioning for the board he scribbled another quick note…

When she read it she just could not believe this man's resolve or amazing outlook,

"SAVE A SPOT FOR ME ON YOUR DANCE CARD!"

Not trusting herself to speak she leaned over the tubes and other life support devices and simply kissed him on the cheek. Just above a sigh and not quite a whisper he heard her say,

"Thank you". Not sure what else she could say or do, she left the room.

Eddie smiled and handed Blake a note, "THAT WILL DO. THANKS FOR STOPPING BY".

They proceeded to visit dozens of wounded men. Some minor but simply going home to prevent infection, others similarly devastating to Eddie. What was common to almost all of them was an incredible drive to overcome. There was no self-pity parties, in fact some of them were down right boisterous in their desire to get back to their teams and keep on fighting. Men with out legs were joking about getting their "Lt Dan Magic legs" and when they could get back up and running.

She was reminded of a famous quote from World War Two when Blake asked her for her thoughts she answered,

"Uncommon valor was a common virtue".

Dave responded, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

Pausing to look at them both he realized they needed to talk, "Listen you two, I need to see to some of the men getting ready to ship out tonight. Miss, it's been an honor to meet you and I'll hopefully catch up with you two tonight down at the pub!"

"Thanks Chief, I can't thank you enou…"

He interrupted her quickly, "Oh I almost forgot," As he reached into his pocket then shook her hand. She felt a slight metal weight transfer into her grip, "To remember us, here by," then turning to Blake with a knowing grin, "Semper Fi Captain, you sure dropped off the radar after you left here, so whatever the hell your doing, well…good hunting."

With that he turned and left. KP looked in her palm and found a large coin about the size of a watch face with the Navy crest on one side and the emblem of the hospital on the other with an Anchor super imposed on it.

"A challenge coin" Blake answered to her unspoken question. He indicated for her to follow as they drifted towards the cafeteria for some coffee.

"In World War I there was a group of pilots who had a unit medallion the shape of a coin made up. They all wore it with their dog tags, a sort of esprit de corps thing. A lot of other units caught on to the idea and it started to grow.

Anyways a particular pilot, supposedly one of that initial group was shot down behind enemy lines and captured by the Germans. They stripped him and took everything from him except the medallion that he lied about and said was a religious emblem. Eventually he managed to escape and made his way across to friendly lines in France.

Unfortunately the French mistook him for a spy and considering he had no uniform, papers or identification he was sentenced to be shot at dawn.

At some point one of his guards looked in and saw the medallion he was rubbing and came in and snatched it from him and ran out of the cells to his superiors. Considering he had resigned himself that he was going to die, even after everything he had been through, you can imagine his surprise when the head honcho walked in, placed the coin on the table, put a bottle of wine in front of him and said "Welcome home".

Apparently the guard had recognized the medallion from some time he had spent with the Allies. Once he explained its significance to his command they realized their mistake.

Since then the tradition has morphed and changed somewhat, but the premise is still the same, you can be challenged or presented a coin and in some way, alcohol will be exchanged. And usually a good time and friend found as well."

Kim nodded and continued walking. She remained silent as they got their coffees and sat down.

It was a lot to take in. This place, the people, and the sheer enormity of what these people were facing. The stories and traditions.

_How could I possibly live up to this? I mean I know 'anything's possible for a Possible' but this is a whole other world! And further down the rabbit hole I go…_

Blake wisely stayed quiet and let her work through her thoughts. After some time she sighed and looked him square in the eyes.

"I see why you brought me here. I needed to see this. It changes everything."

She could see the crestfallen look cross his face but was pleased that he didn't interrupt her.

"I never imagined that your world was so…rich. Rich in tradition, history, courage, sacrifice and so much more. Honestly I am intimidated as hell by it.

How do you keep up with it all? How do you possibly know what to say to a young man who lost so much and yet asks for so little? What can I possibly do to contribute to all of this?"

Realizing her dilemma, and pleased that she hit the nail on the head he answered the only way he knew how, the truth,

"By taking care of the person on your left, and the one on your right. Nothing else matters. Honestly if you can do that, truly commit yourself to it, everything else falls into place."

She marveled at his succinct answer. It felt so right. Yet she doubted it could be so simple. She felt her resolve set, looked him square in the eyes and gave him the answer he was looking for,

"Blake, I don't know if we have said this officially yet…but I love you. I felt it before but somehow I know now for certain that no matter what, you'll do right by me. That said I want to do right by you…"

Not sure where she was heading with this he steeled himself, she could see it in his posture.

"…and I want to do right by the team. This is what I want. This sense of purpose is something I never got on my own, or with GJ. I know without a doubt I want to be with you, but I am even more certain that I want to be a member of your team. No matter what it takes."

Realizing he was having trouble coming up with an appropriate response, and loving him more for once not having a ready made answer…she decided to throw him a bone and lighten things up a bit,

"On one condition Captain." Her switch in tone caught him even further off guard and in response to the quizzical look he gave her she smiled,

"I want to know everything about this 'other celebrity that dropped by' when you were here last time…" she let statement hang in the air with mock venom.

Fortunately for the tongue tied Marine a rather loud ruckus erupted on the other side of the cafeteria.

A veritable montage of languages bellowed with curses in at least a dozen different languages…

"Figlio di una cagna, bạn bẩn thỉu người da man, Ich werde Ihre Kehlen durchgeschnitten!"

Not knowing exactly what was being said, they both recognized from the alarmed glances of several locals to that last portion of invectives that this was not a pleasant conversation.

Following their natural tendencies, they both rapidly stood and approached with a relaxed posture but wary senses.

What they found was rather small and hairy man who looked to be a mix of Persian and Western Asian descent. His age was difficult to ascertain but she put him at about 30-ish. But noting his obviously hard won expression of confidence, it was a guess at best. He betrayed not a single accent but rather flawlessly intoned the dialect he was spewing through at the time. Which to say was too many to keep up with.

The targets of his dismay were a nurse and a rather large orderly. From their guarded response and out of reach posture it was evident this was not the first time they had seen this display.

His diatribe halted as they approached. He rapidly and coolly took in the uniformed man and the good looking red-head at his side as if he had been expecting them or he had known them forever.

In perfect English he transitioned seamlessly into a pleasant tone, "Ah finally some civilized company! I am most certain that these two cretins" he gestured to the medical folks in scrubs, "would be more than happy to leave me in your capable hands while I complete my meal?"

The hopeful glances from the two professionals made them take pity on them and Blake nodded.

The nurse muttered in thanks as she passed, "We will be just over by the door when you need us, be careful!"

As they sat, he extended a hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Possible and Captain…"

"Rockwaller. And you are?"

"You may call me Hanifi. I have been called many things in many lands, most of which not appropriate in the company of your dear Mademoiselle". He inflected that last endearment with an odd mix of praise and respect.

The use of the term reminded her of the last language expert who had called her that, and her heart dropped. She looked over to Blake to see if it had affected him too, and of course it had. The loss of any of his men was like a knife to his soul, but with having happened so recently she was impressed that he kept it folded so well in his composure.

She hoped to spare him that pain, even if for a moment, "Hanifi, what happened to you that brought you here?" He was in hospital robes, but did not appear to have any outward injuries.

"Would you like the short version or the long version? I have much time but I am sure both of yours is precious."

Something seemed to shift in Blake's posture and he said in his more official sounding voice, "While I don't wish to be here all night, I would like to here the DETAILED version, there may be something in it for you."

The small man's eyes lighted up slightly at the insinuation, "All praise be to Allah! I knew that an opportunity would present itself if I stayed true. Here is my, as you say 'detailed' accounting of the sad events that bring me to break bread with you fine people.

I was born and raised in Kabul. My father was a Professor in Languages and had faired somewhat well under the Russian occupation. When they pulled out he rapidly recognized the madness that would descend in the vacuum of power and my family fled to live with my Uncle in Baghdad. This of course was a mistake, but how could he have known what that idiot Saddam would attempt to pull a few years later? My father was imprisoned with so many others for his supposed 'ideology'. Fortunately he had set up a plan to ensure my mother and I could escape to America. We settled in San Diego and after many years of trials I enlisted in the US Army and was awarded my citizenship…"

While he continued to fill them in on his rather amazing story of becoming an intelligence specialist in languages and analysis as well as going to Ranger School, Kim had leaned her arm slightly out on the table. Tapping the side of her Kimmunicator/wrist watch out she tapped the side twice and then subtly brought it back into her lap and tapped a code on the face pad.

Hanifi regaled them further with some of his exploits working with various intelligence agencies around the world. Nothing specific but enough to, he hoped, interest the Captain and his fine friend. He concluded with…

"and then finally myself and the Colonel had a 'disagreement' over the way he chose to endanger his men in the Sangin attack. I am remorseful that we were unable to agree to disagree, and conflict ensued. He deemed that I would no longer be of service to his unit and that is what finds me enjoying your company."

Blake looked over at KP with a look that clearly stated he was certain they had not got the whole story. She finished reading the incoming data packet off her Kimmunicator.

"Wade just shot me the synopsis of his record. And, well the majority of his story checks out. He is in fact a US citizen and even has a Top Secret clearance. What he conveniently left out was that the 'disagreement' with the commander in Afghanistan ended with our friend here almost pummeling the Commanding Officer to death and one of the nearby Marines stabbing him in the thigh…"

He interrupted anxiously, "A mere flesh wound. That young Lieutenant agreed with what I was trying to tell the Colonel but didn't appreciate the uh, conviction of my argument."

"It says here you put your CO in the infirmary for 2 weeks!"

With an innocent look, "It was nothing, he was a baby. I simply used some skills I had picked up in my travels. If I had wanted him seriously injured or dead, it would have been a much shorter altercation. And I think you will be hard pressed to find anyone who laments his return to the United Sated."

"And why is that?" inquired Blake with a bit of force to underscore what he thought of people undermining the chain of command.

"Because since his departure not a single member of the unit has been lost to senseless orders. The man was reckless and a poor judge of tactics. He was getting men killed by not listening to his staff. I felt I needed to put a stop to it."

With a quick tap of her watch she added, "Blake, he's right, the official inquiry found the CO unfit for command and that Hanifi was charged with assault but was cleared of dereliction of duty. He has been placed on restriction until he heals and they figure out what to do with him. He even has half a dozen letters of recommendation from the unit's staff corroborating his account."

Recognizing a gift when it falls into his lap Blake pulled out his phone.

"Brett, yeah I'm good. Have you been able to get your hands on a decent 'talker' yet?

No? OK. Focus on a long gunner and someone to replace Brian. I think I have our man to replace Reubans."

Rising silently he walked over to the nurse and orderly he said in a voice loudly enough for the little man and KP to hear,

"I need to speak to your superiors." Handing his smart phone over with a digital copy of his directive to recruit for his new unit, signed by the Secretary of Defense himself he informed them,

"As of this moment Hanifi is remanded to my custody. We will be leaving within the hour."

Walking back to the table, "Hanifi, I have a proposition for you. I respect what you did over there, it takes a lot of guts to stand up and do something when everyone else is sitting on the fence. Regardless of whether you decline my offer you will be cleared and free to do what you will. If you accept…well, I think you will make one helluva Bastard."

**Secluded Bungalow on a Tropical Island**

**Somewhere in the Pacific**

_This has got to be a dream!_

Shego knew it had to be, she had already fought and won this fight…barely.

She was back in the courtyard of Yamanouchi all those weeks ago on that fateful night.

The night that she had accepted that she was indeed the Bloom.

She had rushed off towards the waterfall to let out her frustrations on that freak show Gil and whatever syntho-goobers that Drakken had built this time.

Yet she knew she was actually running away, away from the reality she was facing with this whole crazy mystical monkey prophecy thing and Ron.

_Why me? I finally find someone who cares about me and of course there's a catch! I can kick enough ass with out this damn 'Bloom' thing, just watch me!_

As she had vaulted the small barrier defenses she noted that the big Indian/interpreter, Dark Elk had grabbed a few ninjas and were following her.

She was about to turn and tell them to get lost and find their own ass holes to fight, when she reached the water's edge and realized what she was up against.

As she heard repeated "BOOMS" in the courtyard behind her from Duff Killigan's demented golfing spree she was transfixed by the site of a creature from the Black Lagoon and over 40 state of the art, amphibiously modified synthrodrome coming towards her with guns and claws a blazing.

Suddenly she was very appreciative of the back up.

She figured since it was her party she should take on Gil.

_Man has he changed! Must have let DNAmy have a go at him._

He had in fact submitted to extensive 'improvements' to include the ability to change to human form at will. But of more pressing concern was the extra full foot of height and reach she had added as well as ultra tough scales and razor sharp talons.

It was a bit more of a scrap than she had bargained for. With her attention divided between the fight and a nagging feeling that Ron needed her she was taking far more than she got. Finally Gill managed to sweep under her defenses and grab her around the throat from behind.

"Shoot her! Shoot her now!" he commanded the synthrodromes.

_Well this is it._ She realized as she simply had no time to maneuver with several guns bearing down on her at the same time.

Several things seemed to happen at the same time.

First Dark Elk leapt in front of her and took the incoming rounds squarely into his body armor. It wasn't a mortal blow, but he was certainly knocked out for the moment.

Meanwhile a golden specter seemed to descend from no where. Before anyone knew what was happening a beautiful katana with what looked like a Panther and an Orca emblazoned on it seemed to bellow forth golden hued flames as it slashed across the combatants.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Shego let her weight drop, swung in with her instep and delivered a plasma charged punch squarely into Gil's crotch.

As he went down with a soprano scream, she knew he would just keep coming no matter what and they simply had too many enemies to battle to leave their backs exposed.

Looking behind her she could tell that Yori & the ninjas had the synthrodromes well in hand so she leaned forward, and placed a her forefinger on Gil's grimacing face. Right between the eyes.

"Sorry kid, you just chose teams poorly. This won't hurt a bit."

With that she let an intense and highly focused charge of plasma pierce through his skull and into the ground below.

This small battle was over, yet she could tell from the bedlam she heard towards the school the war was far from won. She was about to rush back into the fray when she felt a calming hand on her wrist.

Swirling to her left she was dazzled by the figure that Yori presented. She was glowing a rich and brilliant golden hue. Her hair was a tangled main of subdued fire and her breath was just now coming under control as she assessed Shego evenly. When she spoke it seemed to bare directly into the older woman's soul.

"You must decide and you must do it now. If you care for Ron. If you care for your own future, this is the time. Will you choose the path you know so well? The path of destruction and easy gratification? Or will you choose the true challenge, the one with a fulfilling destiny…will you now choose to be The Bloom?"

The words seemed to resonate through her whole being. Oddly she felt no indignation at the insinuation about her past. She knew it was true. She had been running away most of her life. Even now she was running from the best thing that had ever happened to her…Ron. And what good had it done her,

_Damn near got my green ass killed._

She stood straight and looked Yori in the eyes. They may not be the best of friends but she thoroughly respected the younger woman's convictions. And even though it pissed her off, she identified with the fierce loyalty to Ron.

She knew her path with absolute certainty.

She bowed respectfully to the glowing ninja. "Please…show me what I must do."

Yori returned the bow. Seeing that Dark Elk and the remaining ninjas could see to themselves the two formidable women hastened to the Sensei's dojo.

As Shego placed her hand on the emblem in the Lotus stand, a million and more images flashed through her mind and merged with her very self.

She now understood. She could clearly see what needed to be done. It suddenly seemed so simple.

The drawer slid out and Shego removed it from its several millennia slumber. It came alive within her grasp. It seemed an extension of her self. She instantly knew that Yori was now her sister in so many ways and that Ron, well Ron really needed her right now.

As Shego burst out of the dojo like an emerald colored comet of destruction, Yori turned with a smile to the door to Alexandria.

"Sister, it is done. The prophecy has come to fruition. It is time to call on some old…friends."

"RON!" Shego let out a scream in her sleep.

"What, who, where, huh!?" Ron swung towards Shego in his groggy half awake haze. Not even realizing he had called the Lotus Blade to his grasp.

Realizing what was happening he nudged her slightly with his free hand.

"Honey, it's a dream. You're just having a bad dream."

Her eyes popping open she was relieved to find herself in bed, with 'her' Ron and that all was well. Except the glowing sword in the bed. But the 'swords out of thin air' thing was starting to become 'normal' to her anyways. She desperately reached for him and he quickly dropped the sword and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Her luxurious, raven hair was all over the place, preventing him from looking down and seeing her face. He could tell from her ragged breaths and the slight sounds she was trying to stifle her sobs.

"Honey, its OK. You're here, we're both safe. It was just a dream."

Pulling a way slightly and looking him in the eyes she exclaimed,

"NO! It was more than that! I saw it all again. Damn near every night I see how close I was to losing you! And what's more I feel like I still could if I don't figure out this damn 'Bloom' thing. That stone I got the Blade from…it showed me so…much…"

She folded up into his arms again.

"Shego you won't lose me. I have never managed to get anything as…'right' or good as I have this time with you. I won't allow myself or anything else to screw this up."

They both sat in silence for a while as they attempted to reign in the tempest of emotions they were sorting through.

Finally, Ron struck on an idea.

"Hey, I know we have been enjoying this vacation, but if this is really bothering you, we could always head back to Yamanouchi and see if we could dig up some answers. I know Master Sensei isn't there, but Yori is picking up the mantle pretty well. Maybe we could both use some time to figure this thing out."

As reticent as she was to rejoin the 'real world' what he said made sense. She suddenly noted something he had said earlier. Nodding that he had a point she looked up at him, wiping her eyes,

"Ron, what you just said. About getting things 'right' and not screwing this up. What did you mean by that?"

He had hoped she wouldn't have picked up on that. He could almost here his old mentor in his head, 'Do not be surprised of repercussions when you speak with your heart before your mind'.

_Huh, maybe he isn't as GONE as we all think?_ Ron marveled as he collected his thoughts in an attempt to not let this become about his own baggage.

"Well you know, better than most actually…my whole 'pants falling down years' and how I was less than, er….smooth?"

A grin split her face for the first time as she remembered many exploding lairs that were punctuated by his antics.

"Yeah, I guess, but you certainly grew out of that." She re-assured him.

Nodding he continued, "Well the thing is that even with all of Master Sensei, Yori and even KP's help…well you go that long being called a 'LOSER' you eventually start to see yourself that way…"

Squeezing her slightly to halt her incoming protest he followed with, "…I know that I'm not, but that was the major reason I didn't come into my powers sooner. It wasn't the pre-pubescent clumsiness; it was the almost daily affirmations from Bonnie and all the others that I let get in my head.

I guess that now that I have so much going for me I have been taking stock of how far I've come. Well, it scares me a bit. I don't want anything to screw this up and naturally I pointed towards myself as the most likely place that failure would come from."

Seeing the compassionate look of concern still etched on her face he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

"That said, I guess this 'beach time' has made me realize we both have some baggage to work through. I am just thankful for the deity, fates or whatever that brought you into my life, cause I simply can't see my world without you."

Not just the content but the soul wrenching tone of those last few statements broke something in her. Something she did not want to fix.

_He is the one. No doubt. No if ands or buts. This is it. How could I not have seen it? _

A brief flash back of the torrent of images from when she first claimed the Lotus Bloom made her face quirk for a moment as she realized with a start…

_I DID know it! I have known. Just had to get it through my thick head…_

"Ron, listen to me closely because I am still new at this whole saying what I feel thing.

You. Are. Not. Going. To. Lose. Me….EVER.

I want our future together as much as you. I am still not hot on the whole marriage thing, mostly because I frankly don't care about all the traditions and sanctimony crap.

But know this. You are MINE. And I am YOURS. All this 'baggage' we've been dredging up. Hmmm, well that may just be part of the whole 'getting to know each other' gig. Let's face it, neither of us have a lot of experience in that department."

They hugged briefly and both smiled a little at that and she continued,

"As much as I don't want to leave this little paradise, I think you're right. We need to go figure out more about this bond, these powers... and maybe even a bit about what the future holds."

After holding each other very tight for a very long time she drifted off to sleep, nestled in his comforting arms.

Seeing that she was sleeping peaceable he couldn't help but smile at the content look on her face. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world now. He knew that he may be one of the few humans on Earth that ever got to see her like this. He could watch her, just snuggling into his arms forever.

The way she was clinging tightly to his torso also indicated that he was limited in his ability to more. But he was perfectly fine with that.

Leaning slowly to the night stand on the side of the bed he grabbed his Kimmunicator and hit a button.

He whispered as not to wake his beauty,

"Wade, we're going to need a ride soon. Looks like vacation time is over. Need to head back up to Yamanouchi if you can swing it.

Oh, you've got something coming in from Monique? Cool, say hi to her for me! Thanks!"

Clicking off the tiny device he sighed. The last couple weeks had been some of the most care free and happiest of his life.

With a sudden grin he started to nod off as he realized,

_I have an entire life time to make even more happiness like this…with her._

**Paris, France**

**Same time as KP & Blake are having a discussion with Hanifi**

The Cathedral of Notre Dame loomed like a stone sentinel behind her, throwing deep shadows out over her as she ran.

Monique was running for her life.

The last light of the day was indeed conveniently providing the dark contrasting shadows her instructors had taught her they would. Especially in an urban sprawl such as this. Perfect to evade pursuit.

_I just wish it were the tourist season, then I may at least catch a break by some nosy 'rrazi pitching a 411 on these guys or at least a 911 to the po-po._

She wasn't panicking yet. But she was close.

_Think, think! You're trained for this, or at least, ah hell- what would K.P. do right now? _

Suppressing a smile at her old B.F.F.'s teenage antics, _Probably do some spinning cartwheel kick and a one liner, wait for Ron to drop his pants as a distraction before they both laid a smack down on some horribly dressed villain._

But these weren't monologue ready dastardly villains in capes. They were something else, something…darker.

And she WAS in fact trained for this, but she had to admit to herself…NOT that well tested in it.

She had been a little surprised with her self after high school and how confident and ready she felt to go out into the world. She knew that she was going to set the fashion world on fire! But as she progressed through her courses in college, majoring in design and business, she couldn't help but notice how out of touch and 'artificial' her fellow students were.

It wasn't that they were bad people, they just couldn't seem to fathom that there was a world with people and problems past the runways of their fashion shows.

Perhaps it was all the years hanging out with KP and Ron, even going on a mission or two. She knew that there was something more that she could be doing.

So when the 'talent scout' approached her in her Sophomore year at college and subtly insinuated that there was something she could do for her country…if she was willing to work hard- she jumped at it.

She didn't have any delusions of grandeur that she was going to be off saving the world like KP. She just liked the idea that she could contribute a little. Sort of balance the scales a bit.

The training was tough. Especially since she had to squeeze it in on top of school so as not to lose her progression and opportunities in the fashion world. Her trainers at "The Farm" had been adamant about that. They wanted her to be able to utilize the contacts she would make, and also wanted to see how well she could juggle the two separate lives. It was there that she learned the organization that she thought was 'like GJ' was none other than the Central Intelligence Agency.

Oddly she came to the same conclusion her 'recruiter' had. She just always felt like she knew how things should "fit" and guessed that's why fashion appealed to her. Turns out, she was a natural at codes, patterns and analysis. He had indicated that her perpetual use of acronyms and intermingled slang was actually her mind's eye analyzing and re-distributing data so fast that it simply got garbled up in the delivery. It was what had caught his attention.

That and her incredible looks. Yes, the few extra pounds from high school hadn't gone away. Just re-distributed into sensuous curves and toned muscle in all the right places.

It irked her that she was forced to make clothes for stick figure Barbie dolls. But then again she had never wanted for male attention. 'Just come on over here when you're done looking at the toys and I'll show you a real woman' was her common remark.

She struggled a bit in New York as an intern her Senior year. Then her 'handler' had suggested she take an assignment in Paris. It just so happened that her and KP's old friend Josh, the now famous GQ model, was due to hit the runways there for a big show and he was more than happy to wear her line for old time's sake.

She and her designs were a hit. And from there it was simply a matter of keeping her ears out for anything nefarious while attending every possible social and public appearance she could. She suspected that the C.I.A. and Interpol may have added some assistance in her break through success, but at the end of the day it was her hard work that made it all come together and she was rightfully proud of that.

She loved her work. It satisfied and challenged her on multiple levels. She had even picked up some language skills through her travels, but she always gravitated back to Paris as the 'Mecca' of Fashion.

Then about 3 weeks ago her 'handler' had informed her he wanted her to focus on some of the growing Islamic Centers within Paris. Specifically there had been some vague intercepts about a "weapon".

And that is what brought her to now, running as fast as she could through dank alleys, rapidly zig zagging her route in the general direction of the River Seine. She knew she should follow protocol and attempt to blend in to a public area and get to the embassy or a police station.

But she didn't trust protocol anymore, or her handler for that matter. When she had first brought her preliminary findings to him he had scoffed and said that she didn't know what she was talking about and was too junior to analyze raw field data. "Let the pros handle it" he said.

_Well if he's such a pro where the hell was he tonight!?_ She frantically thought.

She had arranged to meet him on a tour group of the Cathedral this afternoon. He didn't show. But the three large men who didn't quite fit in the group had paid her enough undue attention that she was sure she was burned.

As she subtly snuck out a side exit, she barely missed being shot by a suppressed weapon. The round had struck the bricks 6 inches from her head. Fortunately she didn't suffer from the paralyzing effect that has on many people and had set out at a dead sprint before the others could box her in.

Pulling a data card from her pocket she desperately tried to think of some way to get the information out, regardless of what happened to her. Obviously this was bigger than anyone had thought.

_But why all the Christian references? I mean the Holy friggin' Grail of all things? What could it all mean?_

Tabling the analysis for IF she survived this she had an epiphany. She reached down and tapped her wrist watch. It was a stylish looking piece that looked just like a Gucci original. She had been impressed that Wade had went to the trouble to actually contract with the famous design company to make her a custom communicator last year that her style conscious self would actually wear.

He had suspected she was getting into some odd side work, but respected her enough not to push the issue and just sent it to her as a way to "keep in touch" with her friends.

She knew that this data was supposed to be compartmentalized, even within the Agency. But she didn't know who she could trust now in her organization. But she KNEW she could trust her friends.

She connected the chip to the tiny port and continued to run as it downloaded and was being sent to Wade.

She noted an opening to her front as she was nearing the end of the alley. It looked like she was coming up on the River Seine. That meant her options just got reduced in half.

She didn't hear sounds of pursuit behind her anymore so she slowly crept to the corner of the alley and peered out on the small side street and the small green parkway that bordered the river.

She saw the men coming down the street from both directions. Then a 'SCREECH' of a car cutting off the alley she had just came down from escape.

Just then she heard a concerned voice coming from her watch.

"Monique, Monique! I have the data. What is this!? Are you OK?"

"Wade, no time. Paris, Seine, Notre Dame, 3 attackers, HELP!" And with that she sprinted towards the barricade to the water and dove.

As she leapt to a watery escape, she briefly smiled; smugly satisfied that she had out foxed her pursuers and may see this one through.

And then the bullets ripped through her body.

**A/N:** Hope you like the new character and bringing in some old friends on this one. Please keep the Reviews coming as they fuel the old writing machine. Thanks for coming along on the ride!


	4. Chapter 4 Chance encounters

**A/N:** I don't own anything that even smells like Disney or Marvel characters. The Bastards, both old and new are in fact my melding of great men I have served with. So please if you intend to use them…contact me first.

**610 AD**

**Mecca, in what will eventually become Saudi Arabia**

The narrow streets were dusty and the heat abysmal. The dirty and barely clothed children accosted the man for hand outs or to sell him something seemingly at every turn. The baked walls of each building seemed to press in on him as he made his way to the not so accidental meeting.

Kensaku had watched the man for some time now. Not so long ago the focus of his interest had been a street urchin like the ones he had just waded through. From nothing he had worked hard, married well and established himself. Now at the age of 40, he knew that the broad shouldered man was on the precipice of greatness.

But it was evident that the man wanted more, and felt it should come soon.

Kensaku knew the time was right. He had prepared the elixir exactly as he should and it would work, he was sure of it.

_If I can not find the chalice to help man see reason, then perhaps what fuels my own powers will help them see the way…_ his fractured mind wandered briefly to his daughter as it so often did at times like these_. _

_Perhaps the blood that doomed her will help me finally find her!_

He was pleasantly surprised by the coolness and lush accommodations in the moderate sized room he entered. Brilliantly designed tapestries and plush carpets adorned almost every surface. Eyeing the numerous servants fanning about the room with large palm fronds he knew he had found the right place.

Spotting the man he was pleased to see him sitting alone at a corner table.

As he approached he saw the well honed wariness in his eyes.

"Peace be between us, I mean you no harm. In fact I may be of some service."

Rolling his eyes the man retorted, "Sell your wares to someone else. I am vexed today and will not tolerate my time wasted."

With a knowing smile he muttered just loud enough, "I sell nothing. You are vexed because you know you are meant for MORE. It is in you. You know this and I have seen it."

Intrigued the man leaned forward, "And what would be your name?"

"My name is not important, it is yours that will be remembered long after we are both gone. But you may call me Ken."

Interest and cunning warred across the man's eyes. He felt he should feel more caution but he knew somehow that this stranger was true to his word. He motioned for him to sit.

"You are destined to greatness. I tell you nothing that you do not already know. However it is often the case throughout history that behind the great legends, men such as myself help out where we can."

With a demure glance he ensured that no one was near as he pulled out a small sealed gourd.

"Within this container is an elixir I have designed from 'unique' origins. It is the key to you finding your path."

Uncorking the top he poured a small amount in his own glass and more in to the man's.

"If I am wrong, you risk nothing." He drank his own glass to prove it was not poison.

"If I am right you stand to gain everything!"

The man looked about him and asked, "What will happen when I drink this supposed miracle?"

"Initially nothing. I will leave and you will likely never see me again. But soon you will be able to 'see' what you could not before and 'feel' the righteous path before you. Your visions will help guide you and those that follow you for centuries to come.

I assure you it will not be easy. But the line of Ishmael deserves to finally have a chance to balance the scales."

Something about the tone and conviction of what the man last said decided him, he drank deep and all of the glass.

With a smile, Kensaku rose. "You have chosen wisely. Your life song will be sung for ages to come.…Muhammad."

**Southern Afghanistan**

**1940**

The Army Jeep that Jonathan Stoppable had 'borrowed' flew through the air over a small sand dune as it raced South out of the valley and away from their pursuers.

As an OSS operative he had considerable skills and had successfully completed numerous missions around the world. But this one was taxing him to the limit.

Brushing some sand from his eyes he caught a glimpse of skin to his right.

_But at least the scenery in the vehicle is vastly superior to the ones out of it!_

His quick glance was cut short as the source of his admiration was almost flung from the side of the stripped down vehicle.

"Johnathan please do pay attention to the road, they're gaining on us!" was the surprisingly calm and crisp remark from his fellow OSS operative, Kristen Possible.

"Oh I don't know. I think if he tries any harder he might actually MISS a damn bump in the road!" was the spitfire jibe from the back seat where the vehicles only other occupant was laying down a hail of bullets at their pursuer with a Thompson sub machine gun.

The woman that would later be known as 'Nana Possible' snuck a peak of her own and marveled at the rugged man behind her. Digging his legs into the back seat for a stable shooting platform, as to not be flung from the jeep he was calmly changing magazines with his hand while casually smoking the stub of a cigar.

_Wow, why can't the 'nice' men I know fill out their britches like that!?_

Catching her glance he winked, "Darlin, I'm a tad bit busy right now, but you save me a dance for later cause I got some stuff to show ya!"

Blushing slightly but not backing down, "Oh Logan! You are incorrigible! You're just mad because I was the one who found the relic and you ended up as the hostage for once!"

"Uh, these will all become moot points if we don't devise a way to get your prize and ourselves to safety." Exclaimed Jonathan as they barely managed to make a hair pin turn through a wadi.

"Oh what's wrong Johnny Boy!? Ain't up for a little fun? Why didn't you steal us something with a little more ass then? Ol' Hitler has a lot of nice rides, and you pick this piece of junk?"

"I was going to pick a motorcycle with a side car for Miss Possible here, but I figured you might want to come along as well. So would you PLEASE shoot those Nazi miscreants or do I need to come back there and do everything myself!?"

"Sure, whatever bub. Since you and the little lady there helped me get out of that scrape I guess I'll forget about your attitude too. Besides what else could go wrong?"

Coming out of the other side of the shallow wadi they all realized he had uttered the infamous last words of too many troops.

"Oh Logan you had to say it didn't you?" muttered Kristen as she looked out over the extensive barren waste land before them. There was literally no where left to run.

"Cheer up sweet heart, I got em right where I want' em." Quipped the small furry man as he handed her the Tommy Gun, cracking a smug grin. "Cover me."

Leaping from the back of the vehicle he bounded to the edge of the small ravine. Counting on the dozen or so trucks full of Nazi soldiers to have to slow down as they did to crest it, he pounced.

Straight through the windshield of the first truck.

Jonathan stopped the vehicle and they both began to engage the other trucks in what they were certain would be their last stand.

They had never seen their new 'partner' at work before. Three large bony claws shot out of his hands and he simply went…berserk.

It was hard enough for his allies to keep up and watch where he was, much less for his enemies to anticipate where he was coming from. He was in a blood lust and likely didn't know himself.

Claws slashed, as he crushed skulls with his knees and elbows. One troop managed to get a shot off that went clean through his left arm.

It didn't even slow him down as he beheaded the young man while remarking, "That hurt dammit!"

The trucks began to disgorge troops as they slowed and stopped. Forming a loose circle to fire, they rightly prioritized and engaged their most dangerous target. This made themselves relatively easy targets for the two OSS agents to start practicing their marksmanship.

Not that Logan needed all that much help. While the Nazi's maneuvered, he was a blur of spurting arterial blood and fractured bones.

Every movement seemed to flow into the next. Dozens of martial arts disciplines were seamlessly woven into his own unique style. Not that his opponents were providing score cards.

As one would attempt to flank and engage him, the furry ball of vengeance would simply slash a limb off and begin using it as a bludgeon on the man standing next to him. Often using the next opponent as a bullet shield.

This seemed to go on for ages to the men involved, but in reality was but a few moments of unadulterated carnage. When released, his savage nature was unstoppable. He ended his dance of destruction by unceremoniously flinging the senior officer into the engine block of the nearest truck as he noticed its cargo.

When it was all over, a disturbing silence fell over the desert. Punctuated by the odd sounds of Logan tossing boxes out the back of a truck.

Fearful that he was wounded, Kristen rushed to help him. Even her cool demeanor and steel nerves were tested by the dozens of slashed and torn bodies that she had to leap over to reach him.

Realizing that she was literally wading through puddles of blood she steeled herself for what she would find in the back of the truck.

"Jackpot! Always count on Uncle Jerry to leave you a token of his appreciation!"

This was NOT the comment she expected as she jumped back from Logan as he descended the tailgate.

He was covered in blood. From head to toe. Numerous holes in his ragged clothing indicated he had been wounded, a lot. But seemingly there was little in the way of damage she could see.

He had 'liberated' another cigar from somewhere and was in the process of lighting it as he handed her a bottle of cognac.

"Take a note from the booze sister, gotta let it breath" she gasped as he was suddenly very close to her and gazing down into her eyes.

Realizing she was indeed holding her breath she exclaimed, "Logan, how…" She was surprised to find that his blood matted hair and carbon scored face didn't scare her, but rather…enflamed something inside her.

"No sweat. Those Nazi punks never knew what hit 'em. Probably just crazy kids looking to save the Fatherland. They never thought they'd be sent out to this shit hole on an Easter Egg hunt. Especially never thought they'd run into the likes of me."

He proceeded to grab some fairly undamaged clothes from some of the corpses near them. Looking up at her with a devilish grin, "The show's about to start darlin', but no peeks for free. If you stick around you better join me."

"Why you!" In her indignant reply she realized he was serious as he started to strip down.

Storming off to re-join Jonathan she could see he was studying their find.

"What ever made Hitler invest so much to find this one cup? I mean yes it's beautiful and likely very rare- but he has spent a fortune combing this place!" she asked as he shook his head.

"We must precede with caution my dear. The man may be mad, but his passion for the occult has led to many near misses that could turn the tide of the war. This relic has numerous and conflicting histories attributed to it. It is potentially very powerful!"

"Is it strong enough to handle 100 proof cause I'm thirsty as hell!" joked Logan as he joined them. He had cleaned up remarkably well, all things considered. Reaching for the cup, Jonathan swatted his hand away and exclaimed.

"Seriously my good man! I don't know what the Canadian services teach you folks but you certainly have a penchant for destruction!"

Cracking his trademark grin, "Bub, you ain't seen nuthin yet. Get in the way of my drink and you just might."

Almost smelling the testosterone (and being slightly affected by it) and wanting to prevent another fight, Kristen jumped between the men.

"Tell you what, Jonathan why don't you continue to drive and me and Logan will sit back here and share the bottle?"

With a smug nod Logan reached over, grabbing her by her very well defined bottom and trussed her up into the back of the jeep.

"Well let's go chauffeur. We got a plane to catch!"

Bouncing down the road with his arm around a stunning red head, sipping a fine drink, Logan began to finally relax and calm down a bit.

_Maybe I was a little hard on the guy, couldn't hurt to try mending bridges…_

"So Johnny, what's the plan with that thing? Taking it back to the States? Honestly I think I feel asleep by that part of the briefing."

Biting down on his original remark along with his tongue, he managed in response, "No I don't believe that with war raging throughout the Atlantic and soon I imagine across the Earth, that any of the world powers should have access to this…"

Realizing that their driver had zoned out in his planning, and more than happy with the view that his seat mate's broken top few blouse buttons were providing, Logan let it lay at that.

Meanwhile Jonathan Stoppable decided, _There is only one man who can keep this safe; that has the wisdom to protect it thoroughly_. With that he knew he would find a way to get through the lines to Japan…_Master Sensei will know what to do._

**Middleton, CO**

**Small Beatnik Club**

Once again they descended into the smoke and base bumping fueled basement of the same open mic club that Wade had taken her to on their first 'date'.

They had a wonderful evening thus far. She had found him in a near panic as he scrambled recovery efforts to help his friend Monique in Paris. Finally ensuring that assets had found her and were in the process of getting her to safety and treatment, he all but collapsed into his chair.

Seeing him so desperately and efficiently coordinating numerous agencies around the world, she once again marveled at the consummate skills of her new 'boyfriend'.

_He hasn't even seen her in over a year, and even then only over a television screen. Then he essentially moves heaven and earth to save her. How do I manage to live up to that level of capabilities and commitment?_

Seeing her glazed expression as he realized that she was in fact there, he jumped up.

"Oh crap! Our date. I am SO SORRY! There was just this thing in Paris and…"

Wrapping her arms around him in a sensual embrace and light kiss she interrupted him.

"I know, I have been watching for the last hour. I've said it before and I'll say it again…you are amazing."

With a demure shrug he defaulted a bit to his shy self, "Oh it wasn't that big a deal, the local police were surprisingly cooperative and when I was able to get the CIA to join up with the US Air Force rescue assets in the area…"

Stopping him with an enticing finger on the lips, followed with another kiss she hastily prevented a descent into his techno babble safety net.

"No. You don't even realize how 'good' you are, in so many ways." Brightening up with a huge grin she added,

"Fortunately for you I do. And I even have a surprise to show you how much I care about making 'us' work!"

Intrigued by her almost bubbly excitement he nodded as he grabbed his coat.

"Well if we hurry I'm sure we can still catch a bite to eat and maybe even that new movie you wanted to see."

Stopping him with another hug she stated flatly, "Nope I have other plans for us this evening."

Mistaking her intent he favored her with a devilish grin.

"No silly not that…at least not yet. I want to take you somewhere and show you a surprise." With a playful roll of her eyes she elaborated, "With my clothes ON thank you very much! Well at least for now."

They had a splendid meal at a little bakery they both liked. Then she drove them downtown to the club that we find them in now.

After watching a few sets, he could tell she was a ball of nerves.

"Hey what's wrong? Can I get you anything?"

Noting his concern and realizing she couldn't procrastinate any longer she placed a re-assuring hand on his.

"Nope. I'm good, just going to the little ladies room for a moment. You'll see me in a jiff."

Puzzled at her turn of phrase he watched her sashay her way towards the back of the room.

_Man, I have got to be the luckiest geek on earth! That girl is all that and a bag of chips. What in the hell is she doing with me?_

These self recriminating doubts and more flitted across his mind as they had so often over the last few weeks.

After the Battle of Yamanouchi her father had asked for the both of them to meet him at his office. As the founder and CEO of Rockwaller Industries, he indicated that he had a "proposition" for them both.

Wade felt more like he was heading to an inquisition with Bonnie's Father rather than a Fortune 500 CEO.

Fortunately it had gone much better than he had feared.

Blake had filled his father in on what he could regarding the battle, his teams involvement and more importantly the positive effects of Bonnie's courageous intervention.

Standing in the efficient yet comfortable office Wade was unconscious of the fact that he was desperately clinging to Bonnie's hand as he thought, _I can see the resemblance in Blake. Man I hope he doesn't kick my ass like I know his son would if they knew what we've been doing in my basement!_

It turned out that Mr. Rockwaller, CEO had wanted to meet the man that he and his son credited with the miraculous turn about in Bonnie's disposition. And he also wanted to find a way to help his son with his new 'venture' as he put it.

"I am a man of considerable means. It is in mine, my family and my companies best interest to ensure that Blake's team is outfitted with nothing less than the best. His actions assist in stabilizing markets, our security and if you are willing to help…can ensure my little girl keeps having a big brother to look up to."

Humbled by the man's confidence in his ability they proceeded to outline a plan where he would 'consult' for Rockwaller Industries on behalf of the team. This co-op venture had one catch.

One that Wade was only too happy to concede to.

"Whatever it is you do in that basement of yours has had an incredible effect on my Bonnie's outlook and attitude." Luckily he did not note the blush across both of their faces at the statement as he continued.

"As this venture matures, I need to know that this trend will continue. So I would like you to assist me in training her as the official liaison for Rockwaller Industries to all outside entities you will be required to deal with."

_With her looks, and my brains…what could stop us!?_ Were his emphatic thoughts as he smiled and agreed.

What he came to find out was that she was in no way lacking in the brains department either. That very day she dragged him down to "their" basement as they had started calling it and forced him to start teaching her everything he could.

She was incredibly adept at learning, and with her father's hard won praise ringing in her ears and heart- she threw herself into the project.

Now several weeks later she was walking towards the stage manager, hoping that she could show 'her' man how much it had all meant to her.

Wade was surprised when the lights suddenly dimmed to only the spot light on the stage. He hadn't planned on going up tonight and he thought there were only a couple acoustic numbers left before closing.

He was forced to pick his jaw up off the table as Bonnie ascended the small stage and a smooth jazzy rhythm started pumping through the speakers.

She let the music set the tone and even started swaying slightly with it. In her skin tight little black dress there was more than a few other jaws heard hitting the tables.

Mesmerized by her courage to get up on stage after so many times he had encouraged her to go up with him, he was transfixed. Her ingrained fear of being made fun of and the social ladder crap she was trying to overcome, had always prevented her from putting her self out there.

With a sudden thump in the rhythm she spoke in the most frank and heartfelt voice that most anyone but Wade had ever heard…

"I'm a bitch.

Not like the song. Not the one you want to be.

No I am the cast iron, hate spewing, top of the food chain, bitch you hate to see.

Had my reasons. Not that they matter.

Come to find out that nothing is sadder…

Than needing to dump your angst on the world to make yourself feel good.

Yep, I am the meanest, cold hearted skank in the neighborhood.

Then I met him.

He brought me joy that made the sun seem dim.

Yep in his dark embrace, my shell broke and I found who I want to be.

Not sure what's in store or if others can forgive me,

I don't deserve it, but hopefully I can make them see…

Yes I'm a recovering bitch, that's me… but I'd rather be known as just 'Bonnie'.

The stage lights dimmed and the room lights came up as she descended the stage to a respectful applause. Everyone present could tell that what she had just done had been difficult and perhaps cathartic to the dazzling brunette.

Wade watched as she cut a path straight to him. As he stood and folded her into his strong embrace she let out a few heartfelt tears.

"Hey there, why are you crying? That was amazing! You never cease to amaze me you know that?"

Chuckling a little she sniffed slightly and replied, "You're a big silly dork, but you're my big silly dork. I'm not crying cause I'm sad. I am crying cause I'm happy and amazed at what you have done for me!"

Answering his puzzled expression she elaborated, "A few weeks ago I would never have dreamed of getting up there and putting my feelings out there like that. But I knew I had to. To get past what I am, what I…was."

Looking into his chocolate eyes she realized with a smile, "And you know what, I guess I wanted to. To prove to you that I mean every word, that I want everything that we can possibly be."

Knowing that there were no words to adequately respond to that he went with his heart.

Lifting her off the ground into a heartfelt embrace he kissed her passionately. Letting her know with his lips how much her performance and her feelings for him made him feel.

Some time later they came up for air and realized that the club was closing.

Wandering out to the car they fell into a pleasant conversation. Getting in, he concluded with, "…and it turns out both Dr. Drakken and Dementor both found a common passion in knitting of all things! It's a nice little, calming hobby for them as they research several non-violent uses of their previous gadgets for me. They are behaving surprisingly well."

Smirking she corrected, "You mean they are properly scared shitless by the display Ron and Shego put on that they will do what ever you say, right?"

With a devious grin he agreed, "Yeah something like that…it's amazing how right Pavlov was. Any time they start to maniacally laugh or look like their plotting something I have a program in their laboratory set up that flashes short pictures of either Ron or Shego and the next thing you know their sucking their thumbs and cowering in a corner. Very convenient deterrence."

Reminding herself that these were the same men that conspired with others to hurt her brother she let a bit of venom in her voice, "Ask me, they got off easy. Hopefully you're able to get something decent out of their little arrangement."

They continued on with 'shop talk' as they pulled up to the house and entered his own personal 'lair' as she often jokingly called it to pester him.

As he turned on the consoles and checked the status of the numerous projects and programs he had running around the world she slipped into the bathroom.

He had fully immersed himself in his work enough that when he heard the door open he absently presumed she was going to work at the computer station he had set up for her.

When he felt the her soft hands slide down over his shoulders from behind and her breath sighing across his ear…his mind slipped into neutral.

_How does she do that!? I can focus through natural disasters and emergencies on 4 different continents and her touch shatters everything in an instant…_

Starting with a deep and relaxing shoulder rub, she whispered in his other ear,

"Do you like that?"

"Mmmmhhmmm" was all he could muster.

Letting her breasts slide gently onto his shoulders as she reached further down his chest she teased,

"How about this?"

"Mmmmm" was about all he could manage.

Abruptly she stood and turned him around in his swivel chair.

He stifled a gasp as he looked her up and down.

Her toned and tanned body was striking a provocative pose as she basked in his adoring attention. One leg canted in slightly and her hands on her hips she proudly rolled her shoulders back. This of course pronounced her rock hard nipples through her only garment…a sheer, very short, red silk negligee.

_Oh he is cute when he's speechless. I love it when I can get to him like this._ With a seductress smile she proceeded to lower her self to her knees and playfully stalk towards him as a lioness to her prey.

With a smoldering stare she locked his eyes while she slid her hands up his legs to his belt buckle and began to release him from his pesky garments.

"You Mr. Wade are over dressed. If I am going to continue to be employed here we simply must re-negotiate the dress code." She coyly teased as she found what she was looking for.

Taking him into her silky smooth mouth she knew the effect she was having on him and reveled in it.

To this all he could muster was, "uh huh, anything you say just please don't stop."

A nagging beep began to work its way through his haze and his eyes suddenly jolted open…

"Bonnnie STOP!"

Completely perplexed she asked in a voice split between anger and hurt, "Why in the hell should I?"

Panicking as he attempted to balance his brain again he replied desperately, "Its not that I WANT you to stop, it's that I have an emergency call coming in from KP. She could be in trouble!"

After only a minutes hesitation she smiled a wicked grin and replied, "You have been so good at helping me learn new things lately maybe its time for your own lessons to start."

With his hand hovering over the ever ringing alarm he had to ask, "Oh in what subject?"

As she ducked under the console and her head dove into his lap she explained, "Multi tasking!"

Realizing he had to take this call immediately and she was not going to be deterred he remembered a scene from Operation Swordfish, took a deep breath and assured himself,

_Yeah I can do this, OK FOCUS!_

Clicking the receive button, his screens flared to life as he attempted to sound as even keeled as possible…

"So what's up K…uh, Blake!?"

Terror pierced through the young genius as the image on the life size screen replied,

"Oh hey Wade, I thought you'd never pick up. Kim is really broke up over this thing with Monique. I've never seen her like this. She wanted me to get in touch and ask for a ride and…uh, Wade are you OK?"

_Your sister is doing that awesome combo thing with her toungue, mouth and hands under the desk right now and I am trying not to show it for fear you will beat me to death with my own arms…yeah I'm friggin great!_

Instead of saying those thoughts all he could muster was, "Uh yeah, er I'm good! Actually greEAAT!" His voice broke as his diabolical girlfriend managed to undermine him at his own operations center where every other villain on earth had failed.

"Seriously, Wade are you under duress? Do you need me to send a team to you, Whiskey is just up the road in Utah and can get some guys together if you…."

"Oh nooooooo." Was all he could muster as she finally took him over the edge. After a moment Wade could just make out a subtle but decidedly naughty giggle from between his legs.

"That's it Wade I'm hanging up and sending for re-enforcements. I don't know what's going on but we'll get you some back up!"

"NO!" Both he and Bonnie yelled in unison.

"Wait. Is that my sister's voice? Is she with you too…." A sudden, suspicious and stormy look crossed his face.

"Bonnie, step into the view screen…NOW!"

At the tone of his voice, she scrambled up onto Wade's lap from the bottom of the screen.

Looking at Wade she couldn't understand the terror stricken signal he was trying to blink to her.

With a dawning of realization she sighed.

Reaching up with the palm of her hand she wiped off the damning evidence at the corner of her mouth and decided to make the best of it.

With a shameless look of reproach she stared at the screen, "So what's up bro? You & K need a lift. We can make that happen!"

Silence. The sort of utter silence that can only precede a very violent storm ensued.

From the background of the screen you could hear Kim's concerned voice, "Uh, Blake why are you crushing my Kimmunicator with your fist? Stop it! Here let me have it!"

After some rustling off screen as she had to obviously force the device from his hand, Kim's face came up into the picture.

From the silk nightie and Bonnie's casual pose on Wade's lap, Kim got a pretty good guess at what had set Blake off.

Learning from previous mistakes though she wisely chose not to judge or fly off the handle.

"Uh,...yeah. Now it looks like Blake is the upset one so I guess I'll wrap up here. Wade is it possible for you to get us a ride to Paris, and do you have any updates on Monique? Last we heard was she was in a safe house and refusing to talk to anyone but me, you or Ron." After an uncomfortable pause and glance at them both, "Er, please and thank you?"

For some reason that did it. Something in Bonnie just snapped. She had felt somewhat regretful for having put Blake and Wade in that position, a little anyways. She now felt rage that he felt he could be so disapproving.

As Wade started to tell her what he knew, Bonnie let out a savage diatribe.

"K, you tell that hypercritical brother of mine, he can shove it up his ass! How dare he interrupt me and my man and then get all holier than though when I know he has probably been bending you over every,…every… Haagen-Dazs in Germany!"

Attempting to stave off an obvious eruption in progress Wade simply picked up Bonnie and dumped her on the couch next to his terminal.

"Uh I gotta go Kim. I set up a ride for you earlier. It should be at the soccer stadium 2 kilometer to your north in about 20 minutes. Oh and I ensured they had room for you third passenger too."

She would never know what came over her at that moment, but Kim decided to have a little fun, "Thanks Wade, from the look on Bonnie's face you obviously rock! Have fun you two!"

As the screen faded out Wade sat down, stunned. He looked over at Bonnie who was equally shocked.

"Did THE Kim Possible, all-star-hero-cheerleader of the friggin' world, just make a wise crack about SEX!?" asked Bonnie.

_Well it looks like she's at least come to realize that other members of the team have grown up too. Looks like she is loosening up a bit herself. Maybe it's time I did as well._

Those thoughts were followed by a few more as he rooted Bonnie to her seat with a penetrating and seductive stare. The look on his face had morphed into one she hadn't seen before.

"What!? What is that super brain of yours cooking up?" she asked in as innocent a voice as she could muster.

With a surprisingly confident air he rose and took off his shirt and let his opened trousers sag at the hips. Casually he stretched his arms in the air as well as all 6'2" of lean mass and toned body. He smiled as he watched her eyes follow his every movement.

Her expression was a mix of 'hand caught in the cookie jar' and Christmas morning.

"Well you insolent little minx; you have probably bought me a world class ass kicking with your little stunt. I think it's time YOU learned a new lesson."

She had never seen this confident side of him and realized that it was probably a by product of how much time they had been spending in the sack together.

Whatever it was…she liked it.

As he sat down next to her she coyly asked, almost mocking his earlier question, "Oh, in what subject?"

She let out a startled "Eeeep!" as his arms swept her off the couch face down over his lap. The open palm of his right hand came down on her exposed ass with a solid "THWHACK!"

"I'd say a lesson in what happens to naughty girls is in order." He stated as his hand came down once again.

With a reddening ass and growing libido, a grin spread across her face as she thought to herself, _I've created a sexual monster….and he's ALL MINE!"_

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Secret Ninja School, Yori's Personal Dojo**

"You know 'sis'. You could just go out there and ASK him what your looking for."

The slightly electronic but distinctly feminine voice of Alexandria was teasing her 'sister' once again. Much to Yori's dismay.

"You know for a cave, you seem to think you know a lot about people" was her rather lame come back.

As the electronic chuckle emitted from the speakers, Yori could almost feel the good natured presence envelope her.

"Oh this is so much more fun than trying to get a rise out of our father! You make it so easy."

Suspicious that she knew what she was talking about she asked anyways, "What do I make so easy, exactly?"

"I have watched you, watching him. The sexual tension in the dojo during your sparring sessions alone have made me start researching nearby caves to see if I could let off some steam!"

Blushing Yori chose to ignore the jibe and keep researching. Despite Alexandria's persistent pestering to look into the strange, dark and handsome stranger in their midst; Yori had actually been attempting to research several prophecies about the Heart of Yono and of course her role as the Balance of the Blades.

So you can imagine her puzzlement when several entries in Sensei's journals alluded to a man that fit Logan's description perfectly. She had a growing concern that his arrival at this moment was not an accident.

_How can he possibly be so…enticing and yet so dangerous? When we're sparring and even just talking I feel like I can let everything go. No restraints. No expectations. How is it his mere presence does this to me? I can see why Shego trusts him so much. I wonder…no they couldn't have, could they?_

_Wait! He said he had been here before? Why doesn't Alexandria remember him?_

Turning with an eye brow raised, "Sis, you wouldn't be holding out on me now would you? Why haven't you mentioned anything from when he trained here before?"

With far too innocent of a tone she replied, "Well you see, Mr. Load had not built my voice interface at that time yet, he hadn't even been born.

So me and father, when we communicated it was more of an 'intuition' if you will. He couldn't necessarily confide and talk with me as he did in more recent years. And since he never brought Logan into his Dojo there really was no way for me to see him then either.

That said, Father did research a lot of these same things during that time, so it leads me to believe we are on the right path."

Something made Yori wonder if she had actually received the full story, but she let lay for now.

With Alexandria's help they had begun cross referencing any and all references to him in the archives with known prophecies.

Isolated accounts of him were found in several places. There were fascinating accounts attributed to him of a lone warrior, attempting to beat impossible odds. She knew they had to be wrong though; the dates went back almost 150 years!

However when indexed with known prophecies, only one link kept popping up.

_But Father had made it seem as if this was about Rufus-san. _She thought to her self once again as she read the prophecy aloud,

"'A gift of the heavens will descend just prior to the great battle. Among them will be the Chosen, his Bloom and the one who will accompany the master of the school through their travels'."

Alexandria piped up, "You know many of those prophecies are so convoluted that even our Father never figured them out. But I agree if any of these has anything to do with him, that would be the one. The problem is he didn't parachute in with the others before the battle. Rufus did and with his mystical powers, he will likely 'accompany' you for a long time."

Nodding Yori rose. Slightly disappointed but agreeing, she put the scrolls away.

"It was juvenile anyways. I guess you probably think I am some silly school girl with a crush trying to make things go her way…"

Interrupting with a gentle tone her 'sis' spoke, "No, I think you are an amazing young woman who recently had a tremendous responsibility thrust upon her. You have bore these challenges exceptionally. It is expected you would begin to look to the future and what it holds. Trust me Father had many moments of doubt and tribulation too. He wasn't as 'all knowing' as he let on."

Attempting to picture him otherwise was difficult. She shook her head and proceeded to the door.

"Nevertheless, I need to put these thoughts aside and focus on the school and the legacy our Father entrusted to me. I won't let him down."

"Are you referring to our newest 'student' that arrived last week?"

Smiling, Yori turned briefly at the entrance, "Yes, her and a suspicion that we are soon to have…company."

With that she walked out to the reflecting pool. In 'her' spot overlooking the cliff side vista sat Logan.

He was wearing a white 'Ghi' sitting cross legged in meditation. When she had suggested he do so yesterday he had smiled and said, "You know your Daddy tried to get me to do the same thing, never seemed to work well for me. But you know your much better looking than him, so I'll give it a whirl."

Blushing slightly at the memory of the compliment she silently watched him. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord and next thing she knew she was creeping towards him like she used to with Master Sensei.

She had come within about 10 paces of him when he spoke, "Yori, your stealth is great, but Darlin' if you ever want to sneak up on me you have GOT to stop smelling that good."

Puzzled as she knew she had approached from down wind she decided not to press the issue and strode over to his side and silently sat next to him. Something occurred to her as she enjoyed the view.

"Logan I have a question."

"Hopefully I have an answer"

"I met you at Father's wake. When did you actually arrive at Yamanouchi?"

She could tell that he was uncomfortable with the question by the stiffening of his posture.

After some time collecting his thoughts, he decided to come clean.

"I had some 'friends' drop me off by jet. Actually damn near ran into that helicopter dropping off Shego and the gang. Damn that was a rough landing…"

She smiled as she remembered another 'rough landing' that day and then her eyes sparked wide in realization of what he just said…

"So are you saying that you 'descended from the heavens' at the same time The Blade and The Bloom arrived?"

With a quizzical look he looked at her, "Oh I wouldn't go that mumbo jumbo about it. More like corkscrewed and damn near got my head knocked off in a palm tree about 3 miles north of here."

Astonished at what this could mean she forced herself to calm down, "I apologize, I interrupted. Please continue."

"Nah, you go ahead an interrupt all you want. Not a story I really wanted to tell anyways."

From the shift in his stance and eyes she could tell he was holding something back, "Please I would like to know, what happened. Why did you come and where were you until the funeral?"

With a heavy sigh he continued, "Well I guess you could call me an 'Alumni' of Yamanouchi. Not that I get any newsletter or anything, but I vowed to your Daddy that if he ever needed anything, I would be there for him. He meant…a lot to me."

From the break in his voice she could tell he was letting more emotion out than he had intended. Placing a gentle hand on his forearm, "Logan, I know what it means to feel his loss. We have all taken time to celebrate and remember him; to take stock of his contributions to our lives…have you?"

Her comment stopped him cold, _She's worried about me? How can I tell her? She won't want me around here anymore that's for damn sure! I was just starting to like this place again. Sorta started to 'unwind' and feel whole again. She is doing her old man proud though and I sure as hell wasn't his idea of a 'good influence' for her I'm sure. _

_Dammit! Well she deserves to know._

"Like I was saying, I was surprised when he contacted me, hadn't heard from him in ages. But I don't give my word lightly so I talked the Prof into having the crew drop me off here in the jet.

Once I recovered from that damn tree spitting me out I realized I wasn't alone. The scents and sights that came from that God Awful Temple down the way damn near set my hair on end!

You may have figured out about me, but I don't play well with others; so I figured I could help out most at what I do best. Hunting.

They didn't notice me at first but more and more of those demented monkey things kept 'disappearing'. The Yakuzza and Triad thugs were even easier. Right up until they started marching up to the school I kept quietly snatching them from the shadows, trying to widdle em' down a bit.

Then I saw him. That spooky little monkey thing, Yono. I could tell that him and a few others were up to something when they broke off and headed to the base of the cliff.

They started ascending and I figured I had to act quickly if I was gonna be of any help to ya'll.

I managed to snatch up the young one with the attitude and big hair first. He never knew what hit him. Doubt he even survived the fall. I managed to smack down most of the lackies that he brought too.

But then I got zapped by Yono doing his whole glowing eye thing and took a fall of my own. By the time I climbed back to the top, Sensei was knee deep in an all mighty throw down with Yono. I took on the British Monkey wannabe guy. He has a few extra holes in him now, if he managed to survive the fall to the bottom he may still be out there…."

He paused for a moment and took several deep breaths. Finally he turned to her,

"Yori, I failed OK!? I wasn't able to help him. He was all over the damn place! Yono would ride a gold beam one way and Sensei would surf a blue lightening bolt like it was nothing hundreds of feet in the air after him.

That Daddy of yours was in a whole different league. I never seen him do anything like that before. I kept trying to get a swipe at the little furry bastard when ever he got near the ground, but he kept slipping away.

Finally at one point they locked up mid flight and came hurling down to the cliff side, just over where you found him. I watched as Sensei calmly stopped blocking the flurry of claws and just took the abuse while he focused mid fall on something.

Near as I could tell, he 'pushed' himself through Yono's defenses. He struck with such force I could barely see the punch and the next thing I knew he had pulled the little bastards beating heart right out of his chest!

The sonic boom of them hitting the ground damn near knocked me back off the cliff.

Messed me up pretty good too. Could barely see straight or hear anything through the ringing, but as I crawled closer I swear I heard that monkey say the damnedest thing before he died…"

She waited for a moment as he recalled the memory clearly to his mind, finally the suspense broke her, "What!? What did he say?"

"Well it was really weird, and when he said it Sensei only smiled, as if he already had it covered. The fuzzy little bastard said, 'you have only one place to put my heart and prevent my return- and I know you won't let that secret be revealed!'

You don't happen to know what he was talking about do you?"

She looked out over the vista before them as she pondered. She had her suspicions but chose to keep them to her self for the time being.

Mistaking her deep thoughts for the accusations he had feared he stood and brushed himself off, "Well it's been fun, but I guess that means I'll be heading down the road now."

Startled she leapt to her feet and cried after him, "WHAT!? You want to leave?"

Her tone, so defiant and yet entreating caught him off guard, "Well I just figured that after you knew, you wouldn't want me around…" Uncharacteristically chagrined, he kicked a pebble at his feet and looked anywhere but at her.

_Oh my!? He truly fails to see his place in this. He has no idea. He can not abide what he sees as failure and presumes that I see him that way. He risks his life to fighty a veritable demi-god and he sees the resultant loss as his fault?_

_What am I going to do with you Logan? How can I get through to you._

Straightening her robes and marching straight up to him she grabbed him by the lapels of his ghi.

"Listen to me closely Logan. You did not fail. My father's fall that night had been foretold centuries ago. He had been preparing himself and even me for it for some time now. That was not a battle you could partake in. He forbid any of us from trying to help him. The fact that you evened the odds by eliminating Yono's assistants and haunted their armies every steps indicates to me you are but one thing…a hero."

Startled by her forcefulness and conviction he demurred, "Oh I wouldn't call it that…"

"Oh I am very much sorry to here that Logan." She interrupted with a sly grin.

"Why is that?"

"Because I generally find hero's VERY attractive and have even been known to kiss them when I find them."

Looking into her gorgeous eyes he knew he was done. She had slid in under his radar and none of his usual bravado and swagger had made a dent. She was different and was going to keep him on his toes…

_Or be the death of me!_ He thought as he swept her up into his arms.

She was thankful that they were shielded from the students by the low hanging branches of the large Lotus Tree nearby.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!"

_Or so I thought! Damn, can I not steal even a moment's happiness?_

Chuckling a bit, some of his trademark mirth slipped into his grin, "Sounds like their playing your tune darling. Go do what ya gotta do, I aint going nowhere."

As she attempted to straighten her robes and composure into a semblance of the dignified pose she wished to be seen by the young sentry approaching, she suddenly felt a sharp 'SMACK' on her behind as she walked away.

Almost knocking her on her toes she hoped she could dismiss the blush in her cheeks and the flutter of her heart at will. Choosing to ignore his uncouth send off she thought to her self, _I am going to get you for that Logan!_

She assessed the young guard running towards her and could see the excitement on his face. "What is it little one?"

"They come Sensei! They come!" She knew of only one 'they' that could inspire such wonder and glee in her students.

Pushing the child back towards the gate, "Well go open the gates and assist them with their things, I am sure they have had a long journey."

As the child dashed to her orders she turned and invoked her most formal and dignified tone as she spoke to her new-_what is he to me?—_friend.

"Logan will you be so kind as to join me. The Blade and The Bloom have returned to Yamanouchi."

"Shego and the tow headed kid? Hell yeah, now we can really get this party started!"

Shaking her head at his ever unique vocabulary, they turned and walked together towards the gate.

Meanwhile across the bridge and down the path a bit.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't just let me BUY it for you!" barked Ron for the umpteenth time on their trek up the mountain.

"Ron I love you. You know that. But no matter how 'bloomy' or whatever I get with this whole mystical thing, always remember I AM A BAD GIRL. Note trademark smirk! Penchant for violence. So what if I stole a blouse I liked at the store we passed?"

"The 'what' is that we managed to get your record swiped. You are free and clear in every country that wanted you 'DEAD OR ALIVE'. Remember that fun little saying at the bottom of your wanted poster?"

"Oh yeah! I do! That gave me serious street cred at the Villains Convention. Oh, wait I think I may still hav copy of it in my wallet here."

As she mockingly looked through her purse he simply planted the palm of his hand on his forehead.

_What do I have to do to get through to you?_ "Uh, darling dear, green love of my life" he piped up hoping that the sappy tone would snap her out of her little smug banter.

"I know you're the Bad Girl. But you're MY Bad Girl and I can not stand the thought of losing you again.." he shivered as he thought of the last time that happened in Hong Kong. "I want to buy, earn or give you the world. You don't have to steal it anymore. I WANT to do it for you."

_This is really getting to him isn't it? Why can't he see it's not a big deal? Well he can't be all high and mighty._ Stopping and turning she dropped her pack and poked him in the chest.

"Now listen here Mr. I'm too good to do wrong. I seem to remember SOMEONE ripping apart half the Chinese Underworld when his, how did you put it 'Moral ambiguity' suited him. How do you get off giving me shit about taking something pretty I liked?"

The hurt look in his brown eyes told her immediately that she had pushed too far. What had started as playful banter had escalated under the strain of the hike and all their pent up anxiety and fears.

Without saying a word he pushed past her towards the support struts of the bridge. She dropped her head in shame and resigned herself to try and make it up to him later.

Before crossing he suddenly stopped and was transfixed by something on the ground.

As she came closer she let out a small gasp. _This is the place. It all happened so fast that night I never did see it again._

The ground at their feet was charred so thoroughly it resembled glass and in the center of it was the perfect outlined of a man.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." He quipped with a very forlorn voice.

Looking at the hurt in his eyes as he scanned the site of their first act as the Blade and the Bloom, destroying Razzan. They had eventually shredded him from limb to limb, but that initial combined blast of both their powers had apparently left a lasting mark on the path to the school.

"I wonder if Yori left it here as a deterrent to future attack?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well if she did, it would explain why I'm starting to like her more. Sounds like something I would do."

Deciding to capitalize on his choice to talk she put a feeler out, "Ron, listen, I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

He stopped her with a look of pain. "No you're right. I have no right to talk to you or anyone about what's right and wrong. Sensei spoke to me about balance and a pure heart, and while I believe him here," he pointed to his heart, "I sometimes have a hard time jiving that up here" he finished pointing at his head.

"Oh forget I said any of that. I was just lashing out. You are the most genuine and good man I know…"

"Who is capable of doing that…" he interrupted pointing at the outline on the ground, "and torturing people for information, and essentially slashing a swath of death and destruction across Asia…"

Stopping him the only way she knew how, she grabbed him forcefully into a smoldering kiss. Pulling away she almost yelled at him,

"Now stop it! No body and I mean NOBODY talks bad about my man. And that includes YOU!"

The sheer silliness and uncharacteristic antics from her set them both to out right giggling until they almost cried.

Regaining some composure they picked up their packs and hugged.

"So we're good?" She asked hopefully.

After a brief sigh he replied, "WE will always be good. Just some times the 'you' and 'I's get in the way and we forget that. We have a long way to go if we're looking for a happily every after. Good news is, we have a lot of time to look for it."

With a content smile they set off across the bridge to the school's entrance.

_What a reception!_ They thought simultaneously.

It seemed almost every student at the school had mustered to meet them at the front gate. Before they knew what was happening they were being propelled towards the reflecting pool by people taking their backpacks and greeting them with bows and handshakes.

As the crowd thinned an opening appeared and there stood Yori and…

"Logan!? What the hell are you doing here your old scrapper?" bellowed Shego. She leapt forward and gave him a light hug and then stepped back a pace looking him up and down with a critical eye,

"You look…different. It's not the ghi, I've seen you in that before at the dojo in the mansion…hmmm, what is it?" She puzzled while tapping a finger at her lip.

For some reason her critical gaze unsettled him a bit and he glanced over at Yori for a brief second as he shuffled his feet.

"Shego I think you've been baking in the tropics to long, I aint…"

Something about that furtive glance and his immediate denial made it sink in her mind as she took in the slight blush in Yori's cheeks. "That's it! You two…"

"I don't believe there is anything wrong with Logan-san at this moment Shego. We are most honored to have you both with us again" cut in Yori as she recognized that Shego had somehow seen through her plutonic façade.

Realizing that Yori didn't want the student's privy to her personal life, she took another step back and bowed respectfully, "Of course, you're right Yori…Sensei. We appreciate the hospitality."

Bewildered as usual, Ron just shook his head and shook Logan's hand then gave Yori a quick hug. "It's great to see you again, we were hoping you wouldn't mind us stopping by."

Raising her voice slightly so that her voice took on the dignified tone of the school's master, "The Blade and The Bloom will always have a place of honor in our halls. Please let us see to some refreshments."

Ron just grinned and leaned towards Shego, "So you'll tell me what that was all about later right?"

In response she threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him tight, "For such a mystical monkey fu master…you can be a real dolt when it comes to women sometimes."

"Well I somehow managed to bag the most badicall…"

His off hand compliment was cut short by a crushing blow from behind laying Shego out flat on her face.

"RON! Are you OK!? I saw her attacking you and wanted to help."

Turning around he couldn't believe what he was seeing,

"Han, what are you…"

Once again his reply was cut short as violence ensued.

"Why you little!"

Shego sprung back to her feet and hurled her self at the diminutive girl. Unfortunately for her she was fighting blindly and the lithe little ninja in training was ready for it. Pivoting on her back foot, she grabbed the larger woman's wrist and turned her own inward, efficiently utilizing her momentum against her.

Landing with an ungraceful 'thud' on the ground she thought to herself, _Will I ever visit this place with out getting into a fight in the first 5 minutes?_

Stifling a smile at seeing Shego handled by his baby sister like this he stopped her with a gentle hand, "Han she wasn't attacking me. She came here with me, she's…well she's my Bloom".

Standing close to waist high, she was tall for a Japanese girl of just 4 years old. Her posture told him in an instant how much of her recent growth he had missed. It pained him to know he had lost that time.

Kneeling down to eye level with her he began to speak but she cut him off with a bone crushing hug.

"Oh I missed you so much big brother! But wait, if she is the Bloom that makes you the Blade I keep hearing so much about from the older kids…" looking back at Shego and then back at him, then quickly at some of the battle damage still evident from weeks before, "…brother you've been busy!"

Before he could stop chuckling and reply, a rather impatient growl was followed by, "Ron, care to introduce me to the little fire ball here?"

Picking his little sister up into his arms affectionately "Shego this is my little sister Han. And Han this is Shego, my girlfriend".

A confused look crossed her little face and she asked a beguiling and completely innocent voice, "But where is Kim?" as she looked around as if she expected her to pop out of a bush and set everything right in her world.

Seeing the pained expression on Shego's face and the panicked look on Ron's as he tried to explain the last several weeks of craziness in a way that Han would understand, Yori decided to step in.

Using her "Master Yori" voice she spoke, "Han, you have only recently arrived here and are unfamiliar with our customs, so we shall explain this…once. Hospitality and good manners dictate that we will sit down to tea and allow our guests to rest as we catch up on recent events."

Realizing she was being chastised she lept with a tight flip out of Ron's arm and landed squarely in front of Yori, "Thank you for correcting my mistake, Sensei. I will do better."

Nodding with a smile Yori extended a gentle hand and turned the little girl along with her and led the way to the meeting room.

As they ascended the stairs Shego caught up to Ron and muttered, "THAT's your little sister? Funny, I don't see the resemblance. Where'd your folks get her 'Assassins R' Us?"

With an admonishing look he replied, "Of course she was adopted. She has always been…special. She just thought she was protecting me out there. We've always looked out for each other, even when she was in diapers she just seemed to know where to be to help out."

Realizing she was touching a nerve with how protective he was of his little sister, Shego let it go for now. Her butt still smarted from where she landed though.

_Guess I had that coming, leaping blind like that. Kid sister's got moves, I'll give her that._

Assessing the little girl ahead of her she decided to keep her eyes open until she got to know her better.

Sitting down the conversation turned to more mundane matters. Catching up since they last parted; renovations to the school, a HIGHLY censored account of their tropical vacation; the usual stuff.

After some time, Yori spoke up with a hopeful tone.

"I understand you both desire to train and learn more of your newfound powers. The school is of course at your disposal. However may I request that you consider an…expedition of sorts?"

Intrigued they both leaned forward and motioned for her to continue.

"It would seem that my father realized that the power of the Yono would be difficult to permanently destroy. From a recent discussion with Logan here and much research on the matter I believe I have identified his intent on stopping the still beating heart of Yono."

Ron couldn't contain himself, "Yuck! You mean that vile thing is still kicking? How many times do we have to kill that guy."

"RON! You can't interrupt Master Yori! It's rude! She's my teacher now." Han scolded him with a loud whisper.

Suppressing a smile considering all the history he had with Yori he didn't want to set a bad example for his baby sister, "You're absolutely right, my bad. My apologies, uh, er…Master Yori."

_Hey I'm starting to like this kid, you go little girl! _Mused Shego to her self.

Everyone grinned a bit at the exchange and then turned back to Yori to elaborate.

"As I was saying, it would appear that the heart is linked in some way not only to the Blades, but to Han here as well as another relic of some considerable power that we have yet to accurately identify."

"So I can come on the adventure too! Yay!" exclaimed Han.

With a slightly mocking tone Ron leaned over, "First off YOU said we shouldn't interrupt. Secondly, ABSOLUTELY NOT. I don't even know why your at a secret ninja school in the first place, much less running around with dead funky monkey hearts that happen to still be beating!"

"Actually Ron-san, we do need her to come." Deadpanned Yori from across the table.

Tending to agree with Ron, and with a disturbing sense of responsibility towards someone that Ron cared about, "Hey I know I'm just the green plasma chick in the room, but I have to agree with Ron on this one. How could this possibly be safe for a little one, and what exactly is she doing here?"

Turning towards the little girl she amended, "Don't get me wrong I have been really wanting to meet you and all, Ron talks about you all the time, but seriously? A 4 year old ninja?"

"4 years old didn't stop me from putting you down." She retorted.

Shego grinned, _Oh now I KNOW I like her! She's got fire to her_.

Choosing to help get things back on the rails Logan spoke up, "Well I'm curious to hear Yori's plan. Why don't we hold off on what we can't do until after we figure out what is needed to put that fuzzy little bugger down for good."

With chagrined nods everyone sat a little straighter, indicating they would try and behave.

"As my father realized that it was no accident that I was left on the door step of this school as an infant, so too did he begin to realize that Han being placed into your home was of no coincidence.

Unbeknownst to me he had set in motion for a "Summer Camp" brochure to be sent to your parents; that brought her here to us. His timing suspiciously coincides with not only his passing, but also the need for her assistance in disposing of Yono's ability to return.

There are also many disturbing signs of prophecy that are coming together that forbode more and perhaps even worse conflict on the path of the Blade and the Bloom.

It would appear that much, if not all of this is connected somehow. Rufus-san has been helping Alexandria and I sort through it, and we are making some progress. But one thing is certain… we must find a way to either permanently contain or destroy the heart of The Yono.

Anything less may tip the scales of future attacks to the side of whatever evil plots against us."

"So you suspect another attack" Interrupted Ron once again.

SNIKT! Three claws thrust out of Logan's right hand and slammed into the table, clearly indicating his displeasure with Yori being interrupted yet again.

"ALWAYS expect someone is out to get you. It ain't paranoid, it's just good policy bub. Now could we wrap this up, I'm getting a bit hungry."

Having seen his little mood swings and claws before, Shego was the least affected and broke the silence, "Well with that charming little remark perhaps you could at least tell us WHERE this mystical heart dumping ground is?"

Smiling at Shego's quick thinking and still a bit unsettled by Logan's display, _I certainly didn't know he had those!_ _That could have made sparring a bit more…interesting._

She retained her composure and brought out a map of the world. Numerous annotations were scribbled all over as it was apparent she had been deciphering through many languages and calculations.

A small red circle was clearly evident towards the top of the map…

Shego's eye's zeroed in and with her trademark smirk she joked to Ron, "Well guess I should have let you buy me a Parka too! We're gonna need it."

**Naval Diving & Salvage Training Center**

**Panama City Beach, Florida**

The two men presented their ID's at the gate as they drove in. It was a small base, but little known to the majority of the party goers that flocked to this cozy little beach town, this base was the 'NASA' of underwater diving.

All five services send their best men and women to become military divers here in some way shape or form. It also housed the single largest testing and development facility for underwater activities in this hemisphere.

Oddly though the man in the passenger seat was only mildly interested in that skill set as he re-read the prospect's file.

Overall Master Sergeant Brett Sarnes was pretty pleased with himself. He had already found a replacement for Brian and if this played out, well he will have completed the recruiting portion of the team's refit cycle ahead of schedule.

He had already visited over two dozen bases following up recommendations from old team mates and other operators he trusted.

They were all exceptional. Top of their class in everything they ever tried. Unparalleled physical and analytical skills. The drive to win at all costs was the norm.

But Brett was looking for that something…extra.

He glanced at his new 'driver'. He had found Sergeant Ryan Jacklin at Fort Bragg. He had been turned down after his 3rd attempt at Delta Force. One of the Cadre there had called Brett up because he knew he was in the market for talent.

"The guys has amazing potential. But he's just too junior for us right now. We want him to come back, hell he blasts everything out of the water we throw at him. But if you can put him to work now, he's a solid bet."

Trusting his old friend's judgment he had sat down for a beer with the unwitting prospect that night in a Fayetteville pub.

The man was huge. Easily 6'4" if he was an inch and tipping the scales at 275 or more of heavily tattooed bulk. Along with his almost out of regs long dark hair, the man looked like a high-octane cross between a Viking and a Biker.

After bull shitting with him about nothing in particular, Brett recognized that the man was shrewder than he would appear. He never bragged about his job, in fact just deflected that he was "in the Army like everyone else in this town" and then rapidly turned the tables and began to try and pull information out of Brett.

The younger man seemed to have a solid understanding of everything around him, always watching the doors and keeping a wary eye on the idiots around him as they proceeded to get drunker.

He also seemed to know that Bret was more than he was letting on, but didn't push the matter.

With a start, Ryan jumped to his feet and headed towards the small section of pool tables in the back.

"Where are you going?" asked Brett.

"Oh nowhere, I'll be right back."

Brett turned in his seat and watched as the man crouched slightly due to a low ceiling and entered the billiards area.

A loudmouth punk quickly got very agitated by whatever Ryan had said. Two very attractive girls were thrown off their laps laps as him and his friend both lept up and pulled knives. The girls scurried under the closest table and tried to stay out of the way.

Ryan smirked and muttered something that made both men's faces go white.

He struck like lightning. Before either of them knew it the knives were in both his hands and he delivered a blinding flurry of jabs and elbows that instantly crushed them to the floors. They both were unconscious in a growing pool of their own blood.

From start to finish the bouncers hadn't even seen what happened. By the time they rushed over Ryan was politely helping the girls to their feet. After a brief discussion with security, and the girls nodding vigorously; Ryan handed the knives over to the bouncers and made his way back to the table.

With a girl on both arms.

As he sat he poured another round of drinks for everyone as one girl perched on his knee and the other on Brett's.

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about?" asked Brett.

"Those jerks were slapping us and Ryan here came to our rescue" interrupted the very buxom blonde on Ryan's lap.

The hard bodied brunette on Brett's lap amended, "He said that you guys knew how to treat a lady, so we thought we'd join you."

After a second he had one last question, "What did you say to those two when they pulled their blades?"

With a cocky smile, "Thank you for bringing my knives to the fight."

After several more rounds, the girls indicating that it was time for them all to head back to their place. As the girls left to go get the car, Brett smiled and looked over at the man across from him,

"I know you had a rough week, partner," seeing the alarmed look on the younger man's face he placated him with a slight wave of the hand, "No don't sweat who I am or what I know. Just consider this, there are 'other' options available. If you're willing to give us a shot, I think we can make it worth your while."

A wild night, a hangover and two days later brought them both to the door of the Dive School.

After once again showing their credentials to the Quarter Deck, they were escorted to the Pool Deck where the 'Aquatic Adaptability' assessment was under way. This is also known as 'Pool Week' at the Marine Combatant Diver Course, which happened to be the course the man they were looking for was an instructor at.

They took a couple of seats in the concrete bleachers next to the deep end. The pool was slightly larger than an Olympic regulation and was 12' at the deep end. A 5 foot platform was centered above the deep end with a tarp over it.

Approximately 30 students in white T shirts were spread through out the pool either on the surface of or submerged under it. Flickers of yellow denoted a handful of carefully selected high risk instructors that were pushing these men to, and past their limits.

It was a lesson in organized chaos. To the untrained eye, it looked like everyone was going to drown and die. Water was churning, peoples heads were appearing and disappearing at random. The yellow shirts at the side of the pool seemed to submerge and glide just under the surface like hunting sharks.

Many of the students viewed them as just that.

A small group of students smack dab in the middle of the deep end were treading water with a pair of very heavy looking SCUBA tanks on their backs. They seemed to have garnered the attention of the man on the raised podium.

"So it wasn't what you thought it would be now was it!?

This isn't a video game, huh fuckers!?

You can't just key in a code to facilitate your objective now can you?!

You know this can all end easily enough…say the word.

Just because you CAN get into this school, doesn't mean you SHOULD!" his voice boomed across the pool deck with an admirable mix of scorn and informative ridicule.

Just then an old friend of Brett's came on to the pool deck and walked over to him and Ryan.

"Brett you old desert rat! Damn good to see you. So I understand you're interested in one of my guys?"

"Yep, I'm looking for a long gunner. Heard you had someone down here that could tag the 3rd leg off a fly at a grand. Had to check it out myself."

Scowling slightly he replied, "Now Brett I know we go way back, but Recon has a hard enough time keeping our best around. I don't know what crazy shit you got tangled up in, but by the way you plain disappeared, I'm guessing its high up. I want this guy back, he's one of my best."

In response Brett reached into his breast pocket and simply handed over a document.

After reading it through, the man cursed under his breath, "Well hell, I guess I don't have a say in the matter anyhow. What in the hell are you up to? The SECDEF, seriously?"

A knowing look was all he offered in reply and his friend knew better than to push any further.

Turning around, he scanned the pool then looked up at the tower.

Grinning he said over his shoulder, "well here's you man now, looks like someone just pissed him off."

The same guy from earlier was in the process of ripping off his yellow sweat shirt, as he bellowed, "Are you fucking serious!

TELLING me you can't breath in fact PROVES you CAN dumbass! Fuck it come here."

And with that he dove into the pool towards the wayward student.

"Come here you friggin' oxygen thief!" he ordered as he came up to the struggling diver.

"Here let's play a game, it's called 'I WIN', I like it. I'm kinda good at it.

We both go back down to the bottom of the pool, you with 1200 PSI of air on your back and me with nothing. Let's see who comes up first."

And with that they both descended. Ryan glanced at his watch and marked the time.

A minute went by, then two when the student came gasping to the surface.

Another minute went by. At about the 3:30 mark a calm face broke the surface…point proven.

"Now listen shit head, this is what you're doing wrong." He proceeded to explain in detail the man's deficiencies then descended again.

Through the clear water they watched as he provided hands on training at the bottom and the student indicated with a thumbs up that he got it.

Smacking him on the head and signaling for him to re-join his classmates circling the bottom, the man broke surface once again at the feet of two waiting Green Berets.

"Well shit, if I'd of known it was St. Patrick's day I would have worn my green underoos!" he joked as he joined them on the pool deck.

He was only about 5'8" but what he lacked in height he made up for in lean mass…and obviously smart ass wit.

"My name is Master Sergeant Sarnes. Are you Staff Sergeant Adam Flynn?"

"That's what my girlfriend called out in bed last night, why- were you listening?"

Ryan did his best to suppress a chuckle.

"All right listen here smart ass, I am looking for a sniper who can round out a team of misfits that will be shot at a lot, suffer in every climate on Earth, take on enemies you can't even fathom and can only count on a select and chosen few who know they even exist to pull their asses out of the fire when shit gets hot."

Straightening up and realizing play time was over, Adam stated clearly, "That sounds like a good time to me."

Gesturing to the personnel file Brett continued, "Says here you are a competitive triathelete and have 6 deployments as a Recon Sniper under your belt. So do you shoot as good as you swim?"

With a wry grin he nodded to the pool, "Shit, this is just my side job. I can shoot the panty laces off of Megan Fox at 1000 meters if you're looking for a date."

Ryan couldn't hold it in any more, and busted out laughing "Ah hell Boss, he's gotta fit the bill- can we keep him?"

Finally cracking a smile, Brett didn't even realize he was echoing Blake when he shook his new team mates hand and said, "Yep, he's gonna make one helluva Bastard."

**A/N:** Wow, the muse grabbed me by the throat and ran this one out of me. Its 5 am and time for this guy to get some sleep. Hope you all enjoyed the new characters and a new look on some old friends. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5 Little Sisters & Big Problems

**A/N:** All Disney and Marvel characters belong to the Mouse and Stan Lee. The rest are ones I came up with from some pretty amazing real world examples. Please do not utilize them in your own Fics with out talking with me first.

**Chapter 5 "Little Sisters & Big Problems"**

**Approximately 20 kilometers from the North Pole.**

**Just inside the entrance to a small cave.**

_You know there's cold and then theirs STUPID cold! This just jumped past that into ridiculous…_

Although these thoughts were running through Shego's head, they were echoed in the minds of all present.

For his part Ron was more concerned with ensuring that his little sister was bundled and protected while Yori and Logan led on in stoic silence.

They had managed to get their hands on some excellent gear in Anchorage. With a little help from Wade and a nudge from Blake through his contacts, the US Air Force Para Rescue Unit stationed there were more than happy to outfit them in the best cold weather survival gear on the market. Yep, the 46th ERQS "Guardians" certainly lived up to their motto, "That others may live".

But then again, they also were used to dealing with slightly 'larger' people.

_Wish they would have had some smaller stuff for Han._ Fretted Ron as he once again stopped to apply more layers, re-cinch and set the gear swathed around little Han.

She just looked up at him with a bemused smile peaking out from below her huge goggles.

"Ron, I'm OK. You're brother, not mommy! This is like that Christmas Movie we watch every year...where the kid in the big red snow suit can't get up? If you put one more layer on me…I'm gonna be him!"

Her infectious giggle managed to bring a grin to Shego's face. _She really has him wrapped around her finger; maybe I should start taking some tips from her!_

They had traveled from Anchorage North via boat plane to the last available un-iced water. From there they had managed to push on with the help of a local hunting lodge that sold them a few sets of snow mobiles. The last, frigid and exhausting 20 miles or so were spent on foot.

It was miserable. Yet through it all Shego had marveled at Ron's unflinching dedication to his baby sister. It seemed he refused to acknowledge his own discomfort until he had ensured she was as looked after as well as humanly possible.

They had stopped for another rest. They were becoming more frequent as the cold leeched their energy so rapidly. Logan and Yori had decided to scout ahead and ascertain if this was in fact their objective.

Ron set to work collecting whatever was left in their packs to fuel a fire. As he started to fumble with a lighter Shego chuckled.

"You know Ron, besides my charming personality there are other perks to having me as your girlfriend…" removing her glove she ignited a cozy little fire with her plasma.

Smiling in appreciation, "Thanks! I just wanted… to make sure that Han… got a chance to thaw… a bit. The draft in those… over… sized pants and shoes… is turning her feet… to ice…"

"I'm OK!" With a worried little quirk to her face she looked at him, "Brother are YOU OK? Your lips and fingers are turning blue!"

Shego looked closer and realized that his shivering had turned to a jack hammer pace and he was indeed beginning to turn blue.

"RON!" Pulling him closer she felt her hand push in farther to his chest than it should have. Fairly certain she knew the answer, she asked anyways, "What have you done?"

"ERRRR, I Uh….sorta…shuuuckkeed, some layers to puuuut on Hannn…" his clanking teeth cut off what ever he was going to say next.

With tears pooling at her eyes Han ran her arms around his waste, "Oh why you do that? Here have my heat, I cover you!"

The heartfelt scene of the tiny little girl trying to will her heat into the full grown man she loved so much…well it damn near broke Shego's heart.

Thinking fast, she reached into her pack and grabbed the large multi person sleeping bag and a heat reflective foil blanket.

"Come here you two, you both look like you're impersonating Smurfs."

Ripping the outer layers off Ron, and at least all the wet ones off Han, she shed her own clothes down to thin layer of cotton shorts and top.

"Listen up, both of you wrap your arms around me. The tin blanket goes around first then the big bag, ready? One...two…three."

After she ensured the zippers were closed and that the foil blanket was between them and the bag she closed her eyes in concentration. She started with just her hands then let her plasma slowly radiate throughout her whole body at the lowest amount she could restrain it to.

Quickly Ron's chattering stopped. Han started to giggle, "NEAT! A pretty light show! I always knew you had enough 'Ron-shine' to go around big brother- look what you did to her!"

The kid's happy voice and cute little face was more than she could handle and Shego burst out giggling herself, uncontrollably.

Coming out of it Ron looked over at her and asked, "Shego, did you just snort!?"

Playfully scowling at him she glowered, "No you're just hallucinating." Catching Han's wide eyed look, both girls started laughing again.

As the bag started to get a bit toasty, Shego shut down her plasma but they all decided to stay in the nice warm bag together for awhile.

As Han started to drift off to sleep in Ron's arms she yawned and muttered, "Shego…what's a Smurf?" before she could register the chuckle from either adult or a response could be had- she was snoring lightly.

In time a comfortable silence set over the three.

_Hmmm, this ain't so bad. Of course he loves the little bugger, but somehow he doesn't do it in a way that makes me resentful of her. Actually this is pretty nice. I think she may actually be starting to like me a bit too. _

_Lord, knows my brothers and I were never that close. I wonder…is this what an actual 'family' feels like._

Catching her intense stare Ron gave her a quizzical look.

Not wanting to wake Han, she just slightly shook her head that nothing was wrong and then added in a whisper, "I like whatever…'this' is".

With a knowing smile he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, then whispered back, "So do I."

At that moment a loud growl was heard from down towards the middle of the sleeping bag.

Ron observed with a grin, "Sounds like somebody's stomach thawed out. My bad."

With an embarrassed look Shego replied, "Actually I think that was me. I don't remember the last time we ate a whole meal."

Scurrying out of the bag, he threw on some clothes and stoked the fire back up. With a goofy and exaggerated flourish of his hand he bowed, "Your wish is my command my darling Bloom."

Before she could retort with a smart ass remark she felt a vice grip clamp down around her middle. Looking down she found the source. Han had apparently scooted over and snuggled up to her in her sleep.

The absolute look of contentment on the little girls face caused Shego to see double.

After a moment she realized it wasn't a vision problem when Ron reached over and tenderly wiped away a few tears.

It dawned on her that until this moment, she had never held anyone like this. Her only human contact, only touch had been either in violence or passion. To simply hold a tiny spark of life close for no other reason than because she wanted to provide warmth and protection was completely new to her…and surprisingly welcomed.

Shaking her head slightly she muttered at the cook in wonder,

"Ronald Stoppable, what are you doing to me?"

Looking up from his culinary endeavors he took in the site of the two creatures he cared most about on Earth, caring for each other. Smiling he replied,

"Showing you the way I see the world. How perfect things can be when you find out what really matters."

As he turned back to his task she thought, _He's right. Damn him, but he's right. We could have something this…perfect. But only if I stop doubting everything and let it happen…_

Needless to say she was mildly relieved when she heard Logan and Yori returning to distract that chain of thoughts.

They entered the sheltered alcove of the cave. Yori and Logan both took in the scene and their mouths dropped.

_Well isn't this a cozy little domestic scene, never would have thunk Shego would have fallen this hard._ Logan thought as his eyes darted briefly at Yori then back, _Good for her._

Yori on the other hand could only collect her wayward jaw and smile, _She truly was meant for him. They are growing together._ _He is teaching her how to love unconditionally and she is strengthening him in their balance. _With only the faintest of regret for the feelings she had for him, she amended, _Good for her._

Ron beckoned them closer to the fire, "Good timing, suppers almost ready. Coffee's done; here pour a cup for Shego while you're at it please. Her hands are kinda tied up."

"Ooohh, is that the same type of coffee you cooked up in the mountains? That was SO good!" the almost child like glee in her voice caught everyone by surprise.

Noting the looks on their faces, she pouted slightly then almost snarled, "What!? It was good…I can't seem to find a coffee shop that does it the same."

With a happy smirk Ron replied, "Yep, same recipe." Then in an attempt to divert the unwanted attention from Shego, he asked, "So what do you think of it Logan?

Taking a deep swig, his eyes lit up for a moment then darted back, "Well I ain't gonna fawn all over you like her. But that's a damn good cup of Joe."

Stunned Shego muttered to Ron, "Take that as your finest praise, I've never once heard him compliment someone that he wasn't trying to get in the sack."

Startled at what that may have implied he looked at her with a wide eyed and worried look.

"No, not me you dolt!" she threw a chunk of ice at his head that he narrowly avoided.

_Well that answers THAT question, thank goodness._ Yori thought with a contented sigh.

With a grin Ron leaned over the pot and pronounced, "Dinner is served!"

With a start and a big 'SNIFF' Han's eyes darted open, "Yay! Brother's cooking! I missed your food."

As she hopped out of the bag Ron swore he saw a sad look flit across Shego's face at the loss of her snuggling.

While eating they asked the two scouts what they found.

Logan answered in his gravelly voice, "Well the good news is that this is defiantly the place and it gets much warmer once you go about half a click down the cave.

The bad news is that it comes to a dead end."

Before anyone could ask how he knew this was the right spot, Yori continued,

"As you progress it becomes more and more evident that this cave is man made. I have seen similar methods before. The cave bares the same cuts and edges as that of my library at Yamanouchi which was chiseled out by the Lotus Blade.

I suspect my Father dug this cave himself, intending that we would find it and solve the mystery etched into the end of the cave."

"Mystery? Oh, I love a good mystery!" leaning closer to Han and muttering with a playful voice, "Scoooby doobie doo!"

Han giggled to her hearts content as the adults considered what they knew and how much more they needed to learn.

Finishing up a splendid meal, compliments of Ron's 'mad cookin skillz' as his sister jokingly mimicked him they set to securing all the gear and preparing on the final trek.

For some reason that none of them could quite explain, it did indeed warm up substantially as they moved down the narrow cave.

At the end of the path a shear and perfectly smooth rock face prevented their progress. It was inscribed with the following,

"There are many methods.

And many ways to fail alone.

This is not a door, but rather a funnel to make many…one."

After a few moments, Ron complained, "That's it!? I mean I know Master Sensei was cryptic as all get out, but usually he left you a bit more than THAT to chew on."

Before anyone could answer, a 'SNIKT!' was heard from Logan's hands as leapt at the wall.

Sparks flared where he slashed at the surface with his adamantium claws, but ultimately not a single mark remained in the flawless surface.

Frustrated, Logan kicked the wall once and turned, "Well that was my two cents…anybody got a better idea?"

With a snap of his fingers Ron exclaimed, "I got it! Yori, you said this cave was made by the Lotus Blade right?" As she nodded he called the Blade to his hand, "So I figure the same blade should be able to UN make it!"

Hurling himself at the wall with an over hand slash a loud 'CRACK!' resounded through out the whole cave knocking them all to their feet. The sheer amount of energy produced couldn't have come from Ron's swing alone. It was as if the wall reacted to the Blade, violently at that. But once again…not a scratch was evident on the wall.

Shego tapped her finger on her chin, _Well obviously the direct approach ain't working. Hmmm, I wonder?  
_  
"Ron, do you remember what happened at that Taliban warehouse when Yama had us dead to rights?

"Well yeah, you're talking about when the crazy big Lotus Bloom thingy deflected all those bullets?"

"Exactly. How many petals on that flower do you remember seeing?"

Scrunching his forehead up as he struggled to remember, "Well it was hard to really pay attention- given the fact that I had a bullet in my leg" jokingly emphasizing that last part, "but I think I remember seeing five, why?"

With a look of satisfaction she simply pointed to each of them and playfully counted, "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…" finishing with an affectionate ruffle of Han's hair, "cinco."

As they each mulled over what she was insinuating, Yori shook her head in disbelief,

"So you are suggesting that at some point in the past my Father traveled to this icy wasteland and carved this cave with the intention of providing an opportunity for the five of us, exactly the five of us, to find it and deposit the heart of Yono?"

Following her train of thought Ron added, "That would also assume that he knew that the Blade and the Bloom prophecy would have come to pass and that he wouldn't be here to guide us. And that Han would have successfully found her way into our lives."

Letting the magnitude of that sift through their mental filters, Shego was suddenly not as sure as she was a moment ago. Then Logan piped up.

"Actually that theory squares away pretty solid with what I knew of the guy. He always seemed to be about a dozen steps ahead of the game. Yori even you said that he foresaw that he would fall in the battle with Yono. There's only one wild card that throws this whole thing…" he shuffled his feet, a bit uncomfortably.

As they all looked at him to continue, he looked up and shrugged, "Me.

He had to have been tracking all of you closely through whatever powers he had.

Primarily because it seems to me every one of you has some part of that same power base.

But I ain't part of that equation. I can't figure how he would have factored me into the plan."

Holding the small cooler with Yono's heart, Han impatiently dropped it and exclaimed, "Can we please just try whatever she's talking about? This thing is getting heavy!"

With matching shrugs as they glanced at each other, Shego and Ron simultaneously said, "Sure, why the hell not?"

As they darted to say it, Han beat them to the punch, "JINX! Sodas later…do the flower thing, I wanna see it!"

Placing every one in a seated position approximately where she remembered the petals of the mystic bloom had unfurled last time, Shego finally sat across from Ron.

Closing their eyes they concentrated. Slowly a faint glow began to emanate from them both that seemed to spread out and cover everyone gathered. Small but distinctly bright flecks of light started to whip around the room from an odd 'breeze' of sorts that none of them could feel necessarily but was beginning to whip their hair and clothes about.

Finally, the light magnified and took on an odd mix of blue and green. At one moment it would be more one, then the other until finally a perfect balance of color was reached and they were all blinded for a moment.

Inexplicably for a moment they all felt 'smaller' or compressed perhaps as they heard a loud 'WHOOSH' sound.

When they opened their eyes they were all sitting the same distance from each other. But now they were in a moderate sized cavern with no ice or snow evident.

It was about 20 feet deep and relatively round in shape. A deep yet narrow crevice bordered the entire room. It looked bottomless. From their position one could just make out a waste high platform with something shiny perched in the center.

As the light from the Blade and the Bloom faded, some natural fissures in the rock became evident. They seemed to provide adequate illumination to see once their eyes adjusted.

With a respectful sounding chuckle Logan spoke first, "Well THAT was a heck of a ride. I can see why old Sensei was confident that no one was gonna break in here."

He noted that he was the only one standing up.

Looking around at the others his eyes widened in alarm, "Hey what's up with you guys?"

Ron and Shego had dragged themselves closer together and were in obvious distress, she muttered, "Logan I don't know what's happening! It feels like our powers are magnified…spiraling…out of control…" the effort to even talk looked to be taxing her limits of restraint.

Yori had her hands clasped around her head in tears, "MY HEAD! Make the pounding STOP! I can barely even see...it hurts so bad…help…me" she looked close to collapse from the pain.

When he looked at Han, his heart broke. She was crying pitifully as her eyes were screwed up tight in pain. The cooler seemed to be moving on its own! What little strength her tiny body had left was dwindling as she tried to keep it from bouncing out of her hands. The look of pure agony on her face explained why she didn't even try and communicate beyond feeble whimpers.

"Shit! Looks like the old man screwed the pooch on this one. What the hell is going on?" Logan muttered aloud as he tried to come up with a solution.

Picking the most obvious source he reached down and pulled the cooler from Han's desperate grasp, "I'll take this off your hands little one, you focus on feeling better." He said as tenderly as he could.

It felt like the heart of the Yono inside was actively trying to bump, beat and thrust itself toward the small crevice at the border of the room.

_Well if the heart of that fuzzy bastard wants to get out of here, that's the LAST thing I'm gonna let it do._ He resolved himself and began to walk towards the platform, hoping a solution would present itself.

Set in the center of a perfectly crafted stone slab was only one item. A silver cup. It had an odd, yet strikingly beautiful gem cast into one side as well as strange writing he couldn't decipher.

As he reached for the cup he could actually hear the "Thump, THUMP, thump, THUMP, thump, THUMP" beat of the heart accelerating in pace and intensity. It seemed to be almost pulling him in the opposite direction.

Taking the cup into his hand he didn't know what to do. The cup looked oddly familiar but given the circumstances he wasn't too interested in playing connect the mental dots.

A cry from Shego and Yori both caused him to falter for a moment as he looked back. They didn't sound like they had much time until they succumbed to what ever was destroying them.

Little Han was already unconscious. Ron and Shego were bleeding from their eyes, nose and ears.

_WHAT DO I DO!? USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE-DAMMIT!_ As he attempted to settle his composure and figure out a solution an odd sensation prickled up his neck. It was almost like someone was whispering to him just out of earshot.

Suddenly a memory leapt to the forefront of his mind. One of those odd and cryptic little sit downs with Sensei under the same Lotus Tree that Yori was so fond of.

It was while he had studied there before. Master Sensei had taken him on as his personal student for several months at this point.

"Logan-san, you have no further need of martial training at this place of learning."

With a surprised glance, "So you're saying I'm done. You feel that I'm a ninja?"

With a sly grin Sensei shook his head, "Yours was never to walk the path of Ninjitsu. Nor do I believe that those skills were what brought you here. You have formidable fighting skills already.

You are here for something…more"

Puzzled, but not all that surprised by the evasive answer Logan took a shot in the dark, "So you're saying I need to 'find my center' or something huh? More meditation and yoga?"

With another shake of the head Sensei sighed, "Normally I would say yes. But in your case I honestly believe that it would not only be fruitless, but perhaps prevent you from fulfilling your destiny.

Much shall come to pass before we meet again my friend. I suspect yours will be a painful and often solitary journey…

However, you will always have a place here among us. At some point we will need you, far more than you need us."

Puzzled by what the man was implying he raised an eye brow, "So you want me to leave? What do you mean you'll need ME? You got a whole school full of ninjas here."

"The other students and alumni of this school are obedient, respectful and highly disciplined…everything that you are not." Preventing his interruption with a politely raised hand, Sensei continued, "This is not necessarily a bad thing. Yours is a rarely seen aspect of Bushido. The compassionate warrior and the savage beast within you will likely remain at odds until your path reaches a point where they can co-exist."

After a moment's reflection he added, "Or perhaps your path will merge with another's and your peace will be found in them. Never the less at some point, Yamanouchi will need you. I have seen this. It will be your savageness we will call on. You have within you to destroy where others can not; as well as heal what others could only dream. Your loyalty and love is of a darker variety, but no less meaningful. I have every confidence you would eat the very heart of your enemy to save those you care for…"

And with a start Logan's eyes widened in comprehension. He looked at the cup and then the cooler and the muttered to himself,

"Huh, who knew? In his own way he actually WAS able to give a direct answer."

Placing the cooler on the table next to the cup he unsheathed a single claw from his hand as he opened the cooler.

Inside the heart was beating wildly, as if it was sentient and knew it was beating its' last.

With one hand he squeezed it tightly and let it hover over the chalice. With the other he pierced the heart with his claw repeatedly.

Blood poured from the punctured organ freely into the cup. Whether it was the smell or something…else, he'd never know; but his senses seemed to amplify. His nostrils flared and his savage inner beast seemed to try and scrabble its way to the surface.

His own blood lust reared as it never had before, he seemed to sense a final victory over the one who cheated him. The one who had killed his finest mentor…his friend.

With several flicks of the wrist he essentially dissected the heart into hundreds of tiny pieces. As if a blender had been put on 'puree' what was once a beating heart was simply a slushee of dark, almost black blood with tiny chunks mixed in.

His conscious and 'human' self was revolted by what he held in his hand. Coming out of his haze a bit he almost put the cup down and walked away. Then he heard a feeble cry uttered from Yori's mouth.

_She'll never understand what I'm about to do. She'll probably think I'm nothing more than an animal…_ he heard yet another small sob behind him…_better to hate me and live then the alternative. Well here goes, BOTTOM'S UP!_

With that he lifted the cup to his mouth and tilted his head back as far as it could go. As the blood made contact with his lips it seemed to jolt something within him, down to his very soul.

What he expected to be slightly warm blood felt both icy cold and molten hot at the same time as it ripped down his throat like sand paper. Small trickles of the oozing fluid slipped out the sides and down his chin literally burning his flesh as they progressed.

As the fluid first hit his stomach it felt as if a bomb was going off inside his chest, but he continued to hold onto the cup as he finished the last drop.

Finally he dropped the empty vessel and collapsed along with it onto the ground. Shaking violently, his claws continuously were retracting and extending in his hand as he thrashed about in a vicious seizure.

He was in intense and utter agony. The most fiery, ice filled and blinding pain he had ever experienced. And for him that's saying A LOT.

After some time, he couldn't tell how long; he passed out and there was relative peace.

His mind raced. He seemed to see memories that he knew were not his own. He heard voices that seemed familiar that he knew he had never heard. It was a confusing and disorienting blur that he struggled to take in.

Suddenly there seemed to be a brilliant golden spark in the middle of the whirling mass of disorder. He thought he finally heard a truly familiar voice and he struggled to will himself towards it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the spark became a larger flicker of light. It was as if he was attempting to start a fire in the wilderness of his youth again with only a flint and moss. He focused with all his might.

The nebulous voice finally became understandable. It was Yori! She was worried about him. To his bewilderment, she wasn't disgusted with him. He worked harder and the next thing he knew every thing in his world was awash in a golden hue.

Opening his eyes, the only thing he could see was her. She suddenly was…more? It was as if he could see into her somehow.

She was utterly radiant. Without a doubt the most amazing creature he had ever laid eyes on. He could see she hadn't changed physically. Well the tears were different of course, but it seemed he was seeing her with new eyes somehow.

With a groan he started to sit up.

"NO! You must rest. You saved us. But you have taken a heavy toll. Are you thirsty, what can I get you?" came the almost panicked words of Yori.

Patting himself down and rubbing the blood off his chin with his shirt sleeve he took stock.

With a bewildered voice he concluded, "You know, I actually don't feel that bad. I mean for a minute there I thought I'd bought the farm…" stretching his arms wide in assessment, "actually I feet great!"

He leapt up out of Yori's delicate hands and took a look around. Shego, Ron and Han all seemed to be fully recovered as well.

"How long was I out for?"

"Uh, not sure. We all were a little out of it to. But after you had your…little drink there. Well it sorta felt like whatever was tearing us apart, slipped away or something." Shego was looking at him as if she had never seen him before as she spoke.

"What's wrong Shego? Do I still have that shit on my face or somethin'?"

It was difficult to put into words, even though every one of them had undergone something similar at some point in their lives. He was…more. Not taller or anything but he seemed to radiate power. While he had always had a feral grace about him it seemed he now moved about the cavern like a panther; intensity in motion. Oh and one other thing…

"Well, actually…uh, Logan you're GLOWING!"

Indeed in a remarkably similar manner as that of the Blade and the Bloom and even Yori, he was emitting a brilliant aura. But where their inner selves reflected either blue, green or gold his was…

"Is that silver or grey…I can't tell?" asked Ron with a quizzical frown.

Yori noted the self conscious look cross Logan's face and interceded, "It reflects the torrent of energy he has just consumed with himself…on our behalf's." As she thought a little further on it she stood and spoke in a voice reminiscent of her father's as she pronounced,

"It would appear that in saving our lives, by taking in the power of the Yono and whatever mystical source created him…Logan has now merged with us in the prophecy and path of the Blade and the Bloom."

Shego stood and walked solemnly over to Logan. Looking him over from head to toe, she nodded as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, old friend."

Recognizing that Logan was becoming more than a little uncomfortable with all the undue attention Ron came up and slapped him on the back and with a joking voice exclaimed,

"Welcome to the family! So what does that make you then, a second cousin, maybe a third uncle…uh, I was never good at the whole family tree thing."

Chuckling at his antics and appreciating the attempt at levity, Logan leaned down and picked up the chalice. Hefting it in his hands he suddenly recalled where he had seen it before.

"Jonathan Stoppable!" he bellowed.

Confused Ron replied, "No, my name is Ronald Stoppable. My friends call me Ron. My grandpa was named Jonathan, but just cause you're 'in the family' now doesn't mean you need to take his name…"

Interrupting the wayward rant Logan growled, "No, I mean I remember where I seen this thing before. Johnny boy, err, your grandpa I guess, you do sorta look like him. Him, me and that knock out red head in World War II, what was her name, Kristen something, err…" looking at the ceiling to recall; he was beat to the punch,

"Possible!? Are you talking about NANA POSSIBLE?" Ron almost shouted in disbelief.

"Well I sure as hell didn't call her Nana…come to think of it, if she'd asked me to, I guess I would have. She had a body that would…"

"EhHEM!" muttered Yori coming up to his side in a tone that suggested he better get back on topic.

Chagrined he smiled, "Yeah so anyways, your grand daddy, her and I snatched this little bad boy right out of ol' Adolph's grasp. Pretty wild ride at that." His eyes got distant as he tied to remember something else,

"You know, I do remember Johnny saying something about not wanting this to end up in the wrong hand…" turning to Yori, "You don't think he somehow busted through the Japanese lines and brought it to your dad do ya?"

Speaking up finally Shego said in a confused tone, "That isn't exactly the toughest thing for me to figure out here. You're talking about WWII, like you were THERE. I know you can heal good, but exactly how old are you?"

The questioning look in all their eyes left no room for doubt, they needed to know.

_Hell, if they say we're family now anyways, why not?_

"Well, I sorta stopped counting after the turn of the century."

Seeing that he was still trying to deflect, Yori put a gentle hand on his shoulder. There was an almost electric shock through them both at the touch. Looking at each other, as if for the first time; he could suddenly feel the compassion she was putting into her words,

"Exactly which century do you speak of?"

Marveling at the sudden connection between them he wasn't sure if he thought, felt or actually spoke, "Darlin' I'm over 150 years old and don't feel a day over 30."

Stifling a gasp, Shego held Ron's hand as they all let that set in. Suddenly Han's little voice piped up,

"So you're a mutant? COOL! You live long, heal fast and got neat claws, what else can you do!?"

Her innocent glee seemed to diffuse the tension in the room and he chuckled a bit as he picked up the girl pulling on his pant leg.

"Well let's see, I have just one other power that you might find interesting. But it only works on tough little girls that have really done a good job."

Before she could ask what it was he threw her up above him and caught her on her sides, and began to mercilessly tickle her.

"I can make them laugh like no other."

Absolutely stunned at seeing such a caring side, they all couldn't help but smile and have their spirits lifted a bit by the sight.

Finally after a minute or so he put a panting and still giggling Han back on her feet.

"I like that super power!"

Yori placed her arms around him in an affectionate embrace and muttered, "Me too. Maybe we can see if it works on someone else later."

With that they made their way back out of the cave. The barricade was no longer there and the chalice fit conveniently in the cooler they already had.

As they reached their little camp, they started stowing their gear and preparing to move out.

As he pulled a small case out of his pack Ron informed them, "I'm gonna go see if I can get a signal to Wade at the mouth of the cave. Maybe he can work out a ride that will save us some traveling."

Walking out he hit the 'on' button and Wade's worried face greeted him immediately. Though slightly fuzzy he could clearly make out,

"Where have you guys been!? It's like you fell off the planet there for awhile! Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah Wade. Helluva story to fill you in on, but we're sorta freezing our butts off here. What's the ride sitch looking like?"

"I already notified the Para Rescue guys you met in Anchorage. We were all really worried about you so they launched about 6 hours ago. With your new signal I can vector them better and they should be able to rendezvous with you in about another 2 hours if you head on the coordinates I'm sending".

"Great! You rock man…"

"Uh hate to interrupt you Ron, but I need to know something." Noting the puzzled face he continued, "You guys didn't by chance find a cup there did you. Maybe a silver one?"

"Now how in the world did you know that!?" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Listen, I have been going over the data packet that Monique was able to get me. There is some really scary stuff going on man. Her, KP and Blake are enroute to my house right now. Blake has the rest of the team assembling soon too. I really think you guys need to get down here as well."

"Alright, you work the rides we'll be there as quick as we can."

"Oh, please bring your sister too, this might involve her as well. And whoever the other guy you left off your flight plan earlier, this defiantly involves him as well. He doesn't happen to be a mutant by any chance is he?"

"OK now YOU'RE starting to get scary. How in the hell do you know all this? Sure you're the smartest guy I know, but damn…"

"Uh, Ron, wish I could take complete credit here, but Bonnie actually is the one who put a lot of this together…"

"Bonnie Rockwaller! Are you friggin kidding me?"

With a shove Wade was pushed out of the little view screen and a tornado of brown hair and expletives blasted across the screen,

"YEAH ME! DAMMIT! WHY? You think I don't have the brains to help out huh! I just happen to be learning from a genius and maybe that's starting to rub off, you ever think of that!? And another thing…wait, why are you drooling on the screen."

From just off screen Wade's laughing voice could be heard, "Maybe because you're in your bra and panties and with all your yelling your nipples are blazing up, out and on to the screen?"

Tanned features turned crimson as she yelped and jumped off screen.

Ron collected himself as Wade got back in his chair and looked off towards the fleeing brunette, "Damn I have got to get that girl some more conservative clothes for work!"

Turning to the screen, "Well peep show's over buddy. If you guys get moving the PJ's should have you picked up in no time. I'll work the logistics, just get here fast. This thing is getting big and I need all of you to figure it out."

Finally coming to after seeing something his pre-pubescent self had only fantasized about, "Damn Wade, I always knew you rocked but you just maxed out on cool guy points! Way to go!"

Blushing a bit himself, "Thanks, anyways you got a ride to catch, see you soon!"

**NE Pakistan**

**Near the Afghanistan Border**

The terrain was forbidding. This time of year, even the satellites of his enemies would have a difficult time finding him.

_If they even knew who I actually am. Hell I can hardly remember any more._

Not that it mattered.

_Nothing matters but it…and her._

The price had been great, often paid in blood. But all his aspirations would soon be realized.

_I know it will be in my hand soon, and her in my arms. Together we shall set all this madness to order!_

_That fool Razzan had almost ruined it all a few weeks ago even. _

_I should never have assisted him. Even though he had no idea it was me, I just thought that if he managed to destroy the school, perhaps she would come out of hiding._

But he was now more certain than ever that he had set the proper course. After so many failures and miscalculations, it was all coming together.

_Oh, how I lament having tried the blood on that damn monkey! But how else could I have been sure if it would work on the others? _

_That Bram Stroker fellow though, now he had a perverted sense of humor. I offer him greatness and he writes a book! Well, at least I have had centuries of entertainment out of it._

_The Crusades however, now that was regrettable. I can't help but feel a bit responsible, but how could I have known?_

_Now my first attempt seemed to have been my best. He performed marvelously. Who would have thought I would still be reaping the rewards all this time later?_

He sighed as he looked out at the men training. There were more than a hundred of them in various mis-matched uniforms. They all were strenuously training in one form of martial art or another. Some with guns, others with blades, another group with artillery and more damaging weapons.

He marveled that this was but one site of many, all similarly manned and endeavoring to meet the standard of excellence that he expected.

Most of them were prior Al Queda, Taliban, Mujahadeen, Islamic Brotherhood and other Muslim Extremists who he had hand picked from around the world. Others had found their way to him through quiet word of mouth. All of them were loyal beyond question.

The trick he had found some time ago was not to try and brain wash them as so many other groups did. Where those other idiots had counted on the ignorance of poor education to coerce and influence young minds he had chosen the other route.

He 'enlightened' them. Each of these men studied vigorously in the ancient form of Sufi Islamic Mysticism…or at least his version of it.

_Well of course it's mine, I basically started it!_

His fractured mind had a troubling way of slipping back and forth between the millennia he had traveled and the end result was a 'gospel' if you will that was singularly suited to his goals.

It also helped that every one of his men was linked to him by regular drops of his mystic blood. Their fervor was fueled directly from his own madness and dedication.

It showed in their training. Where most Islamic Terrorists were generally malnourished and impoverished foot soldiers; every one of his men was sculpted physical perfection. All of them shaved their head and face daily. Sustained themselves on a perfectly balanced diet. adhered to the most rigorous schedule they could devise.

The 'others' were already systematically placed throughout the world in every key infrastructure they could attain. They were staged, ready and awaiting his command. For years they had integrated into their cover stories, no one could suspect thier ultimate intentions.

And they were all completely committed to the cause.

The simple fact that they had never been located or exploited was a testament to that. They were not fanatics. They did not slaughter in vain. They simply trained for the impending conflict to come.

They never questioned their leaders direction or words…he was above that. His was to lead the way so that each of them could glory in being the salvation of humanity.

Their lives consisted solely of physical, combat and spiritual training. It was an ambrosia to them to receive even the most simple mutter of praise from him. They all were capable of initiative and independent thought, but preferred the comfort of their brotherhood. They asked for nothing more.

For his part he knew he was ready. He had been ready for as long as he could remember. And this morning he had received the sign he had been waiting for, for so long.

He had wondered if Razzan had been on to something with all his expansive energy and meteorological tracking. That is partially why he had chose to track the man's activities rather than extract his revenge.

No revenge would rival the chance to have his baby girl back in his arms.

So he had watched and waited.

He was moderately concerned when those two had destroyed his tracking station. That dupe Yama should never have brought her here, so close to his own personal safe haven.

However this morning's surge in energy left little doubt that it mattered not. He had felt the merging of his own blood efforts somewhere far to the North. It had ripped him from a troubled sleep.

More importantly he had felt…her.

It was all coming together. He knew he would be victorious, he deserved to be. His lonely path would not end in heart ache.

_She will know her father! Surely they couldn't deny me that. After all this time, I have served them as faithfully as I could, desperately trying to restore the balance. With her at my side we will set all to right. I know it._

He stood and motioned for his men to gather. He knew his words would be relayed verbatim to all his sites by nightfall.

"My valiant warriors! You have toiled in silence and darkness for too long. I have promised you the light. And you will have it!

Our savage and cruel world has plummeted to the depths of despair. It will soon rely on you, and you alone to restore order and tranquility.

You all have heard of the most recent and very important sign. Our impure and straying brethren were set upon by the blue demon and the green banshee, not far from here; just as I said they would. Their burning corpses stood at our feet not too long ago as testament to the wickedness they had embraced!

The very fact that the Infidels very own military stood shoulder to shoulder with those two mystical hellspawn should leave no question in your mind as to whether we should stand against them.

Ours is the enlightened path. You have all dedicated yourselves to the purity required to save our world…our loved ones. Your sacrifices will be remembered for all time!

Know this! We shall soon set out from this place to acquire what has been pursued for time immortal, and we shall not be denied. But the final battle, that which will set all wrongs right, which will vindicate you to the rest of the world is coming…and it will come to us."

**Middleton, Colorado**

**Wade (& Bonnie's) operations center**

Bonnie was a frenzy of activity. Attempting to straighten up what she was now jokingly referring to as "their secret lair".

There were at least eight people looking to meet up here by the end of the day. It was already noon and she felt like she had a weeks worth of things to do before everyone arrived.

_Wait. Why am I being so uptight about this? I don't even clean my OWN room, why am I picking up every stray wrapper I see?_

Rapid pecking sounds reached her from Wade's consol. He was coordinating the efforts of 3 separate mega-computer systems in an effort to sort out the deluge of information they were generating from Monique's discovery. At the same time he was ensuring that both KP and Ron's groups smoothly transitioned every stop off in their rapid return to Middleton.

All of this while still supervising and pulling the strings on dozens of side 'consulting' works and projects.

Sighing she admitted to herself, _That's why I'm doing all this. I can't possibly contribute at the level he does to this little team of ours. Maybe I just want this place to look great cause I want people to think well of him? Man, this caring about people thing is confusing as hell!_

As she attempted to scoot desks and furniture around enough to allow 10 chairs to fit around their planning table a solution to their cramped working space occurred to her.

Unfortunately for young Mr. Wade she didn't preface her next statement in regards to their operations center as she walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Wade, we need a new place. Something with more space. If you want I can start looking for something…"

The startled look on his face puzzled her as he stopped what he was doing to look at her.

Somewhere between a stutter and a mumble he asked, "You, err, want to, uh I mean you would like to…move in together?"

It dawned on her what he mistook her intent as. "Wade I was talking about…" mid sentence she stopped. Surprised at her feelings on the topic.

_You know, we spend damn near every minute together anyways. Why shouldn't we move in together? I love spending time with him. Hell, I don't even feel the urge to go shopping or be away from him. And the way he is growing out of his shell…Things with him are just so much more…satisfying…hmmmm…_

Taking his hand she pulled him over to the couch and decided to take another approach.

"Wade, honestly that wasn't what I meant. I was noting that since you took on all these side projects and that you seem to have got over your phobia about having other humans actually be in your ops center…well you've outgrown this basement…."

Embarrassed, he blushed, "OH! Of course that's what you meant, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to assume…"

She cut him off with a finger on his babbling lips.

"Funny thing is that since you went down that road, I gotta admit, the thought of you and I finding a place to move in together…well I do kinda like it!"

Baffled, he just couldn't get his brain to engage. _She'd actually want to live with ME? She's not messing with me is she? Cause I don't know if I could take it if…._

Accurately reading the insecurities playing across his face she leaned over and kissed him lightly,

"No I am not leading you on here. I know we've only been 'together' a few weeks but I never needed a lot of time to know what I like….And. kiss…I. kiss…LIKE… kiss….YOU." kiss

His heart settling down a bit now that she had assured him; he looked around the room. "I guess I never realized how this place seemed to be shrinking. Or like you said I've been growing out of it.

Now that you mention it, starting from scratch and building a new base of operations is a good idea…"

Taking a deep breath he asked her again, so he was clear, "And this op center I'd build, you would want to live there with me…uh, all the time?"

Smiling she decided on some levity to ease his mind, "On one condition, you build me my own fancy super station consol, kinda like yours with my own view screen. That way I can stop giving impromptu strip teases and sex shows every time I pop into yours."

With a wry grin he decided to dish it back at her, "Not a chance in hell!"

Noting the surprised and slightly hurt look on her face he followed up with, "I LIKE you under my desk like that."

With a smile he pulled her into a tight hug, "Honey, the thought of you manning your own customized geek station, with a body like yours, well it leaves me only one question."

Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Oh, and what's that?"

"What color do you want it in?"

**Several hours later** Wade had confirmation that both groups were on the final leg of their trips and should arrive in less than an hour.

Bonnie had offered to help his mother go cook up some extra food so that they could eat and catch up on things. Of course his mother was on cloud nine given that her son now seemed to be growing out of his reclusive nature. She attributed it in no small part to the 'nice young lady' who was now helping her peel potatoes.

As the smells of a splendid meal wafted down the stairs, he took a deep sniff and sighed as he looked around at the suddenly transformed room.

After they had settled on the fact that moving into a new place was the best next move, they both seemed to have found a burst of nervous energy. Let's face it, neither of them had a lot of experience in the healthy relationship department. But something about this felt so…right.

So they had set to boxing up all the extraneous equipment and stuff in an effort to both expedite their move and to make more room for their arriving guests. They had even gone on line and made a short list of sites to go check out in person.

Financially they were both more than set, so it really came down to what they wanted. This had sparked some mild banter and debate but oddly they found that their desires in a home/office space were surprisingly similar. They had decided to set out and check the properties in person once this current crisis had been resolved.

He had moved several cork and dry erase boards over by the table and taped all the pertinent notes and images up in a way that would enable him to brief everyone. Then he realized something that terrified him.

He would have to stand up and talk…to people…in person…soon.

Bonnie came down the stairs a little while later and found him in an almost catatonic state at the table.

"Wade, what's wrong!?" mistaking the reason for the fear she saw in his eyes she panicked a bit herself, "Oh, if this is going too fast…don't worry, I'm a little scared too! We don't have to go and…"

Her admission snapped him out of it slightly and he looked up at her, "You are? I didn't think you would ever be scared of something…oh never mind. That's not what is bothering me…" noting her relieved sigh he smiled a little,

"It's just, well I realized I am gonna have to brief everyone in person. I'm used to having a nice LCD screen dividing me from everyone…"

Catching his drift she interjected, "But you're amazing up on stage at the club and you've been doing so well out in public with me…you'll be great!"

Seeing that she hadn't necessarily convinced him she had an idea, "Listen, I think I know how I can finally start pulling my weight around here. We're a team right?"

As he nodded she continued, "Well I am pretty spun up on the whole prophecy bit, for some reason it made more sense than all that physics stuff you were working on with the energy sources. It was sorta like one of my mom's soap operas!"

Chuckling he hadn't ever thought of it that way, "So you're saying that you were able to connect the dots of a two thousand year saga reaching around the world and influencing almost every known religion by utilizing day time television references?"

With a rather innocent and concerned look, "Well, yeah. Is there something wrong with what I did?"

With wonder in his eye he hugged her, "Actually no, my old friend, Professor Grote used to always say that 'the next great break through is only one original thought away'.

Never worry about what is the 'right' way to do something, if it works, it was obviously the right way."

With an appreciative smirk she retorted, "Well you're gonna love this then. How about I do the briefing?"

He certainly had not expected that. Desperately grasping for a way to frame his thoughts with out hurting her feelings he was at a loss.

His extended pause and panicked expression however spoke volumes.

"You don't think I can do it do you? All this talk about how well I have been progressing with my studies and capabilities. Then the one time I come up with a plan that I was actually proposing to HELP you by the way…you back pedal. Some 'team' this is."

Those last words struck a cord deep within him as he remembered all the tension within 'Team Possible' that had started this crazy ride. He realized where he had jumped off the rails.

"You know you're absolutely right."

"I'm what!? Oh, well, you're darn right I am…" his answer completely popped her balloon.

Looking at his watch his mind kicked into high gear. "Listen we only have about 30 minutes before they get here. We need to outline everything clearly so that you and I are on the same page first, that way we can get them on board with what we're suggesting."

By the time the door bell rang they were both excited and ready.

Due to some storms in the Atlantic and smooth flights through the Pacific Northwest both groups managed to arrive at roughly the same time.

With the flurry of activity, the young genius still felt like he was forgetting something.

As Blake walked down the stairs, it dawned on him as he suddenly went pale…

_Oh crap! This is gonna hurt_.

Blake entered the room first and walked straight for him.

Wade stood up from his chair and assumed a somewhat wary posture. "Listen Blake I can explain…"

"Explain what exactly?" he interrupted with a glacier cool voice obviously covering his boiling rage.

Oddly, Bonnie, Kim and Monique remained silent as the two men squared off.

Straightening to his full height Wade spoke with a strength none of them had ever heard.

"I was going to explain how sorry I was about what you inadvertently witnessed the other day.

But you know what? I'm NOT sorry. At all.

I care about your sister more than any other woman I have ever known.

And she cares for me.

We spend a lot of time together and yes your grown sister has a sex life.

Get over it.

Now you can play protective big brother all day and I have no doubt kick my ass all over the floor.

But it ain't gonna change a thing. She's my girl and will be for as long as she'll have me."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Bonnie, walked slightly to Wades side and placed a protective hand on his shoulder as her silent confirmation of his statement.

Kim shifted her posture to be able to intervene if necessary.

Monique casually slid her hand into her pocket and palmed her stun gun.

Finally Blake breathed deeply and let out an audible sigh.

"Wade, you have either got to be the craziest or bravest tech geek I have ever met," his serious face splitting into an affectionate grin, "fortunately KP said pretty much the same thing you just said to me; repeatedly, on the flight out here and I realized my little sis needs more of those qualities in her life."

Putting his hand out he amended, "But do me a favor and try not to shove it in my face like that?"

As everyone let out a collectively held breath Wade shook his hand, "Sure thing, I appreciate the level head…"

Bonnie leapt over and gave her brother a big bear hug, "Since your being so cool, I thought you may like to hear the big news. We're getting…"

Mistaking where that comment was going he dropped her and instantly punched Wade square in the face.

A few moments later Kim, Shego, Yori, Logan and Han descended the stairs into an all out battle royal.

Wade was on the ground turning purple, given the fact that Blake was straddling his chest and choking him with both hands.

Bonnie was screaming and cursing like a sailor at her brother while beating him with ineffective blows at the shoulder.

Kim had jumped on Blake's back and was attempting to pry him off her tech guru.

Monique was out cold on the floor with a slightly smoking stun gun half sticking out of her pocket.

Suddenly a glowing blue lasso slipped perfectly over Blake and Kim and hurled them back towards the stairs. Shego caught them cleanly and restrained Blake with a green glowing bo staff while prying Kim off his back.

A golden light billowed forth as Yori revived Monique.

With all the sparkling lights it was difficult to see anything for a moment.

Wanting to let things cool down for a second, no one spoke while Wade grunted in pain as he stood up.

Once he took a few breaths and regained something resembling a normal skin tone. The newly arrived breathed a sigh of relief that he was OK and they could now get some answers.

Then Wade did something that no one saw coming…he attacked.

Lunging forward with an almost guttural growl his arms were within inches of the restrained Blake's throat.

Then he simply stopped in mid air, "Not so fast bub. Not sure who set this little party in motion. Don't care. Much as I love a good tussle, I came here for some answers and from what I hear, you're the one to give em. I need you in one piece."

Logan's calm voice and effortless ability to hold the much larger man at bay, with one arm no less; seemed to defuse the situation a bit.

"That son-of-a-bitch attacked me! After shaking my hand no less. What sort of…"

"What the hell!? You blow a pearl necklace on my baby sister, on screen in front of me- then tell me you're getting married!? Why I aught to…"

A small voice interjected from behind them, "Uh, what's a pearl necklace? Is it pretty? Can I see!?"

Han's innocent little question brought everything to a screeching halt. The ridiculousness of the situation dawned on all of them as they suddenly looked at one another for a cue as to how to progress.

Finally Monique filled the void, "I must have zapped myself harder than I thought. Did I hear that wrong or has Wade grown up to be the MAN!"

Laughter. Unbridled, uncontrollable laughter ensued. Ron was actually crying as he rolled on the ground with the restored Lotus Blade fading from his grasp.

Even Blake realizing how much of an ass he was being looked at little Han and tried to fix his mistake, "There's no necklace, I was just being a goof ball. Don't worry about it sweetie."

Bonnie walked up to him. Resisting the urge to slap him, her look told him clearly how much he had miscalculated even before she said, "AS I WAS SAYING, We are getting A PLACE TOGETHER. Not married you dumbass."

Punching him in the chest playfully she added as she turned back to Wade and ran her arm around his waist, "I know you love me and want to protect me. But he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We're not there yet but some day, I truly hope we have that talk with you."

The laughter stumbled to a close as everyone absorbed the sincerity of the words she just said. Even more so for those that had gone to High School with her.

Deciding to get things on track Logan made a very audible "SNIFF, SNIFF" as he looked up, "Hey something smells great, I'm starving."

Surprising them all yet again, Bonnie walked up to him, leading him towards the stairs "Hello I'm Bonnie, we met briefly at the funeral. Come on up and eat up, I helped cook!" Little Han followed them, obviously starved as well.

That was the last straw for Ron. He looked around the room, "OK, I know we just spent a lot of time in an air plane, but did we land in the Twilight Zone?"

Smiling a bit Wade responded to Ron, but stared directly at Blake as he said,

"That girl is nothing short of amazing. She has managed to essentially dump that high class bitch mask she used to wear and in a matter of weeks has done more for me than any one…ever. I don't know where I'd be without her."

Turning towards Ron he finished, "Ron I know she did a lot of mean and horrible stuff to you in school. I just hope that you can at least give her a chance to redeem herself."

Shego noted the confused and almost anguished look on her man's face, lighting her hand a bit for effect she spoke with a bit more menace than she may have intended,

"Ron is a great guy and with his big heart will probably forgive her. But from what I've heard of what she did to 'my' Ron…she needs to worry more about me."

A sudden look of understanding lit across Wade's face as he brightened up for a moment then started laughing again.

"And what do you find so funny…" intoned a miffed sounding green villainess.

"Something Bonnie said earlier about soap operas and how you could apply them…oh forget it. Anyone else hungry? Let's leave the drama behind for a minute and just eat."

As he headed towards the stairs, Blake grabbed his arm and before anything could escalate he said in a calming voice, "I owe you something…" taking the younger man's hand in his he finished, "I'm sorry."

With that they all went up and sat down for a fine meal and pleasent small talk.

A while later they filed down to the conference table and briefing area that was set up earlier.

Once everyone was seated Bonnie took a deep breath and squeezed Wade's hand as she stood up.

Walking to the detailed story boards she scanned everyone's confused eyes and began,

"Thank you all for coming. Wade and I have been working very hard to build a comprehensive yet succinct briefing of everything we have found…"

Kim politely interrupted, "Excuse me Bonnie, I know you have been helping out a lot, and it's really appreciated…but why isn't Wade doing this?"

Blake followed up her statement with a reassuring voice, "Yeah sis, I get that you have really stepped up, but how are you qualified to brief us on complex events like this?"

Her composure began to slip, Wade could just start to see the small tears form from the lack of confidence in everyone there as he stood up next to her.

"She's qualified because I say she is! You all bank on my multiple degrees and tech experience every time you go in the field. But Bonnie here has shown me how much I had to learn about the real world.

I can say with absolute certainty that with out her we would not have a clue as to the threat we are facing. She's the one who figured it out! And I assure you it's not your normal terrorist or super villain in a cape.

Let's face it, this 'Team' we're building here is highly irregular. We are mixing martial elements that have never known true synergy with untested assets every day. Why is it so much of a stretch to think that this woman, who has multiple vested interests in our success can't contribute?

She has been working her butt off trying to learn the ropes, but honestly it's her fresh perspective, her willingness to ask 'why' to things we just accept that we are going to need most.

With the stakes we are facing on this one, I'll lay it out there. We need her. Either she stays or I walk."

After a rather uncomfortable and lengthy pause, a gravelly voice broke the silence,

"Well you sold me kid, now can we get on with this or what?" Logan folded his arms and leaned back in his metal folding chair.

Bonnie gave an adoring look of thanks to Wade as he sat and acknowledged the muttered apologies of her brother and Kim.

After clearing her throat to ensure she had her emotions in check she continued,

"Here's the basics that we know. Monique, you stumbled into a mess of trouble, as I'm sure you've figured out by now.

From what we can tell there is shadowy character that has been manipulating people, policies and even world religions for the better part of two millennia.

To give you an idea of how far his reach has been throughout history here are just a few of the things we have attributed him to," turning to the board she pointed out pictures denoting the items,

"He likely interjected elements of his own quickening into the story of Christ. Specifically the resurrection, the spear in the chest and aspects of the crucifixion.

We also have reason to believe he directly influenced the creation of the religion of Islam and several of it's later off shoots.

He can be placed loosely in Rome around 1098 and may have instigated the 1st Holy Crusade and in some ways all the subsequent Crusades…"

Monique, having seen the least amount of craziness at the table interrupted, "Wait, you're serious here? This isn't like a secret organization 'personified' as a single person…you really believe he did all this? Why do you think he would want to start the Crusades?"

"That part of the story falls in line with legend…to find the Holy Grail."

Chuckling Logan piped up, "From the sounds of it, he already had immortality, why did he want to find the fabled cup?"

"Because he built it. Listen if you think that's strange maybe I should stop here…"

Kim realized that Bonnie was doing her best so she said in as supportive manner as she could, "It's just a lot to take in, please tell us."

With a sigh and a skeptical look over to Wade she dead panned, "If what we are putting together adds up he is also responsible for the folk lore revolving around vampires, were wolves, zombies and basically everything that goes bump in the night."

Blake interjected, "So basically we have the king of all the spooky camp fire stories, building an army to find the Holy Grail? This is a little far out there…"

Wade leaned across the table and asked Ron, "Did you bring what you guys found up North?"

"Yeah why?"

"Please put it on the table."

After retrieving it from the cooler and placing the chalice on the table, everyone looked at it in awe, given the conversation they were having.

Monique jumped up and almost bellowed, "Are you trying to tell me that, that, that, is…"

Bonnie finished for her in a calm voice, "The Holy Grail. But its powers don't come from Jesus and the Last Supper, if we're right, it's comes from somewhere else…"

Wade leaned over to Han, "Honey, could you do me a favor? Could you reach out there and touch the cup for me?"

"NO!" Ron and Shego both jumped out of their seats and ran around the table to the little girl. Frightening her more than anything else.

"What did I do wrong" she pleaded with them.

"Nothing sis, it's just Uncle Wade here asked you to do something silly…and he won't do it again, right" the menace creeping into Ron's voice was unmistakable.

Wade backed off but replied, "If we're right, she is connected to that thing somehow. Regardless of if she touches it now or not at all, this thing is gonna come full circle. It shouldn't hurt her, we just wanted to test a theory…"

"Oh, Big brother I think you're being silly, not him, watch…" she slipped through his protective arms and before anyone could say or do anything she leapt forward touching the base of the cup…

Instantly light blossomed from the cup, so dazzling that it literally took their breath away.

A sound reverberated through all their heads. It was an ethereal blend of heavenly choir and the clash of blades in battle. Just as they thought they could decipher what was being said or the origin, it abruptly stopped.

They all rubbed their eyes to adjust and looked at Han, who was tucked into Ron's protective arms. His look defied any of them to try and ask her to do it again at their own peril.

Finally Wade cleared his throat, "Well that about seals it, we're screwed."

"On that optimistic note, I guess that concludes the background portion of this briefing, any questions…" Bonnie asked with mock sarcasm.

Blake regained his wits and his tactical mind kicked in to gear, "Yeah, what do we do about it?"

Wade smiled wide, "Something completely underhanded, deceitful and baring no semblance of fair play…"

"Yeah, now we're talking! Bout time we had a plan that I could get down with…" Shego piped up with excitement.

Bonnie looked over at her, "Glad to hear it, because we need you and Ron to break into Global Justice and steal Aviarius' crystal. You'll need to replace it with a fake we built and escape without anyone knowing."

"Why does she get the fun job?" complained Logan.

"And why do we need to steal it? I'm still technically a GJ agent, I could go check the thing out and bring it here." Asked Kim with some concern in her voice.

Wade answered, "Because we're fairly certain that the entity behind this has sleepers infiltrated throughout all of the world's major political, economic and law enforcement entities. If you thought the cyber attack by Razzan was bad, this makes him look like an amateur."

Bonnie picked up from there, "If any one of them realized that we are attempting to get all the mystical pieces of this puzzle together; we would be tipping our hand. And to answer your question Logan, she is the only world renowned, expert thief we had available…got someone else in mind?"

Impressed with the growing steel in the young girl, he let the tone slide, "Nah darlin', just ribbin an old friend. Hopin' you two got something equally fun and exciting planned for Yori and me though."

Wade looked over at Logan then Yori, "Actually we were hoping you could help us on some research…"

"Great I get the homework assignment, thanks Shego!" he jokingly glared at her across the table. To his surprise she just playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Wade continued, "You see Yori, I think you know more about what's going on here than you let on. I helped Master Sensei build a very unique vocal synthesizer unit several years ago. I always had my suspicions, but now I need to ask, do you have historical resources at the school that could help us fill in the blanks of this."

All eyes were on her and it became evident why she had not spoken once throughout the briefing. With a resigned sigh she spoke softly, "Yes I do. I did not bring these things to your attention before because it would have compromised some of the most sacred secrets of my home and my clan. I see now that if we do not share in this endeavor, very likely all will be lost…I will do whatever is necessary to help."

Seeing how vulnerable she was feeling, Logan slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Then with your permission I would like for Bonnie, me, you, Logan and Han to travel back to the school and set up an operations center. From there I can integrate my hardware with whatever you have at your disposal and we will be able to provide some more concrete answers…and hopefully, a plan of attack."

After some small side discussions concerning logistics and how things could be done most efficiently, Blake coughed politely and spoke,

"Don't you seem to forgetting something? What about, KP, me and the Bastards?"

With a sad smile Wade turned to him and said evenly, "No you have a tough one as well. Ron and Shego will meet up with you as soon as they get me the crystal…"

KP jumped in, "Why, what will we be doing?"

After a brief glance at the board with pictures of everything that their foe was suspected of doing he spoke in a firm yet even tone, "Preparing to fight the boogey man."

**A/N:** Thanks for coming along on the ride this far! I know these chapters keep growing but if you saw the pile of notes scratched throughout my outline, you'd agree that this story has taken on a life of its own! Much love and thanks to my amazing wife/editor/hero Mrs. Naked Mole Rat 68, if it weren't for her I assure you this would not be nearly as smooth or as enjoyable a read.


	6. Chapter 6 Theft and Theory

**A/N: So yeah, same as always Disney owns the park, Marvel has some attractions, I provided some new shows in the form of the Bastards. Oh and in this chapter there is a subtle but very respectful head nod to a great author, Vince Flynn whose books I have thoroughly enjoyed. Any yes, to a particular "Jessica" that this may resemble…I couldn't help my self. If you don't like it we can always break out the sticks.**

**Middle of Nowhere, Nebraska**

"Oh so now that the fate of the world is in the balance, NOW it's OK to steal? Aren't you hero types supposed to live by some sorta code or something?" Shego teased to the further aggravation of Ron.

Trying his best to ignore her or at least deflect the conversation, "Listen, I admit, this is uh, how best to put this…'grey'. Yep definitely a grey area. Can't we leave it at that?"

She had been at it for hours, off and on. She of course mixed her teasing with a healthy dose of sexual innuendo and good natured fun. But the sheer duration of this had Ron starting to wonder if there was something more to it.

They were on the tail end of a VERY long walk through…nothing. Pool table flat, fields of nothing. Barely a wisp of dust or a cloud in the sky to orient them that they were going the right way.

_Maybe she's pestering me out of boredom? The scenery does leave something to be desired. What if she's concerned about us 'using' her…_

"Shego, you're not getting all introspective on me are you?"

She stopped walking and looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean by that, Sport?"

With a shrug he looked at her, "Well you just keep at this whole morals and stealing thing. Is there something more to it? You usually let everything slide right off your back."

From the troubled look clouding her face, he could tell he had hit a nerve, pulling her close he asked, "What is it?"

Attempting to put her thoughts in order she tried to put her finger on it.

_When did he go and get all observant on me? Damn. Good question though, why does this ruffle my feathers? Usually I'm game for anything. Something about…_

"Alright, sorry for pestering you so much about this. Guess I was working shit out in my own head at your expense. My bad. Seems to me this shouldn't be a big deal, but for some reason it's been nettling me ever since we got off the plane."

He pulled her tighter to let her know she had his full attention, "What exactly?"

"See thing is, I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do with that little blow out we had on the way to the school. Like it wasn't fair that suddenly you WANT my bad girl skills and then you didn't. I don't know."

Sensing that he was finally getting the gist of it he kissed her lightly, "I have never been the best with words, you know that. But let me see if can get this one right."

He gently pushed them apart slightly so she could see the sincerity in his eyes and face,

"Shego, I want EVERYTHING about you. Good, bad, spooky and goofy. You make my life whole. I don't want you to change anything.

I just want you to realize that some of the things you see as 'normal', I see differently. If I have anything to say about it, we're going to have a long life together…our differences are what's gonna make that even more enjoyable."

Marveling at the man she loved, she just shook her head slightly. "You know Stoppable, for all your blundering as a teenager, you're making up for it in spades now…."

With a sly grin she kissed him deeply then pulling back, "I'm glad I snatched you up when I did, before the other gals figured that out."

Blushing a bit at the compliment, he still had to get used to receiving those; he just turned back towards the horizon. The sun was setting low and the light was failing them fast, along with their only reliable natural reference tool. Pulling out his GPS he took a heading and they started back off.

"You know, there is some poetic justice to our little 'assignment'." Ron noted with a sideways glance.

"Oh do tell, Zen master of irony."

"Well the way I see it, GJ provided you all the training you now possesses as a master thief so that you could be an agent."

With a slightly forlorn look at her feet she sullenly said, "And…?"

"And, then they underestimated and worse yet, misused you. I figure this ain't stealing as much as reminding secret government police forces to appreciate their people more."

With a big grin peaking from behind long raven trusses she playfully retorted, "See now this is the man I fell in love with. You could make 'Ron-Shine' out of a black hole."

Grinning he looked around them, "Actually, I think a black hole would be more scenic than this place. What the hell are we looking for exactly again?"

"Well it is Nebraska. Don't sweat the small stuff I got a plan and you're gonna love it."

With a mock sigh of resignation, "Of course I will. What better way to spend a Friday night but with a hot chick, stealing priceless artifacts and likely avoiding people trying to kill us!"

"Exactly! You do know how to show a girl a good time!"

**Several miles later…**

"Bingo, we're in business!"

"Uh, Shego, far be it from me to tell you anything about your specialty. But when breaking into the secret underground fortress of shadowy government agencies, is it such a good idea to yell like that?"

"Peshaw! If you thought that was a concern, why were we able to walk all this way in the open and not be scooped up? Nah I read the blue prints to this place through and through.

If I'd had Wade's resources before, I'd have NEVER got caught.

This place is like a hermit's retreat. Getting in ain't that hard, it's getting out that's the hat trick. They don't even monitor perimeters, 'cause they figure no one could possibly find them. I mean this one oblong rock in the middle of all this nothing, is one of only two access points."

"OK, that makes me feel better…I guess?"

Slipping on her professional bad girl and thief face she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Just keep up and watch momma go to work!"

They descended a long vertical shaft via a suspension line she had rigged. She wanted to avoid the intermittent friction detectors placed on several of the ladder rungs.

At the bottom they found themselves in a pitch black space. Slipping on their 'shades' they were able to see in a thermal and infra red hybrid that Wade had developed.

They looked up and down a non-descript corridor.

In a whisper Ron asked, "What the hell is this place?"

"Old nuclear missile silo from the Cold War days. Air Force littered the heart land with them. Buried and squirreled them away so well that the ground basically swallowed them up whole, no real markers or way to detect them.

Then after the Berlin Wall fell, lots of 'other' agencies and even some villains started buying them up. Hell there's even a custom construction firm that will retrofit one of these bad boys into your very own 'Zombie Apocalypse' Shelter for about half a million.

This one is unique because it was basically isolated from the rest of the nuclear deterrence belt. Lucky for us there's a natural aquifer nearby that prevented them from building any more."

"Er, I may regret asking this…but why's that 'lucky' for us?"

With a wry grin she looked back at him as she pulled the grate off a ventilation shaft, "Oh, you'll see. Now let the lady first here and pull the grate back up behind you."

They proceeded down the narrow shaft on their hands and knees. Ron couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sway of her hips and back side that seemed to predominate his view,

"Well at least the scenery has drastically improved." He muttered under his breath with a grin.

"What the? Why you…I heard that!"

Her impending rant was cut short as she felt a lascivious hand suddenly slide down her leather clad bottom and work its way between her legs.

"Oooohhhh. Don't do that!" A shiver ran through her body as she fought off the urges he knew so well to how invoke in her, "See now this is why I never work heists with a partner."

Having had his fun and getting a little pay back for all the pestering on the way in Ron stopped his ministrations, "Hmmm, well OK if you WANT me to stop I guess I will. Just try not to look so damn sexy when we're on missions will ya? It's distracting."

"HHmmmmph!" was the indignant reply as she pushed on, attempting to reign in her now ignited libido.

Something about that last comment got her thinking though. They came to an intersection and she referenced the map and the time on her wrist watch.

"Well we made better time than I thought we would. The access hatch we are looking for is about 15 meters to the right. We need to wait about twenty minutes until shift change for the coast to be clear."

As the shaft had widened for the intersection it allowed them both to sit up a bit and lean back to rest and wait.

Her curiosity finally got the better of her, "Ron, you mentioned about me looking sexy on missions?"

He sputtered, "Well I, er uh…of course you do. Why!? Shouldn't I have said that, I'm sorry."

Seeing him revert a bit to his old goofy and insecure self told her she may be on to something…

"No actually I appreciate the compliment. I want you to find me sexy. I was just wondering more about the 'on mission' part. Kimmie used to wear all those mid riff cut off tanks and even her power suit was 'form fitting'. Didn't you two ever?"

The way she intoned the open ended question left little doubt to what she was asking. The uncomfortable and slightly pained look on his face gave her pause.

"Listen, forget I asked. Just silly curiosity. Shouldn't ask questions I may not want the answer to."

Smiling Ron took her hand, "No it's OK. It's just that was a big argument that her and I repeatedly got into. Whenever we went out on a mission, she would get so damn bossy and in 'mission mode'.

Even when we'd have a 10 hour flight to wherever we were going and I would make a pass at her she'd push me off with 'head in the game' or something.

In fact, I really looked forward to when we'd go after Drakken, it meant I'd get to see you fighting in your tight ass jump suit and even occasionally catch you off guard in some state of undress."

They both blushed slightly remembering the one time he had inadvertently popped through a ventilation shaft –much like this one- into Shego's room while she was sleeping. He cleared his throat and continued,

"Then after fighting you or whoever we sparred off with, she'd get so wound up that she would be all over me on the ride home.

Now don't get me wrong I like that attention as much as any red blooded American male. But by that point I was usually so covered in bruises, busted bones or other wounds it took everything I had not to scream when she touched me.

It certainly confused and even pissed her off at times. She never realized the only reason I went on those damn missions was to back her up."

"She wouldn't try to help tend your wounds? I didn't think she was that callous." She asked with a mix of scorn and wonder.

"She rarely ever knew. I'd dress what I could in the bathroom and then take care of everything else when we got home. I didn't want her to worry so much that she'd prevent me from coming along."

Letting that sink in her eyes widened, "And then she'd get pissed at you because you weren't up for a romp when HER juices got flowing after a fight?"

He just looked away with an embarrassed grimace.

_He regularly was beaten, bashed and even subjected to ridicule by his peers just so he could ensure Kimmie was safe. Then when he needed her to understand and tend to him, he hid his hurt; just so he would have the chance to go do it again? _

_What am I going to do with a guy like you in my life? _

Then with a mischievous grin she looked at her watch.

"So, am I to presume that the great Ronald Stoppable, hero and even savior of Earth at one time…has never had sex on a mission?"

He looked over at her with wide eyes, not sure where she was going with this, until he noted her undoing the top buttons of her shirt. Her ample cleavage blazed to life in his thermal imaging shades.

"Well we can't have that now can we? Fortunately we have another fifteen minutes until shift change…why don't you get over here and have a little fun?"

Given the cramped circumstances and the need to retain a semblance of stealth they made due. The sheer novelty of finally getting to have 'fun' on a mission like this was enough to push about every button he had.

For her part she could almost feel the excitement and wonder at the situation flow off him…it was infectious and before she knew it she was torn between giggling at the absurdity of what they were doing and moaning in response to his vigorous pursuits.

They found release at the same time and before she could move away and wiggle back into her clothes, he stopped her. Almost nose to nose given the space available and the position they were in he whispered,

"That is the first time anyone has ever, ever, given of themselves like that for me. I know it may not seem like a big deal to you…I know you have seen more than me…but, I ah, well…thank you."

Seeing how much her gesture and reach out had effected him she couldn't help but smile a compassionate smile and kiss him gently,

"I want that 'long life together' you mentioned earlier…a lot. Seems to me that we need to be as open and honest with each other as we can. I know you tried to tell me that on the island…I guess now I understand that it's a two way street."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well good, 'cause your stuck with me buster, don't get any crazy…." A vibrating alarm on her wrist communicator distracted her,

"Well fun times over sport. Why don't you help me wiggle back into these leather pants…and where the hell is my bra?"

Producing the wayward garment he couldn't help himself, "You know you don't HAVE to wear that. If we get in a fight I guarantee you would have the upper hand on any males."

Smirking she retorted, "First off I don't need to use 'the girls' to get the upper hand on anyone, secondly…I don't want any black eyes."

Chuckling at the image he consented and even helped her get dressed and moving with a playful slap on the ass in the direction they were going.

As they peered through the grate that they would make entry with she explained the next phase of the operation.

"OK, here's the score.

The crystal is located in an energy neutralizing vault at the end of this corridor. The vault has a heavily encrypted cipher lock.

The floor is made up of pressure sensitive alarms.

Randomly about every 5 feet there is a motion detecting beam that crosses the corridor at varying heights.

And of course there's a camera at each end of the hall."

Picturing what she had detailed Ron sighed, "Oh is that all? Well I guess by your confident tone that you have a plan that will make all of this a simple cake walk?"

"Yep, I got it all covered, except the roving guards."

"You didn't mention them in your little list, Dear." He added the endearment in a hope that she would realize he was becoming less and less enthused with their plan.

"Yes I did, we got our little happy time break because we had to wait for shift change, remember? Its not a big deal, the really expensive stuff is on the lower levels…there's only four of them and they'll most likely spend most of their time down there."

"OK, I guess I can figure out a distraction if they do stumble up here, so how bout the rest of the gizmos?"

"Well you know that little 'thing' you do to me with the air molecules that drives me nuts?"

With a grin he focused hard and the next thing he heard was "YES, that! Stop it, I'm already worn out down there from earlier. So yeah, you know what I'm talking about…do you think you could lift me with it?"

Considering, he puzzled, "Well never thought about it before." focusing hard again, she began to levitate slightly above the floor of the vent.

"Perfect! I figured you could. You really are somthin' you know that? So I figure you can lower me down to just above the plates and help me 'walk' there without putting enough pressure on them to activate.

Then when I identify a laser beam with my IR glasses I'll leap over them or have you levitate me over them depending on how high they are."

"What about the cameras?"

"Easy, Wade whipped us up these." She pulled out two small devices that basically looked like electronic lady bugs.

"These little guys will crawl over to the camera, spread their 'wings' that are actually small prism screens, record what they see for about thirty seconds and then replay that to the camera lens on a loop."

As she deployed the little cam-bots, Ron considered her plan, it certainly seemed to address every security concern, but something bothered him.

"Just wondering, what did you intend to do if I couldn't 'lift' you like that?"

With a raise of an eyebrow he could make out the slightest glint of green plasma broiling abound her iris, "Drop down on top of the next guard, knock him out take his keys, make the switch and get the hell out of here."

"Hmm, not exactly subtle but certainly has its merits as well. Let's keep that for plan B OK?"

Smiling she jibed in a sexy purr, "I knew you'd be a natural at this, just had to 'loosen you up'".

Rising to the bait, "Just get going before I make a plan C that has me tying you up for no other reason than to have my way with you."

Stopping in her tracks she looked back, "Now that has some possibilities…do you know how to make a bowline knot?"

Shaking his head he just pushed her through the grate and caught her mid air with his powers.

Suspended upside down, she was glad to see the little green light on the bots indicating they were already doing their job.

Looking 'up' at Ron, "OK smart ass, flip me right side up and set me down."

With a chuckle slightly reminiscent of Zorpox he replied, "You know I decided to change the plan a bit." choosing to ignore the growl he heard from her he continued,

"You see from this angle you breasts are almost peeking out of your outfit and your even starting to slide out of those sexy little leather pants a bit.

This just brings back such great memories of when you 'dropped in' on me up in the Cascades that I think I want to keep you that way as long as I can. Just let me know when you see a beam."

"Why I'm gonna…."

Before she could say anything more he started propelling her slowly down the corridor. She was a sight to see and he could just imagine the fun he was going to have when this was over.

Sure there would likely be some pain involved, but he could tell that when he showed his assertive side, it really turned her on.

"Beam one meter from the floor" came over his ear piece. He adjusted accordingly.

"Beam one meter from the ceiling" adjusting like this on call several times she was finally nearing the door to the vault.

"Uh, stop. We might have a problem." After he stopped her she explained, "Looks like there are 4 beams overlapping at the end here…hmmm. I have an idea.

Orient me in the prone, like Supergirl and go up, down and forward on my call."

He did as she requested and after several more movements in multiple directions, far more than should have been required for 4 beams she arrived at the vault. As she began to do her magic thief skills on the lock he had to ask,

"Wait, what were all those extra commands for? Did you get by all the beams?"

The smugness almost oozed through his ear piece, "Oh, there weren't any more beams. I just was tired of you having your fun and decided to have some of my own. Always wondered what it felt like to fly."

_Damn these missions are a lot more amusing with you as a partner_, they both thought.

With a light hiss and a beep, "Bingo, I'm in! And for my next trick…" taking the fake gem out of a pouch on her hip she carefully replaced the real one and indicated for Ron to turn her around and start pulling her back.

Half way through the beams they both heard the distinct, 'click/click' of boots coming their way from an adjacent hall. Judging the distance she had to go, they both knew she'd never make it.

"Ron I have an idea but you're just gonna have to trust me and go with this."

Before he could say OK he felt himself being pulled through the vent opening and levitating towards the door that the guard would be coming through any moment.

Seeing what she was intending to do he did his best to split his focus between keeping her suspended and making sure his timing was right.

As the guard turned the corner an audible 'ping' was heard as the pressure plates were deactivated ahead of his arrival.

At the same time the gaurd saw what he would later recall to the mandated GJ psychiatrist as a 'green ghost' glowing in mid air; he suddenly blacked out.

Ron's sudden blow to the head ensured that the man's memories would be hazy at best and the two lovers gently let each other down to ground.

"I like your moves" she said to him as she walked over to the crumpled guard.

"Wait a second, if you could do that all along you must have been practicing and knew that I could lift you." His eyes brightened as he realized, "and you could have countered my hanging you upside down any time."

"With a smile on her lips she stopped him with a kiss, "Honey, I gotta let you have some fun every once in awhile. Besides I wanted YOU to get some practice with that 'cause I have plans for those moves…later."

Leading him down the corridor with an exaggerated sashay to her hips he finally put his mind in gear and caught up, "Uh where are we going?"

"After the old boy wakes up they are going to have this place on lock down. They'll search the open land up top for escaping intruders and turn the facility inside out until they decide he just 'bumped his head' on patrol."

"So we're stuck here?"

"I didn't say that, I always keep a few tricks up my sleeve. Grab the camera bugs while I check the schematics." They quickly were on their way down the hall the gaurd had came from.

Entering what was apparently a storage closet Ron was even more confused, "OK, we hide in the laundry or garbage or something. That worked on Empire Strikes Back…I like it!"

Attempting to suppress her laughing she just moved a cabinet and sparked up her plasma. Cutting through the back wall he was astonished to see a…cavern?

"How in the…?"

"Remember how I said the Air Force couldn't build any more silos near hear because of…"

"An aquifer! You're a friggin genius!"

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you very much. Now comes the rough part."

Deciding to just go along for the ride at this point, he pulled the cabinet back behind them to cover their tracks and followed.

They walked for almost 200 meters until the air got very moist and they started stepping in larger and larger puddles.

"Damn I was hoping we'd make it out clean and not have to use this route. Do you know how hard it is to clean out this hair, and don't get me started on dry cleaning of leather pants."

Chuckling, he had to ask, "You know I've always wondered. Why do you wear those skin tight leather outfits? Not that I mind of course…"

She lit up her plasma a little brighter and played the light hypnotically up and down her body in an almost sensual way.

"Did it ever occur to you that even after I left Dr. Doofus, I still wanted you to be drooling over me?

Maybe I noticed your looks.

And maybe even though I wouldn't admit it to myself at the time, but I LIKE it when you get all flustered by just seeing me dressed like this."

She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose embrace, "…and maybe, just maybe I want the world to know that no matter how much they like this on me too. I'm all YOURS."

With an audible GULP, he finally found his voice, "That works for me." he said in a very flustered voice.

With a quick kiss to ensure that he knew she meant it, she turned and made her way into the deepening water body they were wading into.

"OK here's where it gets interesting. We have one small pony bottle of air. I brought it on the off chance we'd go this way.

It's just about 300 meters underwater through that cave up ahead until we can reach the water's surface and use a larger series of caves to get above ground.

If we follow the scans we mapped out we should come out somewhere near the car."

"Uh, if we're both sharing the bottle like that, won't we be pushing the limits a bit for a tank that small?"

With a grin she answered as she dove in, "That's the interesting part. Come on."

They swam to the edge of the cave and submerged. The trick was to stay as calm as possible but when the only light is coming from your girlfriend's one plasma covered hand and your only source of available air is coming from her other one…that's a tall order.

The cave narrowed significantly as they made it about half away. Shego took the lead and would pass the bottle back through her legs after two breaths. He would take two and pass it back up to her.

Unfortunately with almost no light and having to avoid getting kicked in the head by her feet as she swam he was taking much deeper breaths than her.

She felt her hands grip the edge of the cave just as the little tank of air ran out. As she kicked the remaining 15 feet or so to the surface she took a deep breath of moist air and thought, _Wheeew we cut that close…wait where's Ron?_

Near panic she dove back down to the cave entrance and found him starting to go the wrong direction. With out her light and with his growing alarm he got disoriented.

She grabbed him by the leg, recognizing he was almost out of breath. She pulled him tight to her, as she kissed him deeply she expelled her air into him.

Between her calming touch and the welcomed air, he settled down, she re-oriented him and led the way to the surface.

Once on dry ground they both just lay down exhausted. No words were exchanged; conversation can't do experiences like that justice. They simply collected themselves, referenced the map on their wrists and set off through the caverns.

Finally after some time Ron muttered, "Hey I know it may seem knee jerk after the fact and all…but what do you say we take some SCUBA courses some time? That kinda sucked not knowing what to do down there."

With a shrug, "Sure, I've dove a few times but never had any real training in it, who knows, maybe one of Blake's boys can show us a thing or two?"

Nodding he thought back on the events of this recent mission. He started chuckling to himself as he walked beside her.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked with a wary tone.

Smiling contentedly he put an arm around her shoulder as they walked, "Well you sold me on the theft thing. If every time we have a mission we have this much fun together…I'll help you steal anything you want!"

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Outside Master Yori's Personal Dojo**

_It is truly astounding what one dedicated and determined young man can do when he sets his mind to it._ Yori's thoughts upon looking at the courtyard of her school were far more succinctly put by Logan,

"That kid could probably move this mountain if you needed him to."

Part of her was aghast at the influx of modern machinery and science. She had just about managed to return the school to its previous glory in the wake of the great battle. The barricades and security re-enforcements had all been removed; most of the grass and gardens had been recovering as well.

_And now this._ She knew it was imperative to their success in this growing crisis but her heart couldn't escape the thought that this would change things…forever.

For his part, Wade was simply in 'go' mode. Since leaving Middleton he had essentially been non-stop for several days. Working close to round the clock he had called in numerous 'favors' as well as tapping into the large fund set aside at Rockwaller Industries for this very type of thing.

His 'additions' started just outside of Yori's personal Dojo. Utilizing a heavy lift helicopter pilot who happened to be an Alumni of the school he had a mobile command center air lifted and set into place.

With a frame just over 50 foot long and 10 foot wide, the system actually expanded further. With the industrial size power generator coupled to its side, support braces bolted to the ground and the side 'wings' extended, it actually provided over 500 square feet of room inside.

It was rapidly filling up. Since he and Bonnie had decided to move in together upon their return he saw no need to leave any of his primary systems at home. So he had essentially shut down shop and rebuilt it in this command post. He had transferred all his expansive hard drives personally to ensure that they were not compromised.

Within the trailer he had set up an even more impressive command and control station for himself. He even set up a substantial size one adjacent to it for Bonnie…in purple no less.

All of his servers were linked and beaming to a satellite in geo synchronous orbit directly over the school. This allowed him almost impregnable digital security as he spread out his web to canvas for clues. He had "borrowed" it for the foreseeable future from NSA.

Given the clearances and support the team had he likely could have officially re-tasked it…but where's the fun in that?

Their were numerous small planning tables so the team members could work out mission preparations within a secure environment as well as have access to any data he may need to provide.

Every square inch of wall space that didn't have a computer terminal or a server on it was covered with maps, pictures of persons of interest, or a muted television screen playing non-stop world news.

Outside he had also erected two more structures. One was a substantial sized armory. He already had a veritable arsenal of weapons filling its shelves, outlined to meet each of the member's exacting specifications.

The other was a communications and special equipment locker. The stuff he had stocking those shelves wasn't even on the open market or available to most governments yet. Perks of being on the testing and development board of numerous tech corporations.

The remainder of the equipment and weapons was linking up with the team as they began their training package.

But what really had Wade in 'Geek Heaven' as Bonnie put it, was a direct data stream coming from Alexandria. Yori had 'introduced' them as soon as they returned to the school.

"Mr. Load I am very happy to finally be able to thank you myself for building this voice interface module. Your invention allowed me to assist Master Sensei immensely. And in many ways finally bond with him as I had always dreamed of these final years before he passed."

To Wade's surprise, her obvious emotion carried through the synthetic analyzer and the speakers.

Speaking tentatively, "Uh, you're welcome? Forgive me as this is a little hard for me to wrap my head around. YOU are the lost library of Alexandria? I am speaking to a repository of knowledge that the world thinks destroyed and you have a…mind?"

A faint chuckle carried throughout the room, "Actually my 'library' as you put it, has expanded far beyond my original scrolls, which were actually first saved from the eruption of Pompeii by Yori and I's 'father'.

I prefer to think of myself as having more of a spirit or soul than a brain. It was the fusing of the Blade's mystical energy, the presence of the salvaged documents and the absolute devotion of Sensei to making this school something special that I believe breathed me into existence."

Seeming to grasp the concept far quicker than her boy friend, "So you are like the world's first 'super computer' but better yet actually have a personality. Cool! I'm sure you and my personal genius here are gonna get along great."

This of course was an immense understatement. With Alexandria and Yori's permission he set up a secure link from the command center to the library. With a bit of ingenuity he managed to build a two way conduit of information so that Alexandria was able to 'live' in his computers as well.

_The possibilities are limitless!_ Wade marveled once again. Alexandria had just assisted him in transcribing and analyzing some obscure texts regarding the Grail. _That would have taken me weeks before and that's IF I could find the original texts…which she just so happens to have on file…amazing._

Just as he was about to launch into a new and more in depth search, the door opened.

Bonnie's voice was rather conflicted, somewhere between curious and indignant, "Uh, Wade, there's a…woman, here to see you. She says she owed you one and that you were both 'old friends'."

Oblivious to the unasked question in her tone he jumped up from his chair, "Oh great she's here!" Grabbing her by the hand he nearly pulled her out of the trailer after him.

"Who's here? Who is she to you?"

Not even filtering the words as they left his mouth, "She's my present to you!"

Pulling hard on his arm to slow him down she came up next to him and muttered, "Despite what all those guys at school said, I do NOT swing that way. I don't understand why you'd…"

Realizing where he went wrong he chuckled as he reached his arm around her shoulder into a tender hug as they walked, "No that's not it at all…" his voice turned far more sincere,

"You've so rapidly grasped everything I was trying to teach you about intelligence and analysis I really have very little else I can offer. Right now my attention's divided between looking after the various members of the team and working with Logan, Yori, Rufus and Alexandria to solve this mystery.

I didn't want your 'studies' to suffer. And I figured this may help build a little 'street cred' to boost your confidence and people's perception of you."

"What will?" she asked as they both approached the woman in question.

She was about 5'8", brunette and although shapely and attractive, she was utterly unremarkable. Her clothes were fashionable, but non-descript. Her posture was erect and confident, but not intimidating in the way you would avoid or remember. It was as if she had crafted an air about her that made you take a respectful note, then forget she was even there.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, meet your new tutor, Jessica Kennedy, the Deputy Director of the CIA."

The woman took both of them in with an icy stare. Bonnie felt herself wilt under that gaze yet remarkably she noted Wade simply stared right back.

After an uncomfortable moment the older woman extended a hand. With a very no nonsense voice she stated.

"Mr. Wade has a remarkable ability to salvage operations that go to crap. I indeed have much indebted to him from past endeavors. He has indicated to me that you require a 'crash course' as he put it, in Intelligence as a whole with a focus on analysis, specifically human intelligence."

Realizing that she was supposed to say something all Bonnie could muster under that withering gaze was, "Uh, yes…please?"

Chuckling Wade interjected, "Jessica stop it with the ice queen super spook thing. She has amazing potential. Her ability to grasp complex human interaction even rivals 'someone' I remember meeting several years back on line."

The woman looked at her with renewed interest, "Well I imagine we can look past the lack of traditional preparatory training. Most of those Ivy League idiots wouldn't know a source from a hole in the wall anyways.

Here is what I am prepared to do, I can spare exactly three days from Langley. As you can imagine I am a rather busy woman. That said the next three days will be dedicated to assisting you in any way I can. Ms. Rockwaller, can I trust that you will endeavor as hard as you can to retain and grasp everything I am about to try and cram into your head?"

Suddenly Bonnie realized just why she was so intimidated by this woman. She represented everything that she wanted to be. Prior to meeting Wade her life was focused on so much superficial crap. That's part of why she had felt some what adrift lately and clung to Wade so much. She was lacking direction and perhaps even a mentor.

This woman had obviously worked her way to the top in a predominantly male oriented world of intrigue. Given her current position she must be exceptionally good at what she does and possess a honed razor wit.

The fact that Wade respected her enough to place the training of his girlfriend in her hands cinched it for her. She would make every second of this count. She would become the woman that Wade deserved as a 'partner' in every sense of the word.

Straightening her back and looking the woman directly in the eye her voice finally rang clear and true, "Nothing would satisfy me more Ms. Kennedy, shall we begin?"

An eye brow raised in surprise as she noted the shift in resolve of the young woman, with a suddenly interested smile, "Indeed, we shall."

**The next day**, Logan and Yori had just finished a sparring session in the dojo when they were interrupted by Alexandria's voice piping through the wall.

"Excuse me, I hate to intrude on your training, but Mr. Load would very much like to speak with you. It is in regards to the chalice."

Bowing respectfully to each other, the two combatants stepped back and off the mat.

With a slight frown she asked a question as they departed, "Logan will you ever let me spar with you using your claws? I would very much like to learn from your unique style."

Somewhat surprised, "Seriously? You'd want to? I know your're capable physically but do you even have a blade that can stand up to the abuse?"

She stepped ahead of him as they exited the door, adding far more swing to her hips than required…"You never know I might surprise you, next time you show me yours, and I'll show you mine!"

As he stopped dead in his tracks, she left him and entered the trailer. Logan started grinning to himself and then was stopped, this time by the voice of Alexandria,

"Logan may I have a word?"

He was oddly comfortable with the whole talking cave thing, guess he had seen so many weird things in his long life that this didn't even phase him, "Sure, what's up?"

"It's about Yori and well,…you."

With a sigh he muttered, "Listen I know I'm not right for her. If this is some sort of strange big sister scare talk, save it. I am far past being freaked out by something like that."

"NO!? You mistake my intent. Forgive me if I implied otherwise. See, its just…I'm worried about her. And frankly I think you may be the only one truly RIGHT for her on this planet."

"Come again!?"

"Logan you may not remember this but when you studied here before, you were injured in a sparring accident with Sensei."

Absently rubbing his ribs, "Yeah sorta, that old man had more oomph to his punches than he let on, didn't even see it coming."

"You are correct. Many underestimated him over the millennia. However what you likely don't remember is that he brought you in here, to the dojo to recover. You were out cold and for some reason neither of us could understand, you fell into a fit of what could only be described as seizures or terrors.

You ended up being unconscious for almost two days. During that time I watched over you and Sensei hardly ever left your side either. Before the fever or whatever it was broke, you began screaming and talking in your sleep.

While I do not pretend to understand the depths and complexity of your pain and suffering…it would be safe to say that I have an inkling of the broad strokes.

I also know that of all the stories of you in the archives and the footage I have tracked of you through the world, the only place you have ever seemed at 'peace' or really smiled was here. Especially with Yori.

With the exception of a naked mole rat and a talking cave, she is essentially alone in this world. She is now aware that she is likely facing more than a thousand lifetimes as such.

With your healing powers and longevity you pose a unique opportunity for her, and she for you. Honestly I have watched her since she was a baby, and I have never seen her light up or act like she did there at the door with anyone else.

I am not necessarily trying to play mystical match maker here, I just hope you will keep the idea open. Perhaps you could find a 'home' here…with us."

Logan had not seen this conversation coming. It caught him pretty flat footed.

_The old cave chick makes some good points. Of course Yori's a lot of fun and damn easy on the eyes, but no gal has ever been able to put up with me for very long…or stay alive._

As he thought about this and then her considerable powers and the fact that she was just growing into them, that she would only keep improving in her skills he nodded his head.

"First off, thanks for looking over me like you did. I never knew about that, ain't often I have to rely on folks; so I owe ya one.

As for me and Yori; I…uh, yeah, I'll take your advice and keep my mind open to the idea. Thanks, Alex."

"Thank you Logan, that's all I ask. Oh and by the way my name is Alex-ANDRIA" she clearly enunciated the last part to ensure he heard it as he walked out.

"Yeah, yeah! Listen sister, if you honestly want me to stick around, you're gonna need to realize that this old dog don't change his ways."

With that he entered the trailer and into a flurry of activity.

Numerous television screens were either reporting live or playing recordings of different battle scenes from places all around the world. On one was even some closed circuit footage of the Battle of Yamanouchi.

Bonnie was at her terminal reciting some string of random sequences to which Jessica was writing on a dry/erase board adjacent to her terminal.

Rufus was hopping around a large map of Europe as if he was physically searching for something or someone.

At the other table sat Yori and Wade in deep discussion over several data pads scrolling obscure symbols and figures. Every so often Wade would hand Yori a dart and she would almost absentmindedly throw it at a world map, hitting a specific site that she was hoping would be a lead.

Not wanting to interrupt any of their trains of thought Logan wandered over to Yori's makeshift dart board/map.

Scanning the different spots, he thought he saw a pattern. With a start he was about to tell them his thoughts when a dart zipped right past his nose and landed in Spain.

"Hey! Watch it there, ya could a hit me!"

With a sly grin Yori replied, "Oh I saw you and if I had been aiming for Germany I would have asked you to move. You're fine."

_Damn that sounds like somethin' I'd have said. Hmmmm._

"So anyways, there's somthin' familiar about these spots your plotting up here. What's the deal?"

Wade looked up from his data pad and sighed, "Before I answer that I'd like to ask you a question. Do they seem familiar as if you've BEEN there or you REMEMBER them?"

With a puzzled look he replied, "What sort of silly ass question is that? If I remember them then I soulda been there right? Kid I been to a lotta strange places and seen lots a strange things but I never…" he trailed off as he looked back at the map.

_Come to think of it, I never have been to Rota? Why in the hell can I clearly picture the streets there? What in the hell?_

Accurately reading the look of confusion on Logan's face Yori explained, "We believe that in the process of merging into the prophecy, when you drank the blood of Yono from the Holy Grail to save us…you likely 'inherited' the memories of the chalice."

"What!? A cup has memories?"

Alexandria's voice piped up from the nearest speaker, "Ehhem! Speaking for the sentient inanimate objects minority here, I would expect a mutant of your experience to be a little more open minded to the possibility."

Chagrined he smiled, "You gotta point there Alex. So let's say your theory is sound, where does that get us?"

Wade handed him a data pad still streaming bizarre symbols and glyphs. "Well we were hoping it would get us the 'Rosetta Stone' so to speak. We have cross referenced these symbols against every known data base on Earth. We were hoping with your new 'up graded memory' you'd take a swing at em'".

"Sure how many can there be anyways…"

"Just over 300,000- 'Lo'." answered the almost smug voice of Alexandria.

With a resigned shrug he just muttered to the ceiling, "Great the cave is a smart ass and I am stuck with the homework assignment. How did Shego get to have the fun mission and I'm stuck in the library?"

"Because I'm so much better looking than you." Smirked Shego as she entered the door.

"Guys you made it, great timing. Did you get it?" Came Wade's rather tired yet excited voice.

"Did we get it? With my girl's mad thievin' skills and the Ron-dog's bodacious moves, need you even ask?" his lively entrance was unfortunately culminated as he slipped on the door jam and face planted.

Logan muttered out of the side of his mouth to Shego, "I mean I like him and all, but is he ALWAYS this spunky?"

With a quirky little smile she replied as she helped him up, "Pretty much, but he grows on ya."

After placing the gem on the table, Wade's eyes grew wide like a kid on Christmas morning. He sling shotted his roller chair over to a small vault bolted to the floor under his computer console. Pressing in a 22 alpha numeric code, placing his thumb print, putting a DNA swab into a detector and then presenting a retinal scan…the door opened.

He took out the Chalice then asked, "Shego could you do me a favor and call the Lotus Bloom?"

Complying she summoned the mystical blade and placed it on the table. Reverently Wade placed the Chalice and the crystal on either side of it's jeweled hilt as everyone gathered around.

"Folks this is amazing. You are seeing three pieces of a puzzle that have been separated for over two millennia!"

Some were obviously more affected by the significance than others.

"So what happens when you put em' back together?" Ron asked as if he were in Mr. Barkins class. He even had to fight the urge to raise his hand.

"Well that would be, er…I don't know." Looking up with a flustered look Wade admitted, "Honestly that was something I was hoping was locked in the glyphs that Logan was looking at. I have been going over this 'til my eyes cross and I can't figure it out."

Jessica piped up, "Wade I think perhaps it would be prudent to systematically lay out what you DO know and the collective knowledge base here may have a better shot at helping you."

She had become increasingly worried as she watched Wade over the last 24 hours. He was burning the candle at both ends and needed some sleep. When she noted him reticent to start from scratch she decided to play dirty, "If nothing else it would make a splendid analytical skills assignment for Bonnie here."

_That did the trick!_ The seasoned spy noted as his eyes unglazed and he affectionately looked at her student.

_Those two are in deeper for each other than even THEY realize._ Thinking back on all the tragedy and heartache she had encountered she looked away briefly…_the best of luck- you're gonna need it._

Wade laid out some pictures and maps besides the relics to better highlight his main points.

"Here's what I got so far, since some of the subject matter experts are here I'm going to have them fill in specific parts. Alexandria, could you give us the cliff notes version of the creation of the blades, cross reference Kensaku?"

A small gasp was heard from Yori, "Wade, you aren't suggesting that the venerable creator of the blades, the man my Father spoke so highly of could have anything to do with this…"

Wade gave her a compassionate look, "Just hear me out and make your own conclusions."

Alexandria assumed a rather clipped and efficient tone as she began, "Kensaku was one of two master smiths commissioned by Toshimuru, a.k.a. Master Sensei. The other you all know as Razzan. Kensaku was assaulted by Razzan just prior to the blades completion." She went on to briefly outline the events of that fateful night as Master Sensei had outlined them in his earliest journals, ones that Yori had not yet managed to read.

As she came to the conclusion of their second encounter just after Sensei had helped him off the cross she stopped. "At this point there is some speculation as to what happened as Father did not specify in his journal and I can only conjecture by what Mr. Load and I have put together."

"Thank you Alexandria, I'll take it from here." Wade pulled out a few pictures of renditions of the Holy Grail throughout history.

"This is where we were required to play a little bit of 'connect the dots' so to speak.

Alexandria and Rufus have noted an alarming coincidence. It seems that when you break past translation errors and rhetoric of most religions and their core tenets they are remarkably similar; especially those founded after 100 AD.

In fact many of the supposed "Christian" icons and celebrations we know are just superimposed on previous religious precedent. These common threads are epitomized in this cup, known as the Holly Grail, and a host of other icons throughout the ages since it was conceived by the same guy who helped build the Blades.

From the vague mention of some 'other' force intervening the night Sensei saved Kensaku from the cross, we naturally presumed that either Razzan's thugs or some other large group of humans were involved in its disappearance.

But what if it wasn't. If it was humans, how did they manage to keep it hidden so well, sometimes for centuries, only for it to suddenly pop out in a public way so many times through history?

An obscure reference to the 'appearance' of the Holy Grail noted by a Franciscan monk on or around 1144 AD is what got us thinking. That was just before the 2nd Holy Crusade. What if the Grail wasn't taken by people but rather something 'else'."

"Listen, we did the alien thing already, been there got the scars to prove it. Is that what you're implying?" was Shego's rather snide interpretation.

With a resigned sigh Wade just looked at everyone in the room and continued,

"Listen, I'm not taking ANYTHING off the table at this point. There is just too many weird and unexplainable things for this to be simple manner of science or 'who dunnit'.

Some one, some thing or some…whatever, seems to have transported the chalice over vast distances and,…ah hell, through TIME it seems."

Looking up again with an expression that showed that he was having a hard time grasping it too, he shrugged in a manner that was open to suggestions.

Bonnie's previously tired and strained face suddenly lit up, "Wait! I know I just read about something like this…uhg, Ms. Kennedy has so much stuff jamming in my brain, give me a second." They all patiently let her sort through her thoughts. Jessica offered an encouraging smile as she was pretty certain she knew what her struggling student was about to say.

"Got it! Ok, I don't remember if it was Einstein, Sherlock Holmes or Sun Tzu who said it…their all sorta running together now, but 'When you have excluded all other options, what remains…no mater how improbable- is the truth!" She looked up at her mentor with a questioning look. Kennedy simply gave her a curt nod of approval.

"So following Bonnie and Wade's line of thinking, 'something' has been bee bopping the cup through time and space. That still doesn't answer the most important question." Logan left his statement hanging.

Surprising everyone Ron slapped his hand on the table, almost knocking the chalice over, "WHY! He's right, who or what is doing it isn't all that important right now. We need to figure out why. And I think I have a good idea." He paused for a moment and everyone leaned forward as he concentrated.

Suddenly the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand. He stood and looked to Wade,

"If I am tracking you right you're saying that the Blade, the Bloom, the Grail and that crystal are all connected, right?" As Wade nodded Ron lifted the Blade for all to see as he concentrated even harder.

Before long he began to radiate a deep and brilliant shade of blue that eventually poured through the Blade as well. It was a shade between royal and aqua blue and seemed to fit him perfectly.

"OK this is me and the Blade in harmony. Unfortunately I've seen what it looks like…otherwise. I think if you did too, it may help you see where I'm going with this."

Again he shut his eyes; slowly the hue of blue crept more towards a Navy or deep, dark blue.

Within moments an almost scarlet or blood red crept first from his chest and soon worked its way across his whole body and out over the sword.

It seemed the very lights of the room dimmed, or perhaps were overshadowed by the intensity of the light billowing forth from the young man.

From nowhere a light breeze seemed to be building from with in the room itself pushing loose papers and maps off tables.

With out warning the Bloom, the chalice and even the gem started glowing as well. The Bloom even started sliding across the table to Shego…

"RON! Snap out of it…please!" Shego's words fell on deaf ears apparently. As she stood and moved over to him she could see the scowl across his face was punctuated by a stream of tears. She went with her gut and her heart…and kissed him.

Abruptly the wind stopped, the room was once again resumed its normal illumination as the light show faded.

As the Blade faded from his grasp he pulled her into a passionate embrace, muttering something heartfelt but just out of ear shot.

It was Logan that finally broke the awkward silence, "Hey kid, you OK?" As the two broke their embrace he nodded so Logan followed up with,

"Part of me doesn't want to know, but hey curiosity killed the cat, right? What the hell were you focusing on to go all 'dark avenger' like that?"

With a sigh he wiped the tears away and looked up with out shame or regret, "The same thing that happened the only other time me and the sword looked like that…"

He looked over at Shego, "…the world without her in it; and what I would do to anyone who stood in the way of getting her back."

With a whistle Logan nodded respectfully, "Don't get between the blue kid and the green chick, got it." With a growing smile he looked at Ron with something akin to admiration, "I knew there was a reason I liked you…Ron."

With an exasperated sigh Jessica interjected, "So am I to presume from your demonstration that all of these items are connected? I thought we had established that? What do we know now that we didn't before?"

Ron looked from face to face around the room, "Two things actually. 'WHY' the unknown entity skipped the cup through time. If only one of the items can wield that sort of power for either good OR bad, can you imagine what combining all three would do?

The Blade and the Bloom have been exceptionally well taken care of by Master Sensei since their creation. Sounds like this Kensaku guy may not have been up to the task of protecting the cup…perhaps someone, 'above' either of them stepped in and took matters into their own hands.

How better to keep it safe but to skip it through time and space?

The other thing we can assume after out little nature hike up north is WHO is involved in this. Obviously Me, Shego, Rufus and Yori."

With an almost apologetic nod to the man seated, "and now apparently Logan after he took the power into himself to save us. And finally Han. The cup's reaction to her doesn't leave much to the imagination there."

Shego cocked her head to the side, "So where exactly does the munchkin fit into all this anyways?"

Everyone looked at Ron as if he had the answer, "Don't look at me! I'm just going with what I know. And I know that the Blade is part of me now, so I sorta 'feel' what it's trying to tell me sometimes.

I know that I care deeply for my friends and family both blood and newly extended…

I know that I love my Bloom…

…and that I love my little sister."

His eyes clouded over and a faint blue light blazed across them as he concluded, "And God help what ever or who ever may be putting them in danger."

Ron sat and from his mute continence it was obvious that he had no other insight to offer.

Wade wiped his hand over his face, "Well I wish I could say that was the worst of it."

An almost audible groan could be heard from the others as he continued, "Bonnie gave you the highlights the other day. However with Alexandria's help we have been able to fill in a lot more of what Kensaku has been up to.

It isn't pretty. Besides his obvious interest in the formation, merging or twisting of religions he seems to have been 'experimenting' some how. This is what we think led to several of the 'spooky' type folk lore that is attributed to him.

It would seem that he somehow has the ability to either mold or assist people and animals in a way that alters their chemistry…it would seem he may have even had a hand in the creation of The Yono."

Yori couldn't take it anymore, "Wait! How can this be so? After my father revealed to me his true age, we discussed his old friend Kensaku. He seemed to feel genuine love for the man and some regret."

Her eyes widened as she realized something, her head hung as she meekly admitted, "But he also referred to him as having 'passed'.

Perhaps that was how he chose to remember his old friend. Separating the two lives that he knew. But what could have possessed a good man to unleash such carnage…"

Wade interrupted, "I wish I knew Yori, but I assure you we are doing everything we can to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

From several things we have discovered it appears he has not weathered the ages nearly as well as your father." as he noted the inquiring look on their faces he elaborated,

"It seems at several points he may have had something akin to a psychological or mystical 'break'. Bizarre behavior that simply did not jive up with his established patterns.

For instance, one of his aliases was 'Peter Kurlen' the so-called 'Vampire of Dusseldorf' in 1929 Germany. When captured he admitted to over 79 offenses ranging from murder to rape.

The really strange thing was that when his court mandated therapist met up with him he chose to repeatedly return. When he was finally executed by guillotine on July 2nd 1931, the two had become very close and even somehow began to resemble each other.

It was noted as the foggiest morning anyone could remember as the blade dropped, and we believe that the two had switched places. His ranting of 'striking back at an oppressive society' must have resounded with the doctor or something.

We also have reason to believe that from 1206 to 1227 AD he either heavily influenced or stepped in for none other than Genghis Kahn. The very fact that Master Sensei was involved with the Khan's final defeat leads us to think that perhaps he had managed to pull a fast one or had a body double. Only Kensaku would have been able to sense Yori's father and the power of the Blade.

The truly disturbing thing is what he has been up to lately.

You see, he has used numerous aliases over the years. But Bonnie noted a trend, he seemed to always choose names that started with "K" and often with the name "Ken" in them somewhere. If you're spending eternity changing names, I imagine something like that would help you keep it all straight.

With that we were able to narrow our searches and it would seem he has been pretty.

We have noted several Sharia law precedents and rulings that are so similar to things we know he did at earlier points we believe he either dictated to or stood in for the Ayatollah Khomeini in the 1980's.

At the onset of every uprising in the recent 'Arab Spring', someone meeting his description and using a name starting in "K" was noted as a key instigator. Libya, Egypt and so on…it seems he was there stoking the fires.

Even at the early formation of Al Qaeda he was instrumental in the assassination of the prominent Israeli politician Meir Kahane in November 1990. He likely even assisted in the first bombing of the World Trade Center a couple years later.

Since the early 1970's he has had a heavy influence in the Sufi Islamic mystics. It's probable that his extensive knowledge going back the very formation of Islam has enabled him to build quite a following…"

Kennedy could no longer hold her tongue, "Now wait a second, I am the Deputy Director of the bloody CIA, why is none of this Sufi angle or this common thread adding up for me? Seriously, isn't this a hell of a lot of conjecture?"

Surprising everyone Bonnie replied, "I don't suppose you have a section or directorate at Langley dedicated to cross referencing terrorist activities with mystical properties do you? And in case the X-Files were right and you do, would they have even a tenth of the reference material we have at our disposal here between Wade and Alexandria?"

With an impressed shake of her head she replied, "Point well stated and made, forgive the interruption."

Wade let out another tired sigh, "No you're right, they're still a lot of holes in our picture right now, and that's where I was hoping each of your unique expertise and experience could help out.

Jessica, I have set up a station with full access to your system at work," noting her alarmed expression he assured her, "I only did it to assist you. I got my first PhD in computer science at ten years old and was hacking past harder firewalls than yours earlier than that, trust me your system is safe with me.

I would like you to orient Bonnie's studies towards mapping the human terrain. Compiling all the known contacts, associates and circles Kensaku has ran around in say, oh the last ten years. Once you have that see if he is setting any more patterns we can make use of or perhaps someone close to him has that we can capture and exploit.

Logan, I really need you to tap into those newly planted memories and help me crack the code on these glyphs and ruins, a lot of them come from the cup itself. But others we have identified from excavations all over the world. It could be the key to learning more about his intentions or what makes him tick.

Yori I was hoping you could help me connect some dots. I understand your father filled you in on a lot of stuff really quick before the Battle of Yamanouchi. I'm hoping that we could essentially build a timeline of Kensaku's movements and where there are big holes see if we could identify what Sensei was doing then to give us some perspective.

Alexandria we're obviously gonna need your help on all of these projects.

So that's my two bits folks. Anyone got anything to add or suggest?"

Bonnie stood and walked over to where he was slumped in his chair. "Yeah just one thing, as your 'partner' in this little team its not a request either…you need to go get some sleep. You're no good to any of us if you are running on fumes and making mistakes. We can take this for a while." Before he could protest she was pulling him out of his chair and wrapping her arm around his waist.

He was smoked, and he knew she was right, so he simply nodded as she led him towards the door.

Ron patted him on the back as he passed, "Great job piecing this all together Wade. Just one question, what do you want Shego and I to do?"

With a weary smile, "Gear up of course. You're already late for boot camp. Ride should be here in about ten minutes."

As he left Shego and Ron looked at each other with confused expressions and mouthed, "Boot camp!?"

With a resigned sigh Ron turned to Yori, "Well I better make my visit with Han fast then, Where can I find her?"

Yori attempted to hide a bemused smile, "Oh you won't be able to see her on this trip. She is training with some very unique 'instructors' outside the school grounds right now.

It was apparent she was rapidly outpacing the rest of the students and has amazing potential. Rufus, Alexandria and I felt it prudent to utilize 'unconventional' teaching methods."

Recognizing her elusive answers and knowing it was worthless to try to pry it out of her he decided to find out himself. He walked out onto the newly planted grass near the reflecting pool and sat down.

Falling into meditation he felt Shego sit next to him and do the same. As she relaxed her breathing and they fell into sync they both noted that they suddenly felt infinitely stronger and more aware of their surroundings.

Extending his focus outward in search of his sister's unique and powerful spirit it wasn't long before he found it a couple dozen miles to the east around the other face of the mountain.

She was alone….or was she?

The presences with her were somewhat familiar but very different from hers. He had sensed them before….but where?

Simultaneously both he and Shego's eyes snapped open as they yelled in unison, "YORI!"

Inside the trailer Alexandria was chuckling, "I told you they'd figure it out."

Rufus jumped up on her shoulder, "Uh huh, uh huh…not, good idea!"

Shrugging she just smiled, "I don't see why. They were very efficient in teaching me."

The door damn near blasted off the hinges as a broiling cauldron of blue and green energy stormed in.

With a surprisingly cool voice, dripping in malice Ron asked, "Please explain to me WHY there are 13 ghosts surrounding my little sister at a waterfall east of here?"

With a remarkable calm and self assured composure Yori simply replied, "Teaching her I would imagine."

Before he could burst into a big brotherly tirade, Yori stood, "Ron you are the Blade and Shego is the Bloom. It is my sacred honor and duty to act as your balance. Han's presence was never entered into the equation.

I have been entrusted by my father and your greatest mentor to decide how best to prepare her for the trials ahead. You need to decide right now who exactly you can trust. If you can not indeed rely on me than we have much bigger problems."

The energy around the couple in the door dimmed significantly as they considered her words. Finally Shego took his hand in hers.

"She's right Ron. And you know it. I care about her too, ya know? Something tells me that this is about the best chance she has at being able to look out for herself. You're not always going to be there to protect her."

With a sigh he nodded. Releasing her hand he straightened up from his unwitting fighting stance and properly bowed to Yori, "I apologize for doubting you. It's just she…"

Yori returned the bow and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know. She means a great deal to all of us. I assure you, I have her safety and best interest in mind at all times."

Noting the sound of an incoming helicopter she finished, "Besides I believe you have some training to attend to yourself. Prepare well my friend; unfortunately I believe you will need it."

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, please take the time and drop a review so I can know what you think and hopefully I can learn a few things to make the next chapters even better!


	7. Chapter 7 Training Days

**A/N:** Disney and Marvel own all the rights to the stuff they made and I'm borrowing in here. I have built an original merry band of misfits as well to keep them company known affectionately as The Bastards. If the description, name or actions of any of these original characters happens to resemble you...figure out who's writing this and you know where I live. First rounds on me. If you'd like to use them in your own stories I just ask that you talk with me first. Enjoy!

**Bridgeport, CA**

**US Marine Corps Mountain Warfare Training Center**

After their helo transited across Japan dropping them off at an international airport, then a long trans-pacific flight and yet another helicopter ride to their destination; Shego and Ron essentially poured themselves out of the aircraft on to the small concrete pad.

They instantly zipped up their jackets against the frigid cold. It was well after sunset and they could only make out one source of light in the pitch dark.

Kim and Blake were waiting for them. They were both leaning up against a heavily augmented brown Range Rover. With the roll cage, top rack, spare tires, flood lights and external compartments for fuel and supplies, it looked like a survivalist's wet dream.

Kim was dressed in camouflage utilities, her red hair concealed neatly up into a floppy boonie cover. She looked about as exhausted and bad as the new arrivals felt.

Blake was dressed pretty much the same although he was sporting about 2-3 days of facial stubble as well. He seemed to be genuinely happy to see them and far less worse for wear than KP.

After the bird flew off they met and shook hands. Shego mustered up the energy to offer a snide inside joke, "Damn Kimmie you look better in green than I thought you would!"

"Cute, very cute. I'm looking forward to what you look like after running up and down all these damn hills in a few days."

As they loaded their few bags up in the rig and jumped in Ron inquired, "Hey, Blake I gotta ask, why exactly are we all the way up in the mountains anyways?"

"Couple reasons actually. First off it's incredibly secluded and secure.

Secondly the base commander owes me a favor and he just 'happened' to have a break in the training schedule up here; so we essentially have the place to ourselves.

And finally one of the big learning points we took away from that little 'adventure trek' with you guys in Pakistan was that the mountains are an equalizer. I don't know about ya'll but I was smoke checked by the end of that one.

See, your body creates extra red blood cells at altitude, to compensate for thinner air and oxygen levels. If you train at this altitude and then have to work at a lower one you will have a temporary advantage until your body equals out.

And if your adversary is at an altitude, then hey, you're already prepped to engage. That's part of the reason the US Olympic Team trains up there by you guys in Colorado."

"Hmm, makes sense. So what's on the schedule there GI Jane?" Shego poked again.

With a slight grimace Kim looked at Blake, then straight forward and muttered, "Wouldn't know. Blake is the Commanding Officer, I'm just an FNG."

Blake sighed, noting the confused looks on their faces in the mirror, "Kim has been adjusting better than she lets on. The fact that the guys are flipping her shit means they like her and are accepting her into the team, if they weren't they'd just wouldn't talk to her."

"OK…I guess. But what's an FNG?" Ron asked.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips before he could rein it in, "Fucking New Guy…or I guess in her case, 'Gal'".

"Oh way to go Kimmie, making friends all ready! This is gonna be fun!" a smile crept across Shego's face at Kim's discomfort. Old habits die hard.

"Oh stuff a sock in it! You just try and keep up with Whiskey chugging through the brush, and that guy got blown up and crushed by a damn temple a month ago!"

She turned around and looked at Ron, "If you thought our old training sessions were tough, this is a whole new level."

Not knowing what to say he tried to comfort her, "Well if it makes you feel better, I did heal him with the Blade…he's probably right as rain."

"You don't get it Ron! These guys aren't like normal friggin' humans. They drive themselves harder than anyone I've ever heard of. Then instead of chugging a few beers and bull shitting like in the movies, they talk about what they screwed up and then immediately head out and do it again!"

With another furtive glance at Blake she muttered, "And some of them are even worse than others."

For his part Blake just took it all in stride and focused on driving. He knew it was all part of the process. You had to get broken down and pushed beyond your pre-conceived limits before you could be rebuilt into something harder and stronger from the ashes.

He was rather surprised when he heard basically his own thoughts come out of Ron's mouth, "The strongest blade is that which is forged in the hottest fire."

Shego just smiled as she knew where he had heard it, her merged memories with the Bloom were becoming easier to access now.

"What in the hell? Ron when do you go all Zen? What comic book or freak show are you quoting now?"

Shego took one look at his hurt face nearing tears and spoke with definite malice in her voice, "Listen here cupcake. Sounds like you had a rough go of it for a couple days…tough shit.

We ain't exactly had a cake walk ourselves. We happen to be your friends and probably the closest thing you have to 'family' on this damn mountain.

So you should think twice about what spews out of your mouth…that 'freak show' you were asking about…was Master Sensei!"

Before she could say anything the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. Blake piped up, "Well on that happy note, we've arrived campers. Ron, you and Shego can take that small CP tent we set up over there.

Furnace should already be heating it up for ya. All your gear and clothes are waiting on your racks. Get some rest we move out at 0500."

Ron just grabbed his bag and shook his hand, "Thanks, appreciate you having stuff set up for us."

"No worries…" he pulled the younger man closer, "by the way, that quote about the 'strongest blade'. I'd heard that before, it's burned, word for word into the entrance of the Special Operations Training Group class room that I was first trained in. It's always meant a lot to me. Glad to know it came from such a great man."

With that he turned and left.

Shego could tell that the child hood friends needed a moment and silently entered her tent.

Walking up to Ron her face spoke volumes as she was starting to cry, "Ron I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Ron stopped her with a hug, "Listen KP we've been through too much together for a stupid comment to ruin anything. It just hurt that's all." He pulled back and held her at arms length, "Look at you. All ready to 'be all you can be', sounds like it ain't going so hot though huh?"

Wiping a tear from her eye and sniffing slightly she just about started to sob into his shoulder, "Ron I don't know what I'm doing up here. I mean it sounded like the right idea, and I care about him and the team and all…it's just…it's just…."

"A pretty steep learning curve huh?" he calmly stated.

Noting her nod he continued, "There is nothing 'impossible for a Possible' right? You may not realize it yet, but I'm betting you needed this school of hard knocks so you can meet these guys at the next level.

You are the girl who can do anything, don't forget that OK?"

Sniffing a bit again she finally smiled, "Ron I honestly don't think I'd have made it all these years without you. Even though we're both 'with' other people now, please just know I need you in my life too?"

With a reassuring smile and hug he patted her back, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She headed over to the team tent as he entered his own.

"So Miss High and Mighty get off her high horse and apologize to you?"

With an admonishing tone he turned and said, "You know you were riding her a little hard yourself. Can't you tell she's struggling here? And my bet is we will be too in a few hours. Couldn't hurt to focus on some 'positivity' now could it?"

With a bemused expression, "I expected nothing less. That little red headed minx spends her entire life taking you for granted, then you finally get your shit together and now she crawls to you saying she 'needs you'.

I ain't being jealous, I'm just pissed! After learning how much you suffered to back her up…I guess it just chaps my ass to see her take some lumps and you jump right back into side kick role supporting her."

With a tired and sad look he just turned to exit the tent, "Listen it sounds like you and her have a lot more to work out than I do. I just want to get some rest and then learn everything I can up here. I think I'll just take a walk first to clear my head."

As he pulled the flap back to leave he looked back at her, "By the way, YOU are my partner now…in everything. I love you for it. But just remember, trying to be a good friend isn't being a 'side kick'."

**0430 The next morning**

"Rise and shine in there you love birds! Got some mountains to scale and shit to blow up!" The obnoxiously cheerful voice of Msgt Brett Sarnes rang through the crisp and chilled morning air.

It took every ounce of Shego's self control not to blast a hole at him through the tent wall.

She had awoken and heard Ron stumble into the tent only a few hours ago. She regretted at least the timing of her little tirade if not the substance.

_Man, he's got to be beat. Maybe a little 'happy wake up' to make amends…_

She snuck over to his army cot in the dark and slowly worked the zipper of his sleeping bag down. Sliding her hand into his waist band a very clear voice responded, "Uh, Shego? Right idea…wrong guy."

"AHHH! Blake, what the hell are YOU doing in here!?"

With a chuckle he just shook his head and lit the small camp light by his bag.

Shego blushed as she realized the thin little nightie she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination.

Coughing and averting his gaze while she hopped into some clothes he explained, "Well after several hours of Kim and Ron catching up and reminiscing about past 'adventures' it was starting to remind me too much of summer camp in there.

I needed some sleep and Ron suggested I take his bunk. From his tone I figured you and him were on about as good a terms as me and Kim right now, so I figured 'what the hell' a beds a bed."

Seeing the sense in it, if not a lingering resentment towards Ron, she just nodded, "No harm no foul." She lit up the plasma in her right hand to punctuate her next words, "It goes without saying that this will never be spoke of again, right?"

Grinning Blake concurred, "Speak of WHAT? I'm just heading back now to get geared up." Looking at the mountains of boxes of still packaged gear, clothes and equipment he added,

"Looks like you two are gonna need some help figuring out all this kit. I had hoped you'd get in earlier and we could have gone over it last night. I'll send one of the guys over shortly to get you squared away."

As he was leaving the tent, something came over Shego, "Hey, Marine! Don't sweat the small stuff about Kimmie…she needs this. She'll come around and you two will be better off for it."

With a grateful smile he left.

A few minutes later Ron entered the tent. He was greeted by a very pleasant if not slightly amusing sight.

Shego was bent over reaching to her the boots unlaced around her ankles as her poorly adjusted fatigues were sliding down her well formed back side.

He couldn't help himself and leapt over and grabbed her hips. Unfortunately she hadn't heard his entry and her startled response toppled them both end over end, almost crushing her cot.

"Dammit RON! I've been trying to figure these ridiculous pants out and then you decide you suddenly want to pop back in here!? What the hell!?"

Seeing that she was a little more riled up then she should be he asked, "Are you mad at me? For grabbing ahold of my girl? Never bothered you before…what's wrong?"

With a frustrated sigh she just muttered, "Nothing."

Suddenly very worried he sat them both up, "Listen I'm no expert in the ladies department, I get that, but I do know that when a girl says 'nothing' what she really means is 'you're gonna pay later so no need to talk about it now."

With a sudden realization he added, "Are you mad that KP and I stayed up talking?"

_Sheesh! That wasn't so tough now was it? Wait, why am I so miffed about that? I mean besides the whole almost blowing her boyfriend fiasco. It's not like I'm worried about him with her…am I?_

Ron watched the torrent of thoughts and emotions roll over her face. Through their connection he could even feel the confusion.

"Listen I'm sorry. She and I just got into catching up. We never had a chance to put things right between us after the split and frankly it was nice to know that we could still be friends after all that's happened.

Honestly I never thought it would bother you, but hey, sometimes I just don't think either…so uhm…sorry?"

Tapping into their connection as well, she could feel the absolute sincerity and concern in his apology and no matter how hard she wanted to, she just couldn't stay mad at him.

_Damn him and those adorable brown eyes…ah hell…_

"Come here." She said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss of forgiveness.

Just before things got hot and heavy they both felt a distinct chill as the tent flap opened up.

"Oh! My apologies, perhaps I'll come back later. But be advised; you two better hurry up, we're moving out soon."

Breaking their kiss with smiles and an expression reminiscent of being caught by the parents Shego untangled her self and yelled, "Dark Elk! Good to see you! Get your big ass back in here. We're good."

The tall Indian was decked out in green fatigues, climbing gear and a customized version of an old school "H" harness with his tactical equipment stowed neatly away. As he entered the tent he wore a very big smile.

"Shego, Ron it's very good to see you both again. We've missed having your particular 'light shows' around to keep things interesting."

Recalling the numerous times the Bastards had seen the two of them break out the mystical powers and a 'can a whoop ass' as Chad their demolitions expert called it; they both smiled a little wider.

"Listen here you tall, dark and stupid twerp, you manage to get yourself shot on my behalf again I may just shove some 'light' right up your ass!" punching him playfully on his arm to assure him she was joking and truly appreciated his saving her.

She turned back to all the boxes of equipment, "So I guess you pulled the short straw and had to come help us stupid civilians figure out all this gear."

Shaking his head, "Nope, the short straw went to whoever had to go help Brett sink the support lines for this morning's climb. I volunteered for this. You guys are a lot more fun than listening to him and Whiskey argue about mountaineering!"

Chuckling Ron piped up, "Well glad we could be of some use. So what is all this stuff anyways? Do we have to carry ALL of it on our backs?"

"Nah, this is to cover down on the entire training package. Really good gear too! That Wade kid hooked us up with exactly what we asked for. I'll point out what you need for today and get you geared up. We'll worry bout the rest when we get back in tonight."

With that he pulled out climbing harnesses, gloves, cold weather gear, meals, water bladders, survival equipment and some packs.

It took a little explaining and demonstration for him to get them fitted into the equipment. When done both Ron and Shego looked at each other and laughed as they essentially 'waddled' out the tent door.

"I can barely walk with this stuff so tight, how in the hell am I gonna' climb a mountain?"

From their right they heard a loud laugh, "Well last I saw, you could turn all pissed, glowing green and fiery, just blast your way up the cliff!"

Turning stiffly to see who was pestering her she yelled, "Keep it up Rudy and I may just blast your ass OFF the cliff!"

"Nah I'm the medic. You'll need me at some point," with a wiggle of his eyebrows he followed, "besides I'm too damn good looking!"

Ron attempted to put on his 'serious face', "Hey you know my sword heals as good as it cuts, keep hitting on my girl and…" he couldn't keep it up and burst out laughing, "ah hell I can't. Damn it's good to see you Rudy. How you been?"

Before Rudy could launch into one of his trademark rants, Blake's voice rang out across the camp, "This ain't social hour, we're already behind schedule. You can swap stories or spit for all I care on the way UP the mountain. Let's go!"

As they all moved towards the cliff face near the north end of their camp, Blake stopped Ron and Shego. Noting their discomfort he commented,

"I know it doesn't feel like it but Dark Elk did you a favor cinching you in tight like that. The harness will loosen up and get more comfortable once you're suspended.

One thing I did want to go over with you guys though." Noting their nods to continue,

"Weapons. I know you guys are more than handy with those swords of yours. But until we figure out how best to integrate you guys into the team, I wanted to know if you'd be willing to gain some proficiency in more 'conventional' weapons?"

With a shrug Shego said, "Never had much use for guns between plasma and swords. What d'ya have in mind?"

Noting Ron's willing nod, "Nothing crazy for now. Just pistols to start and then we'll work on the other stuff. Here ya go."

He handed both of them holsters and showed them how they could quickly snap into their belt system. He then produced a pair of Glock 19, 9mm semi auto pistols. Briefly demonstrating load/unload and safe handling, he handed them over and they placed them in their holsters.

"Hope you never need it, but I'm of a 'better safe than sorry' mindset and require my team members to be armed at all times."

Not wanting to argue or make waves they both simply nodded and followed him to the base of the cliff. Most of the team was already well on their way up the almost sheer 300 foot edifice.

Ron strained his eyes and could just make out a little speck of red close to the top, _Way to go KP!_

Following his gaze Shego smirked, "Looks like Kimmie Cub has a little mountain goat in her. Hmmm, all those years scaling volcanoes and breaking into lairs must be paying off."

Blake let out a satisfied sigh, "Yep, climbing is definitely one of her strong suits. Glad she took to it, boosts her confidence. She was getting her ass kicked in so many other things."

Surprised at his frank talk Ron looked at him, "You really can compartmentalize your life can't you? That's your girlfriend and you're talking about her like some boot recruit you need to whip into shape."

Blake turned towards him with compassion in his eyes and yet a very stern face, "That's because she IS a boot recruit to this. She asked to be a part of this team, this world.

And if I let my feelings for her prevent me from ensuring she is properly trained…she may die for my weakness. That's the stakes in this business.

I refuse to let anything happen to her…even me. If she hates me for it but passes the test, she will still be a welcomes member of the team. At least I'll know she's safe.

I hope it doesn't come too that of course, but there it is."

Ron looked back up the cliff and noted that Kim had just beat everyone to the top. He could almost make out the gleaming white smile from where he was. Thinking about what Blake said he realized it made sense.

In some ways it was the same devotion to Kim that he had demonstrated all those years, just a different…flavor.

He turned back to Blake, "I get it. I'll admit I was a little confused by her rendition of the last few days, but I can tell you care for her. Your dedication to your team is impressive. Glad to be working with you."

After Blake shook his extended hand he nodded towards the ropes.

"I gather you two have some experience in climbing, same as her. Let me just show you a couple quirks unique to this equipment and then we'll see if we can catch up with the rest of the group."

After a moment of instruction they were off. Of course Ron and Shego cared about each other, but something about the chance to 'compete' like this, well… the climb quickly turned into more of race than a morning exercise.

Finding micro holds for fingers and hands they leapt from crevice to scrag. At points they bounded so far away from the cliff face that one would simply slide underneath the lines of the other. Between their connection as Blade and Bloom and their fierce love of one another the whole event seemed more like a vertical dance. Laughter could be heard echoing off the cliff far and wide.

By the half way point both of their arms and legs were screaming in pain, but they never let up. For his part Blake had recognized their antics and remained a safe distance below them in case their lines got tangled or they needed assistance.

Sure enough about 50 feet from the top, their lines twisted and snared on a sharp rock. Both of them had just performed another dazzling bound away from the face and were in the process of attempting a 'swing by kiss' when they felt the line snap.

Their immediate free fall elicited shouts from the gathered crowd at the top as well as Blake just below them who fortunately was tied into a separate line.

Their inertia had managed to bring them together in mid flight. Instinctively they embraced tightly. As they looked at each other they both just smiled for a moment.

The dazzling blast of mingled blue and green light gave the rising sun a run for its money. The distinctive outline of a Lotus Bloom enveloped them as their fall was halted. They held there for a moment and kissed briefly.

The flower notably opened further as they began to ascend. Passing Blake on the way back up he heard Shego joke, "See you at the top!"

They flew past the cliff top and slowly hovered for another moment prior to floating over the team's heads and setting down softly on a large flat rock near by.

Kissing again briefly before breaking their embrace, the Lotus Bloom and their glowing auras faded as they turned and faced the team.

Even the guys who had seen the two in action before were speechless. The silence was broken as they heard Blake summiting the top and snapping out of his gear.

"Well no one can say that you two are ones for boring entrances! How bout you cut me some slack and stow the play time for a bit though?"

Slightly chagrined they both just nodded.

"Well seeing as how we have some new members, this is as good a time as any to complete the intros."

Turning back to his men, "Haniffi, Ryan, Adam pick your jaws off the ground and get up here!"

The three men quickly materialized beside him. Before Blake could say anything the small interpreter stepped forward with an outstretched hand, "Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Shego my name is Hannifi, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance! I have noted both of your exploits on TV before and am very much looking forward to working with you?"

Startled by his very formal tone Shego quipped, "Sure thing sport. If you saw me on TV though you know I'm the 'bad girl' right? What the hell would make you want to work with me?"

Smiling broadly he looked up with a piercing gaze, "Allah, in His infinite wisdom rarely makes anything 'bad' or 'good'. I suspect having seen the clips of Mr. Stoppable's recent exploits across Asia that you two could teach us all quite a bit about what 'grey' means.

I consider myself a student of life. Why wouldn't I take advantage of the opportunity to learn here, with you?"

Still a little ill at ease but warming to the quirky little fellow she just patted him on the shoulder as he returned to his team mates, "Riiighhtt. Cool. Um do me a favor though, it's just Shego OK? Loose the whole 'Ms.' thing…creeps me out."

Chuckling Ron leaned over and whispered, "I think he likes you."

Jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow, "Can it Blondie, we gots' peoples to meet."

They both stopped chuckling when a huge man covered in tattoos and muscles approached, "Hi, name's Ryan, Ryan Jacklin. Good to meet ya." Shaking their hands he just turned around and nudged the third man as he went by.

Scowling he looked over his shoulder at the departing Ryan, "I aint' payin', they cheated!"

He noted the inquisitive looks as he approached and just sighed realizing he better explain, extending his hand as well, "I'm Adam and frankly you two suck!" smiling at their startled expressions he continued with a pacifying smile,

"You just cost me twenty bucks. So unless you plan on jumping back down the side of the cliff and either face planting or coming up AFTER the boss, settle up my tab and we're even."

They both could tell by his playful smile that he was just breaking the ice so Ron decided to do the same.

Before he knew it Adam was lifted by an invisible hand out over the cliff side. All eyes followed his startled form as it crossed over their heads and hovered about ten feet from the ledge.

Shego picked up on what Ron was doing so she reached into her pocket and produced a twenty dollar bill and placed it under a rock at the very edge of the cliff.

"Tell you what partner, I hate owing someone so why don't you just take the bill and we're square." She laughed up at the man in the same playful manner he had.

To everyone's surprise he wasn't even fazed by his predicament. He hung there motionless for a moment with the same smirk on his face. He almost looked like he was enjoying himself, even after he looked down.

Seemingly without a care in the world he just looked at them, "Seriously!? Sure I'll play your little game."

He slowly reached over his shoulder and pulled something off his back. With practiced ease he pulled out and began snapping together several objects that looked like sticks and string and then tied a spool of thin line he had on his harness to one.

Before anyone could decipher what he was doing he pulled back on his now assembled bow and shot an arrow through the bill, knocking the rock towards her feet.

Grinning he stowed the bow and reeled in his prize.

"Thanks! Now we're even. Care to set me back down…OVER THERE…with you?"

As Ron gently set him down beside him the shorter man shot his hand out and shook Ron's good naturedly…"Oh yeah, we're gonna get along just fine. No one truly appreciates smart asses anymore. Nice to meet you Ron" turning with a respectful nod, "and Shego."

As Adam walked back towards the others Blake led them all towards a small glen about 30 feet away.

The air was crisp but no longer biting cold as the morning sun was beginning to warm them.

The scents of the spruce and red wood pines mingled with the sparse berry bushes and ferns. Ever present was the fragrant smell of the soft plushy grass they were all assembling in.

The view was spectacular! Looking out one could make out numerous peaks seated within the Northern Sierra Nevada mountain range. If you were picking a spot for a perfect mountain morning portrait, you'd be hard pressed to find better.

With a few brief commands from Brett they all sat down in a circle about 10 feet in diameter and dropped their gear. Blake stood up and walked to the center.

"All right, if we have no other shenanigans to attend to, let's get started. For those of you new to our little merry band of misfits, welcome. This is the first time we've managed to get all the ground components of the team in one place.

Our technical support team consisting of Wade Load and Bonnie Rockwaller are working diligently in Japan to assess a growing threat which very well may comprise our next mission.

For those of you that weren't with us, they are at a rather 'unique' school on Mt. Yamanouchi where a certain Martial arts expert by the name of Yori runs a school very near and dear to this team's heart. She has pledged her support to this team and is considered an 'honorary' Bastard…"

Ron and a few of the others snickered at the interesting play on words in regards to his old friend as Blake continued.

"So now that the gangs all together I figure we can kick it up a notch…"

Ron couldn't help but note the dismayed look on Kim's face as she contemplated that things were going to get worse.

"…thus far we have been reviewing patrolling tactics. I realize that for most of you this has been just a good review and 'back to basics'. We all needed it.

As you may have guessed by now, Ron and Shego are not exactly 'rank and file' members of the team. While we will need to catch them up on the fundamentals, it's far more likely we'll be utilizing them and their talents in a more 'unconventional' manner.

This brings us to this mornings training. Every person here has some sort of unique fighting style. Hanifi here has trained extensively around the world in numerous forms of obscure martial arts. Kim is an expert in over 13 styles of King Fu. Dark Elk can trim the wings off a fly with his knives at 20 paces and so on.

What I'm getting at is we're not scheduled to attend courses at any professional schools for fighting. We have more than enough talent available here. The trick will be to learn from each other and figure out a way to synchronize our styles.

Now go ahead and pull out your breakfast and relax a bit as we set up some sparring sessions. Observe strengths and weaknesses and identify what you will want to work on later. Only rules in the matches are no eye gouging, no throat shots and if some one taps- let em' up, besides that its real world rules folks."

Shego noted the corners of Kim's lips creep up in a hopeful smile;

_Well I imagine she WOULD be happy to finally get a subject she knows something about. Hell maybe for Ron's sake I'll help her out, show her stuff off a bit with someone she's used to going at it with, these guys don't look like they mess around…_

As Blake was looking around the circle assessing who would be first, Shego stood up, "How bout me and the princess have a go at it? We aint' had a good brawl in a long time…"

Blake noted Shego's hands flaring up slightly and smiled, "As entertaining as that would be, it's not what we're here for. No, you two know each others styles just fine. But Kim would you stand up?"

As she did, with a slightly disappointed face, she perked up when she heard him say, "Master Sergeant Sarnes, would you be so kind as to enlighten us on your style of fighting?"

_Oh good, Brett likes me. Besides he is quite a bit older…how hard could this be?_ Thought Kim as she faced to her right.

"Ah hell boss, you know I ain't got no 'style' unless you count 'Bar-Fight-Fu'. You sure you want me goin' up against the little missy?" queried the grizzled old troop.

The wiry and hardened vet just shrugged when Blake nodded.

Kim stuck her classic Kung Fu pose and began to prowl towards him.

For his part Brett just hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and watched her, relaxed as if he was waiting at the bus stop.

Confused, Kim warily approached from his side as she noted he just pivoted his foot slightly to keep her in his line of sight.

Finally she felt she had good position and leapt at him with dazzling forward heel kick to his chest.

Problem was…he wasn't there.

_What the hell?_ Her thoughts were cut short as she saw stars and crumpled to the ground.

With another simple pivot he had merely moved 6 inches to the right and let her slide past him. Then he unceremoniously head butted her in the back of the head.

Thinking the match was over she groaned and attempted to get up. This was halted quickly when she felt a knee roughly plant between her shoulder blades and drive her face back into the grass.

Before she could do or say anything her right arm was nearly ripped out of its socket as it was pinned painfully behind her and distinctly uncomfortable pressure was applied to the wrist joint.

"Brett, what the hell!?" she yelled; then it dawned on her and she started tapping with her free hand.

Instantly the pressure was off and he was helping her up.

"Just waitin' for ya' to tap little lady. I seen you in a scrap, don't think I aint' gonna keep a lid on ya' til' ya' do."

Brushing her self off she attempted to regain her composure. Analyzing the brief engagement she was at a loss.

Brett accurately read her expression and explained, "Listen it ain't no magic or fancy fooey stuff. I just been getting in brawls my whole life. When they ain't wearing capes or laughin' all goofy like you're used to…they generally fight like me."

When she looked at him to explain he simply said, "Dirty."

She nodded and thought, _He's right. I'm used to fighting untrained hench-men and dastardly villains who are more bent on world domination than a street fight. Hell Shego was the only one who ever really challenged me_…

With another nod she indicated she wanted another go at it.

This time she was far more cautious. As she approached him she didn't attempt any high flying kicks but chose a more straight forward punch to the face.

To her astonishment, it connected solidly.

In the next moment she knew why. He chose to take the blow to get close to her and inside her defenses. Wrapping her up tight he dug his chin painfully into her clavicle and began to bend her over backwards to the ground.

As they hit the ground she began to work her legs up to jab him with a knee when she felt something at the side of her neck…

"Did you just bite me!? What the fuck!?"

Responding to her tap immediately he hopped up and offered her a hand. She slapped it away and gave him a betrayed look as she rubbed the side of her neck.

Before he could say anything Steve Saunders walked over and kneeled beside her. The massive black man spoke with a voice that was surprisingly tender and understanding,

"Listen Kim he's doing you a favor. Breaking down your pre-conceived notions and responses. It's proven time and time again that societal taboos, like teeth on skin will get you killed in an all out brawl. My old Sensei in Okinawa used to call it the 'Art of Fang and Claw'.

You prey on other's superstitions or cultural norms. If you don't want to play that game you better bring a whole lot more to the fight than what you have been to break past it."

As he helped her up she thanked him with an appreciative nod of the head and turned to face Brett once again.

"All right old timer, bring it!" Her voice had taken a venomous tone that neither Ron nor Shego had ever heard before. The cat calls and chuckles from around the circle certainly did not help in preventing any further escalation.

Rubbing his now sore jaw Brett looked over at Blake who simply sighed and nodded for him to continue.

As they squared off she was pleased to see him assume a more wary pose. Not quite a fighting stance but at least his hands were up and not mocking her in his pockets.

She chose to wait and see where he would go with this. She feinted in a few times and noted that he was using his hips to position himself to absorb the blow rather than block with his arms.

Finally she had an idea and attacked.

Diving into a tight forward roll to his left her elbow struck the pressure point behind his knee as she flew by. Pivoting as fast as she could she proceeded to strike rapidly up his now exposed back and flank and followed him to the ground where she attempted to surgically strike every nerve bundle and weak spot she could access.

Balling up his arms and legs he finally managed to jab her in the flanks enough to create some space and kick her off him.

She flew about 3 feet back and landed roughly on top of Steve. For some reason her lips curled up in a feral smile as she bounded over to the now standing Brett with a series of kicks and flips.

Once she finally settled her feet he came at her with a flurry of punches of his own.

She ducked under a savage over hand strike that would have knocked her out cold. Coming up from behind him she grabbed the top of his head and pulled back viciously.

When he felt the cold steel of a knife lay flat across his throat he froze.

Just above a whisper he heard her whisper in his ear, "The only movement I expect from you is to tap your hand on your leg…slowly."

As he tapped his leg she instantly let him go. He turned and looked at her with an almost prideful gaze, "Now see here, I know you didn't come into this scrap with that."

She just grinned, "Oh, would little miss goody two shoes ever PLAN to have you kick her over at Steve who had so conveniently staged his knife on the front of his gear?"

Steve looked down and just groaned, "Sorry Brett, didn't even notice man."

Smiling even wider Brett just looked back at her, "Nah, turns out she's just a pretty good student. Nice job Kim."

Blake's voice broke in, "Indeed. Way to learn from set backs, go grab a break and some chow. Next up, Adam and Rudy."

The morning continued at a similar pace. No one was in this for personal glory or to beat up on any one. Each of them was committed to helping the other prepare for a life and death struggle that may be not too far away.

It became apparent to Shego's practiced eye that Blake had thought long and hard about whom would spar off against whom. There were no weight classes to balance things or grudges to settle. Each man's style and experience level was contrasted for the maximum amount of learning to occur.

So she was not all that surprised when she heard him say, "Ron, you're with me."

Ron was a little startled however, "Who me? Uh I don't know Blake…uh sure. I promise not to use any mystical stuff either."

"No! Use whatever you have in your inventory. Just know that if you break that sword out I'm gonna have to reach for a gun. So let's leave the toys out of it OK?"

As the two squared off Shego noted how natural their styles were to them as if entering a fighting match was as normal as walking in the door of a coffee shop.

Kim however was rather concerned. Oddly she was also conflicted, she knew that Ron had considerable skills augmented by powerful mystical forces, but part of her would probably always worry about his safety. And of course the thought of Blake getting hurt confused her even further.

The men circled about seemed a little on edge as well. Many wanting to see what the new guy had to offer but also respectful of the boss for being the one to call him out. Even the new members had heard stories of what he was capable of and frankly were a bit relived they weren't in the ring with him.

Neither man spoke. They simply assessed each others movements as if it were a billboard advertising their intent.

Without warning or any indication Ron sprung…away from Blake. As he leapt backwards in a tight flip, it was obvious that his powers were augmenting the almost 10 foot jump. Most followed his movement with confused glances, until he used a spruce tree as spring board to launch at Blake from an elevated and improved position.

Blake however seemed to have saw this coming. As Ron flew at him, the older man held his ground until the last moment and then went to a knee. As Ron sailed over Blake used all his leg muscles to launch up with a powerful elbow strike to the solar plexus.

Ron took the blow as well as he could, avoiding an unceremonious crumble to the ground he managed to turn his landing into simply an awkward roll. By the time he had pivoted his heals to spring back up, Blake was on him.

Savage knee/elbow combos came raining down on Ron's crouched position. Ron managed to block most of it but took his fair share of abuse.

Deciding that enough was enough, Ron simply 'pushed' Blake away with a blast of energy, knocking him down on his back about five feet away.

As the two combatants approached each other again; it was evident that neither would back down.

The next exchange of blows resulted in the two men locking up as they both savagely jockeyed for better position. Ron was intent on administering low velocity but incredibly painful jabs to key pressure points through out his opponent's chest and neck. Blake meanwhile was focusing on a flurry of Mui Thai short kicks to the lower legs and knee jabs to the inner thighs.

It hurt the spectators to even watch. The sheer volume of strikes alone left little doubt as to the pain the two were willing to endure to be victorious. The sweat running down their brows and through their shirts indicated the heavy toll the protracted engagement was taking.

Kim had ended up sitting near Shego as they watched 'their' men battle. At one point Kim was about to stand up when she felt Shego grasp her wrist and say,

"Don't. It's not our place. Blake wouldn't appreciate you interfering on his behalf in front of his men, and I know Ron rarely gets to spar with someone who can challenge him.

As much as it may hurt to watch…this is good for them."

Though frustrated she saw the other woman's point and sat down again, "I honestly never knew Blake could hold his own like this…I'm…impressed."

Shego looked over and saw in Kim's look what she had picked up in the stuttered statement, "You mean it turns you on a bit don't you?" she asked with a blatant smile on her face.

Shocked, she blushed slightly as she realized, "I guess…maybe a little bit? Great now I'm turning into you aren't I?" She asked with a bit of friendly banter thrown in.

"Nah, your just maturing enough to get past all the women's lib crap and realizing that even the most capable gal wants a man she can rely on. Given how much you could already kick ass…it was gonna take a helluva guy to meet your standard.

So when you find it…it's gonna get your 'juices flowing'." Shego injected enough innuendo in the last part that KP caught her drift and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Shego, you and I probably were never meant to be bosom buddies, but was that an actual compliment? Is it possible we could at least be friends?"

Shego turned her attention back to the fight that had gone to ground now as both men attempted to writhe and maneuver for superiority.

_Crap! I'm still mad at her for all the shit she did to Ron, or at least 'didn't do' by taking him for granted. But hell if she had done otherwise, would I have gotten my shot at him? Hmmm._

Turning back to the red head she spoke frankly, "Listen Kimmie, I never really had a problem with you all those years we fought. In fact I usually looked forward to you guys 'dropping in', meant I finally got a decent work out.

Frankly I even respected you a bit for making the whole teen heroine thing work where I couldn't. By the way I'll deny I said that if you ever repeat it.

Honestly the only thing that's keeping us from being 'bosum buddies' like you said is what I see as your disregard of Ron. You took him for granted all those years.

Did you know the only reason he even went on those missions was to look out for you? He even hid his injuries for fear you'd kick him off the team. And with his big heart he never resented you for it, nor does he hold a grudge now.

I never had any one like that in my life. Now that I do, I just can't get past the fact that anyone could have been that neglectful of him. In a weird way I guess I'm glad you were, cause now I am the happiest little villainess in the world."

Kim immediately went to retort, then stopped herself, _She's right. I blew it with him. And he even tried to tell me, so many times. While I'm very happy with Blake, I can't help but wonder how I could have been so damn oblivious. _

She looked back at Shego with a wounded but hopeful look,

"I can't argue a thing you said. Much as I want to…I got nuthin'. What are the chances though of me and you getting off on a new start though? Maybe that way I can be there for both of you better than I was for him in the past. If you're up to it, maybe teach me a thing or two?

At the very least if I'm lucky you can share some of his 'Ron-shine' cause damn I miss that in my life."

Seeing the genuine look of hope and camaraderie in the younger woman's face she thought, _Damn you! How can I stay mad when you say shit like that? Fuck. Oh well…_

"Well don't expect slumber parties or a rehash of my 'Ms. Go' days, but…sure what the hell."

The two leaned into each other and bumped shoulders. Despite her best efforts Shego was smiling brightly.

Returning their attention to the men in their lives they both gulped.

Blake had managed to get Ron into a ridiculously tight choke hold from behind as they both were sprawled on their sides.

Ron, despite turning purple from lack of oxygen had scissored his legs around Blakes legs and was bending them back at a grotesque angle.

Neither man looked as if he was going to tap.

The seconds ticked by as all around held their breaths to see what would become of the event.

After a very pregnant pause with both men exerting what was left of their dwindling energy a loud 'crack' was heard as Blake's leg snapped, simultaneously Ron passed out form hypoxia.

Much to every ones surprise Blake didn't curse out loud or scream, he immediately rolled over awkwardly and attempted to check on the man he had just knocked out.

"Ron! RON! Are you OK!? Ron, wake up, seriously man…" he stopped as Ron groaned and began to come to.

By this point all the team members had gathered round. Shego was attempting to revive Ron as Kim held Blake's head in her lap. Rudy was tending to Blake's leg as they all heard Ron come to…

"Shit! Blake, are you OK?!"

A strained but distinct chuckle came from the man on the ground next to him, "Yeah, but next time I decide to lock up with you, just break out the damn sword…it's quicker and would probably hurt less."

Rubbing his neck Ron coughed hoarsely and agreed, "Definitely, you got some moves I'm gonna have you show me later. Hey Rudy how bad is it?"

"Hell man you snapped his friggin leg, a little more force I would be swimming in blood here if the skin had been punctured. As it stands we're gonna need to get a rescue bird in here to get him to a hospital."

"Screw that. Give me some room." With that Ron summoned the Lotus Blade and focused. As the blue light billowed around him he laid the flat of the blade over the grotesquely fractured leg.

"Uh, Blake this is gonna hurt…er, A LOT! But it's the best for ya…" before he could respond Ron moved the blade with his wrist slightly and another sickening 'crack' was heard as the bone reset and mended in seconds.

After a few moments more, the light show faded and Ron sat back...spent. The last of his energy went into the endeavor.

Blake opened his crunched eyes and was astonished to feel…nothing. No residual pain, it was if he hadn't been injured at all.

"Ah shit Ron, you trying to put me out of a job!? Guess their just gonna have to keep me around for my good looks and charm now." Complained Rudy with a grin.

Brett piped up, "In that case I can get back out and recruit someone else pretty quick."

As every one chuckled the tensions eased. Blake got out and tested his leg and admitted that he actually felt better than before the fight.

Ron however looked like 'hammered dog crap'. That was in fact Rudy's word for word 'official' diagnosis.

"Well that was invigorating. We got about a five mile trek out to the demolition range for Chad to put us through our paces. Ron you are defiantly excused. You look like hell and seeing as how I ain't had a scrap like that in years, you earned it."

Ron who was supine on the ground, opened his eyes. A distinct blue flash crossed his brown orbs for a moment. Before Shego could hold him down or anyone say anything he staggered shakily to his feet.

"If it's all the same to you Captain. I like to make things go boom too. I think I'll tag along."

With a respectful nod of the head Blake spoke in a commanding voice, "Rodger that. All right Whiskey you're on point. Bastards move out!"

If there was a trail, they certainly were not utilizing it. It appeared as if every possible horrific and treacherous route available was the preferred stomping grounds for these men.

They generally moved from one prominent reference point, such as a distinctive draw or hill top to another. When they stopped to refer to the map and ensure their course, they got short rests.

At one of these blessed sabbaticals, Shego asked, "So what's up? I'm sure there's a bloody nature trail or something around here. Why are we beating ourselves up like this?"

The huge Biker/Viking looking guy, Ryan, answered her from near by while holding security, "Easy way's mined…count on it. Besides if it's kicking our asses, imagine what it'd do to some malnourished, underpaid asshole who got pulled out of some low lying country to come fight? Hard way or no way."

Adam piped up from her other side, "Besides, Ryan's working on keeping his 'girlish' figure. Can't beat the workout! Hell I just came from working at UNDER sea level, never underestimate the governments ability to make comfort a minimal factor in the planning process!"

They pushed on and what was indeed five miles in a straight line on the map, took much longer following their point man over hell and back.

They arrived at a large wash out, likely from river that had been diverted or dried out a couple centuries prior. It provided a nice breeze and natural sound buffers in the way of numerous jagged and heavily wooded hills surrounding.

Every one dropped their packs and Chad started digging out his toys as he briefed them,

"So since we last saw each other I've been spending a lot of time down at China Lake perfecting that sweet little number we used on the mutant monkeys…" with a prideful grin he noted, "if we need it again we will have an even bigger, brighter and badder surprise for 'em.

So while I was there I ran into some like minded individuals who were experimenting with different explosive solutions to common everyday household problems." noting Kim's puzzled look he elaborated,

"Such as terrorist in his little mud house, needs to go away. Or bank robber has a hand on a device and you want to eliminate him and not the hostages. So why not use his own device against him…that sort a thing."

He went on to fill them all in on his newest 'toys' and everyone took turns assembling, arming and then detonating each in a methodical manner. This took the better part of the afternoon and the sun was lowering in the west when they were wrapping up the demolitions training.

Blake gathered them all around. "OK, everyone has been issued survival, navigation and communication equipment. Each of you has attended some form of instruction in regards to these those skills at some time, correct?

Good, here's your objective. This evolution is intended to brush up on your maneuver and evasion skills. You will link up in pairs and meet up at base camp. Attempt to maneuver without detection of the other groups if at all possible, not if it sacrifices safety though. There is no time limit, however your sleep and rest time is dependent on how soon you get there…pays to be a winner folks.

Designated pairs are: Myself and Ryan, Brett and Kim, Whiskey and Rudy, Chad and Dark Elk, Adam and Ron, finally Steve you'll be a third wheel for Hanifi and Shego.

All right take a few minutes to prep your gear and move out at your own discretion."

The teams squared away there gear and began to set off. Before Shego's little trio departed she walked over to Ron, kissed him briefly then in a ridiculously sweet voice, "Bye bye honey, I'll miss you and you can bet I'm gonna beat your ass down this hill!"

He just grinned and when she turned smacked her on the ass a little harder than necessary, "We'll see" he toned after her.

Getting ready to move himself Adam stopped him with a gesture that indicated to wait. Kim waived at him as her and Brett set off.

Finally Blake looked at them as Ryan and him slung their packs to set off. "You guys need something?"

Adam responded, "Nope Boss just doing one more map check before we push on."

Once they were alone Adam put his ruck on as well then turned to Ron with an expectant face, "Well I'm ready."

Confused Ron just shrugged and made to walk away when he was turned around, "What are you doing, I said I'm ready."

Totally befuddled now Ron just looked at him, "What the hell do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm hiking after everyone, with her head start Shego probably WILL beat me down…"

Adam interrupted, "What!? Why in the hell would we WALK down? Just do your floaty-magic thing and we'll sail right over and down the hill. I promise I'll make dinner when we get there."

Ron realized what he had intended and just groaned, "Man, if you think I got that sorta juice I'm sorry to disappoint ya. It took a lot of energy and focus just to lift you that little bit today.

After sparring off with Blake and me and Shego's fall, not to mention keeping up with you guys…shit I'm lucky to be standing right now. If I tried to float us down there, we'd probably end up shish ka bob on a tree somewhere.

Besides most of the really cool stuff I can only seem to do with Shego…we sorta 'balance' each other."

Crestfallen Adam just brushed past him and took lead, "Crap, I finally get my hands on a friggin' Jedi and his batteries are busted!

Figures, next you're gonna tell me you have some nimble hottie sister that is TOTALLY hands off too. Some partner you're turning out to be." he continued his good natured rant until Ron cut him off.

"Well actually I do have a little sister, she's 5 though so yeah hands off. That gal Yori that Blake mentioned earlier is sorta like my sister too, complete babe and nimble as all get out, but good luck getting past the guy she's hanging out with now." They carried on in a companionable conversation as they worked their way down the mountain side.

Meanwhile Shego was intent on getting back to base camp first. If for no other reason than to win at something today. She was happy that both guys were OK, but frankly she had really wanted to spar as well. So she was letting out her pent up angst and concern towards Ron on the trail head…and the two men trying to keep up.

"Uh Shego, is this not… unorthodox…running…down…a…mountain…in the…pitch…dark?!"

Hanifi's panting was impeding his normally silver tongue.

She just scowled back over her shoulder as she continued on, "What's the matter, can't keep up with a girl? How bout you big guy, you wanna stop too?"

With his dark skin she couldn't quite make him out, so when a big white smile appeared far closer than she had expected, she came to a halt.

"Well now that ya mention it, yeah, I do..." He said, not winded in the least.

"I'd like to do a map check and make sure we're not adding miles on to our trip."

Considering it had been at least an hour or two since they'd took a heading she saw the wisdom in it and simply plopped down on a near by rock, "Be my guest."

As Steve pulled out his navigation equipment and map she noted that Hanifi was staring at her as he caught his breath, "What!? I got pine sap on my face or something?"

Where as most people would be startled by being caught staring openly at someone he just continued his piercing gaze as he spoke, "You know you remind me of a story I heard recently…"

"Listen partner if you hadn't noticed I'm with someone. I give you points for a unique pick up line, but Ron's my guy."

With a truly amused grin he continued, "No you mistake my intent. See I believe that one of the best ways to learn of a culture is to learn its folk lore, its mysteries…it's 'things that go bump in the night' if you will.

I was born and raised in Afghanistan and was thoroughly immersed in such legends growing up. I left in my teens and only returned for the first time this last year. So you can imagine my surprise when I was working with a military unit in Eastern Afghanistan and I came across what I thought was folk lore but was being spoken of with an almost reverence, something that seemed 'new'; that I had never heard of.

It would seem that a 'blue spirit' and 'green witch' had descended upon what I mistook originally as a 'tribe' but learned later to be Pakistani Taliban. It would seem that these two unleashed the very fire of hell on these sinners recently and have invoked a very impassioned response in the tribal areas of my home country.

Many of the wise men of the older tribes have even begun to link their actions to an ancient prophecy from a volatile area known as the Helmand Valley. You see that valley is in the southern central area of the country and many powerful rivers and resources connect there, making it very fertile…and much contested. It has known very little peace over the millennia.

Anyways the prophecy translates as such,

'What was taken shall be regained no sooner than its time.

Time is of no consequence when devil and witch come forth in their fury.

That which was violated will be restored once reborn from when it was stolen.

The great river will make its own course as the two fight as one.

From their fire, balance shall be restored and none shall drink of wisdom again;

thus all will be known.'"

Steve had finished his map check but sat fascinated listening to the story. "Well I don't know about the prophecy but the whole fire of hell description definitely sums up you and Ron on that little Pakistan outing. You guys were something else!"

Hannifi nodded his head, "I agree. It was you and the other men's description of those events that has been helping me put some dots together. I concur that it's likely the Taliban's superstitions just manifested around them getting their butts handed to them. But what if…"

Shego cut in, "Now wait a minute! I have had just about enough of ancient prophecies dictating my life lately. Sure things have worked out good from the last one, but I don't want nuthin' to do with 'violating', 'restoring', or witches and what not.

Tell you what, if you want to play 'connect the dots', lets get down this mountain and I'll get you in touch with nerdlinger in Japan…he'll love this shit. But as for now I don't want to hear another damn word."

With that they corrected slightly off Steve's directions and were off…in silence.

Many hours later, most everyone was perched around a roaring camp fire, content with full bellies.

Shego was leaning back into Ron with a satisfied and sleepy expression. She was enjoying listening to Dark Elk and Hannifi attempt to recite Shakespeare in over 30 different languages.

Rudy was ranting to Chad about something as usual, of course he didn't notice that Chad had his IPod in and was tuning him out as he fiddled with small chunks of C-4 he was lighting in the fire.

Adam and Ryan were in an animated discussion with Steve and Whiskey about the Battle of Yamanouchi.

Much to Blake's satisfaction, and relief, all the team's made it in safe and sound just before midnight. Surprisingly it was Kim's team that came in last.

In fact Kim didn't join them at the camp fire. When Brett arrived he just nodded to Blake to join him for a private conversation away from everyone.

"Listen Boss, I'm WAY out of my job description here so just do me a favor and head back up the trail a half a click and go talk to your girl…she, uh, could use a chance to talk to 'Blake' for a minute."

Quickly identifying the probable source of Brett's discomfort in an apologetic tone he said, "Listen, I paired you up with her to teach her some field craft not to go all soap opera. Not what I was looking for, sorry brother."

He was surprised by the chuckle he got in return, "Actually, I think you may have underestimated that little gal, in a lot of ways. We did go over some skills, actually a lot of em', once she identifies she's got herself a weakness there aint' no stopping her from diggin' into your brain to learn.

That's actually what put us behind everyone, she just kept wanting to try out everything I was discussing with her about working in the woods. She's a quick study.

Wasn't til bout two thirds down the hill we started talkin' bout how she was fittin' into the team and you and her…and well she gots her self a good head on her shoulders. Why don't you just head up there and have yourself a little sit down."

Nodding he shook the man's hand and said, "Thanks Top, I'll take your advice."

He rounded the bend heading back up the trail. Their was an opening looking down on the camp where you could clearly see by the roaring camp fire but it was still secluded by a screen of thin poplar trees.

Sitting on a rock with her hands in her pockets was Kim. Little puffs of fog could be noted with each breath she exhaled, the chill was definitely setting in and he initially worried that she may be too cold.

"Kim? You must be freezing. Are you OK?"

She didn't respond right away and just stared at him, "Am I talking to my Commanding Officer right now, or my boyfriend?"

Sighing he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked back down the trail before asking, "Why, what's the difference?"

She chuckled a bit and stood, "Because I'd tell my CO, 'No sir, just fine, sir. But I'd invite my BOYFRIEND to come over here and wrap his big strong arms around me to keep me warm."

Grinning, he just walked over and folded her into a fierce embrace. Leaning back she looked up at him and said, "Good answer".

**The next several days** were grueling. Fortunately Blake and Kim seemed to have reached an understanding so that little 'drama' was no longer in the air. The days turned into a week and then another, and another.

They cross trained each other in every aspect of military prowess. They utilized the basically empty barracks and school house buildings down the hill to train in urban warfare,

Much to Ron and Shego's delight they took a trip to a near by town with an indoor public pool so Adam could spin them all up on water survival and even the basics of SCUBA.

Dark Elk put them through a mind cracking series of classes on Intelligence collection and Analysis. Utilizing the same area as they did urban fighting in, he showed them discreet ways to follow, observe and even make contact with people. Not knowing what exactly would be required of them, he built a pretty robust series of drills that taxed the mind as hard as their bodies had been in the hills.

Shego and Kim got into a rather amusing and good natured competition on the long gun range. Finally after dozens of rounds and trips down the 1000 meter range to argue who had the better shot, Whiskey took their sniper rifles away and griped, "If ya can't play nice- no toys for you…sheesh my son has more discipline than you two and he's 4!"

Ron found that he was surprisingly adept at scouting, with his new friend Adam's help he found some unique ways to augment his ninja stealth and was making it damned near impossible for Shego to keep him from sneaking up on her.

The new members were integrating seamlessly with the original 'Bastards'. They had yet to really address how to capitalize on Shego and Ron's 'unique' contributions but it was decided they would figure that out as they go.

Blake was of a mind set that once they understood the 'normal' side of the gunfight; they could better advise him on how they could add their 'abnormal' spice to it.

As a whole the team was shaping up nicely.

Brett and Blake were standing on a ridge overlooking a narrow draw where the rest of the team was preparing to engage each other in a simulated battle. They were employing sound tactics and leveraging for the best possible advantage before they struck.

Blake nodded approvingly, "There's the tactical patience I've wanted to see! You catch how Ryan chose to wait out the sun in that crag? He basically disappeared and it looks like Chad may just blunder right into him. How's a guy that big make himself that damn small?"

"Don't know boss, but I admit the kid's got skills…" with a smirk he added, "you should see him with the ladies…you didn't think I recruited him just cause he was good in a fight did ya?"

Laughing Blake slapped his right hand man on the back, "Frankly I don't WANT to know how you go about recruiting. You keep building me teams like this and I'll just shut up and turn a blind eye like a good CO should."

Brett shuffled his feet a little uncomfortably before he spoke his mind, "From the looks of things I'm geussin' you want to wrap this training package up soon?"

With a tight smile, "Well I was planning on seeing how this went today to make the decision, but yeah I hadn't planned on going much farther. Why?"

"I know we got a good pool of talent, and even a healthy dose of experience here, but…" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he measured his words,

"It takes a lot longer to make a team ready for the wild shit we're getting into lately."

Blake considered the sage advice of his senior advisor as he watched the battle below now under way.

Shego had just made a dazzling plasma shot at Rudy only to be hit by no less than three 9mm 'sim-round' from Hannifi. The paint wasn't lethal but hurt like hell and she went down hard.

Kim bounded over and covered her with an impressive and accurate display of fire and manuever with her M-4 Carbine.

The battle quickly escalated as opponents came within pistol, knife and grabbing range. Almost every technique they had learned over the weeks and many more they brought to the table from their vast experience was on display.

Blake would have liked a bit more 'synergy' but overall he was thoroughly impressed by the collection of raw talent he had under his command. He turned to Brett and spoke with a frank and honest voice,

"Last time we had the benefit of being relatively new and so damn secret that no one even knew to call us if there was a problem, so we got train a lot more.

Now we have complete autonomy, and a track record of success. We have a duty to act when we know shit's going to go down.

The last report I got from our crew in Japan was alarming to say the least…whether we like it or not my friend…we may not have that much time."

**A/N:** Looking forward to your thoughts and I want to personally thank all of you that have been leaving reviews…it helps immensely. I know that I write you all PM's for each review, but I thought I'd steal a line from Kim and say publicly; You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8 Trials and Violation

**A/N:** Disney owns all the KP world stuff, Marvel of course has the rights on Wolverine. The Bastards and the other few OC's in here come courtesy of your friendly neighborhood author who respectfully asks that if you do intend on utilizing them in your fics, please notify him first.

**A/N II:** Before anyone starts thinking I'm trying to do a "Hunger Games" cross over, I'm not. The reference to "Katniss" is in response to an unwitting challenge by a very cool chick that is helping me with this story. Depending on her response to the cameo, we may see more of this intriguing character in the future…

On a more personal note, thank you for the reviews. They are what make this particular genre of writing so enjoyable.

**Over the Western Pacific nearing Japan**

**On board a USAF C-17 jet**

_Wow, I really made it!? The guys even seem to be treating me a little different. As much as I hated him for it at the time, I'm glad Blake didn't take it easy on me out there; this feels so much more…fulfilling_.

These were but a few of the almost giddy thoughts bouncing around in the head of Kim Possible. Sure she had saved the world on numerous occasions and was billed by the media as the "Girl who can do anything"; but somehow their little impromptu 'ceremony' as they departed the mountains felt to her as the highest praise she had attained.

After all the tents had been brought down, all the gear stowed in sturdy Pelican cases and staged, the team had gathered around another blazing bon fire as the sun was setting.

All were in attendance. At Brett's direction Kim, Ron, Shego, Adam, Ryan and Hannifi were singled out and told to stand on one side of the fire as the rest bunched up on the other.

Blake stepped up and spoke in what KP had started calling his 'CO voice'. "Folks this unit has been accused of many things, but standing on ceremony has never been one of them.

We have only begun to establish ourselves as a specialized unit and though we have an impressive track record we have little to no semblance of traditions or heritage. Our varied backgrounds and job descriptions make it hard to have a shared lineage to follow.

So since tonight we have the honor of officially welcoming in our first new members and beginning a new tradition; I would like to start by remembering why their training and selection was required.

Recently we suffered three tragic losses; in the Battle of Yamanouchi they gave the ultimate sacrifice, not for God and Country…but for each of us. Fighting the good fight and standing shoulder to shoulder with their brothers, I have no doubts that they met their end with honor and would not want us to mourn. They have moved on to the next adventure, may they rest in peace.

So prior to welcoming in those that will pick up their rifles and the responsibility that entails… a moment of silence as we remember,

Sergeant First Class Dan Demmers….

Sergeant Brian Rocheford….

Linguist/Intelligence Specialist Reubens DaCosta"

As the night grew deathly silent, not a sound was uttered from a soul gathered.

The scent of pines and smoke filled their nostrils. The solemn moment seemed to stretch into eternity.

As if on cue a swift northern wind stoked the fire even higher, and though it brought a chill, all felt strangely comforted.

Feeling that was a sign, Blake spoke again, "As I said we have no official way to welcome you to the unit. These past weeks have been a test of sorts. Not only to see if you possessed the skills necessary to operate at this level, but if you possessed the mind set and personality to integrate into the team.

You have been tried, pushed, beaten and battered…and found wanting in no regard.

That said, Master Sergeant Sarnes assemble the team."

Brett turned to the group and with a few curt commands to bring the original team into a tight formation he bellowed into the still night,

"Ahh ten-huut! Dress right-DRESS! Cover….Two!"

Turning back towards his CO, "Blake's Bastards all present, though not yet accounted for."

"Master Sergeant, correct this deficiency."

"Aye-Aye Captain."

With a practiced stride of military precision he marched around the camp fire and stepped in front of the prospective team members, "As I call your name you will signal your willingness to join this team by responding in the affirmative.

Sergeant First Class Ryan Jacklin

Staff Sergeant Adam Flynn

Linguist/Intelligence Specialist Hannifi Rashan

Technical Specialist Kimberly Possible

Technical Specialist Ronald Stoppable

Technical Specialist Shego"

All called out a clear 'present' even if Shego required a quick nudge from Ron. As they looked up expectantly to him for instructions, Brett called out, "Fall into formation."

Since only two present had military experience they quickly helped the others 'fall in' to the ranks as Brett walked up to Blake once again and reported, "Blake's Bastards all present and accounted for!"

"Very well…post!"

As Brett walked around and refaced the group now at his CO's side Blake spoke once more, "You newly arrived are now a member of the team. This was earned, not given. You were hand selected and tested.

Know you stand on the shoulders of great men and will spend each day re-affirming to yourself and those on your right and left that you belong here.

That said," his strict demeanor dropping, he smiled a wide grin as he concluded, "Welcome to the Bastards, fall out and stand by for one helluva congratulations."

With that, all the ceremonial feel evaporated and many hand shakes and bear hugs went round. As the music got turned on at high level and the booze materialized from a previously hidden cooler, Brett spoke up,

"Listen folks! Eat, drink and be merry…you earned the right to celebrate. However know that we have a bird picking us up in eight hours." Cracking a crusty old grin, "However I'm sure this won't be the first hangover ANY of you've slept off in the air. Now toss me a beer!"

Eighteen hours later and Kim was in fact working off her first ever hangover in an airplane. She had rode in a lot of cargo type aircraft before on missions, so she was used to the hydraulic fluid on your hands, the exhaust fumes in your nostrils and the metallic taste you inevitably seemed to get in your mouth.

However the added bile in her stomach wasn't helping the trip.

Although the experience was no fun, it could not dampen the mood she was in after making it through the demanding training and being truly accepted as a member of the team rather than the "boss's girlfriend".

Shego for her part was still a little conflicted, _Sure I want to have the chance to pitch in on this little merry band of misfit's scraps…but somehow I feel like I just got drafted! Well Ron seems fine with the arrangement, and we do have Blake's assurance that we are still essentially 'contract agents'. _

_All said though that was a pretty cool little ceremony they whipped together. Not over done, just enough to let us know that we were in the club. These guys have some style that's for sure. _

One thing was still puzzling her; she looked over to her right and poked Brett in the shoulder, "Hey, just curious…what's up with the whole 'Technical Specialist' thing?"

Brett's face split in a lopsided grin as he answered, "Well you ain't in the military so you got no rank and we couldn't make your official title 'ass whooper extraordinaire' so we went with the more vague and mysterious label. Why, problem with it?"

Grinning back she nudged him with her shoulder, "Listen here old timer, you still haven't jumped in the ring with me. Maybe I'll just kick your ass until you change it back to the other title…I like that one better!"

Holding his hands up in surrender, "Listen as soon as the boss hires us a secretary, I'll get her on it, I suck at paperwork!"

Chuckling they both looked over at Blake who was holding hands with KP and watching their antics. From Shego's other side Ron's voice piped up, "Hey, Blake not that I mind getting to see my sister but what's with the rush trip back to the Yamanouchi?"

Sighing deeply he released Kim's hand and leaned forward so he could be better heard over the high pitched whine of the engines, "Well I didn't want to sour the mood last night, but Wade indicated to me that he needs all of us back there pronto. Sounds like he has some leads he wants to get our collective take on.

He set it up for a quick transit and immediately upon landing at the air port a pair of CH-53 will pick us and the equipment up and take us directly to the school.

Sounds like we could have a mission sooner than we thought."

With that they all sat back to their own thoughts and lingering headaches.

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Several hours later at the school **

_She's getting better at this shit…_ thought Logan as he cautiously probed forward into the pitch dark of the dojo. Not even a breeze or stray light came from the open door to assist him in hunting his 'prey'.

Yori had finally convinced him to take their sparring sessions to the 'next level'. She was employing her stealth and ninja skills as well as her sword and he agreed to utilize his claws.

So he just chose to smile when she suggested they play a high stakes version of 'hide and seek'. He had known she would choose the dojo for fear of her students observing her having anything resembling fun.

_Still, why can't I sense her? I should be able to pick up on something…_

It wasn't so much as a sound or smell as it was a sense of something 'more' in the darkness to his left. Her blade swung so swiftly he barely brought his claws up in time to deflect it.

In the brief flash of light that the shower of sparks provided his questions were answered.

She had traded her normal ghee and even forgone her amazing armor for a specialized ninja suit. With her body garbed from head to toe in black, only her brilliant green eyes blazed from the shadows.

He knew that such suits had been perfected over the centuries at this school. Made of two layers, the gap within was impregnated with charcoal and other scent absorbing properties.

_Clever girl…_he thought as he regained his balance and set his body into a comfortable fighting stance…_very clever…this should be fun!_

He launched forward to where he saw her fading further into the darkness. Expecting a fierce resistance he was surprised when his claws hit…nothing. From about ten feet to his left he heard a taunting laugh,

"Oh Logan, if you're to catch me you must try harder than that!"

With a tight shoulder roll he bounded towards the sound and again was met by nothing.

A slightly more seductive laugh was heard from about ten feet on the other side of the room,

"You are making this too easy Logan. How bout this? Every time you get close, I will remove a portion of my garments to make it easier for you to find me. But every time I tap you, you remove one of yours?"

With a chuckle he casually stood and moved towards the center of the room, "Strip sparring? Hmm never tried that, couldn't imagine a better person to play with…you're on!"

His casual posture belied his true intent as he sprung towards her. He felt a whisp of fabric slip just out of his grasp as he rolled once again to regain his stance and bearing.

"Oooohh! Tricky, tricky big bad Logan huh? Well a deals a deal…" before he knew it a head scarf/mask was thrown at his face.

As he was deflecting it away he felt a distinct 'slap' as the flat of her blade smacked his shin. He could tell from the sounds that she had rolled right by and bounded off the wall to disappear into the dark again.

"Cute tricks good lookin'. But now I have your scent and you're done…" before he could continue she taunted,

"Now now, that was a solid 'tap', where's my show?" With a humorous sigh he just nodded and took off his shirt and flung it towards the door.

With a few sniffs he was certain she was towards the center of the dojo mat and leapt once again to find nothing. Perplexed he turned in a full circle. He was just a split second too late to realize what happened.

He looked up just as she dropped from the ceiling…her legs wrapped around his neck in a fierce scissor lock taking them both to the floor.

As he attempted to maneuver up on her he felt a savage series of blows strike at key points on his chest.

Bewildered, he went still. He couldn't feel either of his arms, and had only a tingling sensation from his chest down. He lay supine looking up at the ceiling as he could still move his head and breath but otherwise…was utterly helpless.

He could however make out the outline of Yori as she walked over and shut the dojo door and lit a small candle.

"Now Logan I know I am being a bad little ninja master by using these forbidden moves on you. But I just had to speak with you about something."

She carefully set the candle beside him on the mat and then casually straddled his hips.

Seeing that she had his attention she continued,

"See I have always stood proud and fulfilled in my position and upbringing. I have always been a dutiful daughter and disciplined warrior. However these past weeks with you have shown me that I have a duty to myself as well.

I have accepted the mantle of Master of this School and all the responsibilities that my father accrued over two millennia. I know that I don't have to tell you how daunting the prospect of outliving my friends is.

So I have made a decision. I have chosen to follow your example in some ways actually.

I am no longer going to patiently wait for the things that matter most to me when I know that the reason for the delay is foolish. I know you care for me Logan. As I do you. We have had a few stolen kisses and some fun foreplay…but I want more.

For some inexplicable reason, you seem to still view me as a scared little girl or some other none sense. I am in fact a virgin, but that does not mean I am so inexperienced that I can not make a sound decision on whom I will give myself to. So here is what I propose."

She stood up from him and slowly began taking off her clothing. She took just a bit longer than disrobing required as she savored the feel of him watching her so intently. Emboldened by his lustful look she decided to turn the actions into a seductive teasing for a moment or two.

Her naked form dazzled him in the candle light as she straddled his waist once again and concluded,

"In a moment I will undo the temporary paralysis I have placed you in. I apologize for the technique but you have such a practiced ease of deflecting things that I needed your undivided attention.

Once you have regained your faculties I will give you a moment.

I do not want you to speak, please let your actions speak for you.

Either take my willing offering to you as I so want you to, or stand up and depart. I am not sending you away, I will simply know that you want only a platonic relationship.

I can accept that if you can.

Please make your choice, not with your head…but with your heart."

Without further ado she applied pressure once again to the nervous centers in his chest, neck and shoulders and within seconds he had all his sensations back.

He paused for the briefest moment as he memorized every lock of hair, the sensual curves of her flawless skin, the intoxicating aroma that was so…her. He never wanted to forget this moment.

With an almost feral growl he wrapped her torso tightly with his arms as he sat up. Her breasts squeezed firmly against his chest and he savored the feeling for a moment as his lips sought hers.

His kiss surprised her in its gentleness, its compassion. She seemed to feel through their growing connection how much he had longed for her to reach out to him like this. To absolve him of any unnecessary guilt.

He now seemed almost fragile to her in some way. As if she was seeing into a side of him few, if any had seen. As his lips slowly trailed down her neck the impression that she was reaching into him only seemed to grow.

She could feel his hunger, his need. But simmering below that was rage balanced by love of a variety she had never felt. His loyalty was above reproach, but it was tempered by a deep and tragic sense of pain…and loss.

She never would have dreamed that beneath his hardened exterior was such an intense tempest of emotion. She could even sense the decades of strife and challenges.

As his lips and teeth found her nipples she groaned softly in pleasure. She seemed to be falling into a deep pit. She tensed slightly as she realized she tasted the carbon and ashes of wars he had fought. The salt of his tears over lost brothers.

His hands slid down over her bottom and squeezed firmly, pulling her sex tight against him causing shivers to run up her back. A wave of memories seemed to flit across her vision. Oddly seeing the women he had loved didn't anger or upset her, as she could feel the depths of this man's capability for the emotions of the heart when stirred.

He gracefully shifted her onto her back on the floor. They never broke complete contact, so as he quickly pulled his remaining garments off, the flurry of their connection never faded. His lips found her nipples once again, one hand massaging the other breast as his other explored her body in the most pleasing way.

By this point the mental, almost spiritual ride within her was raging so fast that she could barely keep up. The man she was now inviting within herself was so much more than she expected that it was overwhelming…and somehow, she wasn't scared but comforted by the fact.

She would be his, and he would be hers…its seemed…right.

He lowered himself down on her and seemingly questioned her with a kiss. Knowing exactly what he was asking she showed her consent by sliding her hands down and squeezing his bottom firmly in return.

She felt his growing desire, his unbridled lust for her. She was able to see herself as how he saw her…how amazing! She never believed anyone could see her as such a balance of sensual and lethal. His reservations were not of her being capable but whether he deserved to have someone like her. She now knew how hard it had been for him to restrain himself all this time…

"Please, Logan…" she almost whimpered.

He slowly thrust into her, taking care to hurt her as little as possible. As she adjusted past the sharp pain and the new found feeling of him actually 'in' her she motioned with her hips to continue.

She hadn't anticipated liking this so much. It was so…natural. It felt wanton and yet so perfect. Her heels slid up his legs and urged him faster and deeper.

Their tempo increased as did their passions. Somewhere at the edge of her awareness it seemed that the room was getting brighter when she realized that it had been flooded with both gold and silver light! The silver waves of energy were billowing out of him and even through her as her golden contributions were doing the same.

The sheer ecstasy of it was irresistible and she could not seem to run her hands over his body enough as he drove away into her. They both felt climax nearing, he looked up at her with an almost panicked look as he was about to withdraw. Her feet immediately locked around and pulled him tight to her and urged him to finish with her.

As they both succumbed to a mutual and mind blowing orgasm the room erupted in light and their moans of release.

He collapsed onto her as he rolled to the floor pulling her into a fierce yet tender embrace.

After some time, their breathing and pulses resumed to something resembling normal and the lights faded back to the single illumination of the candle.

Though neither wanted to break the comfortable silence they both were a flurry of thoughts. Finally with an almost reverent voice he spoke,

"Yori…thank you. I know that sounds odd, but thank you for taking the lead and forcing me past my own stupid self. I had no idea that you felt that…deeply, for me…"

With a gasp she cut him off, "You felt it too? You…saw…'into' me as I did you?"

He simply nodded with a grim face, "Darlin, I reckon you saw and felt some pretty dark stuff inside me. I know it aint' pretty…but it's me, demons and all." His tone implied the depths of his poor view of his past and how raw it felt for someone to have so intimate a knowledge of him.

She leaned up on an arm and slowly ran a hand up through the rough hair of his chest to the scruff on his chin. As she did a slight tremor of golden light could be seen passing from her fingers to his body, briefly mesmerizing them both.

After her fingers passed over his lips she followed them with a deep and heart felt kiss.

"Yes, I saw your 'demons' as you say. They do not bother me as they are tempered by what we here would call 'avenging' or 'protective' spirits as well.

You have done nothing in your long life without passion. Even what you see as a lack of compassion is simply a hardening of your soul to prepare to fight the battles that most others run from.

While I am certain you and I will have a long time to assess where we go from here…no matter what comes, you and I are connected in this knowledge of each other. Forever more, come what may…I will always be your friend and someone you may count on."

He looked up into her eyes for a moment and it seemed a thousand conversations passed between them. Words seemed meaningless and somehow…unworthy.

He understood implicitly what she was telling him. No pressures, no rushed commitments…simply a companion one can count on through the long cold nights of time.

Finally he pulled her tight into a warm hug and then looked at her. His lips quirked up in an awkward smile as he joked, "You know usually I'M the one whose supposed to come up with meaningful pillow talk."

She smiled and cast him a sensual glance, as her hands began moving 'south' down his chest, "Perhaps I may take pleasure in finding ways to surprise you…"

Her chance at seeing if he was willing to 'rise' to her baited comment was cut short by the distinct sound of rotating blades indicating helicopters.

They looked at each other with forlorn looks and eventually smiled again, "Well darling I guess our little fun time is over…"

Brazenly grabbing his manhood she squeezed and rubbed in a firm yet inviting way as she interrupted him, "Perhaps, I'll just have to instruct my students to quarantine them to the messing facilities while we…"

The distinct 'pitter/patter' of feet came running up to the dojo door and halted as Han's voice was shouted excitedly through the door,

"Master Yori! My brother is coming, hurry!"

With a subdued chuckle he whispered to her, "And try getting in the way of THAT little one and see how it works out."

With an amused grin she turned to the door, "Han, I will be with you shortly, inform the rest of the students that the Blade and the Bloom return and it is your honor to welcome them."

A decidedly UN-Ninja like "Yippee!" was heard along with rapidly retreating feet as she bound away.

With a smirk she looked up from her kneeling position to him now standing and fumbling to put on his jeans. He noted the sultry look in her eyes and stopped,

"And what exactly are you thinking about good lookin?"

With an almost longing mixed with excited tone she stated, "I imagine we have about ten minutes before we must appear presentable, how best can we utilize eight of those?"

With a low growl and leap he was out of his clothes and rolling across the mat with her.

**Meanwhile outside** the team was securing the gear as the students gathered around to welcome them all back.

Wade and Bonnie approached hand in hand as Blake and Kim walked up.

Bonnie broke into a run and leapt at her big brother assaulting him with a bear hug, "Hey bro! Good to see you!"

Startled but smiling he hugged her back fiercely as Ron was doing the same with his sister a few feet away.

Surprising everyone Han then lept into Shego's arms and said, "Glad to have you home!"

The heart rending moment was broken when Rudy's distinct and ranting voice bellowed, "No they're NOT midgets! They're children! It's a secret ninja school; they have different grades you know."

Adam's voice was dripping with sarcasm and a little bit of glee for getting under Rudy's skin, "I don't know. Their dressed in cute little ninja suits, pretty damn short…if they start breaking out in demented 'oompa loompa' kung fu song and dance- I'm getting my rifle."

Fortunately most of the kids didn't catch the reference and simply laughed along with him. They started pulling him by the hand as he was a new comer and they wanted to show him the school. Given the size difference they seemed far more interested in him than the tattooed mountain next to him as he called back,

"Ryan! I'm being abducted by a horde of pint sized friggin ninjas, help a brother out!"

With a deep and chuckling voice he just bellowed to the departing form, "Nope, you bought that ride partner, have fun."

Suddenly the crowd parted as Yori and Logan walked up to greet their guests.

"Welcome back to the Yamanouchi School. We are of course always honored by the presence of The Blade and the Bloom…" she turned directly to Blake, "however we are deeply honored to have you and your team arrive as well. You will always be welcome here as respected guardians of our school."

She bowed and when he did the same he introduced Hannifi and Brian, "And there's a third new guy we'd like you to meet but he seems to have been captured by your kindergarten class. He'll be along shortly."

After stowing the most sensitive and dangerous equipment in the gear room and armory that Wade built they met up in the receiving room for tea and caught up for awhile. They spoke mostly about the training package and events around the school.

Shego and Ron were talking about the novelty of using guns with Wade as Blake coughed and spoke up, "I hate to point out the elephant in the room, but perhaps we should discuss what you have found out about our new threat?"

Wade grimaced, "Well we had figured you may want to take a few minutes after the long flight and all, but hey if you want to get right into it we better head out to the ops center."

Filing out into the courtyard they found Adam fighting off dozens of kids as he attempted to rejoin the group, "Captain, you gotta' help me! These ain't normal kids!

Someone pumped em' full of Red Bulls and steroids or something!

This just ain't' right, I had one ambush me from the friggin' ceiling…hey there she is, right there! You, the little waylaying ninja girl, hey where you going?"

As the girl in question leapt into Ron's waiting arms Shego lit up her plasma and answered, "She's going to her brother…hands off Marine or you get a 5000 degree enema."

Though her malice was tinged with humor, the point was made pretty clearly.

Realizing that everyone was heading in for a briefing and it was time to go to work his posture straightened as he nodded and bowed to the little ones around him, "Koh neech ewha, I'll be around kiddos. Go terrorize someone else for awhile, we'll play later."

The children all bowed and departed as he turned and followed everyone inside.

While he was making his way to the trailer he nudged Ron in the side,

"Hey you come here all the time…that cute little gal over there. Bout twenty two years old, nimble, dark brown hair, looks like she's American…kids were calling her 'Katniss', you know her? Come on man I think she likes me!"

Ron just shook his head and slapped him on the back, "You sure pick the wild ones, come on let's get inside and get our head's in the game."

A few respectful whistles were heard as the team settled into the chairs throughout the Op Center. Steve Saunders was especially entranced by all the high speed equipment,

"Wade my man, you gotta' spin me up on the hardware afterwards! This is sweet!"

With an appreciative smile he simply nodded his head and responded, "Sure thing Steve, I actually wanted you to double check my satellite up link for security."

Once everyone was settled Bonnie stood and faced the room. Compared to the last time she did this she looked like a completely different woman.

Dressed in dark slacks and a stylish yet conservative purple blouse she scanned the room as people settled in. Her poise was confident and strong. Her eye contact was unflinching and purposeful. She immediately commanded the room and all the side conversations stopped.

"Good evening. I'm pleased to note that I know most of you but for the new members my name is Bonnie Rockwaller. I will be giving you a succinct yet comprehensive brief on our current threat. For some, this will be a refresher but in the interest of ensuring everyone is on the same page let's start at the beginning…"

As she proceeded to clearly outline the story of Kensaku and its effects on current events Kim was thoroughly impressed, _Wow! Ol Bon-Bon hung up the tight ass bitch routine pretty well! Whatever she's been doing is paying off, she's really stepping it up._

Shego noted with something between a sneer and a smile_, Yep the little tart seems to have had her ass whooped into shape by that Kennedy chick Wade brought in. She might be useful yet._

Blake was of course nothing but the proud big brother, _Way to go sis. This is what I always knew you had in you._

After about forty five minutes and several pertinent questions everyone was essentially brought up to speed. Bonnie took a deep breath,

"That brings us to the last forty eight hours. A CIA run source in Pakistan was identified as having regular contact with someone who distributes weapons to several of Kensaku's training camps. While he has not been to the camps themselves he did indicate he has a shipment being picked up by them in 32 hours.

With Logan's help we have also been able to unlock several of the secrets within the ancient glyphs. While much of it is still garbled to us we have noted a trend of symbols that lead us to believe that certain artifacts and locations have significance to Kensaku.

One in particular stands out as a likely target, it's a piece of art of unknown origins. For some reason that we can not completely understand Kensaku has made several attempts to breach the security of the Islamic Arts exhibit it is housed in as it travels around the world.

We're not even sure which piece it is, only that he has made numerous unsuccessful attempts at burglarizing the traveling exhibit.

By sheer luck or coincidence that exhibit has relocated and is unveiling its grand opening at the Louvre in Paris in about 34 hours. Every attempt he has made on the item has been within the first night of its arrival in a new city.

We suspect that Kensaku himself or his men will attempt a robbery. In the past when he has attempted to break-in he has often employed specially trained personnel who appear to posses mystical powers that may be related to the chalice somehow.

The Deputy Director of Operations at the CIA herself has personally taken over and commandeered assets in France to ensure we get the best intelligence and prep as possible. She has also ensured that you will have a 'friend' in Pakistan if you choose to exploit that target."

Folding up her notes she nodded briefly at Blake and then Wade who was standing up,

"Thanks Bonnie, that was great. Ok folks we're simply the Intel crew and by no means will I try and jump in your swim lane.

However I gotta say that given this guy's shady past and uncanny ability to slip through nets cast for him…this is a golden opportunity.

Two possible leads, one that may present him in the flesh and another that could potentially take us to where he lives. Bonnie and I will stick around to answer any questions you have or get you any data you need but we have a tight window and I suspect you will want to get planning."

**Several hours later….**

"What do you MEAN she was just 'TOO good lookin'!? Why I'm gonna…"

While the Bastards continued to plan inside Kim had thoughtfully pulled Logan outside to prevent unleashing a red headed torrent amongst the team.

"Now see here little lady, I can tell you get your hot headedness from her by the way. It was a friggin' war, a WORLD war at that and hey, you know how the blood gets boiling when you get in a scrap and well…hey I don't need to defend myself to her GRAND DAUGHTER anyways! Dammit, talk about awkward!?"

Kim turned and stared at Ron as a confused look crossed her eyes. Instantly a green arm wrapped around him defensively.

Kim just smirked and looked back at Logan, "Yeah I guess I do. Alright, I get it….but ughh! This is just too weird! You and Grams!?" after a second she cocked her head to the side and in a genuine voice of interest,

"OK, I don't want to hear about THAT stuff, but what was she like? I mean I've always just known her as the sweet woman who makes cookies until she told me a little about her past. Do you mind filling in some blanks?"

With a puzzled look over at Yori to which she just nodded, he sighed, "Well sure I guess. I was only on a few missions with her but that girl could certainly hold her own…"

It was a rather amazing opportunity to hear some incredible stories and even Shego found her self engrossed in the tales. Yori could tell that he was opening up about it more for her sake as a way of showing he could at least try and 'play nice with others'.

After some time, a weary group of men exited the ops center rubbing their eyes and in search of coffee, tea or any available stimulants.

Blake walked up to Kim and hugged her tiredly, "So what you been up to?"

With a spell bound look she responded, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Sorry I missed the planning session but Logan and I here had some 'catching up' to do" her cryptic ending was seconded by chuckles around the circle.

"OK I hope you'll fill me in on the flight."

"Flight? We're leaving already?"

Seeing that he had the group's attention he said, "We gotta get moving if we're gonna catch the bad guys."

Shego perked up, "So which target did you pick?"

"Both of them. We're going to split up the team. As it's likely the Paris target will have more 'mystical' aspects we'd like Brett, you and Ron to lead up an element to get there and see if you can intercept any of his men or in a perfect world, Kensaku in the flesh. We will have a CIA assault team nearby to assist if need be.

That said we were also hoping that Yori may be interested in coming along. With the rest of the team spread out in Pakistan hopefully trailing this arms deal back to their 'lair'". He said that last part with a quirky smirk towards Kim, "We definitely could use the help."

Yori was conflicted. She of course wanted to run towards the sound of battle as any warrior feels compelled to do. However she felt a concern for the safety of her school and the students entrusted to her. With such a powerful villain at large, would they be safe without her?

Logan seemed to intuitively understand her dilemma. Through either their connection or personal experience he grasped what was causing her such anguish in deciding.

He could also feel her instant gratitude when he answered, "Hey, I know I'm not a member of your little crew, but maybe you'd take me along instead? I figure Yori's got more than enough on her plate here with ensuring the little ones are taken care of…what about me instead?"

With a nod to Shego he added, "I think someone here will vouch that I ain't no slouch in a fight."

Shego smiled, "That's the understatement of the year. Yeah Blake, if you're turning over the 'mystical' crap to us, my vote is Logan will be a damn fine asset to the mission."

"Good enough for me. Yori I never meant to pull you from your responsibilities and honestly hadn't thought about your duty to the school. It will stretch us but maybe I can spare one of the guys to help out here."

With an appreciative smile she declined, "No though your offer is appreciated we will be fine here. My hesitation comes only in that we have so soon recovered from the losses of the last battle and are reduced in seasoned warriors. I regret not being able to assist but must ensure that those entrusted to me are well led and defended."

Blake nodded, "I understand completely. Well we have about two hours before the birds get here. Can we catch a bite to eat before we get geared up?"

After a hearty meal the crew went out and Wade turned the boys loose in the new armory and gear room. They were like kids at the grand opening of Toys R' Us.

**Paris, France**

**14 hours later**

**CIA Safe House near the Seine River**

Monique sat down as she looked into the view cam of her new state of the art operations center. The 'safe house' was actually a spacious five bedroom studio apartment in an upper middle class neighborhood overlooking the Seine.

Its gorgeous seventh floor view over the city was punctuated by the relative ease at which one could get almost anywhere in town within moments given its centralized location.

"Seriously Wade I owe you big time on this. Not only did you get me every sweet piece of gear I needed to set up operations here, but somehow you worked some magic and the Deputy Director HERSELF asked for me BY NAME! Baby boy I knew you had some juice but damn!"

Needless to say she almost fell out of her chair by the response coming through the speakers,

"Actually Monique, you've got Bonnie to thank for the recommendation to the big boss. She made the logical conclusion that you were already read in on the whole scenario and had solid knowledge of the area and mentioned it to Kennedy when she was here."

It took a moment for her to pick up her jaw, "Bonnie Rockwaller did me a solid? What's next? Dr. Drakken takes up knitting?"

"Well, er, uh…anyways no problem on the gear. By the way, heads up, I see Kennedy on your detector and surveillance feed, better get ready. Good luck!" Wade deflected the awkward moment and ended the transmission quickly.

No sooner had she turned around than there was knock at the door. After taking a few seconds to scan her terminals and punch a few key she walked over to the door.

She opened it as she was trained, keeping the steel re-enforced barrier between her and the entering person.

With out warning a pistol was the first thing she saw as the visitor entered.

Instead of attempting to assault her intruder she simply jumped back while reaching into her pocket.

A split second later the door bolted open then slammed closed as she heard the condescending tone of Jessica Kennedy, "Sloppy. I knew it was too good to be true that so much potential could come out of one high school. How could you let your guard down like that?"

Kennedy stopped, puzzled by the knowing smirk on the young ebony beauties face.

"Well Ms. Deputy Director. First I had you identified on surveillance feeds before you even got up the stairs. Secondly the peep hole scanner, re-confirmed your identity with facial recognition soft ware. And finally…" she just raised a small remote switch in her hand.

Looking down Jessica noticed the stylish yet rather thick rug she was standing on. Squaring her shoulders back she re-appraised the young woman in a new light.

"Yes ma'am, you're standing on about 10,000 volts of electricity if I push this button."

Now smiling in earnest as she realized she had passed her initial 'test' she walked over and extended her hand, "My name's Monique and it's a pleasure to meet you."

After shaking her hand Jessica nodded curtly and commented, "I see it's in my best interest to continue to follow the guidance of that little duo. Bonnie's recommendation of you over more seasoned agents seems to have been well advised."

As Monique thought back to how those 'seasoned agents' had almost got her killed she grimaced slightly and unconsciously rubbed a still healing scar on her shoulder. However she was too much of a professional to bad mouth people behind their backs.

Jessica astutely identified the source of the younger woman's discomfort.

"I have read the reports of your actions here in Paris..." noting her skeptical glance, "I've read ALL of them, even those that your handler deemed unworthy to send up. I assure you his, shall we say…unwillingness to think outside the box, has resulted in his re-assignment…to our field office in Siberia."

Smiling slightly Monique just nodded in thanks, she gestured for her to follow. "Can I offer you anything to drink or eat?"

"Perhaps later, I would like you to bring me up to speed on your preparations for the upcoming mission and what assets you have in play for surveillance."

Motioning her towards the console Monique outlined the extensive network of human contacts and social networks she had brought to bear. Over the years working in Paris she had used her outgoing personality and natural ability to identify connections and trends to get to know all the right people for information and influence.

Knowing that Ron and the crew were in on this mission as well as getting back at the people who shot her…she had cashed in every favor, I.O.U. and contact she had.

She concluded with, "As you can see my actions so far have been focused on the human terrain more than anything else. That's sorta my strong suit. Besides the exhibit only arrived two days ago, so I figured I could position people to help better than gadgets.

That's where Wade comes in. He had this entire set up delivered in pieces over the last few days with boxes from several different furniture companies. Me and one of the CIA tech gurus just got it functional this morning.

I have yet to test run it all, but it would appear that nothing can access the Louvre for over six city blocks, above or below ground or from the water without us knowing about it."

Jessica listened quietly and took in every aspect of the succinct brief. Most of it she knew already from Wade's data dump on the way in.

She had been focusing more on the young woman who had apparently gone unrecognized for far too long.

"Very well Monique. I am pleased with your efforts thus far. I would like you to make certain that accommodation and transportation are prepped for our incoming team. I have some work to do as well and will need an access port for my laptop. Please ensure that food is prepared and ready for the team at 1900 sharp, at that time you and I will eat and go over further planning as we await their arrival."

Slightly put off by the polite yet efficient tone of the instructions, she just nodded and went to leave when she heard,

"Oh, and one further thing. I certainly hope your view of leadership in the CIA is not permanently soured by recent events. Depending on how this mission goes…you may just get the opportunity to 'step up' in the agency. I am rarely wrong in my assessment of raw talent…you have potential young lady."

**1900 "sharp"**

The two women had just bit into an excellent dish of veal and pasta when the security system indicated that someone was ascending the stairs.

Sure enough six very tired looking people filed in as she opened the door and they dropped their gear.

"Monique! It's great to see you again. Sorry we didn't have time to talk more last time…"

"No big, brown eyes! Looking good! You been working out huh? Get your bony ass in here and lets get some food in ya," With a playful nudge at Shego, "Whassup girl? You so big, bad and mean you can't feed the boy?"

For some reason she didn't quite understand herself, Shego liked Monique. She remembered her from her brief teaching stint at Middleton High and noted with interest how well she had done for her self since then.

Ron wasn't sure how Shego would take the jibe and was holding his breath as was Rufus who had chosen to join him on the mission. Man and rodent gulped in unison as they saw green plasma light up around her right hand.

"Listen sister, THIS is the extent of my cooking ability. He's the chef in the relationship. Speaking of which…do I smell food? Let's eat!"

"Hey that's my line." Joked Ron as he shut the door and they all settled in around the sizable table.

Jessica scanned the room as everyone sat down. "My name is Jessica Kennedy I will be your lead support and coordination asset on this mission. I understand from Wade's briefing that you have decided to split your forces." She looked at the older man on the other end of the table, "I presume you are Master Sergeant Sarnes?"

"Why yes ma'am I am. Please just call me Brett. By the way ain't calling you a 'support and coordination' asset sorta like sayin' the Mississippi's a trout stream? As Deputy Director of Operations at the CIA aren't you a bit far out on the pointy end here?"

Conceding his point with a nod, "Yes…Brett; I am indeed a little closer to the front than my position dictates. However, given the sensitive nature of this mission coupled with the disturbing mishandling of Monique's skills and the situation here before…I felt it prudent to take a more direct hand in this operation. Do you see a problem with this?"

After a brief pause she added with a distinctly friendlier tone, "And please call me Jessica."

With a wide grin he just shook his head, "Sounds good to me…Jessica. While we eat I'll introduce you around the table. Logan, Rufus, Shego and Ron you of course know. The darker fellow to your right is Dark Elk our Intel specialist and linguist and the scraggly fellow to your left is Whiskey."

Everyone said their hellos and continued an excellent meal as the conversation remained essentially on small talk and trivial catch up.

As they finished and moved into their rooms, everyone freshened up and finally returned to the now cleared dining room table. Several maps of the city and data packets were spread out.

Jessica and Monique brought them all up to speed on what assets were available to them. The schedule of the galla opening and likely access points for Kensaku's force. Monique then provided details on the site itself,

"The Louvre was built in the 12th Century as a fortress. It was extensively re-built over the centuries and is even more impregnable than originally planned. The 1989 installation of the glass pyramid brought with it a highly sophisticated upgrade in security as well."

She pulled a map out to orient them and pointed out the following with a pen,

"The museum itself is oriented West to East with the Seine River and a small feeder road Quai des Tuileries bordering it on the South and only one moderately trafficked road passing near it on the North, Rue de Rivoli.

The road to its East Rue de'Amiral de Coligny is four lane thoroughfare and crosses the river but is buffered by a decent sized tourist park. There are several access points to each of the front wings as well as the main building, but only the front Pyramid entrance will be open for the exhibit tonight.

The local police are stepping up their patrols extensively given the high profile event. I have the guest list and it's a who's who of 'cultural' and 'sophisticated' Parisians. Fortunately I know most of them. They're generally snobs and indifferent but hey…they're French. I know what can motivate each of them if we need their help.

The Islamic Art and Artifacts exhibit opens at six this evening with a grand galla and ceremony. It will be located in the eastern portion of the main building on the ground and first floors. Basically the most secure part of the whole place.

It's likely that Kensaku knows most of this as well. Hell from what Wade tells me he probably was there when they originally built it. Which leads me to believe he has means to either access undetected or he will choose to utilize the ball as a cover to somehow steal the painting.

I am confident in Wade's electronics' package to detect any forced entry. So my bet is that he'll choose to 'dance' his way in."

After some questions back and forth Brett sighed deeply and spoke up, "Well looks like we got about 13 hours to set this shindig up." With a respectful nod to Monique and Jessica, "You ladies have the most time in the city and knowledge of the target building…any suggestions?"

Surprised a bit Jessica answered, "My experience with Special Ops has always been that they had a set way of doing business and just wanted our prep work, are you asking me for how I would do this?"

Smiling tiredly Brett retorted, "Well you are the Deputy Director of OPERATIONS ain't ya? Be kinda silly not to get your two cents. Besides the Bastards ain't like other groups, we kinda took a hard left turn after meeting Kim and these two." He said as he gestured to Ron and Shego.

Jessica took a deep breath as she thought through her extensive knowledge of the situation and her growing data of the team's capabilities. One of her greatest assets was to see things in an almost four dimensional quality, factoring in aspects of time and personal traits of those involved.

Those gathered patiently let her sort through her thoughts. Suddenly while staring at the back of the blank front door her eyes lit up slightly and she spoke,

"Traditionally CIA operations are required to be a bit more by the book so to speak. Granted it's a pretty big book, but I feel your team's unique capabilities, especially Ron, Shego and Logan provide us a unique opportunity…"

Logan interrupted, "You ain't planning on getting all fancy with tight ropes, disguises and Jason Bourne stuff are ya?"

Grinning wider, "Actually quite the opposite. I had this Chief who trained me a long time ago who beat into me the fact that people are generally not very observant until it's too late. Those that are, tend to see what they want to see unless given a reason. Hence always check behind the door…"

She noticed the confused glances and shook her head, "Never mind, here's what I propose…"

**On board a C-130 Hercules**

**10,000 ft over Afghanistan heading East**

**12 hours after leaving Yamanouchi**

Blake tried his best to suppress his smile as he listened to Kim banter back and forth with Adam_. Damn she is fitting in just fine!_

"Why on Earth would it matter how many jumps I have? You really want to go down this road?" Kim's voice had just enough threat in it to let him know he had better make a choice.

Adam's grin just got wider, "Oh I don't know…seems to me if you ain't jumped combat equipment in pitch dark with folks who want to shoot at ya all around…you're just a 'leg' little lady."

Surprising all watching she just smiled and pulled out her Kimmunicator and ensured the volume was up high enough for everyone to hear.

Wade's voice came out clearly, "Hey KP, what's up?"

"Oh just doing a little research for someone here. What's my log say my 'mission jump' count is up to now?"

Rapid clicks were heard, "Uh let's see here. After that last one into Pakistan and the one into Yamanouchi…you're up to 313 mission jumps…that's not counting the ones you did when the Navy Leap Frogs invited you out for a week during Senior Year. I couldn't keep up!"

Seeing the smirk on her face he quickly dialed up the camera on the back of her device, smiled and clicked a few more keys,

"Oh and by the way tell Adam that the Jump Master at his last jump in Florida put a note in his logs. Says here and I quote 'jump didn't count due to failing to return completely to Earth'. And by the way that was only his 100th jump. Hope that helps I gotta get back to work."

"Thanks Wade, as usual you rock!"

Before she had even hit 'end' on the device she heard Adam's defensive voice, "Hey it was windy that day and it was only the second time I'd jumped that type of chute!"

Steve was chuckling deeply from his side, "What in the hell does that mean, 'not returning to Earth?"

The typical smart ass comments faded and he just mumbled something. When asked to speak up by Blake he bellowed in a resigned voice,

"The hangar OK!? I landed on top of the aircraft hangar and had to jimmy a way down…"

As the laughter settled he offered a good natured hand shake over to Kim, "Well played Kim. I should have followed my own advice before trying to put one over on you."

Returning his handshake and nodding that all was forgiven she asked, "Oh what advice is that?"

"Same thing I told my students when they tried shit with me, 'Nothing good will come of this and you'll have only your self to blame."

Just then the command to 'make ready' came out from the jump master. They all stood, double checked each others equipment and moved towards the lowering rear ramp of the aircraft.

It was pitch dark out in the howling winds below. As they donned the custom IR/thermal goggles Wade had made for them they did their final checks and once the command to "GO!" was given they leapt out into the darkness.

Several minutes later they landed softly in a small field of mud clumps and sand in a high desert landscape just south of Islamabad. Their High Altitude Low Opening entrance was done to cut down on questions from their dubious "allies" in the Pakistani government.

As the chutes were collected and buried Ryan, Steve, Kim and Blake set up security.

Blake's voice came over clearly in their collective ear pieces.

"Vehicle moving towards us from the East…hold fire. Hopefully this is our ride."

A dilapidated 'jangle truck' worked its way over the ruts of the field. It had a simple box front with a flat bed and slatted walls welded to a rickety frame over the back. It was covered in hundreds of flashy multi colored trinkets which gave the typical style vehicle in the area its name as it "jingle-jangled" its way across the uneven terrain.

An infrared pointer flashed several times in the correct pattern as it drew near.

As a man got out showing his hands plainly, Blake smiled, slung his weapon and signaled for his team to load up.

"Roscoe! What in the hell are you doing out here?"

"Blake, I wouldn't miss this party for anything. Besides didn't I have a little bit to do with this new team getting off the ground? I had to see if the investment was worth it."

"Well glad to have you out here. Bonnie said we'd have 'friends' in the area, but this is a nice surprise."

The non-descript and mysterious little man just grimaced, "Brother I'm likely your ONLY friend in this neighborhood. What do ya say we get moving and I'll brief you enroute?"

With that Kim and Blake hopped in the passenger side of the cab and the rest of the team was pleased to find the back of the oversized flat bed was custom armored on the insides and had fairly nice blankets to fend off the cold. Bundles of warm clothes, food and water were waiting as well.

Before they set off Roscoe uncomfortably handed a bundle to Kim, "Uh hate to do this, but your red hair and being, well, uh…female could cause a stir if we hit a check point. Blake here's some local garb for you too."

Taking out the garments her eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Blake had a hard time trying to stifle a laugh, "Uh, Kim he's right. Women in this part of the world aren't exactly known for fashion and standing out. If you don't wear it you could compromise the mission."

With some decidedly UN-ladylike curses under her breath she scrambled into the black burkah and full facial covering head dress.

Once she settled back in her seat, she took one look at Blake through the dark veil and muttered with utter malice, "One fucking word and you get thrown out the window…got it!?"

He couldn't help himself and started laughing; Roscoe for his part had better self preservation instincts and just focused on the road…intensely.

"Oh I don't know Kim; you pull off the Darth Vader look with style!"

Before she had the opportunity to utilize 13 styles of Kung Fu in the confines of the cab Roscoe stopped the truck.

"Kim if you'd be so kind as to hold off the Captain's beating til' later. We've arrived and I'd like to get everyone inside and out of sight without a spectacle. The gals around here generally don't beat on their men…at least in public."

With a curt nod to the driver and a murderous glare at her boyfriend she hopped out.

Before she could pick up a bag Haniffi cut her off, "Al saleem allah alaikum, Kim. You're clothing is much improved and might I say quite becoming on you. Please allow me to get your baggage. It would seem odd for you to be doing so should anyone be watching."

Fuming she simply nodded and stomped into the small door to the structure. It was a medium sized compound, about 200 feet in length and width made of thick mud walls. Small rooms jutted out from the walls into the open area in the center. Several mud ovens and animal pens were visible on the far end.

Roscoe apparently had 'rented' the site from one of his contacts. It was secluded and butted up to a shear rock face at the opening of a narrow gorge.

Once the gear had been brought inside as covertly as possible they all sat down in the largest room. Most compounds in the region had a similar type room known loosely as the 'meeting room' where the men could discuss matters and the rigid Pashtun code of hospitality could be observed.

It was about 20 feet long and 10 feet wide. Although made of mud, it was nicely furnished with tapestries hanging on the walls and plush carpets covering every inch of floor and over stuffed pillows thrown about.

Roscoe set to making some 'chai' tea and Hannifi helped him, while the other men ensured the drapes were drawn tight and Steve emplaced discreet sensors around the perimeter. After all was set Blake, activated a fairly bright camp stove.

As everyone found a comfy spot on the floor cups were laid out and Hannifi stated, "This tea will warm your bones and fire your spirits, drink up my friends!"

After a sip Adam gulped in an attempt to not spit it out, "Damn and I thought the tea in the South was sweet! That stuff could make a diabetic out of a vegetarian!"

Chuckling they turned to business. Roscoe pulled out a detailed map and laid it between them all.

"All right campers you're here," he gestured to a wide area on the border then to a particular point south of a black star with his pocket knife, "Frontier Province, just South East of Islamabad. The link up point Kennedy's contact indicated is just West of here outside of a town called Rewalpindi.

My guess is the group your lookin' for will use the pass to the Southwest that leads to Kobat in Afghanistan. It's rough country up there with only so many guards to watch it. Those that do are easily paid off."

Blake surveyed the map, "What sorta imagery do you have of the pick up site?"

Roscoe pulled an envelope with some pictures of what looked like a rustic gas station and mechanic shop in the middle of nowhere.

"Pretty slick place to do it. Vehicles come in all the time, stay around while the works done or in this case weapons are loaded and then leave. No eyebrows raised; no questions asked."

Adam was looking at the topographical map of the area in question, "Hey Boss, I think I could find myself a decent hide in this elevated terrain about a half click to the west. Should be easy enough to pick me up on the way if we pursue on the route he thinks they'll use."

With that they settled in to planning the finer points. Kim may not have been happy with her part, but all said they felt they had a good scheme of maneuver.

"All right folks, let's get some rest. It's gonna be a long night tonight."

**Paris, France**

**The Louvre, 1830 hours.**

"I'm telling you we're too early…no one shows up to anything in this town even close to on time!" complained Monique for the hundredth time.

Ron just smiled and patted his Tuxedo, "Listen, I finally get my one and only 'James Bond' moment and I am not gonna let you ruin it!"

Shego leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You do look dashing but maybe we should listen to her. This is her town after all. Last time I was here I was fleeing from dozens of police and guardsmen…" with a wistful look at the ceiling she sighed, "…good times, good times."

"Perhaps what my stunning 'date' for this evening is saying is that we should find a place to have a drink on our way to loosen up a bit?" The smooth and cultured voice coming from Dark Elk's imposing form was making Monique a bit nervous.

But she couldn't tell if it was caution or closer to 'pre-prom and I think I found my date' nervous. The obvious innuendo wasn't helping any either…

_That man is too damn 'tall, dark and mysterious' to have a silky purr like that. If I don't watch it I may just take him up on his offer. He sure cleans up well in that tux too…Errr, head in the game girl!_

The large man enjoyed watching the thoughts play across her face and even further when she sullenly responded, "No, I guess we'll just go now. Besides Ms. Kennedy was pretty explicit about her time table."

Shego had noticed the slight non-verbal exchange between Monique and Dark Elk and just couldn't help her self, "Oh well we wouldn't want anything EXPLICIT to happen tonight now would we?"

As Monique glared daggers at Shego Ron was of course oblivious to the on going sexual tension and sub-text, "So after we bag the bad guys you wanna show us what Paris has in the way of Beuno Naco?"

Resisting the urge to smack her forehead with her palm Shego just leaned over and whispered, "Listen now, you are looking pretty damn good in that tuxedo there. If we wrap this up soon enough maybe, just maybe…I'll let you wrap me up tonight."

Ron looked over and his gaze was of course drawn down, down and down the rabbit hole that was the plunging neck line of her designer dress. Monique had set her up with it. One of her recently modeled gowns, a deep fabric of green interlaced with a running undercurrent of purple under toned by black silk. Shego looked amazing in it and Monique was tempted to just let her have it as good as she made her product look.

_Dammit, how does she do that so easy? I can't even think straight when she gets all 'sex kitten' like that. At least I don't get punched and burned when I look any more. _

_Hey this relationship thing has its perks! Doh! I'm glad I didn't say that out loud…_

Noting his tangled thoughts and slight drool from the corner of his mouth Shego decided to let him off easy and just kissed him on the cheek and sat back in her seat. She looked across at Monique and then tapped the "talk" button on her custom designed watch.

"Radio check. You still got us control? We're coming up to the museum."

Kennedy's voice came in loud and clear, "Affirmative. I have visual on you with cameras and audio is solid. All other stations check in."

Whiskey's voice drawled, "Solid copy on Angel. Got me a nice little nest on top of a hotel, watching you from the West side of the access loop entering the objective."

Logan's distinct voice just stated, "I'm in the park on the East side, all clear."

Lastly Blake noted, "All right control sounds like that's the whole gang. I'm walking along the Seine scenic route south of the objective. I just dropped Rufus off at the river and storm drain access you indicated."

A distinct yet barely decipherable "Uh, huh…set!" from the diminutive ninja naked mole rat was heard as well.

Kennedy sighed and then keyed the mic, "We are a go for the mission, maintain radio silence until you have something to report, we have no idea if Kensaku has decided to step into the 21st century yet on tech. Let's not chance an intercept until necessary."

With that Shego looked around at everyone in the car again, "Let me see if I got this straight, your boss seems to think the fact that Ron and I are somewhat 'celebrities' from the whole Lorwardian fiasco that people will just presume there's no way we could be up to no good?"

Monique just grinned, "Actually it makes a lot of sense. Until that point you were a wanted criminal but now folks know you as a savior and due to the world wide coverage Ron's a celebrity but very few people remember his name…just his face.

Sorta buys you a ticket into anywhere people are too arrogant to admit that they don't quite know who you are but know that they probably should."

Dark Elk chuckled a bit as Ron screwed up his face deciding whether he should be offended by the assessment. With an eloquent motion of his hand he asked, "So where do I fit in to that equation, Mademoiselle?"

Shego cut her off, "Oh that's easy! Monique is the famous fashion designer and you are her exotic boy toy of the month!"

Thankful that the shadows thrown by the 'City of Lights' concealed her blushing face Monique interjected, "What she MEANS is that your linguistic skills will be invaluable inside.

With you on my side; I can maneuver us towards people who don't quite fit the local scene and once we're in ear shot you should be able to pick up any accents or dialects that fit the profiles we have."

The car came to a halt, preventing any further banter. They stepped out of the vehicle into a sea of flashing camera lights and Paparazzi.

Ron leaned over to Shego as they waved to the cameras and sauntered down the lane, "For a supposedly covert op, this is definitely a unique approach."

Walking around the giant glass Pyramid and passing through the main entrance they found themselves confronted with hundreds of black ties and elegant gowns.

Monique smiled widely, "Two steps in the room and I already see over a dozen people wearing my line. I'm cleaning up this year!"

As planned Ron and Shego ascended the southern stairs to the first floor while Monique and Dark Elk worked the ground access.

An hour passed before the announcer thanked everyone for coming, the sponsors for doling out the cash and of course gave the perfunctory speeches before he introduced the curator of the new exhibit.

The pleasantries observed and the doors to the back wing opened, everyone began milling into the new area. Most were attempting to look far more knowledgeable about the obscure art and relics. It appeared the major compulsion for folks to attend was the simple act of attending and being seen.

Shego was beginning to seethe and through their connection Ron couldn't help but notice.

"Hey, what's wrong, you see something?"

Shaking her head as she realized that she was letting her façade crack she let out a long breath, "No, it's just these people…all this amazing art and treasured antiquities…and all they want to do is put on airs and talk about each other."

Ron was a little surprised, "Hmmm, I didn't know you were an art or history lover. What got you into that?"

Cracking a smile, "Theft of course. I had to know the value of something to see if it was worth the risk. But somewhere along the line I began to appreciate what it was as much as what it costs.

Take this for example." She gestured to a stunning tapestry that hung from just below the ceiling to within inches of the floor. Within every square inch were thousands of compact and intricately woven designs.

"As a whole you could say, 'nice rug'. But when you get closer you see the complexities, the texture the care that the artist put into his work. I don't have an artistic bone in my body but I do know passion and professionalism when I see it."

She looked around at the people casually walking by and briefly nodding at the piece. "These folks wouldn't know passion if it bit them in the ass."

Ron simply nodded in agreement but after looking around asked, "Hey since you know so much about art, why aren't there any paintings around here? You know the Mona Lisa, stuff like that?"

Smirking a bit she looked at him, "The Mona Lisa is two floors down in another exhibit. This is Islamic Art. The teachings of their religion forbid them from making any art that could be considered an idol or would affront God, Allah or whatever you want to call him. They didn't want to presume they could replicate what he created in literal form."

"So no statues, paintings, that sort of thing?"

"Nope. But in every society artists will express themselves and they found their outlet in tapestries and geometrical designs. It's said that many of them are so mathematically accurate that if you know the key code the artist used in the weaving of some rugs it will actually tell you a story."

Ron looked around with increased interest as they walked along further. They were actually enjoying themselves as they took in the art as well as the people.

It was the closest thing they had had to a 'date' in their relationship and between the paparazzi and all the fancy clothes it wasn't shaping up too bad.

Both were smiling and even beginning to chat with people the met. However as they neared the back wall of the exhibit Ron stopped suddenly.

Shego noted the sudden tension in him and looked over as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Uh, you said that they weren't supposed to paint people right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then why when I look at that huge tapestry do I see someone…someone I know?"

Shego followed his gaze to what was obviously one of the center pieces. The discreet tract lighting put it in stark relief from the shadows in the corners and it was intended that your eyes be drawn to its amazing detail.

She left him where he was and walked closer and examined the threads and exquisitely detailed craftsmanship. Starting to wonder if Ron was seeing things she walked back to him and stood next to him again.

"I just don't see it. What are you talking about?"

Frustrated that neither she nor anyone else seemed to see the same thing as him, he pulled her to exactly where he was standing. He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Now, take one more step forward and focus on the design that sorta looks like a Lotus Bloom in the center."

After a moment he heard an audible gasp from her. She looked at him in wonder, "It can't be…can it?"

"I guess it's like those paintings in the mall you have to stare at and even then you might not see it…or maybe it has to do with the fact we have mystical powers."

Shego couldn't help but agree as she looked back and re-affirmed to herself she was actually seeing…'her'.

Tapping the button on her watch she leaned towards Ron to make it look like she was talking to him.

"Control…we may have a problem."

**Just West of Rewalpindi, Pakistan**

Everything was going smoothly.

Adam and Chad had attained a great vantage point of the gas station/mechanic shop from about 1,200 meters away on a hill. Chad acting as his spotter had actually first noticed the convoy of three well kept trucks and notified the team.

It had been decided that they needed to discreetly follow the targets after the exchange was made back to their safe have. So when Adam verified through his scope that they were loading weapons in the trucks he gave the signal to proceed to the next phase of the operation.

Hannifi was driving the same jangle truck from the night before. Kim was in the passenger seat again. Although this time her costume had been altered. Her belly protruded at a very awkward angle as if she was in very late stage pregnancy.

It would pass cursory inspection, which was unlikely anyways. This was good because within the 'baby bump' were 2 folded MP-5 submachine guns, 2 pistols, grenades, extra magazines and a radio.

Rudy was hidden under a bunch of blankets in the back as added security if needed.

As Hannifi drove in next to the trucks at the gas station Kim put on an Oscar worthy performance of an agonizing delivery. Given that the components in her disguise were painfully jabbing her in the hips and abdomen…her inspiration was readily available.

While the sudden commotion of men called around for the nearest midwife, Hannifi casually slipped a tracking device on the bumper of the middle truck.

Once he got the information from the men, he thanked them profusely and raced off in the direction they indicated.

After that it was only a matter of collecting up the team in two newer and more reliable military style trucks that Roscoe had 'liberated' from a local militia. They had been able to track the convoy from a considerable distance up until this point.

Blake, Kim, Hannifi and Chad were in the front vehicle and Steve, Ryan, Rudy and Adam followed in the other.

Chad brought the vehicle to a slow crawl, "Hey, Blake…uh we might need to revise the plan a bit…"

Blake looked up through the front seats of the crew cab and immediately saw the dilemma.

The ground flattened out considerably before jutting almost straight up to the heavens in an impressive spread of jagged mountains. He immediately got on the radio to Roscoe who was running operations and support back at the compound,

"Hey you got any suggestions to get around this shit? Once we're out on those dunes they'll see us for sure as they ascend the mountain pass."

Roscoe consulted the multiple trackers they had on their own and the target vehicles. "That's a negative. Your lookin' at the only drivable pass for a fifty miles in either direction. Recommend you wave off and attempt to reacquire after dark."

"Rodger. Will inform as things develop. Out."

So they shored up in a small wadi to wait out the sun. They could actually watch the three vehicles through the spotting scope ascend and pass over the summit.

Just before full dark they set out. Utilizing infra red headlights they had installed and their night vision capability they drove completely blacked out.

About an hour later they were approaching the summit they had watched all day. Sheer walls of granite and shale channeled them into a tight one lane road made of loose sand.

Ryan was the first to say over their radio headsets what they were all thinking, "Hey boss, you know, this just aint' feelin' right."

"Agreed, I'm all ears to suggestions folks."

Hannifi turned to speak, "Well I would consider…"

BOOOOOOOM!

The resounding explosive force of an Improvised Explosive Device ripped the front of their truck apart and flung it like a toy car back into the path of the rear vehicle.

BOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion this time from a directional shape charge placed in the side of the hill damn near took the roof off the second vehicle.

After the terrible ruckus, dust and rocks flying everywhere it was remarkably silent, except for the annoying ringing in their ears.

COUGH-COUGH "Is everyone OK?" called Blake.

Before anyone could respond the distinct CRACK, CRACK, CRACK of an AK-47 ripped through the night. The associated whizzes and thumps of rounds zipping by and impacting the sand immediately followed as their assailants maneuvered for better position.

He pulled his weapon up and began to return fire through the broken rear passenger window. Blake was relieved to hear the sound of Kim doing the same out the opposite side. Soon to follow were Chad and Hannifi following suit.

With all the noise it was pointless to attempt verbal communications, so Blake simply reached forward and squeezed Chad's shoulder four times as he was shooting out the windshield.

He nodded that he understood and did the same to Hannifi as Blake relayed the non-verbal command to Kim as well.

Still dazed a bit from the explosion he hoped he was hitting at least close to where he was aiming. Taking a deep breath he yelled "GO!" Kim and Blake immediately opened the doors and moved to the tail gate of the truck for cover as the others picked up their rate of fire to cover them.

He yelled again "SET!" as he and Kim picked up their sectors of fire and Hannifi and Chad followed their lead. They leap frogged as such back to the second vehicle where they were hearing only sporadic fire.

Once they arrived they found Steve attempting to lean over the stick shift to put a tourniquet on Ryan as the tattooed giant held a compact belt fed machine gun out the window and continued to fire with his one good arm.

It was soon obvious why Steve wasn't attempting to shoot as well; he already had tourniquets on both legs and a nasty looking gash across his throat that was causing him difficulty with each breath as he struggled to help his team mate.

In the back seat Rudy was attempting to engage targets with his M-4 while holding pressure with his knee down on Adam's leg.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF ME!? Your friggin' knee hurts worse than the damn blast! Fine, fine! Here I'll put a tourniquet on myself if you promise to go kill someone, OK!?"

Some of their hearing was obviously coming back because Kim just looked at Blake and they smiled briefly.

Looking up Rudy saw Blake and calmly stated, "Oh, hey Boss, nice of you to drop by. Mind grabbing my med bag from the back? From the sound of Steve's breathing I'm gonna need it."

Kim ran to the back while Blake coordinated a tighter security perimeter. "Hey Adam if you're done getting groped by Rudy would you mind getting the big thermals out and find out where these ass holes are. I'm tired of waiting for their muzzle flashes."

"Sure thing! You want fries with that shake too, sir!?" he retorted as he dug out the device and started scanning while attempting not to get shot.

"All right I have 3 dip shits at 11 oclock, 100 meters near an overhang, call it when you have em'…"

The pained but focused baritone of Ryan piped up, "Mark." A deluge of bullets trained down on the position indicated.

Adam scanned further, "2 guys, one appears to be trying to un-jam an RPK at 2 o'clock, 200 meters…"

Rudy piped up, "Mark! Got em…" Three controlled bursts belted out of his SCAR Heavy assault rifle.

"Two more 50 meters up the hill from those…"

Kim's voice, clear and determined rang out, "Mark. Engaging…" Precise and paired shots rang out from her M-4 carbine.

As he followed the slope of the hill Adam uttered the words no one ever wants to hear, "Oh shit!

The main crew looks like about 20 to 30 dudes on BOTH sides of the ravine coming down directly on our flanks to 9 and 3 o'clock. Their just outside of AK range but closing fast."

Blake was desperately trying to figure a way out of a very bad situation. He had two downed vehicles, three men injured; everyone beat up and a vastly larger force running towards him from a far superior position as he was boxed in a tiny crag.

Before he had a chance to rally the boys he saw a dash of motion to his right, "Chad, what the hell are you doing!?"

The demo expert was running back up to the front vehicle as he yelled over his shoulder, "Get ready to give em' everything you got, you'll know when to shoot!"

Hoping that Chad had of one of his trademark 'surprises' up his sleeve, he got everyone in the most defendable position they could and waited for whatever signal Chad would give.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard over the radio "Everyone close your eyes for 15 seconds. No matter what you hear, keep em' shut. On 15 beats let it rip."

Without a preamble they heard four distinct THUMPS issue forth from the lead vehicle and they all clamped their eyes tight.

1..2…3…4…5…

Even through their cinched eye lids it seemed like the sun was suddenly beaming them in the face as a faint 'fizzing' sound competed with an acidic smell assaulting their senses.

…6…7…8…9…10…

The heat pouring down the hill was stifling. It was punctuated by a rapid series of timed explosions and the distinct sound of dozens of people screaming in agony.

…11…12…13…14…15

As they opened their eyes it was readily apparent they didn't need their night vision as even the residual flares from Chad's projectiles were more than enough to light up the whole pass.

As Blake looked up he could clearly make out where four strings of demolition other wise known as 'line charges' had been shot up the hills at their attackers essentially bracketing them on both sides. He could even make out where a series of linked fused charges had gone off on a timed delay.

What he couldn't understand was why it looked like everything between the lines was melting. It honestly looked like glowing, molten lava pouring down the hill.

He looked back to the front as Chad sauntered up with a smirk on his face. He smugly answered his Team Leader's unasked question, singing his best Chris Ledoux impersonation,

"White Phosphorous. Sticks to zits, warts, freckles; cures fits, coughs, runny nose…guaranteed to get you out of a jam."

Adam piped up from the other side, "Shit boss, I just scanned the whole area…they're all down. Chad I never thought I'd ever say this to a SEAL but color me friggin' impressed!"

Blake took a look in the truck, "Rudy how they doin?"

"Ah hell, my clinical diagnosis is 'all fucked up'. Good news is I can manage it for a few hours as long as we can get them somewhere secure…sooner rather than later."

The fact that he said all that while sticking a 3 inch needle into Steve's chest gave Blake some pause. He looked around and motioned for Chad and Hannifi to follow him.

"Kim keep watch over Rudy while he works on the guys and go help Ryan re-load that SAW, that's a bitch to do one handed."

The three of them quickly ascended their right flank to figure out what they could of the opposition. Was it just a random Taliban ambush? Border smugglers protecting their turf?

His gut was saying 'no' but he needed solid answers.

Most of the bodies they encountered were essentially charred or actually melted through. Chad's invention was incredibly effective. They were very careful not to get any of the still burning phosphorous on themselves.

Only one man was even close to conscious. It looked like he had been at the rear of the formation, perhaps leading the assault.

As they approached they could tell that the lower half of his body was unsalvageable. Amazingly he was still cognizant of their approach and stared at them with intense eyes. The fact that those eyes had no eye brows or lashes made his gaze even more unsettling.

Chad took up a security position as Hannifi quietly walked up and looked their enemy over. With out pre-amble he savagely kicked down with his foot and broke the man's right arm at the elbow.

"What the hell…"

Blake's comment was halted as Hannifi reached down and pulled a transmitter from the man's now useless hand.

"I could not be sure he had no further explosives in the area. It's no problem! I am just being precautious."

Sighing in relief Blake and Hannifi stepped closer and searched the man. Finally they noticed his lips were moving. As he was speaking Pashtu, Blake patiently waited for Hannifi to finish as he took up security as well.

After a few moments Hannifi signaled for them to hurry and rejoin the group.

Not wanting to chance a conversation on the treacherous slope they didn't speak until they rejoined the others.

Chad piped up, "What, you let him live?"

With a mild raise of the eye brows Hannifi responded, "I could have killed him, but that would have saved him at least an hour of suffering he has more than earned. He is not our problem. Captain, we need to get a secure transmission out as soon as possible."

Blake checked the packs in the back and then consulted Rudy on Steve's condition.

"Well all of the radios are shot to hell and the only guy who could piece something together is in rough shape. Can it wait until we get one of these trucks running and back to Roscoe?"

They all noticed the blood leave the normally calm little man's face as he simply looked to the sky for a moment, "Allah be merciful! It will likely be too late…"

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Yori's Personal Quarters**

She had been pushing herself mercilessly. She had been personally overseeing the preparation of their most seasoned students to defend the school. On her 'off time' she was tirelessly trying to help Wade unlock more of the glyphs and working with Alexandria to pour through the scrolls for any edge she could find over their opponent.

Finally she had collapsed in the vaults of exhaustion and Alexandria had notified Wade so he could place her in her room for some much needed sleep.

She woke in the middle of the night to what she could only call a 'feeling'. Instantly sitting up she was relieved when none other than Logan walked into her sparse little room.

"Oh Logan! I'm so glad you have returned. I take it you were successful?"

Her sleep addled mind may not have been able to pick up on the unlikelihood he would have returned so soon; but it did not miss the lust in his eyes.

He silently closed the door and walked over to her side. His hands roughly slid up her body and painfully squeezed her breasts.

"Oww! Why would you do that?"

She looked closer as the pain shed the last cobwebs from her vision. He looked exactly like her lover, but as she extended her senses she knew immediately…

"You're not…" her words were cut short as his hand came up and slapped her viciously across the face. His other hand came around with a fistful of shiny powder that he blew across her mouth and nose as she turned back to him.

She instantly fell to the floor. Paralyzed. Unfortunately she could still feel and sense everything, she simply could not will her body to move.

The 'man' stood and disrobed. In her terror she was amazed to see his face begin to warp right before her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was actually his skin re-conforming or if a mirage had simply been lifted.

Regardless, from the vast descriptions in her father's journals it left no doubt…it was Kensaku.

He produced a small blade and slid it up the front of her robes; effortlessly exposing her to his lecherous gaze.

After looking her up and down he breathed deeply and finally spoke.

"Sensei managed to finally have what I never could regain. He conspired to have all of this while I languished…I will break you for the happiness you brought him!"

He pushed her legs apart and kneeled, taking his time, ensuring her torment was complete. Before he leaned down onto her the door slid open slowly as a shadowy figure slid in. He whispered something to Kensaku who just smiled.

"Yes if the men are in postion you may begin your attack. Destroy what ever you wish but bring me the chalice and the girl! I will be along…eventually."

**The next morning...**

"Just…about…THERE, GOT IT!" Wade was feverishly working on the communications console in his now ruined command center.

Bonnie was outside tending to the wounded with those also able to do so. The devastation to the school was total. Not a single structure was without significant damage if not in ruins.

Fortunately Wade's sensors had picked up some small tremors and he had dispatched some seasoned students to investigate. Bonnie had taken the added precaution of moving the little ones into Alexandria's secure vault. Blessedly before the fighting started.

She had rejoined Wade in the Op Center just before the assault commenced. His security protocols had prevented anyone from actually entering the trailer. However it hadn't prevented them from riddling it with bullets from the guns stored in the armory next door.

The explosions had hurt the attackers more than those inside, seeing as how they didn't expect Chad's penchant for 'customizing' his demo. It still did a number on the trailer as well as the two occupants.

As soon as the commotion had ended, they heard the helicopters land and take off again. After a brief wait, they had ventured out…into hell.

With help from the remaining students they had managed to put most of the fires out. Wade realized they need to get a distress signal out as well as warn the team, so he focused on getting the communications up.

Now several hours later, the dead were still being counted and the wounded tended as a spark of life flickered across his screen.

"Hello!? Is anyone there? This is an emergency distress call…please respond."

Miraculously a split screen came up, one half showed Blake and the other Brett.

"Wade! Is that you? Oh thank God! Hey man, are we glad to see you." Blake's sigh of relief was cut short.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Captain but we need YOUR help. Yamanouchi was hit…bad. I'm attempting to hail relief from the Alumni network with little success. Please see if Roscoe can help you catch a ride back here…fast."

"Oh crap. Alright buddy, we're actually already working that. We took a pretty good hit too, 3 injured but Rudy's patching them up as best he can. We'll be wheels up in about 30 minutes. What else can we do for ya?"

"Just get here. Fast…we have…had a…horrible…night."

Now that he had completed his objective and gotten a message out, it felt like everything was crashing down on him. He just couldn't keep the tears from his eyes.

Suddenly Brett was pushed off the right side of the screen while Logan and Ron both tried to jockey for position as they heard the tone turn for the worse.

"Is Yori alright?" growled Logan while simultaneously Ron injected, "Han, Yori are they good?"

From somewhere behind the men on the screen he heard a bunch of other questions.

"Listen I don't have the tallies but this is what you need to know.

It was Kensaku…without a doubt…in person.

He wasn't able to get the Chalice.

But Logan, Yori really needs you right now, she's not overly physically injured but he…he did…he, uh…"

Deciphering the hesitation and pain in the young man's voice Logan raged, "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him…" He lunged off screen presumably to vent his rage on an inanimate object or three.

This left a very forlorn Ron looking through the screen, "I can't believe this. Wade, uh, is my sister…"

The mute shock in Wade's face scared Ron more than what was said next…

"Ron…he took…Han."

**A/N:** Right off I want to say that I feel that rapists and molesters are the worst form of scum on earth. Their punishment can never outweigh their crime. However we do a disservice to ourselves and our society by NOT discussing it or addressing it in a public forum. Without recognizing that there are an appalling number of rapes every day around the world, we run the risk of a false sense of security. You will see in upcoming chapters that I did not add this factor into my story arbitrarily and I ask you to please be patient as I develop the plot and you see where this is going.


	9. Chapter 9 Wounds and Warriors

**A/N:** Well if you're reading this, THANK YOU for sticking with me after the rough cliff hanger I left ya'll on last chapter. I know the subject matter is dark, but please trust me that I am not doing it for shock effect but rather a plot development that I assure you will reveal itself in due time.

As always Disney & Marvel own the applicable characters and the OC's I came up with I ask only that you discuss with me before using them in your fics. Thanks!

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**2,000 feet above on approach within a V-22 Osprey**

_Oh my God! It's worse than I thought._ Thought Ron as he looked out the gunner's window of the aircraft as it circled the school prior to landing.

The school was destroyed. It was even worse than after the Battle for Yamanouchi. It looked to him as if a natural disaster, like a typhoon, had focused all of it's might on this tiny school in the mountains.

Several buildings were still smoldering. None of them were without damage to some extent. As they drew closer his breath caught as he identified a long row of what looked like small, rectangular tarps behind the ruins of the barracks. Realizing what was inside each of those wrappings; the full extent of what had befallen them began to set in.

He felt Shego's comforting hand squeeze his shoulder as he heard Brett yell at the pilot over the deafening roar of the engine,

"I don't care how much debris may get kicked up, or what your 'procedures' are! There are people down there that need us- right fucking now! Land this bucket of bolts or I'll crash it for ya!"

As Brett patted the rifle slung over his shoulder the man instantly recognized that the grizzled old soldier was in fact NOT bluffing and the aircraft immediately began to descend.

Ron and Logan leapt from the bird before it had even settled on the ground. The usually joyous return they had grown accustomed to was replaced by one man with a very solemn face.

Blake met them just outside of the rotor wash and motioned for everyone to follow him to the Op Center…or what was left of it.

"Where the hell is Yori!?" Logan growled as they entered.

"Logan, she's in the library vault…it's the only place we felt she'd be safe." He handed Logan and Ron an ear piece, "This is keyed to a secure line with Alexandria who's watching over her, it will reach anywhere within a mile of the school.

Yori is in some sort of trance or…something. Immediately following…her assault, Wade had thought it was just shock but it would appear that Kensaku actually dosed her with some sort of paralytic dust. She was unable to defend herself, she couldn't lift a finger.

The effects wore off some time soon after Wade contacted us. According to Bonnie, Yori simply stood up and walked over in a daze to the area where she was tending the injured. She silently laid her hands on each of them and gold light billowed forth. She healed everyone she could before she simply collapsed. She never said a word, shed a tear or betrayed an emotion…she simply did her duty and blacked out.

Whether due to the trauma of the event, exhaustion from mystical output or some other unknown cause she has not risen from that…I guess you could call it a coma. She's been down now for eighteen hours."

As they absorbed the info Shego summoned the Bloom. "Are there any other injured that Ron and I could help? I know it took us a while to get back here but maybe…"

Blake shook his head, "Rudy's already been through them all and done what he could. It seems Yori made some tough choices and expended the last of her power on those most likely to live. By the time we got here, about seven hours after they called…everyone who was terminal had…passed. The rest are just minor wounds that will heal quickly enough. Everyone however is in some state of shock or another."

Monique had traveled back with them to help however she could, her voice now was hollow and tremulous, "How many…in all?"

Blake sighed deeply, "Over half the school's student body was killed, 81 souls. Another twelve are missing…but presumed dead, we haven't been able to send a team to the bottom of the cliff yet to confirm.

As you know Steve was badly injured in the ambush. I had him evacuated to a US Military Trauma center in Kandahar. He is projected to make a full recovery but is out of the fight for the time being.

Adam and Ryan both…adamantly, refused MEDEVAC…so Rudy has them helping him with the few wounded that need looking over. Shego, Ron if you can do anything to speed their healing that would be a lot of help.

I had Rudy hit Wade and Bonnie with a mild sedative. They were working themselves into a delirium by the time we got here and refused to rest. They should be up and hopefully a little less worse for wear in a few hours.

Hannifi, Chad and Kim are with a handful of older ninja students trying to shore up the perimeter defenses. Considering Kensaku didn't get the Chalice…he may be back soon. I think that security would be a good immediate focus of efforts as we come up with a game plan."

Everyone sat down to look at his defense concept on the map, except Logan, "I'm gonna go see Yori, holler if you need me." No one was stupid enough to get in his way, but Shego did walk with him briefly outside the door,

"Logan, I know you care about her…just realize that this is one battle you can't win with your claws…"

He wheeled in an almost fighting stance on her, his claws instinctively sprung from his hands as he shouted, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Knowing his rage was not meant for her she slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "In Pakistan I came very close to experiencing what she went through.

I was powerless to save myself…can you imagine that?" She looked down at his claws, realizing someone had forced those on him… "Perhaps in a way you can. All I'm saying is that you are fearless and savage and unstoppable when an objective is in your sights.

This is going to require the other side of you. I think I've seen some glimpses of it, but she will need every bit of compassion and love you have to offer.

My friend this may be the toughest battle you have ever faced."

Retracting his claws, his scowl melted and she swore she saw the tiniest of tears form in his eyes, "Shego…I…uh, thanks. I know I needed to hear that. I just…don't know how to help her."

The lost and almost panicked look on his face pained her to see, she hugged him. "Just be with her. Don't touch her unless she asks and simply be there for her when she's ready. You're going to have to fight with your heart on this…"

Squeezing her tightly he just nodded and turned to enter the dojo.

**Inside the vault.**

_Why won't I move? Why can't I let this burden go? How could I let him…do that…to me. What's wrong with me? I should have known better from the start…how could I have not seen it wasn't…_

_Logan?_

She felt his presence as he entered the remains of the dojo and approached the vault door.

The brilliant aura of his being was so acutely…bright, to her she couldn't help but stop her self recrimination and marvel at the man who had walked in to her life not so long ago and now was walking into her…what felt like her tomb.

_How could I have mistaken that, that thing…for him?_

Her eyes were still closed yet she could 'see' him as if she were on a sunny day. As she looked closer she could see how conflicted and pained he was.

Her inner self gasped as she jumped to what she thought was a logical conclusion; _He must be disgusted with me. To let myself be defiled by that…thing. To be so easily fooled and…and…be so unworthy. _

_I don't blame him. _

_I blame me. I have let him, my clan, my students…my… my father down. Oh, father…I am so sorry!_

He silently sat beside her on the floor. He was about a foot away from her as he looked her up and down and deeply sighed.

She noted the distance and the fact he didn't hold her and again reached the wrong conclusion.

_I'm sorry Logan! I know I'm horrid to you now. You can't even bring yourself to touch me. I wish you knew how much I wanted things to be different for us. _

She felt him looking at her intently. She could almost make out his thoughts if she focused hard enough… but she was just so damned tired. The little bits she could make out were completely contrary to her current thought process and simply confused her more.

It was almost as if his being there was at odds with her personally driven descent and she was being thrown into a tail spin because of it. She began to drift off to…somewhere, not quite sleep but not fully conscious either. She had been in and out of that dark place too often since she had been placed here.

The last thing she heard before drifting off confused her even further, "Darlin', we got some work to do."

**Helmand Province, Afghanistan**

**Kensaku's Home**

When people envision the battlefields of Afghanistan, fueled by day in, day out news reports of desolation and despair…this is not what they expect.

While a quick glance to the right or left will bring you visages of the unforgiving desert, with altitudes rising quickly to ensure either savage cold or oppressive heat, in front of the man driving south…was paradise.

Paradise in so many forms. Its winding south west running waters produced a bounty of life from the harsh desert. Wild flowers and corn competed with willow trees and wild grass to assail your senses. The slight rapids rippling from the sharp turns and small islands cast a slight mist that cools your skin in the hottest of days. Fish leapt out in the deep pools catching their supper as people toiled the rich soil to produce their own meals, much the same as they had 2,000 years ago.

Yes this was his own paradise, that he had spent much of his very long life building. He had ensured that no matter what 'empire' had marched into this land, the water had continued to feed this valley.

He had dined with Genghis Khan not a mile from here and agreed to join him if the valley was spared. _He was a brute, but he sure knew how to get a point across! Too bad I had to kill him so quickly; we might have actually unified Asia under one banner! But I couldn't let Sensei find me there…_

He had negotiated treaties with the Princes of Persia in an effort to stave off their advances. _Sure they 'owned' the area, but they conveniently left my little home off their maps for fear of my 'sorcery'. Superstitious fools. I had barely gotten warmed up before they were whimpering for me to stop and spare them. Who'd have thought the contempt bred for Arabs and Persians that night would still be so prevalent here today?_

He had entertained British generals at lavish feasts in their honor to turn their imperial eyes elsewhere. _It was simpler to buy them off, those snobs would have kept coming like they did in India if I hadn't pointed them elsewhere with bribes. _

He had savagely butchered two Russian colonels and provided a watery grave in the river…to ensure the valley would prosper. _No sense of humor! They wouldn't even sit down for tea. Affront my hospitality and see where that gets you!_

And now with the Americans in the valley it was even easier. Their misguided designs actually helped his efforts. Attempting to build 'security' they asked for local 'elders' to assist them in building local police forces. They even provided weapons and training!

So his little corner of the Helmand Valley, well north of the bloody Sangin and other such hot spots was a veritable bastion of peace and prosperity. Because he said it would be so. No one questioned his authority within the valley. The American Special Forces assigned here simply thought he was a 'nice, charitable old guy' who was very well liked and thus had significant influence.

_If they only knew…nothing happens in this valley without my say so. Let them chase those Taliban fools until their blue in the face! Less attention to my plans._

The Helmand River Valley had known conflict since time immortal. It is situated at a pivotal junction of the old "Silk Route" and is still a veritable cross road of Asia and the rest of the hemisphere. Of note as well, it is currently the single largest manufacturer of opium on Earth.

Given that 80% of the world's base production of heroin comes from Afghanistan and factor in that 75% of Afghanistan's opium is grown in this valley alone and it becomes abundantly clear why this is one of the most contested stretches of land on the planet.

But to the man stepping out of the rugged four door truck…it was the only thing that felt like home. It was where he had started a family, where he had found a true purpose in life, it was where it had all gone so horribly wrong.

_So long ago…I lost it all so long ago. _He sighed deeply then smiled as he looked over to the passenger seat.

The little girl was still asleep due to the affects of the sedatives they had to inject in her.

_What a hand full she was!_ He thought with a prideful smile. She had knocked ten of his best men out cold before he was able to subdue her.

He opened her door and looked tenderly down at her, tracing the curve of her cheek and pushing an errant strand of hair out of her face. She looked just as he remembered her. A few years older but no less perfect.

He had spent the better part of the 6th century learning the art of tapestries to create a pictorial in the weaves that would do her justice. He had even invested his own magic, the same skills he used to build the chalice so that only those 'worthy' could see her glorious face in the intricate designs.

He had been in Constantinople encouraging Pope Innocent the Third to bless the fourth holy crusade when vandals had stolen it from his home. Once it re-surfaced in that damn traveling exhibit he had fixated on getting it back. And his men had consistently proven to him that though they excelled in combat, they were woefully inept at burglary.

_How splendid that I was able to use it to split up their team and smash them while I collected the real thing! With my people planted in the Intelligence networks it was almost too easy to feed them just enough tid-bits to fall into my traps. _

His smile widened as he carried his 'miracle' in to his lavishly furnished home. Most everyone thought he lived several compounds down in a traditional mud hut complex. And he did reside there often when he was meeting with people and conducting business.

This house appeared to be a simple mud hut on the outside, but within was a marvel of ingenuity and modern comfort. Tucked into a splendid grove of willow trees and wild berry bushes it seemed very quaint. Upon entering though the oak floors and spotless furniture spoke volumes to the man's accrued wealth and power.

Underground generators and discreet satellite dishes in the roof facilitated a state of the art communications center for him to spin his web of intrigue across time and continents. Its sophisticated and highly lethal defenses also ensured he rarely had unwanted 'visitors'.

He placed Han in the room he had specially prepared for her. Every possible comfort was made available, with the exception of escape of course. The room was ridiculously plush and multi colored.

Having not spent much time with children he was unsure what to get her so he had simply entered her approximate age and sex into the Disney On-Line Store and bought one of everything. Consequently he was oblivious to the fact he had Cruella De Ville figurines next to other notable Villains and a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal in the clutches of the Big Bad Wolf.

As he carefully placed her on the four poster bed he sighed in relief as she was now 'home'. Removing a smelling salt from his pocket that would counter the sedative he broke it and swept it quickly below her nose.

She awoke with a start and immediately leapt up to the head of the bed in a defensive stance.

"Who are you!? Where am I!?" with a panicked look around her, "I want my brother!"

Startled by her nimble reflexes upon waking and unsettled by the fear in her eyes he sat in a chair by the closed door. Giving her room to breath and gesturing calmly as he spoke.

"Easy, easy little one. You must relax and rest. You have had a terrible ordeal. But you are safe now. With people who care about you…"

"My brother cares about me just fine! Shego likes me too! My parents…"

With a spike of rage he rose, "Those are NOT your parents!" noting that she cowered a bit as tendrils of dark red light billowed out from him he took a deep breath to calm him self and sat again.

"As I was saying those people are not your family. You are a clever little girl and must realize you look nothing like them…"

"Of course I don't I'm adop…ted" she struggled to ensure she pronounced the word correctly.

He smiled as the first hurdle was crossed in his mind, "Good so you recognize that they are not who brought you into this world, I however am. You were actually born in a house long ago that this home stands on."

She wrinkled her brow trying to understand what he was telling her and ascertain if she should believe him. She could 'sense' that something was wrong with him. He felt…broken, to her. Like one of Ron's electronic toys that could zap you if you touched it after he dropped it.

Tentatively she sat, "OK, but even if you are…I don't know you. And I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!"

Chuckling he scooted his chair a few inches forward, "Very good. I can see your foster parents taught you well. But I won't be a stranger for long, I want you to get to know me and your home land very well. Whether you believe it or not Han, I am your father."

She seemed to sense that he was telling the truth. But something about it seemed wrong.

"If you're my father, then where's my mommy?" She noted the sadness wash across his face and his entire demeanor changed. It was as if he was suddenly a completely different person. His voice even seemed hollow, emptier as he spoke,

"You're mother was an incredible and beautiful woman…but she died very long ago…"

"I'm only five, I think you're fibbing!"

Once again his personage changed on a dime as he roared to his feet,

"NEVER…EVER…speak ill of your mother! She cared for you even after you damn near killed her coming into this world! Do not make me punish you so soon! If you respect nothing else you WILL respect her memory!"

As his ragged and raging breathing settled the terrifying spectacle of red energy sizzling around him faded. She had leapt back to the head of the bed and had an oversized Jessica Rabbit pillow clutched in front of her like a shield.

As he settled from this outburst he could see the look of fear in her eyes and knew that his tendency to slide between time and his countless personalities was hindering his joyous reunion.

Choosing to sit on the floor and calm him self he finally spoke after some time.

"You of course do not know the story of trial and heart break that I have endured to bring you home to me. You couldn't know that your mother was a saint and should be revered. I must remind myself of this and ask your forgiveness for scaring you."

He took the fact that she lowered the pillow enough for him to see her face as a gesture of good will.

"You also couldn't know that you were our 'miracle'. Your mother's name was Marzanna. She was the best thing that ever happened to me before you came into our lives. She was my sun and my moon. She could bring joy from pain and make the stars dance brighter in the sky.

She had been told by the healers she could never have children due to an illness she had when she was girl. We tried and tried to have a child to brighten our world. Then one Spring…she came to me with the brightest of smiles and told me that everything would be all right.

Somehow she simply 'knew' that she was with child. That the spirits had assured her that she carried a special child within her and that you would be something treasured above all things. That you could bring 'balance'.

I didn't understand then but after all these centuries I can see they were right! Han, you may not believe me now, but you have a destiny…with me. We will make things glorious again! We can bring peace! Nothing can stand in our way…"

An almost smug voice piped up from behind her pillow, "My big brother is SO going to kick your butt! And after that Shego's gonna fry you…"

"ENOUGH! Those insignificant fools couldn't even avoid my traps, they will NEVER…" noting the fear in her eyes and the pillow over her head again he stopped his outburst.

With yet another deep cleansing breath, "I see this will take time. Food is awaiting you on the dresser, you have a bathroom over here. Push the intercom button by the light switch if you need anything. But you will not leave this door until we come to an agreement.

I love you more than life itself and I can wait until you see the truth. I have waited longer than you can imagine already…" with a distant and vacant look he simply rose and left.

As she heard the multiple locks slam home in the door frame she finally gave into her despair and cried.

**My. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Later that evening**

They had managed to begin the burial rites just before sunset. So many graves. They had chosen to build a simple yet solemn site not far from the water fall outside the still crumbled school walls. Nine rows of stone slabs had been etched with their names by Ron using the Lotus Blade. Shego had cleft the markers from the mountain side with the Bloom.

Beneath each name was the stark epitaph, "With Honor I lived and fought, in peace I rest and am Honored."

Not knowing exactly what to do or say to capture the loss, the magnitude of such tragedy, Ron and Shego had simply asked the remaining students to stand shoulder to shoulder along one side of their friend's tombs. The Bastards, Monique, Wade and Bonnie had stood facing them on the other side.

Between the two groups Ron and Shego split the distance and faced each other on the remaining sides. Trusting that the Blades would guide them, they brought them forth and concentrated.

Within moments those gathered gasped as the Blades began vibrating violently and billowing forth a deluge of blue and green energy. It surged forth as if a river had been unleashed and coursed along each of the graves. Surging around each stone and covering the ground in multitude of brilliant light.

Within moments the tilled dirt of the graves settled and grass sprung up lush and green. The last rays of the setting sun seemed to reflect off the blades and lend a blazing yet comforting orange and red hue to the light show.

The spraying mist of the waterfall was caught up in the effect and began to steam, lending the air a cleansing and rich fragrant smell.

The hairs on everyone's arms began to rise as static electricity began to build. The very ground trembled beneath them. Instinctively the students held the hands of those next to them and marveled at the sight before them.

Finally with a crescendo of what they would later swear was heavenly songs and music the light flashed so bright none could keep their eyes open.

As the light faded, the energy fizzled around each of the stones briefly as it regressed back into the ground.

Everyone seemed to sense that words were insufficient and that the Blade and the Bloom had once again guided them through the darkness. As they stepped closer another collective gasp was heard round as they noted a moderate sized stone had sprung forth from the ground in the center of the rows.

On its one smooth and angled face, small and precise Japanese characters glowed a golden hue in the rising darkness.

It read simply, "From this loss you will learn and grow. Their sacrifice shall ensure your prosperity. Honor it by living with balance. –Toshimuru"

The students gaped in wonder at this amazing message from their school's founder. None of them knew that this same man was the same one they called "Master Sensei". They bowed reverently to the instructions from beyond.

Each turned with a sense of wonder and a renewed gleam to their eyes. Shoulders squared back and purposefully retraced their steps to begin rebuilding their home and school.

Two of the eldest students broke off and approached Ron and Shego as they hugged and joined the other Americans.

They padded quietly to the smaller group and patiently waited until each had paid their respects to the fallen and were departing. Blake, Kim and Adam noting the pair, slowed their pace to see what was up. As Ron and Shego approached them the two bowed deeply.

The girl spoke clearly in English, "We are indebted to the Blade and the Bloom for helping us find peace and closure. We however humbly ask for yet another service."

Puzzled Ron and Shego returned the bow and she said, "Hey kid, relax we're people, not all knowing spirits. Stop bowing and just talk with us, we want to help."

The girl stood straight much faster than the boy and Shego quickly realized that she wasn't so much a 'kid' as a young woman. A woman who's face started to amazingly crack a bit of a smile.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that! I try my best to toe the line around here with tradition and courtesies, but it's difficult when you grew up in the back woods of Florida to keep it all straight. Anyways this here is my sparring partner, Daiki. My name is Katniss."

She extended her hand and Shego returned the gesture. Ron just smiled and brought Shego up to speed, "Yeah, she's the one I was telling you about that helped me learn Japanese when I first got here. She had just started to get the hang of it and understood how tough it was.

She also kicked the crap out of me more times than I care to count."

With a smirk Katniss retorted, "Yeah until you figured out your powers…then you tromped me. Cheater!"

The light hearted banter was desperately needed and brought a smile to all of their faces.

Ron heard a less than subtle "eh-HEM" behind him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly, "Well Katniss I suppose you may not know the rest of the gang, this here is Adam, Kim and Blake."

Greetings went round and Shego couldn't help but notice that the young lady and Adam's eyes locked for a few seconds longer than decorum dictated. Writing it off for future discussion she asked, "So what's this 'service' you mentioned?"

She took a deep breath as she looked at the boy next to her, "As far as we can tell we are two of the more experienced of the students still alive. There are of course a handful of instructors and staff still available but they are overwhelmed with Master Yori… recovering.

We would like you and the American soldiers to train us now. The elders will be so busy rebuilding the school and frankly many of them are so set in the traditional forms of teaching…the way those men the other night fought was different, something…evil; and we want to be ready to protect our selves better."

Ron took a deep cleansing breath as he realized everyone was essentially looking to him to make the decision. Given his history here and the fact that in many ways his path had led most of them together on this crazy ride he accepted that responsibility as only the best leader can…humbly.

"Listen Katniss, Daiki…I think we ALL are going to be pretty focused on re-building. But my sister is still out there and hopefully very soon I'll be able to go get her. We need to regain our center and focus on getting her back and destroying Kensaku. I'm not saying no, I just don't want you chasing after revenge either."

Crestfallen the boy's shoulders slumped but oddly Katniss' eyes flared, "Damn you Stoppable! I remember when you were tripping over your own feet and couldn't keep your damn pants up. Hell I was the one who showed you how to tie a proper knot in your ghee! If you won't help me prepare…" she turned her gaze over to Shego,

"Maybe SHE will!"

Slightly surprised at the outburst Shego's lips curled up into a smile, "Oh I like her! Yep, you got some spark in you. But honestly I'm with Ron on this a bit sweetheart. Why don't we come to a middle ground." She shot a sharp look at Ron and Blake,

"The team is definitely going to be prepping to set this shit straight. Why don't you two get your best instructors and whatever students may see things the same way as you and meet up with us tomorrow? We've all had a long day, let's see if there is something we can come up with that works for everyone?"

Not wanting to push their luck the two simply nodded, bowed respectfully, turned and departed. As Shego was turning to the group she noted Adam discreetly slip away to catch up with them.

"OK, Ron, what the hell was that about? I just had to play peacemaker because you weren't willing to help someone? What's up!?"

Noting the inquisitive looks on KP and Blake's faces as well he just kicked a small stone with his foot and muttered, "Well frankly, I don't know. I guess standing here with all of these students freshly planted in the ground, the last thing I was willing to do was train more to head off to the meat grinder! Especially without Yori's thoughts on the matter."

Kim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ron, we understand. That sort of responsibility is difficult, but you have to realize that Yori may be out of the fight for…awhile."

They were silent for several moments before Shego noted, "He does have a point. The way I understand this Blade and Bloom thing, Yori acts as pivot or balance point for our powers. With out her at 100% we could have some problems."

Blake sighed, "Well we have more than enough problems with out chasing more. You're right we will start training up again tomorrow. However that little gal gives me an idea."

"Oh what's that?" asked Kim.

"F.I.D."

"Is that some sort of new fancy weapon that we can just nuke Kensaku from space with, cause if it is…I'll take two" joked Shego.

Chuckling lightly he explained, "Not exactly, but if done right it can be a very effective weapon. FID is Foreign Internal Defense. It's a mission set for special operations where we train fighters in other countries how to better defend themselves so we don't have to do it for them."

Ron asked, "And you think taking the time to train these guys in modern warfare can somehow help us defeat Kensaku?"

With a thoughtful face he said, "I don't know. But they are ninjas in training right? I mean most of the hard parts have probably been ingrained in them already. Hell they'll probably teach US a thing or two! We would just be showing them some new skills so they can better defend this place at a minimum. If nothing else that would be worth it right?"

Ron sighed, "Honestly that's probably what she meant when she asked, I just couldn't get past the thought of any more of them getting hurt. I can see where this might work now."

With that they walked back down to the school to link up with the others and start building their plans and see where Wade was on the search for Han and their number one target…Kensaku.

**Meanwhile in the Vault…**

For some time now she had begun feeling Logan's comforting presence try and work its way through her web of pain and self loathing. She knew he meant well but supposed he just felt obligated to do something before he left her. He was a good man and she didn't want to be the object of his pity and regret.

For his part Logan was nearing his wits end.

_Dammit! I keep feeling like I'm just barely able to reach her in there then…nothing! It's almost like I was chasing her through the dojo again like that night… but Shego said not to touch her! Crap what am I supposed to do here?_

_Sensei, if you were ever gonna cut me a break and give me a hint this would be the time. I love your little girl and want to make this right._

He felt a slight tremor in the ground coming from the direction of the water fall. He knew that the others were doing a burial service for the dead. He wanted to attend but couldn't bring himself to leave Yori. He had barely left her side for a moment since arriving.

_What was that!? It couldn't be... could it?_ She could feel the brief presence of her father. He was near. She wondered if that meant she was actually dying. Somehow that thought didn't disturb her as much as she knew it should. She just felt remorse in that she would miss the love that had started to blossom between her and Logan..

As he wondered at what would have caused the slight quake he noted that Yori's head had turned slightly towards him. She was still out cold, but her lips had parted slightly almost as if she was expecting a kiss.

_Well it's been damn near a whole day and every relaxation technique and spiritual crap Sensei ever taught me seems to be bumkis! Maybe, maybe…_

Before he could doubt himself further he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. Sitting back up he looked expectantly at her face…

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Who do I think I am anyways? I mean do I look like friggin Prince Charming? I mean yeah she could defiantly be an oriental Sleeping Beauty…but what was I thinking?_

Meanwhile within her tortured mind a kaleidoscope of brilliant light and new sensations surged through her. His brief contact with her had poured a river of hope, love and re-assurance into her.

_He doesn't see me as 'damaged'? He truly cares for me! He doesn't blame me…Oh, Logan how could you possibly still care for me after I failed you all so badly?_

She resolved her self to find a way out of the stasis she was in to ask him. Whatever this 'other' place was, she was getting out if for no other reason than to look him in the eyes one last time and see if what she just felt was true.

Alexandria's voice piped in startling the vexed mutant. "Logan, I think you need to hold her hand."

"What? Shego said don't touch her. I can't imagine after what that mongrel did to her she'd want any guy to touch her. Especially a mangy, worthless old mutt like me…"

"Oh would you stop it already? My guess is she's blaming herself and you blaming yourself on top of that won't solve anything! When you kissed her a moment ago her brain waves spiked dramatically and her vital signs improved.

Now hold my sisters hand! She may need something to focus or latch onto, she's a fighter and she's chosen you to be her partner in this fight…don't let her down."

With a shrug and silent murmur of hope he took her hand in his. He attempted to think every possible reassuring and positive thought he could. Hoping against hope that somehow through their connection she would hear them, feel them or something to come back to him.

_Logan! Thank you! I can feel where to go now._

With the ethereal equivalent of squaring her shoulders with a purpose she set off to traverse the darkness she had been wallowing in. She had not been this focused on a set goal since her initial quickening against the 13 ghosts. The first semblance of hope crept across her as she remembered how she over came that trial.

Similar to when she prevailed there and returned to Yamanouchi she thought, _I may not know what is ahead of me, but I will regain my honor and succeed._

**Helmand River Valley, Afghanistan**

**Kensaku's Home**

She had explored every nook and cranny of the room. There was no escape; and not for a lack of trying. It was evident he didn't have any way of watching her because the only time he came into the room to yell at her was when her attempts to escape had accidentally made noises loud enough to be heard elsewhere in the house.

So she had started to go through all the stuff he had decorated her room with.

_What is all this junk? I mean who possibly would play with this much stuff? What did he do? Buy one of everything in the catalog?_

As she rifled through a pile of toys she stopped suddenly. Secretly squirreling her hope away for fear he would somehow feel it she tentatively pushed the button on the plastic box that looked like a little girl's toy make up case.

Sure enough, it opened with a slow wind up starter grinding and the screen flickered to life. On one of the play dates her mommy had set up with a neighbor girl she had seen this.

The girl was so proud that she got a 'grown up toy' and kept taunting Yori with it. Yori had just wanted to run around and play outside but when the screen flashed on she had been mesmerized by the fact she was watching her brother on a live news feed.

Ron and Kim were on the top of a big needle thing way in the sky. Kim grabbed some short, skinny guy and jumped off the big needle and the camera zoomed in and got a quick screen shot of Ron looking frustrated holding an extension cord.

It was a live internet news feed. And while she didn't quite know what that meant she did know that if it was able to watch him in other places, she could figure out a way to make the silly thing tell someone where she was.

She started humming a happy tune and, Kensaku smiled as he passed by her door. Not wanting to push his luck he just kept going without deciphering the words or the actual song.

"My brothers gonna know and your gonna be in trouble, hey nah, hey nah…my brother's gonna get you." Sung to the tune of "My boyfriend's back"

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Late in the evening, around a large bon fire **

Soon after dinner a sky crane helicopter had delivered building supplies, some generators and food. They had been collecting up the splintered chunks of wood that couldn't be recycled for future builds and were burning them in a big pile near the cliff side.

All the decent boards and things that could be re-purposed were being collected in a lot near the old training yard. Having something to do was helping direct people's flurry of emotions. But sometime after midnight work dropped off and people just started falling down to sleep wherever they could find some comfort.

Ron, Kim and Wade found themselves in a deep conversation near the raging fire. It had started out as simply a 'Hey how ya doin?' but when they all noticed the pressure cooker of tension beneath the surface of their long time friends…they chose to sit down and talk.

The conversation had started about the attacks and how they were glad each other was OK. Quickly they realized though that with a few brief exceptions, this was the first time they had all sat down in the same place and just spoke face to face…in too long.

That was several hours ago and fortunately the fire was warm enough to keep the chill of the deep night from getting to them.

The sound of laughter and the fact that she was missing her warm bed mate had drawn Shego out of the shambles of their old room.

She slowed her step as she approached and listened. The warm hearted nature of the mirth and joking brought a smile to her face as the three child hood friends bantered back and forth.

"NO WAY! Brick Flagg did not say that Sophmore year…did he?" Kim bellowed at Ron.

Wade chuckled, "Yeah actually if my archives were working better right now I could show you footage…"

Ron cut him off, "Wade we are NOT going there, OK? Just drop it, Kim of course you're right, I'm wrong and Brick never said a thing."

Kim's eyes narrowed for a moment as she listened to his far-too-fast submission then caught a flicker of movement and smiled.

"Ronald Stoppable. You may be the world's most mojo, mystical, monkey powered master…but you're also the world's worst liar. Fortunately we have someone who can settle the matter. Bonnie, come out of the bushes there, I can see you, come on in and join us."

A rather timid form crept out from the bushes behind Ron.

"Uh, hi guys! I heard ya'll having fun and came looking for my boyfriend. Um I can go if you all are having a private party or something…" _Uhhg, why and am I suddenly so shy and insecure I mean this is KP and RON for crying out loud. _

She quickly shut down the voice in the back of her head reminding her that she actually DID care what these guys thought about her now.

"No way Bon-Bon! Come over here, sit by your man and join us…sort of a Middleton High Reunion party."

Deciding she was done playing voyeur Shego stepped out from her shadow, "So does that count past faculty as well?"

Ron grinned, "I was wondering when you were gonna stop lurking back there. Come here and cuddle up, I can tell you're freezing."

As everyone settled in Kim felt a little out of place missing Blake who was probably off planning some more, but decided to press the advantage a bit.

"OK so back to the settling. Bon-Bon…"

Bonnie cut her off, "Kim I'll tell you what ever you want to know about that ass hole Brick Flagg, but please don't call me 'Bon-Bon'. I'm sorta trying to move past that phase of my life."

With a respectful smile and tilt of her head Kim continued, "I can respect that…Bonnie. I was hoping you could shed some light on something my old 'partner' here seems to want to protect me from. Our sophomore year did Brick tell the football team that he had taken my virginity and that I was a lousy lay?"

Regretting her promise, Bonnie's face blushed. Sighing deeply she decided to go with it, "Yeah he did. I know it was pretty lousy, even I thought it was pretty shitty of him at the time. But admittedly I didn't try and stop the rumor mill on it either. I'm sorry."

With a confused look Kim asked, "Then how come I never heard anything about it? I mean something like that would have shot around the school in a heartbeat…"

She could tell by Ron's uncomfortable look and Wade looking any where BUT at Ron that she had a likely suspect.

"Ron what did you do?"

Decidedly curious herself now Shego added, "Yes…DEAR, what exactly did you do to the head jock miscreant of the school?"

After a few evasive looks to the trees as if he could dart away, he felt Shego's arm tighten around him and realized he would have to come clean,

"Well see Brick sorta had a little 'accident' that day and well, er…uh…I kind of let him know that he was going to become incredibly accident prone if he didn't clear up the lie and straighten out the rumors before they went anywhere."

Wade piped up, "What he's trying to say is that Rufus threw a banana peel under Brick's foot as he was going down those long stairs by the stadium. When he finally tumbled to the bottom Ron picked up his football helmet and bashed his leg repeatedly until Brick pleaded with him to stop.

That was why he missed spring try outs that year, remember. He mysteriously went to a 'training camp'. Ron did such a number on his knee and ankle he had to be an in-patient in the hospital for almost a month."

Stunned silent Kim wasn't sure what to say. Bonnie however added, "Yeah I knew he was in the hospital, never knew what happened. That was why he kept swearing up and down that he just fell. Didn't want to admit he got beat up by you."

With a somewhat accusing eye though she turned to Wade, "But what I don't get is how did YOU know so much about it?"

Blushing a bit himself he admitted, "Oh I might have sorta, oh I don't know, erased all the security feeds within 3 blocks that would have implicated Ron. And just maybe dropped an anonymous e-mail to Brick at the hospital letting him know that his morphine drip and medications were controlled by computers…

Uh, computers that 'someone' who wanted him to straighten out the lie about Kim and never snitch on Ron might just have the ability to tamper with."

Touched yet slightly disturbed by the lengths her 'team mates' went to protect her honor and reputation Kim was at a loss for words. Once again though Bonnie wasn't, with a touch of awe in her voice she succinctly put Kim's tumble of thoughts into a question.

"So you two committed numerous crimes that could have landed you in jail, to protect a friend's reputation. Even though neither of you had anything close to her standing in the 'food chain' and she always got the lime light?"

She mentioned the 'food chain' thing with a grimace, Ron was surprised to notice. "Well yeah. She was basically my only friend since pre-K. People's opinion meant a lot to her and with you always gunning for her, I knew that sort of thing would cause all sorts of drama…so I just did something about it."

Shego had to point out, "Ron you committed assault and battery, threats, coercion and intimidation and with tech boy here's help, conspiracy to cover a crime after the fact and possibly even interference with a police investigation. That's what you call 'just doing something'?"

When he turned his deep chocolate eyes over to hers and nodded, she squeezed him tight and said with an almost girl like squeal, "I really do love you!"

As every one chuckled at the little display, Kim finally spoke, "Ron, Wade I…uh…had no idea. I want to say thank you but damn; you destroyed the school's star quarter back's leg cause he was lying about me? I guess you guys outpaced me in the loyalty and friends department sooner than I thought.

I got some catching up to do."

"I think we all do." Blake's voice broke the slight tension as he sat down beside Kim.

"Sorry, I heard the chuckling a while back and caught the highlights of that last bit as I walked up. Gotta say Stoppable…I like your style." He nodded with a respectful grin.

Getting nudged by Kim he added, "Listen you guys are welcome to join the team over by the old temple ruins. We gotta fire going as well and frankly we all noted that this is likely your first time losing people like this. The Battle of Yamanouchi was a straight up fight and we had good closure.

Things like this, ambushes, deception… well this is the part of the job they can't prepare you for in training. We've all been through it in some way or another and figured you might like to come hang out and well, I don't know….decompress with the rest of us.

If nothing else Ryan found some sake and even though it goes down like turpentine…it will keep the chill out."

Nodding they all got up and joined the rest of the team. It seemed that everyone that night was trying to avoid being alone with their thoughts. Ron was surprised to notice that Katniss was even present and sitting rather close to Adam. Slightly less surprising was Monique curled up to Dark Elk.

The night fell into a comfortable dialogue as they all shared stories and generally just bantered and chatted. At times they would mention a previously fallen comrade and a toast would be lifted in their honor.

At Blake's urging Katniss filled them in on some of the actions of the fallen from the other night. She seemed to come alive as she told these seasoned fighters of her fellow student's heroic deaths in defense of their home and friends.

When she concluded her tale, it was obvious she was fighting back tears. Surprising them all Adam spoke up,

"Don't bottle those up. All that crap about it fueling your fire to avenge…it's just that… crap. You need to be able to talk to folks who have been 'in the Arena', who know what you're going through. Crying aint' shameful…it just is. Looks like you need it."

Urging her to stand with him he picked up the bottle of sake and filled everyone's cups. Raising his he spoke clearly into the still night,

"I may not know much about ninjas and spirits, but I know about Warriors. I've been honored to know many and hopefully to be counted among them.

No matter the ages of those brave folks we buried today, they died as Warriors. We as their witnesses need to decide something. What we're gonna' do about it.

I may just be a troop in this outfit, but I propose we commit right here and now to bring to bear all this school has to offer with our own talents…and take this fight to that son of a bitch!

If you agree, join me in toasting to fallen Warriors…"

Without hesitation all glasses raised as one, "Fallen Warriors!"

Words seemed inadequate after that and a comfortable silence seemed to settle over them all.

Monique couldn't help but feel a bit of an outsider. She knew she was welcomed and respected but her view point was definitively 'from the outside in'. Marveling at the amazing mix of compassion and passion presented around this fire she couldn't help but think,

_Kensaku has no idea what he's unleashed._

**The next day** training commenced.

The remaining faculty agreed with Ron and Blake's assessment of Katniss' request. The school's staff would coordinate with the Yamanouchi Alumni who had begun pouring in to assist in the re-building. The Bastards would be responsible for the training of thirty three volunteers ranging in age from sixteen to twenty two.

They had spent most of the day clearing out the fields and debris just to the south of the school to build a rifle range and training area. In the late afternoon the two groups met up in the field at Blake's request.

The sun was beginning to lower over the mountain top. Their day's heavy exertions left them all dusty and sweat stained. Fortunately all of the newly cleared grass and foliage lent a sweet fragrance to the air to compete with numerous sticky people and the smoke from the billowing fires that were lit to burn the chopped brush and grass.

After some direction from Brett, the Bastards lined up in a tight formation and the students in another one facing them.

Blake walked out in between the two groups with Brett at his side. Looking them over he spoke, "What we have here is a classic military formation. Implemented to ensure the ability to clearly convey orders and that they be executed instinctively. It has been the hallmark of military organizations for centuries.

It has also been the down fall of many over those centuries. We need to blaze a new path. I want a cohesive unit that will think out side the 'box' and think through the tactical situation. We need problem solvers! This is the last time I ever want to see you in formation…fall out and form a school circle on me!"

The group was a little confused but sat down in a rough 'U' shape around him and Brett.

"From the intelligence we have gathered it appears that Kensaku has amassed a small army. Likely to the tune of over six hundred highly trained and possibly mystically augmented soldiers.

Our small band of forty six fighters has just become what they claim to be…'insurgents'; or in other words, the rebels to his far superior force. We can not hope to win in a stand up fight."

With a wry grin towards Brett, then the rest of them he continued, "Fortunately we're not real big on fighting fair. We have taken some significant losses to this group. That stops now. We have fallen victim to a common failing of elite forces…believing our own hype.

Initially it was proposed that the American team here train the students of Yamanouchi. I believe this would be foolish. We need to train each other. Many would call you just 'a bunch of kids' but what I see is thirty three warriors…"

As he said that he looked briefly at Adam then continued, "that have trained here for most of their lives to be the best. Your drive and skills will not only augment ours, but hopefully blend with and improve our own.

So from now on there will be no 'us' and 'them'. We will become one cohesive team. Education will flow both ways.

Three ninjas will link up with one Bastard. Myself and Master Sergeant Sarnes will float to assist where needed.

Each of the Bastards will instruct those three in their personal specialty for the period of one day; that evening those three will teach their Bastard everything they learned thus far here at Yamanouchi.

The following day the three will rotate to a different specialist and learn that skill. There are twenty four hours in a day…training will take as long as it takes. I will give you all the remainder of today to get to know each other and prepare your lessons. We begin at sunrise tomorrow.

With no further ado, they all broke up and began to mingle and introduce themselves.

Back at the operations center Monique, Wade and Bonnie were working non stop to build a solid picture of Kensaku's network and identify likely locations he may be. Blake walked in and asked, "So anything new?"

"Sure bro, I have at least 400 gigabytes of bank transfers and account numbers I'm sifting through…wanna pull up a chair?"

Monique piped up from a large cork board covered with photos and labels on the far wall, "No he wants to help me with the 383 known terrorist profiles I'm building a human terrain association map on, care to bring over those thumb tacks sweety?"

Wade smiled and just said, "Lots of stuff, just no real clear picture to tell you what it means yet. I have two servers coming on line as we speak…your welcome to wait."

Chagrined slightly Blake just put up his hands in surrender, "Right, go back to my dirt pile and let the really smart people figure shit out. I got it. Just let me know if something pops up OK?"

**Meanwhile** back in the Vault Ron quietly slipped in the door and found Logan passed out next to Yori. Their hands held desperately together despite sleeping fitfully.

Ron leaned down and nudged the man's foot as he whispered, "Logan. Go get some proper rest man, I can sit with her a bit if you like."

Shaking his head as he came to he just grinned slightly, "Thanks Ron, but I'm OK. As much as I'd like to be out there whipping the kids into shape with you, this is where I belong. I know it doesn't look like it but I can't help but feel like she's getting better."

Ron noted that the older man's hand never left Yori's; it was as if the two were tied to each other fighting to save one another.

He smiled and patted his shoulder as he sat down beside him, "Listen, she means a lot to me too Logan. She was the first person who ever really believed in me. I can't tell you how happy I am that you two have found happiness together. I'm sure that whatever she's going through you can make it work."

Logan raised an eye brow, "You do realize I'm old enough to be your great, great, grand father right?"

Chuckling he responded, "Sure thing gramps, but age doesn't mean you can't use a friend. You've been through more than I can probably imagine, but I can still offer you some support. We all need that from time to time, right?"

Shaking his head as a grim smile spread across his face Logan looked over at him, "I just can't figure you out kid. One minute you're tripping over your own feet and the next you're breaking out a mystical can of whoop ass and then finally you say just what folks need to hear. You're a piece of work."

Realizing that this was indeed high praise considering the source, he decided to just shrug, "Well, I have my moments." Standing up he tapped his ear, "Listen just have Alexandria contact me if you need a break or anything. I got your back whether you think you need it or not."

As he left Logan looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him, "You do pick some good friends little lady. Now why don't you come back and join em'?"

**The next day** was greeted by a spectacular sunrise over the far mountain range. Crisp, cool and clean air cleansed the soul as one looked out over nature's splendor.

"BOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

Until Chad got started with his class.

"Crack, crack…crack!" Dark Elk and his group were working M-4 carbine and pistol drills on the small square bay range they had built. Later in the day he planned to introduce them to the wonders of the M-203 grenade launcher.

"Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud!" Ryan was showing his ninjas how to make several machine guns 'talk' to each other in sync and build solid covering fire.

"Thweeeep" the subdued sounds of single suppressed super sonic rounds over head was Adam up the hill shooting over their heads instructing his three in the fine art of sniping.

Whiskey was attempting to not make any sounds as he took his group on a grueling ten mile trek back through the jungle detailing to them the characteristics of military patrolling tactics. On the way back he hoped to have enough day light left to have his guys stalk in and surprise Adam's group.

Rudy was melting the brains of his poor group with the intricacies of the human anatomy and how best to fix it when injured. By afternoon he hoped to have them all sticking each other with IV's and cutting surgical airways into some mannequins.

Shego had set up an interesting little course of instruction on theft, silent entry and the ability to get a hold of things people don't want you to have. She knew their ninja skills would compliment these skills well and was intending this to help in the rescue effort of Han.

Kim had her crew by the waterfall learning how to employ Wade's treasure chest of toy gadgets. She easily had the most experience messing with his inventions and she was pointing out the best practices and major common mistakes. Her group was certainly finding out several humorous stories about their illustrious hero Ron.

Hannifi had acquired one of the still somewhat functional classrooms to share a class on blending in to other cultures. He focused his efforts on Afghanistan, Persia and the Middle East as those were their most likely targets. But the basic principles applied any where.

Finally Ron had a crazy idea he was trying out with his three. He figured that if Kensaku was somehow 'super charging' his group of soldiers, maybe there was a way he could augment theirs. So essentially the group sat around and brain stormed ideas and tried them out. He was considering grabbing the chalice in the afternoon if he could talk Shego's class into stealing it from under Wade's nose.

Blake and Brett sat in and provided insight when necessary on each of the groups as they walked around the grounds. To say that they were proud of their men would be an understatement. What was even more impressive was the absolute zeal everyone had taken to the new training regimen.

It was atypical to say the least but both men were confident that this was the ace in the hole they were looking for to get an edge over Kensaku. The pace at which the ninjas were learning the complex skills of modern warfare was incredible.

That night after a hearty meal together the roles reversed.

While many groups chose to show their American elements of Ninjitsu fighting styles, others had them crawling all over the roofs of the buildings, showing them their own methods of targeting enemies.

Adam particularly enjoyed the blow dart and archery lessons as they were a lot like sniping.

One group even chose to break out and teach the basics of sword fighting to which several of the Bastards were looking forward to learning. Rudy damn near had to sew on his own thumb back on after attempting to twirl a katana.

All in all it truly balanced the day out and provided the 'students' of the day to become the teachers of the night. The ninja students were further pleased to see that the Bastards weren't just humoring them but took to their evening lessons as astutely as they did during the day.

It goes with out saying that when they halted sometime after midnight everyone was more than ready for some shut eye.

Sunrise came all too soon. With an unceremonious swap of groups they were all off and at it again.

Each day, though bedraggled and beat, amazingly it seemed the pace just got faster, the nights longer and need for rest less. It was as if everyone was feeding off the energy of the one next to them. Each desperately trying to learn and improve as much as they could as fast as they could.

Every soul on that mountain top felt the sense of urgency. They knew one of their own had been captured. They knew that the battle was coming and it was coming soon.

They knew that they would rather die than fail their comrades. So they pushed on with a passion unrivaled and a purpose beyond reason.

Before long it seemed each class was blending into the next and people were disturbingly finishing each others comments. No one knew where the energy to train at this pace was coming from. The older vets admitted late in the evening that they had never seen anything like it before.

After the initial eleven day rotation they began to train as small units in mock battle scenarios against each other. Through out each successive day several new and more challenging situations were developed, and overcame.

Ron was beginning to fray a bit at the seems though. The longer they went with out a plan to rescue his sister the more he feared the worst. He intuitively knew that Wade and the others were right; that Kensaku had spent almost two millennia trying to find her, he wouldn't harm her. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that she was trying to reach out to him and he was failing her.

Shego felt his pain and tried to comfort him, but she feared that with out something, some sort of sign soon…Ron may just go off half cocked and raging like he did trying to find her when she was abducted.

So it was of great relief late in the afternoon several weeks later as the final 'battle' of the day was being conducted that they all saw a diminutive outline step onto the tallest rampart of the school. The setting sun framed the figure in golden fire and cast long shadows out onto the field.

Logan walked out to them from below and spoke briefly with Blake. Blake called the entire group in and instructed them to double time it over to the wall.

Cries of joy pierced the air as they saw Yori standing tall, resplendent in her ceremonial armor. She looked regal in her composure and lethal in her movements as she leapt down off the wall and walked among the mass of fighters, up to Blake, Brett, Ron and Shego who were waiting patiently at the end of the group.

As Yori approached she bowed deeply to each of them and spoke in a calm yet clear voice that seemed to reverberate through each of them,

"Thank you my friends. You carried on and looked after my students when I was unable to." She turned and looked over all assembled,

"I have passed through a dark place and am still battling the torment of that vile creature. But as my valiant students have discovered, we can learn much from each other and together we will cleanse this world of his evil.

These events have changed our school forever and I am proud of you all for being strong enough to rise to the challenge of that change. You have done the spirit of Toshimuru proud and I too could not be prouder.

I have watched you all afternoon and I don't believe a more 'balanced' fighting force has ever been developed. I commend you on your dedication to this cause and will not speak further for fear of impeding your progress. I ask only that I may train alongside you now so that myself and Logan will be able to better assist in the battle that comes."

Before anyone could respond they heard running feet up the walk way. A very excited and slightly winded Wade, Bonnie and Monique ran up to Ron and Blake with a note that had a series of coordinates on it.

With a triumphant look Wade said the three words Ron had been desperate to hear, "We found her!"

**Meanwhile in a craft far "above" the school**.

An old 'presence' was watching all these events unfold from far away- very far away.

He was very interested in how they are developing and says as much to his sole companion, "I never would have thought it possible old friend…perhaps we misjudged them; maybe they could be of service to our cause."

"Michael, I am going to reserve judgment until the outcome is told."

They both sat back and let their feathered wings settle in their high back chairs…the console of their craft showing amorphous screens that followed each of the persons mentioned here and many, many others.

**A/N:** OK, I know that last little 'interlude' may seem confusing, but go with me folks have I ever let you down before when chasing plot bunnies?

If nothing else you gotta love mystical monkey Rocky Balboa training montages…if only there was a way to inject "Eye of the Tiger" in the back ground as you were reading the last part of this chapter! Looking forward to your thoughts on the chapter and where things are heading!


	10. Chapter 10 Fortune Loves Preparation

**A/N:** With the posting of the last chapter this story officially hit the 100,000 word milestone. Guess those extra long chapters caught up quickly. I appreciate ya'll coming along for the ride and truly appreciate the reviews and PMs that have helped me so much.

As always Kim Possible and all other 'Mouse' related references are the sole property of Disney; Logan and any other Marvel references belong to Stan Lee. Blake, the Bastards and the other OCs created here are out of my own twisted mind/memory and many are based off incredible people I have had the honor of knowing, please contact me prior to utilizing them in your own stories.

**Chapter 10: Fortune loves preparation**

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Op Center**

While the team was intensely training and learning from the thirty three ninja volunteers, Wade had been busy. On top of the demanding task of leading the effort to find Kensaku he had coordinated the re-building efforts that were on going at the school to build him a semi permanent structure for an op center.

Thinking ahead to the need to brief over forty people he had enlarged the planned space significantly. When choosing to build a new building out of wood and plaster he also elected to move it further back in the compound as not to be such an eye sore in front of Yori's personal dojo. Stripping all the functional equipment out of his now riddled and dilapidated trailer system they had elected to simply push the trailer off the side of the cliff to be collected at a later date.

The new facility was even more interactive and functional than the first. Almost daily, new equipment had been delivered to the remote school by any means available. As Wade looked out over the sea of expectant faces he knew the effort was worth it. Bonnie, Monique and Wade were about to give the most challenging and important briefing of their lives.

One of the things that struck Wade as he waited for everyone to settle into their chairs was how diverse the crowd was. Of course the 'Bastards' were named for their multi faceted backgrounds but surprisingly the Ninja students of Yamanouchi reflected this as well.

Even though Alexandria had explained to him about Master Sensei's dedication to his students and that he 'recruited' folks from all over the world…it still seemed at odds with what one conceptualizes as a 'ninja school'.

At least half were of Asian descent, but within that there was a healthy mix of Japanese, Chinese, Korean and essentially most of the people of the Western Pacific Rim. Beyond that there were several Americans, Latinos, Europeans and even two from Africa. It was truly a testament to the founder of the school's belief in 'balance'.

Wade noticed Blake's nod that they were all accounted for and should begin.

"Good evening everyone. For those of you I haven't met, my name is Wade. I run the Tech and Intel for the group here. To my right is Bonnie and Monique both are intelligence experts and have been instrumental in building the package of information we're about to brief you on."

As he looked down at his notes, Bonnie was doing her best to suppress a prideful grin. Wade had been adamant that he needed to start getting over his fear of briefing in front of people and with whatever free time they had she had been coaching him. He had come along way and she marveled at his new found confidence in front of what to him would seem a huge group.

"The reason we have had such a difficult time getting a target package built for you guys is the fact we don't know who we can trust. We can say with confidence that it was likely Kensaku's network of spies and agents that helped shut down communications and internet access when Razzan attacked here a few months ago.

It appears that Razzan was unaware that Kensaku was aiding him and currently we have no idea what motivated him to do so. But what we do know is that the intelligence communities' assumption that they were able to purge their ranks of moles was false.

Knowing that; we have been able to trace back the leads that led us to the obvious trap in Pakistan as well as the dead end in Paris. From that information we were able to make some headway.

Monique was able to build a profile of Kensaku's men based on the fact that from the few suspects identified there are almost no similarities or connections with known terrorist groups. It's like they just coiled into a dark corner and were waiting for something. No offensive ops prior to the other night have been identified.

With this she was able to help narrow down possible leaks. Once we knew which ones were probably false…we were able to identify moles. That led us to some very interesting findings. Most importantly it was a means to verify our hunches and other sources."

Wade took a deep breath and looked around the room before proceeding,

"We are working completely with out a net here folks. There is essentially no government agency we can trust if our profiles are correct. The plus side is that by being outside those lines, we can keep Kensaku blind to our movements and continue to feed him disinformation.

The biggest challenge has been finding out what is actually the 'truth'.

I won't get into a philosophical lecture on that ancient question, but at the core of the enigma that is Kensaku…it is relevant. The man has bent everything that I thought I knew about world religions and in many cases history itself.

Through the looking glass we have at our disposal now we can see his finger prints on so many key events throughout the recordings of man that he makes Razzan look like a Boy Scout.

The most disturbing part is we think he actually believes he's doing the 'right' thing. And that's where the truth issue comes about. Once we realized he honestly sees himself as the 'good guy' it helped fill in some holes; especially about his men and what they have been up to on his behalf.

Another problem has been the realization that he can morph his features in a way to look like anyone. At first we thought this was a show stopper until Monique identified a trend. Each occasion we could positively identify that he had impersonated someone; he only did it for a short amount of time.

We suspect that what ever 'glamour' or capability he possesses in this regard is very time sensitive, meaning he can hold it for only a very finite amount of time. With that factored in it became a much easier task of picking out the cases of him pulling a doppelganger. It also allowed us to narrow our search for him personally and where he likely has Han.

Rufus figured out Afghanistan and the general area of operations that he frequents most. When you've seen him hopping around on the map it sorta lets him 'see' the world and traverse it with relevant data in scale. It's pretty amazing.

Han herself actually narrowed it down to the Upper Helmand River Valley by sending us a pulse message embedded in of all things a kid's internet game, Virtual Pets."

Ron interrupted with a question, "But how? Mom and Dad wouldn't even let her watch TV or play video games for fear she'd have grades like me. I don't think she's ever even touched a computer before."

Wade shrugged, "Well she must have managed to teach herself. Dire circumstances motivate people to do amazing things. Sounds like she just rose to the challenge. Good thing she did it the way she did too, if she would have used any of the standard e-mail browsers or search engines there's a good chance she could have tipped her hand.

When I back traced her IP address it looked like she's clean and no one else spotted her actions. I sent her back a message that said "Ronny the Raccoon is coming to the party soon and will make everything better." She only responded once and has not accessed the site since so I'm confident she understands.

Ron asked hopefully, "What was her 'one' response?"

Wade smiled wide as he looked at Shego, "Please have him ask the green cougar to come too and bring some punch, there are mean people here who need some!"

All eyes turned to the now flustered woman. She was close to tearing up at the thought of Han trapped there and asking for her by name…well sort of. Feeling the eyes on her she defaulted to her snide self and flared her plasma just slightly,

"I'm not old enough to be a 'cougar' thank you very much!"

Chuckling a bit to himself Ron patted her shoulder and with a comforting voice he said, "Hey at least your not a scavenger little mammal that regularly carries rabies. Anyways the important thing is we know she's safe-ish and she got her message through. She knows we'll be there for her."

Nodding they both looked up and gestured for Wade to continue.

"Actually I'm gonna turn it over to Bonnie at this point, she was able to 'follow the money' to positively ID at least five of Kensaku's training camps as well as verify where he has Han."

Bonnie gave him a nod of thanks and stepped to the front, "It was more a matter of identifying who paid for the satellite Kensaku is using to wire in his house there in the Valley. Turns out US Space Command has issued several complaints about it interfering with Coalition actions in the area.

The company that launched it is out of Russia and the money trail ping ponged back and forth across almost every continent on Earth. But eventually we were able to make sense of the auditing and it quickly became apparent where the purse strings led.

Once Ms. Kennedy turns the Financial Forensics experts loose on the data packet I have ready for her they will sift through and get rock solid evidence against every one of the camps as well as every person he has ever exchanged money with.

Oddly after taking care of his army and his other nefarious acts, a significant portion of his fortune goes to subsidizing the Helmand Valley itself. Not necessarily quality of life for the people though. Rather he seems to be ensuring that it is rarely ever interfered with by government agencies. He also spearheads projects he's interested in, such as the diverting of mineral mining to other parts of the country so it won't pollute the Helmand River.

It would seem this financial trend carries over into other parts of his life. As Monique is the 'people person' here who identified it I'll have her explain."

Monique thanked her and looked over the group. Her eyes caught on Dark Elk a tad longer than the rest and she smiled before she spoke,

"This deep interest in the Valley certainly caught our attention. It jives with what we have seen on the personality traits and interactions as well. His profile suggests a tendency to fixate on certain things or people, like Han. If he wasn't so erratic in other areas of his life I'd classify him as borderline OCD.

He has cultivated relationships with key people in his many guises as means of being the major power broker in the area. According to the back ground work I did with Alexandria this is likely where Han was born, where her mother was buried; it has every quality that a fractured mind needing a stable refuge would latch onto."

Yori stood and walked over to the large map of the Valley and gestured politely to ask a question, "So you seem to believe he has a love of, perhaps even a loyalty to this Valley? He may even consider it his true 'home'?"

"That's a fair statement, why do you ask?" Monique responded.

Yori traced her finger up the serpentine blue line signifying the Helmand River until it stoped abruptly at a sizable lake to the North East. "Then I suggest we use this dam as leverage."

"Yori, breaching that dam could potentially kill thousands of people. You aren't suggesting we actually blow it up are you?" Blake sounded truly concerned as if he was doubting her motives…or frame of mind.

She took a deep breath and responded with a cool and collected tone, "This experience has been trying for me, but it has also taught me the sanctity of innocence, the purity of life that must be cherished.

To a man such as Kensaku, these are completely alien concepts. You put ME on that dam with a thumb on a detonator…his mind could only grasp one conclusion that I mean him revenge."

Several people began to speak at the same time but she cut them off with a gesture of patience and spoke with a slightly resigned tone. "Of course I won't do it. But he would never suspect I'd be bluffing after what he did to me."

Bonnie sensed that the tension in the room was coming to a head and offered, "Well why don't we finish up the final details of the briefing before we get into actual planning?"

Blake smiled at his sister for the quick thinking and smooth handling and nodded in agreement as did Yori. The intel crew filled them in on some of the finer details regarding challenges in logitics as well as maneuvering in the area. Besides the obvious issue of thousands of I.E.D.s and the ever present Taliban; the valley itself was crisscrossed with imaginary lines of 'ownership'.

The British military owned a huge chunk to the south, the US Marine Corps showed two battalions of grunts strung along the numerous bases. And finally US Special Operations Command had several teams operating in smaller little 'islands' of battle space between them all. The valley was a veritable patch work of battle spaces and potential turf wars.

Blake smiled at their assessments, "That could be a problem, but let me give Roscoe and some other friends a call… I should be able to cut through the red tape and get us freedom of movement."

Wade nodded and indicated that the briefing was concluded. Blake thanked him and the team while he stood and looked over the group.

He offered no pre-amble or words of encouragement after the bleak picture, he chose to dive right in.

"The biggest learning point from the recent failed op was that we tried to tailor the mission to the team- we sent our 'mystical' and sneaky folks all to one place while taking our more conventional forces to a perceived straight up fight. I don't make the same mistakes twice. With our recent training each team will be far more balanced.

We need to build a comprehensive plan to destroy this threat…completely. I want everyone's input. No idea is too crazy. After thinking about it some more I feel Yori's idea has real potential and think we should start there."

Adam piped up with a serious and cutting tone, "This man has managed to manipulate empires. He was likely the puppet master of friggin' Genghis Kahn…fruit loop or not, he isn't going to flip out over a single pronged attack."

Blake smiled at the young man's succinct and well made point, "Your right, but we hold one key advantage. Thanks to our crack Intel team here, we have circumvented his usual means of intelligence and keeping tabs on us. He currently believes us demoralized and just licking our wounds. He has no idea that we have grown from this."

Brett's caught his boss's meaning and spoke up, "We need to make it seem as if we are everywhere."

Nodding Hannifi added, "That his world is crumbling around him and that all his plans are falling through his fingers like sand."

Yori's voice was cold as ice as she finished their train of thought, "We will twist him and…break him."

After a brief pause as everyone's mind's wrapped around this direction of thought, Shego pointed out a problem, "Without his leadership though his army and agents through out the world may likely enact revenge or go rogue."

Wade answered that with a confident tone, "That's where we come in. With Monique's profiles and identification of key agents, we can coordinate through Deputy Director Kennedy to prep a massive operation to purge the remaining moles in numerous networks.

To ensure nothing leaks she will hold the plan until our operation is under way and then work out the details personally with the heads of intelligence agencies world wide.

It's feasible that with Blake's contacts, attacks can be coordinated on the other known training camps and strongholds within Afghanistan utilizing Coalition forces. As long as we keep the targeting 'need to know' as much as possible we should be good to go. It appears that Kensaku didn't invest many assets into infiltrating the military."

Adam decided to summarize, his sarcasm somewhat back in place, "So now we just need to pick our targets, undermine a psychopathic genius who has tormented the shadows of man since the time of Jesus AND his mystically charged, highly disciplined army.

For bonus points we need to manage to do it without triggering a cataclysmic, world wide backlash of revenge attacks from the survivors…."

Ron added with fervor, "…and save my sister."

Shego reached over and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Ron, I have just the thing in mind for that part."

Blake looked at the map briefly and then turned back to the group, "Adam's right. We barely made it through the Battle of Yamanouchi as a combined force. Razzan is seemingly small potatoes to what Kensaku is bringing to the party. I think it's time we get WAY outside the box here.

The geography is lending itself to a multi pronged attack as well. The river will cut off rapid re-enforcements from one side of the valley to another. That will enable us to funnel the scheme of maneuver north east towards the dam.

Here's what I propose, Yori, Logan, Chad and Dark Elk; work out the details of what she has in mind for the dam and 'bluffing' Kensaku.

Ron, Shego, and Adam I want you to pick the sneakiest ninjas from Shego's little class the other day and develop a plan to get Han back. I want what ever our big picture plan becomes to start with getting her safe." Ron nodded in appreciation to that and Blake looked back at his own sister briefly before continuing.

"Brett I want you to take Whiskey and Rudy and start going over the imagery of the known targets on the west side of the river. Let me know which looks the best and I'll do the same with the East side using KP, Hannifi and Ryan for my team.

I think a simultaneous attack cutting off his most likely re-enforcements will be necessary before we converge on the big prize.

I want each of the groups to consider the best skills and traits we identified in our Ninja brethren over the last few weeks and build a roster of which will be best suited to which portion of the mission. Yamanouchi clan I need your input on this, please don't hesitate to put your thoughts on the table as we develop this."

They sat down in their designated groups and began outlining a plan of attack. It was impressive to watch. As the traits of the Ninjas were assessed each was folded into a specific group. This however did not build separate 'tribes' so to speak so much as oriented each to the goal ahead of them.

As the separate groups intermingled to collaborate and build a cohesive approach Wade, Bonnie, Monique, even Alexandria and Rufus jumped from group to group offering what ever support or data was needed.

At one point everyone agreed to take a break to eat and decompress a bit. As they all were mingling and chatting Shego's voice bellowed out a rather pertinent question,

"Has any one thought about how we actually kill Kensaku? I mean it sounds like he is way worse than Razzan and to kill THAT guy Ron and I had to basically shred him from limb to limb."

SNIKT! The distinct sound of Logan's claws snapping out silenced the conversation as he said, "I like it, I say we start with that plan and take it from there."

Ron rubbed his eyes and looked again as he could of sworn he saw a faint pulse of energy shoot out from Logan's claws as he spoke. Shrugging Ron put in his two cents,

"I may actually have a 'Plan B' if 'Puree' on the blender doesn't work. While me and the ninja students were trying to channel the powers of the blades to help augment them I noticed some things.

It seems that every time I got all the components closer together, my own powers magnified…"

Logan interrupted, "Well we expected that didn't we? In fact wasn't it YOU that gave us that little demonstration and warning against Kensaku getting all the pieces?"

"Yeah I did. But what if it takes that sort of juice to shut him down? I mean Master Sensei had to build a special vault in the North Pole just to silence Yono's heart…and Yono was simply Kensaku's creation! I think we may need to consider a mystical solution as well as slicing and dicing this time."

Blake concluded, "Well I like where the collective plan is heading. As we continue to fine tune it I would like Ron, Shego, Yori, Logan and Rufus as our subject matter experts on the topic to come up with some options in that department."

The group returned and continued at a frenzied pace long into the night. They met the rising sun optimistically as they felt they had a planning product that would work.

Realizing that everyone needed rest but wanting to ensure that everything was solid they went through it one more time before turning Wade loose on getting the final logistics in place.

Blake looked across the room of dreary yet determined eyes. Every person had a cup of coffee, tea or other stimulant in hand as they listened closely.

"Step 1, insert into the area of operations. As not all of the Ninjas are free fall qualified, we will defer our usual HALO approach. All four teams will insert via two commercial airliners owned by a shell company of Rockwaller Industries. They will touch down at Camp Bastion, Afghanistan in approximately 20 hours. Once we hit the ground all four groups will break up and follow their prescribed ingress route…."

He stopped briefly as he looked over to Ron, Shego, Adam and their six hand-selected ninjas which not too surprisingly included Katniss. He chose to address them by the name they had jokingly came up with to title their part of the operation,

"'Team Han' please outline your basic scheme of maneuver focusing on the movement from here to the final prep for 'H' hour or the beginning of the combined operation."

Ron stood and walked to the map, "At the British Airfield Bastion we will grab our equipment and be driven across the base to the US Marine Corps area known as 'Camp Leatherneck'. There we will link up with a small Marine Special Operations Team that will be going out on an overnight helo raid advising their Afghan Commando counterparts. Their target is a small village about seven kilometers south of where Han is being held.

After talking with their team leader, he assures me that they will be more than enough of a 'distraction' to enable us to slip out and travel the remaining distance." He smiled briefly after looking at KP. The thought of having a Spec Ops team being HIS distraction was amusing to them both.

"The team works in and around that area quite a bit. They're confident that their gun fights with the Taliban are normal enough that it shouldn't spook our guy. They were however rather concerned about our traveling via foot through the valley and recommended that Chad set us all up with an IED recognition course before we step off. I know our team will defiantly be doing that later this morning.

There is a dense vegetated area that looks almost like a small jungle near the river to the West of his compound. Once we find a good site in the nastiest part of that with good cover, we'll hole up for the day. The next night we'll set into final positions and wait for the fun to start the next morning."

Blake nodded. He was relieved that the team possessing the least military presence had a solid grasp of the logistics & tactical patience required to set up the operation. He turned to the next group and tried to keep a straight face when he said,

"'Team Dam Bluff' could you tell us what you came up with?"

Chad and Yori stood, Chad looked at Yori who nodded and then he spoke, "Both planes should arrive at Bastion around 0900 tomorrow morning. The day light will not be optimal to move about up there…unless we fold up into the typical military traffic in the area.

I have an old friend in the Navy Sea Bees at Camp Leatherneck right now who is confident he can slide us onto a normal logistics convoy heading up almost right to the dam. Once we arrive at the small outpost they are building a road for, we plan on 'borrowing' some local vehicles and driving up to a small abandoned compound we found on imagery.

It has a great vantage point on the dam itself. The local SF team in the area said they plan on sweeping it that morning for IEDs and Taliban as part of their scheduled patrol pattern so we will just slide in after the team gives us the green light.

If we time it right we should be driving up just as they are leaving. Then we will spend the next 30 hours or so observing the dam on optics to identify who the key personnel are and refine our plan to evacuate the civilians prior to Kensaku's arrival the second morning after Ron gets his sister back."

He gestured to Yori who then concluded, "That morning about three hours prior to sun rise we will split into three groups to best cover the avenues of approach. Chad and four ninjas will set the charges. Dark Elk and the remaining five ninjas will spread out on the far bluff from an elevated position with machine guns and rockets. Logan and I will traverse the top of the bridge and await Kensaku's arrival."

While Blake wasn't too keen on them actually rigging the dam to blow he did see the logic in thoroughness and that the power of the bluff came primarily from your preparation. He turned to Brett,

"Team 'Kilo' what you got?"

Brett stood, "Well boss pretty similar to your plan actually. Our target is Kahli A Ghaz which is essentially a no man's land smack dab in the middle of Taliban neighborhood. It's not so much a training camp as it is a logistics and supply hub where Kensaku's crew stock piles weapons and supplies and makes some side money selling to the Taliban and local criminals.

We plan on linking up with a small Green Beret ODA just across the river on the East side. We'll get there by catching a CH-47 Helicopter after we land tomorrow and setting in for the next day or so. We'll be talking with the team on the ground and maybe even heading out on a patrol or two with them.

That final night we plan on taking two small Zodiac boats across the river and moving into position before dawn. Whiskey will take one of his stellar archers up with him and set up an over watch while Rudy me and the other eight ninjas will establish a solid 'L' cordon utilizing the terrain to box them in. We will wait for your call to initiate the attack."

Blake let out a tired sigh, "Very well. Like you mentioned, my team will be setting up in a very similar manner with the target in Musa Qal'ah. We will helo out via a MV-22 Osprey and set in with a Marine Spec Ops team that has been living in a near by village for several months. There we will conduct a reconnaissance package and set in that final night after coordinating with you all. We plan on leaving the fancy boat stuff out of the mix though…have fun getting wet guys."

He offered his Number Two a good hearted laugh and then asked, "Alright that covers the basic nuts and bolts. I am completely aware that even the best laid plans rarely survive the first few shots of a gun fight, so maximum flexibility is needed here.

Brett and my teams are primarily causing chaos and cutting off the cavalry then racing to the dam to re-enforce the rest of you. Team Han is getting the kiddo safe then essentially smacking Kensaku in the face to force him into reaction mode and finally Team Dam Bluff is the anvil we hope to crush him against.

While I am certain many things will have to be adjusted on the fly, I feel we have a sound plan and the capability to adapt to the ground truth when we get there. Does anyone have any questions or something to add?"

Yori walked to the front and took them all in with a powerful gaze which finally settled on her students to whom she offered a prideful smile,

"Captain if I may? Thank you. Students of Yamanouchi. You have bestowed great honor on your clan, this school and the spirit of our beloved Master Sensei. I am very proud of the initiative and sacrifice you have embraced to make this all possible.

That said there is something we must realize. This school was founded on the principle of balance, especially the knife edge one may walk when disciplined enough between the honorary Samurai concepts of Bushido and the practical and stealth oriented skills of the Ninja. While the essence of this fight is good vs. evil the asymmetrical battle field we now embrace will be anything but black and white.

When facing vastly superior numbers, with this much hanging in the balance…you must kill with out hesitation and with out warning. You give your enemy no advantage…no quarter. If you fail in your endeavor, fail to learn to understand the 'grey' that fills the arena of actual war…all will be lost.

I am confident that you will all fight with valor, but keep in mind that this fight is bigger than all of us. It has been a conflict in the making for over two thousand years. We have inherited this challenge…and we will be victorious."

After a brief gaze over the collective eyes of her students she turned and bowed to Blake before adressing him.

"Thank you again for your efforts in this. May I suggest that we get some rest before our IED classes and final prep before departure?"

Blake returned the bow and agreed, "Excellent idea. And your points are well made in regards to the upcoming battle. I know me and my crew needed to hear that as much as the Yamanouchi clan. We are honored to go into the fray along side you."

With that they set the schedule for rest cycle, classes and departure.

Shego noted that Adam and Katniss departed hand in hand not too far behind Dark Elk and Monique. The looks in their eyes left little doubt where each pair was off to.

Shego looked over to Ron who was nursing his cup of coffee and looked up at her with dark circles under his eyes.

He was a bit startled by the penetrating look she was giving him, "What!? Do I have something on my face or something?"

As he was brushing at his chin frantically she just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Breathing heavily on his ear she whispered, "No, but it does look like YOU could use some 'Ron-shine'. Lets go see if I can do something about that."

Pulling him up by the hand she sauntered them both out of the building and back to their room.

Bonnie had watched everyone depart. She could still feel the tension in the room as everyone grasped the magnitude of the operation they were embarking upon. A movement out side the open door caught her eye as she noticed Logan and Yori sitting beneath the Lotus Tree by the cliff talking briefly and gazing out over the vista.

She looked in at the rooms few remaining occupants. Blake was going over a data feed with Wade at a large terminal. Kim was checking her equipment in the corner. The room suddenly felt empty and yet still charged with emotion.

Her initial impulse was to run over and hug her brother. This was so much to process and she knew he would always put him self as close to the fight as he could. But as she watched him drive him self mercilessly to ensure everything was in order she knew that he needed the same rest and decompression he had ordered his men to get.

And she knew she wasn't the one that could make him do it. Turning her head back to Kim she recognized the same determined and focused face that had always baffled her in high school. She better understood now where that drive came from, why she needed it.

She also recognized that it was likely the key to her and her brother ever having a chance together. Intuitively though she knew the two of them would always put the 'mission' before themselves and perhaps needed a little 'bump' in the right direction towards taking care of each other.

She got up and kneeled down beside Kim as the red head was cinching down the straps on her large back pack.

"Hey Kim, you got a second?"

Startled out of her inner musings KP jerked her head around, "Oh, sure what's up Bonnie?"

Sighing she replied, "OK, here goes, just don't fault me for how weird this sounds…but I think you and Blake need to go find some 'alone' time. If you guys don't capitalize on this little bit of rest cycle you'll just drive your selves into the ground." Sighing she just decided to put it out there, "Kim I think you need to go take advantage of my brother while you have the chance."

Stunned Kim couldn't even frame a response. While her brain was trying to catch up she studied the brunette's face. She could see true concern and compassion there. It was such a drastic change from the snide remarks and vicious rivalry that the two of them had long harbored.

Recognizing that she was being sincere she began to see her point and stood. Instead of trying to speak she simply reached out and hugger her. Both young women knew at that instant that their bad blood and long past was behind them.

Kim let her go and squared her shoulders as she marched over to her commanding officer with a purpose. She could tell that he and Wade were in a deep conversation as they didn't even hear her approach.

With no warning she swept under Blake's arm as he pointed at something on the screen and ducked low.

Thrusting with her well developed legs upwards she lifted him up off the ground in a smooth fireman's carry. Secretly thankful for all the long hikes up and down the mountains now that built her physique up to pull this stunt off she said in a matter of fact voice,

"You're coming with me Marine. Wade can wrap it up from here."

Catching the playfully terse tone and guessing her intent he just let his head droop, "Yes ma'am. If I come willingly will you at least let me walk?"

The last thing Wade and Bonnie heard as they exited the door was her intoning, "We'll see…I'll probably make you work for it though."

**Helmand Valley, Afghanistan**

**Kensaku's Home**

The ancient man was pleased with the progress he had seen in his daughter. Since yesterday she had been increasingly more cordial. She had been playing so nicely with the toys he had bought her he made a note to buy some stock in Disney. It would appear he'd be buying a lot of their merchandise.

He was in a good mood. He had just learned from his sources that none of the American team's intelligence search patterns came anywhere near his actual operation. They were confident that the ninja school was focused primarily on re-building and recuperating from their losses.

Everything was going as planned. He was initially furious that his men were unable to claim the chalice as well. However he knew that after a month or so of licking their wounds and coming up with nothing on him they would quickly lose hope.

_These soldier types, especially Americans, have no sense of patience._

His long life had taught him that the best things came from the willingness to wait and see them to fruition. Nothing happens quickly. A month seemed but seconds to his frame of reference and they would be but putty in his hand. He would bait them out and crush them completely.

He was enamored with the idea of somehow luring Sensei's 'daughter' to his side. To have her as a surrogate mother to Han would be just and fitting. His emotions were conflicted on the fact that he had raped her.

He knew that at times his mind seemed to diverge from plans and he could do almost anything. But his moral compass always found a way to rationalize it. He actually wondered if there was a way to make it up to her.

_No! She wanted me in the first place! Sensei never deserved a jewel like that in his life! I suffered in darkness while he planned around me. I was in the right! She had better just figure that out if she wants to live to see her precious school again._

Needless to say he was of _at least_ two different minds on the matter.

He looked at the data pad in his hand to try and refocus his mind before the damn head aches came back.

He noted with some interest that his men were making a tidy profit with the weapons and supply depot to the south. That money would go well towards his plans to possibly 'buy' the next government of Afghanistan. With the American President foolishly promising to leave soon he was certain that it was time to start taking a more active role in the shaping of the country. Why limit himself to just the valley? Once Han was on board and his loving daughter once again, this small country would be his spring board to setting ALL the world's wrongs to right.

Whether they liked it or not.

**Helmand Province, Afghanistan**

**Camp Bastion Airfield**

Being as it was early spring they were not treated to the usual rancid smells and sweltering heat that normally served as a welcoming committee to most US troops arriving at this hub. The brisk air and darkening storm clouds did however remind the team that they had better get moving.

The air field was the third busiest British Air Terminal in the Crown's worldwide network. Twenty four hours a day it was a bustle of activity. After stowing their gear in the hangar Blake, Brett, Ron and Chad went off to find their contacts.

A half hour later everyone was linked up and ready to depart. Firm hand shakes and a few hugs went round as they all departed, ensuring that no one said the words 'good by' but rather 'see ya on the flip side' or 'catch ya later'. No use in tempting fate.

**'Team Han'** had the shortest trip and was meeting up with the Marine Special Operations Team a short 20 minutes later across the base. Linked up with an Afghan Commando element they were in the final rest and prep cycle themselves for that night's raid. After off loading their gear, grabbing some chow and some final coordination…everyone caught some much needed shut eye. It was going to be a long night.

**Chad's** Sea Bee buddy was good to his word and had them on a convoy heading north within a few hours of arrival. The bumpy, dusty and cramped ride in the heavily armored RG-31's had Logan debating the merits of getting out and walking.

A brief recollection of Chad's class on IED's reminded him that this little battle field was no less savage than when he was in Vietnam. No reason to take unnecessary chances. After looking over at Yori in her military uniform, armor and helmet he couldn't help but grin.

With a suspicious purr she asked, "What are you smiling at?"

"Ah hell darling, I was just thinking that if they had made soldiers as good lookin' as you in my day…I'd never have gotten out of the service!"

**The assault teams** were pleasantly surprised to find their helicopter pick ups running on schedule. They smoothly delivered them to their destinations with little to no fuss or questions.

Blake leaned over as the rotor wash settled, "Wow, Kim remind me to send Roscoe a gift basket or something."

"Why?"

"Cause that guy must have more pull than I realized! The air wing never runs that efficiently. This same trip would have taken me days when I was in Recon. Nice to have 'friends in high places' for once!"

He noted a Humvee and a large truck waiting for them on the other side of the helo pad.

Walking up to them was a large and very furry man in green fatigues. As he neared, he grabbed Blake up into a crushing bear hug.

"Blake! How the hell have you been man?" Putting him down he noticed Kim as she took off her helmet letting her long red hair down.

Chuckling he elbowed him rather hard in the ribs, "Forget I asked brother I can see you're doing just fine. Kim Possible, nice to meet you! Welcome to the Helmand Valley. Tourist destination and party hub of the cross roads. Why don't we get you all buttoned up in the rigs and back in side the main base before someone sees that hair and decides to take a pot shot."

"Chief! Stop flirting with my girl. I aint' seen you in years, you aint' changed a bit, well except for the beard…and hair. What, did you go native on me out here?"

Smiling wide he retorted, "Hey fucker, fur is beautiful…just ask my wife. I'd ask her myself but then she'd inquire if I'd gotten the last care packages full of razors and clippers as 'hints'. Anyways let's get moving folks."

Kim couldn't help but smile at the warm hearted exchange between the obviously old friends. The banter just kept up as they loaded the equipment and jumped in the vehicles. Noting her look he explained,

"Chief Blair here was the corpsman on my first team back in Recon, just a motivated HM2 at the time and look at him now…he keeps getting uglier and older."

Smiling over his shoulder as he drove, "Funny I remember finding a skinny ass little 2nd lieutenant trying to figure out what side of the gun went 'bang' in Fallujah. Good thing you had a doc who could set you straight!"

After noting Kim's slightly aghast expression he explained, "See ma'am, I have a particular skill that has served me well over the years in grooming young officers and accomplishing missions…"

Blake interrupted, "You mean the ability to bull shit and/or power over anyone you come across?"

Feigning an insulted look he retorted, "I prefer to think of it as 'respectful insolence' thank you very much! Besides worked out good on you didn't it?"

Hands up in surrender he admitted, "All joking aside yeah it did Chief. Damn it's good to see you. So you don't mind putting us up for a night or two?"

"Hell no! Compared to the usual travel train of combat tourists and high ranking idiots tromping through here hoping to get a Combat Action Ribbon…you're a breath of fresh air. Got rooms for everyone waiting and hot grub on the griddle."

"Uh…you didn't cook it did you?" Blake asked nervously.

"Bite me…sir. See Kim, that's an example of that skill I was mentioning."

Within an hour they had the gear stowed, rooms prepped for some shut eye and were getting an overview of the area from Chief and the other senior members of the team.

The 'ground truth' as usual, was far more refined and detailed than what they got at the school. After studying imagery and agreeing that Blake and Ryan would come out on an early evening patrol with some of the Marines they settled in for some rest.

Kim was restless and decided to take a walk around the small base and let Blake catch some shut eye before he went out. Everything she could see was 'hardened' against mortar attacks with sand bags or ammo cans filled with sand. However when she looked closer she could see numerous 'special touches' meant to make life in this remote outpost a little more enjoyable.

Hand built 'porches' made out of the slats from packing containers. Screen doors cobbled together with the wood from large ammo crates and scraps of shade netting. Ingenuity through dreary conditions obviously drove the men posted here to make do with little…and do it well.

She noticed a small building near the center of camp that had a sign built out of blown up circuit boards from computers and terminals. Taped bundles of wires wires clearly made out the words "Internet Café".

Walking in she found a few people scattered around a half dozen or so dusty computers.

Several were on Skype with loved ones. The sight of these hardened warriors in fatigues making funny faces at their children half a world away damn near brought a tear to her eye. Noting a familiar tangle of bushy brown hair in the corner she walked over.

"Hey Chief, what's up?"

Before he could click the screen off quickly she noted it said something about 'Fan Fiction'. Shrugging she noted that he smiled widely as he said,

"Not much actually. Don't tend to sleep much lately so I picked up an old hobby on line. How bout you little lady, I figured you'd be racked out cold?"

"Honestly I feel a bit keyed up so I was just wandering, didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nah, I'm good. Can I offer you a cup of Joe and the Nickel Tour?"

"Well Chad and Rudy did say that if you wanted good coffee find a Navy Chief…sounds good."

With a grin he nodded and led the way. After a stop at their small chow hall for a pair of cups he took her around what little there was to see ending at one of the security towers.

"Now you see that draw in the hills there? Yeah that one about four kilometers out. Your target is just through that on the other side. We can cover you just fine from here with long guns and mortars, but Blake doesn't seem to want us near the party to help. It sits right between the battle space lines of us, the Brits and the conventional Marine Corps.

I don't mean to pry but I hope your thirteen man crew brought a lot of firepower. This aint' the nicest neighborhood."

Realizing that Blake was attempting to protect his old friend and his teammates she just shrugged.

"Hey at the end of the day I'm just a troop in this outfit. I'm sure he has his reasons. But sure appreciate you being willing to help us so much."

She was a little startled by his tone when he responded. She had expected another quick witted joke; instead she saw a very long look in his eyes as he looked out at the desert.

His voice was a bit distant as he asked, "He really never mentioned me or the old crew to you before?"

She wasn't sure how to answer and just said, "Well we've only known each other a few months and those have been more than a little action packed. We haven't gotten into each others pasts too much. Why?"

After a deep sigh in which she could tell he was deciding how much to tell her he spoke, "Not a big surprise actually. It's just I hope you know that's one hell of a man you're heading out there with. I'd follow him into hell and back…actually I guess have.

A lot of folks don't know there were two Battles of Fallujah in Iraq. The first got left out of most of the books cause it was just plain ugly and over too quick for the reporters to get out there to make it 'real' for the folks back home.

Anyways Blake, well he was young but damn can that guy fight! Him and I were working separate from the rest of the team setting up an over watch to cover the boys as they moved through a cemetery. Next thing you know the friggin' Mujahadeen had us dead to rights.

Now most young lieutenants would have played it by the book. While I was ripping loose with the SAW I heard him jump on the radio and figured he was going to maneuver the team out and around the bad guys to save our asses.

Imagine my surprise when he ordered them to find cover half a click away and then proceeded to bring an air strike down damn near on top of us!

After the dust settled we went and checked out what was left of the enemy position. Over 50 heavily armed fighters had been hemmed up in a courtyard just waiting to ambush the team. If he had played it any other way we'd have been wiped out.

I aint' telling ya' sea stories to get you all hot and bothered about him. I just want you to know that if that man has a hunch or a 'feeling' about somethin'…you'd do well to listen to it."

They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence for a while after that. Kim was trying to picture the man she loved in that desperate situation making truly life and death calls on the drop of a dime…and found it rather easy to picture.

She had seen him in action several times now and knew that his calm under fire was borne of experience and hard earned confidence. But hearing it now, from a man that had known him from the start, it was a perspective she was surprisingly comfortable with.

With a respectful voice she asked, "Hey Chief, I have a kinda personal question for you."

"Well I may have a kinda personal answer for you."

"Why do you do it? You mentioned earlier that you have a wonderful wife and kids…what keeps drawing you out to shit holes like this away from them?"

After another long sigh he spoke in a clear voice, "If I had a dime for every time I asked myself that very question I'd be rich enough I wouldn't have to. But honestly I think it's somethin' folks like us are drawn to. I mean you certainly didn't have to go chasing off after villains through your teens did you?

At the risk of sounding too preachy I guess it's about 'balance' to me." As he organized his thoughts she remarked,

"Funny, I seem to be hearing a lot about 'balance' lately…how do you mean it?"

A glimmer of his usual grin came to his mouth as he explained, "See most folks figure a guy would have to be bi-polar for my job. I mean your tax dollars went towards ensuring I'm highly trained to heal people AND kill them. But somehow for me it just makes sense.

I got friends from high school still slaving away at some job they hate, who pay big money to go out and try and find something to feel 'alive' every weekend ya know? Skydiving, bungee jumping, pouring it in a bottle at the bar…whatever.

I want to be able to raise my kids with the knowledge of what it means to LIVE life. I want to be able to look my wife in they eye and see that she sees me as an equal…as her partner. I want to earn that every day…they deserve nothing less.

The same with these guys here, my brothers. They deserve nothing less than me putting everything out there for them 24/7. The day I stop doing that, or feel it's not for me, well I guess then I'll have to figure out what I'm gonna do when I grow up."

He sighed slightly then she saw an evil quirk to his mouth, "It's also nice being the thing that goes 'bump in the night' that keeps these terrorist assholes jumpy around the camp fire. Coming over here to remind them just who they're fucking with tends to keep them out of my kids school yard. If that helps some folks sleep better at night back home…well I guess that's just what I was meant to do.

Sound about right to you Kim?"

With a brief nod she simply clanked her metal coffee cup against his and said, "I'll drink to that Chief."

**Meanwhile** Brett's team was having a somewhat bumpier insert than the rest.

The helicopter they came in on took some pretty heavy small arms fire on the way in. No one was hurt but it made for a helluva hard landing. Then once on the deck and set up with the local team they realized that the fording was going to be much more difficult than expected.

Due to spring thaws, the River had risen a solid foot in the last forty eight hours and was clipping along at a pretty fast pace. They were going to have to figure something out quickly to adjust their plan. The boats would be swept too far down the river if they set in where they were planning with out engines. Engines would be far too noisy and to put in further up the river would expose them to a lot of unfriendly people with cell phones and or guns.

Realizing he needed fresh ideas on a solution; Brett called everyone in for a brain storming session.

He quickly regretted it.

"You want to do what!?" Brett asked the loud mouthed Mexican across the table.

"Hey I know it sounds rough but I know I can do it. I've swam against way tougher currents in the Pacific and if any thing goes wrong you guys can just reel me back in."

Whiskey weighed in, "So let me see if I'm readin' you partner. You want to foot patrol 100 meters upstream of where we planned to cross. Have us tie a rope to you while you swim across a raging river, IN ENEMY TERRITORY, with nothing but swim trunks and a pistol?"

"Yep, the river is shallow in several places so I shouldn't get swept too far, and I can always walk back up stream if needed. One guy out there with this cloud cover will be damn near invisible. I'll tie off my end at the crossing point; you do the same on yours, snap link the boat into the line and pull yourselves across. Easy day!"

"Yeah except for the part where you have to fight off bad guys by yourself holding only your cock and a Glock!" exclaimed Brett.

"So we get a few guys from the SF team to set up a security position for us. They can even set a sniper in to watch me every step of the way. Seriously Brett I can make this work."

Cracking his trademark smart ass grin he cinched the deal, "I mean hell, how do you think I got across the border to become an American anyways? I aint' a fast enough runner to jump the fence!"

Smiling Brett looked at the map and imagery, nodding that it might just work he sat down to work the details out with all the key players.

**That night** Shego, Ron, Adam and their crew boarded three CH-47 Chinooks and headed in on their actual insert.

After a fast and cold trip riding the nap of the Earth the whole way they were dropped of efficiently in a recently rutted out field. Every step was damn near a catastrophic tumble trying to negotiate the uneven terrain with the two dimensional night vision goggles.

Eventually their Afghan Commando counterparts 'borrowed' a local compound and they settled in. The Team Leader that was hosting their insert oriented them on their maps and the terrain they were looking at from the roof.

It was decided that they would head out with a rather large patrol leaving shortly and at the northern most turn they would simply fade into the brush and begin their trek towards Kensaku's home.

As they set off Ron was impressed by their Afghan counterpart's professionalism. They took their job very seriously and seemed far more focused than the standard Afghan Army soldiers he had seen back at the base.

He was about to whisper something to Shego about that when a deafening BOOOOOM!

And then another BOOOOOOM! burst the silence of the night not very far ahead of them.

Over their head sets they heard the call for a medic.

Not sure what exactly they should do, Ron motioned for Shego to stay with the three ninjas they had near them and help hold security while he and Adam went forward.

They worked their way up the column and found the team medic frantically working on three bodies.

One Afghan Commando, a Marine and one of their Ninjas were in bad shape. Apparently the Commando walking point triggered an IED and when the Ninja rushed to help he triggered another one positioned to take out rescuers.

The Commando was missing both legs just below the knee caps, the Marine was gasping frantically trying to get air into his collapsing lung and though the Ninja was able to instinctively 'roll' with the blast, he was still badly shredded by shrapnel.

Ron could tell that the Medic was doing everything he could but needed help if these folks were going to live. The metallic smell and even taste of copper seemed to compete in the air with the scent of burned explosives and moved earth.

Each of the injured were trying desperately not to scream and further compromise the team, but their pleas for help were clear in all three languages they were being bellowed in. Their blood was pooling together making the ground moist and footing treacherous.

The raspy and labored breathing of the Marine was alarming and in its subtle tone seemed even more terrifying than the languishing cries for help.

Ron was apprehensive, knowing that to heal these folks with the Blade would compromise the mission from the 'light show' it always put on.

He also needed to get to his sister.

Realizing how selfish that was he immediately kneeled next to the Medic and asked if he minded some help. The medic looked at him skeptically when Ron asked for a blanket or something that could cover light.

Grabbing a foil emergency blanket from the Marines' medical kit he handed it to Ron who immediately spread it over the Marine and disappeared underneath with him. Before the medic could start cussing him out for getting in the way blue light began pouring out from the edges of the blanket.

Seconds later the Marine ripped the blanket away with a gasp and clearly yelled, "What the hell was that!?"

Ron grinned, "Just call it 'Eastern Medicine' you'll get the bill in the mail. Care to help me try and keep the corners of the blanket down while I work on the others?"

Ron quickly did what he could. The Ninja was basically good as new but the Commando while stable, was not able to get his legs back. There was only so much even the Blade could do.

Stunned the Marines and Commando's began to help their wounded back to the compound. Ron called his crew together and guessed this was the end of their little 'escort' on the patrol.

"All right folks, we've seen just how serious this IED threat is. I can't keep using the Blade like that and not expect Kensaku to sense it or some villager to see the lights. We need to take it slow and steady up to our hide site. Cool? Adam you have the most experience in this sort of patrolling, can you take point?"

While he was instantly slinging his ruck and walking forward he couldn't help but remark, "Sure the one guy who doesn't have a fancy sword has to walk through the mine fields… I see how it is!"

Katniss' voice hissed, "Hey Marine, get us there in one piece and you might get something better than a sword. Now get moving!"

With that they were off. Adam took them through the nastiest, wettest and most un-inhabitable areas of the route he could find. Just before dawn they scrambled their way into a rather painful thicket of briar bushes not 100 meters from Kensaku's house. The brush was so thick that there was no way anyone would find them there.

It did however pose a problem when it came to observation. That's when Adam reached into his pack with a smile,

"No worries! Wade figured this might be a problem and sent us out with new toys!"

He set a small device up on a tripod and aimed it at the house. After it warmed up a perfect three dimensional picture came up.

"He said it's some new fangled tech that configures infra red, thermal and some sort of 'spatial awareness' soft ware to essentially see through shit like this. Should even give us a general idea of the lay out of the house."

After setting a security and observation rotation they settled in for some much needed rest.

Before they drifted off to sleep in each others arms Shego heard Ron mutter, "It's OK Sis, we'll get you back soon. I love you."

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Op Center**

"That's it! All the teams are in their insert points." Wade put down a data pad linked into satellite communications and turned to Bonnie and Monique before he continued,

"Sounds like Ron and Shego had a rough walk up north but they are set in and have good eyes on the house. Brett said there's some issues with the river crossing but their handling it. Considering how many moving parts had to jive just right to get to this point I'd say we're doing pretty well."

Rolling her eyes Monique noted, "Boy, why you have to say stuff like that? No better way to make things go sideways! Oh well, they do seem more than capable of fixing problems."

Nodding Bonnie added, "Yep my big brother is the best. If anyone can pull this off it's this crew. Let's make sure our part is ready to pull off."

Wade swiveled his chair back to his monitors, "We're tracking on all parts. Jessica has the data packets ready to deploy on our call. All the banks are hacked and primed for our needs. Nothing more we can do but wait. Couldn't hurt to get some sleep."

"Uhhg! How am I supposed to sleep with everyone out there risking their necks!?" bemoaned the frustrated brunette.

Monique just smiled, "One of the first things you learn at The Farm…get it while you can. Tell you what, why don't I hold down the fort and you two see if you can go…work out your frustrations?"

Noting her lewd tone and gesture Bonnie and Wade looked at each other and grinned, "That is the best idea I've heard all night!"

Watching the couple leave she couldn't help but marvel _Never would have seen those two together but somehow it works. Good to know the nice guy CAN get the girl._

If only she knew that the 'nice guy' was finally getting back at Bonnie for all her innuendo and sultry flirting. While she struggled half heartedly and tried not to smile he was trying his hand at being 'not so nice' while attempting some new knots he learned to the bed posts.

**Helmand Valley, Afghanistan**

Each of the teams spent the day either resting or performing reconnaissance on their objectives. Being this close and waiting was eating at their nerves. Knowing that the next morning, everything was going to get fast real quick, they did their best to meditate, eat, chill or whatever suited their needs.

As the sun set over the western lip of the valley the teams waited until well after the evening call to prayer and let the locals get settled in for the night before venturing out.

Blake's team had a decent trek across open ground that they hoped to make quickly.

Brett's team obviously was counting on Rudy's aquatic skills to get things set up.

Chad had a long night ahead of him sneaking around the dam and setting charges.

Ron and the crew were slowly and meticulously moving their way into their positions soon after midnight.

All said this is the time of any military operation when tensions were highest, when the unknown lurked behind every corner. Their minds and bodies ached for things to 'just happen already!' But it is the ability to focus through that anxiety, to martial fears and set yourself to a purpose that sets the professionals apart from the dead in this high stakes game.

As Shego scurried back to the brush line she whispered into Ron's ear, "The package is set. Don't worry, we'll get her back. I promise."

Even behind his closed eyes she could make out a blue glow as he reigned in his emotions, "I know darlin', I never doubted getting her back, especially with you at my side."

Smiling at the compliment, she noted his feelings through their bond, "So what's wrong then? Somethin's eating you."

She noted a feral grin spread across his lips as his eyes opened and looked directly into hers. The deep, dark blue energy broiling about his irises didn't so much glow as radiate venomous power as he remarked in a calm voice,

"My only concern is how long I can keep him alive."

In response to her puzzled look he explained, "I want him to grasp something he should have figured out from the last time I was in this part of the world…no one messes with my girls."

**A/N:** Due to some technical issues over here, I am forced to write the last few chapters and then get them posted at another base. So enjoy the action packed conclusion! If you don't mind though please read and review each chapter so I can improve on each section for the next story. You've been great and looking forward to your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11 Show Down

**A/N: **Kim and the Disney stuff belong to The Mouse, Stan has rites on Logan and the OC's are based on people I respect deeply so please if you plan on using them in your own fics give me a shout first to discuss it.

**Chapter 11: Show down**

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Ops Center**

Wade took a sip of fresh coffee and checked all his feeds again. Refreshed from some much needed rest he looked over to his companions. Bonnie, Monique and Rufus stood poised and as ready as he to execute their part of the support operation.

A feed came across his screen. Hitting the button on his head set that let him speak directly to all the teams; he spoke loudly enough that those in the room with him would hear him as well,

"All team's are now in final position. Operation will commence on Team Han's mark. According to reconnaissance the target should come into position any time in the next twenty minutes. Stand by."

Four sets of "Acknowledged." Came over his head set ensuring everyone was set and understood the plan.

Bonnie noted, "Wade, I have Jessica on an open line. She is tracking and ready to execute on our call."

Wade nodded, converting the time zones he realized that the Deputy Director was pulling an all nighter. Given the magnitude of the security breaches they had uncovered he was very glad she was handling the operation personally.

Monique piped up, "Ready on my end as well. God, I hate this waiting though."

Indeed they all felt the tension and were frustrated that they couldn't have a more direct role in helping.

Wade re-assured them, "I know, but if there's anything I learned all those years with KP & Ron running around the world…the person sitting on this side of the screen better have his shit straight or those on the pointy end of the spear suffer the consequences. We need to keep our heads level and wits about us if we want to help them get out in one piece."

Nodding their heads they turned back to their terminals and re-checked everything…again.

**Helmand Valley, Afghanistan**

The crew at the dam was finally set. It had taken all night with ninjas, crawling all over the structure and Chad directing placement of the demolition charges. Logan and Yori had provided over watch and been able to lure the one suspicious guard away with some well placed noises in the adjacent areas.

The dam was huge though and it was a monumental effort to rig it properly while remaining undetected. With bleary eyes and aching muscles they slid back into their compound a little before sun rise and gave the 'all set' to Wade via encrypted satellite phone.

Knowing that their part would likely be the last in this little play they rotated 30 minute naps to get some rest before things kicked off.

**Blake's group** had managed to get across the open area un-detected but upon cresting the hill had nearly been compromised by a camel herder sleeping under a small lean to.

After taking the LONG way around they had set into position a bit before sun rise as well. After receiving Wade's communication everyone checked the condition of their weapons and set in for a tense wait.

Looking over the target area Blake noted that the village was rather widely dispersed with small ditches channeling water in between compounds. Knowing that would funnel the fight in certain directions he directed his mortar team to prepare their tube for a series of fixed targets on his call. Beyond the village proper there was nothing but open sand and rocks that his positions easily covered.

He was pleased with the efficiency the ninjas worked. Their highly disciplined training as ninjas lent itself to easily learn any new task of warfare. Utilizing a compass and range finder they made subtle marks on their map and prepped their 60 mm mortar tube and high explosive rounds. With a thumbs up and tight smile from the ninja leading the 'cannon crew' and a quick radio communication in his ear piece, Blake smiled and let out a long content sigh.

Noting the questioning look on Kim's face he whispered, "The local populace seems to be segregated away from the target building. I actually have competent indirect fire assets at my finger tips and Ryan just called in that he has a great perch to rain down machine gun fire from. This is the sort of set up military commanders' dream about."

Kim frowned a bit and responded, "I seem to remember thinking I had a lot of 'villains' dead to rights before too. Didn't always work out so well…" considering the stakes of this one she concluded, "I'll smile ear to ear, once Han's safe, Kensaku's neutralized and we put a bullet or three in every one of those sons of bitches down there."

After looking through her advanced night optics at the site she turned to him, "Listen I have a change to the plan that may lessen our chances of casualties and take them totally by surprise. Interested?"

Listening to her idea, Blake's smile held. Not because he didn't agree with her and knew that things could go wrong real quick. He actually loved her little 'plan change' as well and agreed that while it was reckless and broke almost all rules of conventional warfare; it was brilliant.

No, his smile was plastered with little hope of falling because with that comment and ridiculously 'outside the box' battle plan, he was fairly certain he had found the woman he was going to marry.

**Brett's group** finally seemed to catch a break. After their challenging insert and unique problem solving it turned out Rudy was in fact part fish. Swimming across the river proved trivial to him and the boat crossing took less time than expected. Brett had to smile though when he brought Rudy his bag of dry gear and weapons. He found the now blue Mexican curled up attempting to hold security. He looked up and said between chattering teeth,

"C-c-c-oooooo-ll-dd. No bo-dy ment-ion-ed it would be that fu-ck-ing c-c-c-oooo-l-d!"

As their soaked point man dried off and wrapped a chemical heater blanket around himself the team started making their way cautiously up to their assigned fighting positions.

Whiskey radioed in after ensuring his ninja had a solid sector of fire,

"Brett, this perch is even better than I thought it would be. I think we can manage to set the demo in on the sly rather than wait til' the rounds start flying."

"Rodger. I was thinking the same thing, I'm sending four ninjas up to plant charges. Let me know if you loose the ability to cover them."

Whiskey looked out over the area. Their target was actually a series of three medium sized compounds that shared adjacent walls. It was situated on the eastern side of the village so the team had good cover and concealment from the river brush.

The imagery proved true this time and there were only three entrance points with small roads leading up to them. He covered the ninjas as they placed pre-made demolition charges at each entrance as well as prominent windows that the enemy would likely fire from. They concealed the demo carefully as trash or piles of debris.

With a wry grin he mused to himself, "Gonna be a helluva wake up call for you fuckers."

**The sun found Ron** surprisingly calm and collected. No nerves or anxious fluttering butterflies in the stomach. He knew the time had come and he was ready.

They had silently probed through the night and knew the characteristics and boundaries of Kensaku's personal defense grid. They were even able to identify Han's sleeping form in a fortified room in the middle of the house on thermal scans. Everything was as set as it could be.

His patience was remarkable as he sat calmly and awaited the moment.

When the front door opened he knew it was time.

Kensaku walked out and stretched in the cool morning air. He was heading to the nearby mosque for call to prayer when something caught his attention. A glimmer of glittering light brilliantly reflected the first rays of sun and dazzled him.

Walking over he felt no fear or sense of caution. This was the center of his web, his bastion; no one could touch him here.

The first shred of concern came when he recognized the stone hanging from the tree branch. His hand unconsciously came up to the old scar on his side as he realized what he was looking at.

As he reached out to grasp it a cell phone he hadn't noticed rang directly below the stone. Confused and perhaps not as apprehensive as one should be, he picked it up and answered.

A steely voice streamed through the speaker before he could say a word.

"Good morning you arrogant prick. Seems you have something of mine, and seeing as how I'm a reasonable guy I thought I'd offer you a chance to make good. I even left you a present as a sign of good faith. If you want the Chalice as well, bring my sister to the Kajaki Dam by ten o'clock and we will conduct a peaceful exchange.

Fail to do this and I will destroy you and your organization…completely."

Silence ensued for several heart beats as Kensaku attempted to process what he had just heard. It didn't sync with his perception of the world and took him a moment to register that something in his intricately built plan may actually be askew.

That confusion was quickly clarified when he heard the same voice comment, "Well it seems you're speechless. Probably thinking that there is no way we could ever get to you. Well all I have to say to that is…nice brown sandals."

Instantly a suppressed 'crack' was heard from a far off tree top. Kensaku's right foot erupted in a spout of blood. Staggering to his knees he yelled into the phone,

"Who the hell do you think you are!? THIS IS MY VALLEY! You have no idea…"

He was interrupted by a calm, "Wrong answer"

Another 'crack' was heard and very fast moving bullet pierced through the hand not holding the phone.

As he pulled it to his chest he noticed Ron and Shego step into the path leading to his house, just outside the mine field. They brandished the Blade and the Bloom which ignited into spectacular blue and green flames. Ron lifted his phone to his mouth and spoke,

"Ten o'clock. Kajaki Dam. Do NOT tell anyone, do NOT call for re-enforcements. You're playing our game now."

Wincing in pain Kensaku staggered up onto his good foot and looked back down the path to yell at the intruders only to find them gone. As if no one had ever been there.

Silence settled across the land as he attempted to register what had just happened. A bird landed on the tree stump by his horribly mangled foot. After the brief episode of violence it seemed surreal.

Then the rage set in. He grabbed the Aviarius crystal and hobbled quickly back into the house. Something felt off and he immediately went to check on Han.

She was gone.

A strange sensation that he had not felt in hundreds of years began to creep up his spine…panic.

_How in the hell could they? My spies assured me that they… there's no way they could have? _

_NO! I will not let these…children concern me. So they got a lucky shot…or two off. I will crush them!_

Noticing the growing pool of blood at his feet he forced himself to focus and take control of the situation. As he tended to his wounds with a first aid kit he was confident his healing powers would help him recover quickly.

By the time he had changed and grabbed some things he was hobbling out to his car and attempting to juggle keys, cell phone and door handles with his one good hand. The process was frustrating to say the least.

Finally sitting in the driver's seat he was thankful that he had bought a car with an automatic transmission. Smiling for the first time since this began he started the vehicle and thought,

_Now it's my turn you insolent cretins! You will regret crossing me before this day is through…_

Meanwhile Ron was hugging his sister as they bounced rapidly down a rutted path towards the dam in the back of a beat up old work truck they had 'liberated' from a neighbor.

"RON! I knew you'd come! I knew it, I knew it I knew it! I never doubted you or Shego!" With that she leapt over and embraced the green skinned beauty in question.

Adam piped up from the front, "Hey I love a tear filled reunion and all but you guys might want to get down under that tarp, got some people coming up here that we may want to avoid!" With that the folks in the front pulled their head scarves up and those in the back ducked down.

Under the tarp Han just continued to smile and hug her brother again. She kept babbling in her excitement, "I knew as soon as I saw Katniss and the others that you guys were gonna get me out of there! What a creep that guy is. He says he's my daddy…is that true?"

Ron sighed, "We're not sure but he may be. The important thing is that we're your FAMILY…we love you and will never let anyone hurt you. Everything else we can figure out later. Is that OK with you?"

With a big smile she attempted to hug both him and Shego at the same time and answered, "YEP! It sure is. But where are we going now?"

Shego leaned over and tickled her lightly "Well SOMEONE asked me to bring some 'punch' and we got a whole can of it waiting up at the dam for that 'creep'. But we may need your help at some point so you stay real close to me and Ron OK?"

Nodding, the little girl just smiled and nestled in tighter to their arms as they bounced and bumped down the road. She only vaguely noted Ron pulling out a satellite phone and saying, "The package is safe and you're a go for intercept."

**Seconds later at Brett's position** two arrows flew through the air and found their marks true. The bodies slumping quickly to the ground with no associated noise simply confused the other early risers who ventured out into the open courtyard to see what was the problem.

Whiskey then smoothly squeezed the trigger and made the best shot of his admirable career.

The .308 round made a very subdued 'crack' as it erupted in the chamber and began twisting down the barrel and suppressor at supersonic speed. The slight action of the weapon ejected the spent casing from the M-110 sniper rifle milliseconds after the bullet departed and began its trip across the 600 meters from his perch to the perfectly positioned targets.

The noise wasn't even loud enough to make them look up and the bullet sailed into the compound and through the eye socket of one man, out the back of his head and lodged cleanly into the head of the man next to him.

No matter how silent the first shots of this conflict were, four slack bodies garner some attention. The call to arms was hailed and the highly disciplined fighters shrugged off their uncertainty, grabbed their weapons and prepared to defend themselves.

After some brief instructions several of them broke into five man teams and crept up to the exits.

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

All three exits were quickly engulfed in debris, flames and hurled body parts. The smell of cordite and displaced earth assailed the men as they quickly shifted towards their prepared fighting positions at the windows.

Six simultaneous BOOOOOMS! Erupted across the different walls that gun barrels had popped out of.

As the dazed fighters attempted to gather their wits from the shock waves and over whelming violence one man screamed in Pashto,

"Dear Allah! Save us! What demons come?!"

Pouncing down from the roofs into the compounds were seven black clad ninjas with swords gleaming. The absurdity of the situation froze the men in place for a moment. That is until the nearest one in each group was cleanly decapitated and the heads flew towards their comrades.

The ninjas stalked towards the AK-47 toting men with only swords in their hands. The silent menace radiated from them and to a man the enemy turned and ran away…

…directly into Brett and Rudy's interlocking fields of fire. In the commotion they had positioned them selves on the other end of the complex and trained their weapons on the only two exits.

After the bodies stopped piling up and the sniper teams rejoined the group it was simply a matter of ensuring everyone stayed dead and stealing a few trucks to make their get away.

In a surprisingly calm voice Brett said into his satellite phone, "Target Kilo secured. Travel arrangements made, moving to dam now. Out."

**Blake's team** initiated their attack almost simultaneously with Brett's. Needles to say that thanks to KP it had a certain 'flare' that was certainly…unique.

As the early morning risers came out to meet the sun they were greeted by a strange sight. A red headed woman was walking directly into their large compound. She wore no head scarf, no burka and walked brazenly up to the men making the morning tea with a determined look in her eyes.

A small Afghan male was walking next to her and they looked to him to explain why his woman was not properly attired.

In Pashto he stated, "Much to my dismay this woman has decided to give you all one chance to surrender. If you all step out into the courtyard and relinquish your weapons…to her; she has decided that you may live."

Of course this did not go over well. Men poured out of the rooms and gathered around the pair with weapons bristling and hate in their eyes.

Kim simply smiled, "I thought that'd be your answer. That's why I'm really going to enjoy this part."

She heard the distinct 'thud' she was waiting for in the distance. Instantly she reached over and grabbed Hannifi tightly while activating a button on her belt. A loud "WHOOOSH!" was heard as a jet pack on her back activated, shooting her and Hannifi rapidly into the sky about 200 meters.

Within seconds of their unexpected departure the first mortar round landed square in the middle of the now tightly gathered group of fighters. The carnage was instant and devastating. Easily two thirds of their force was taken out by the initial mortar round and the successive rounds demolishing the exits.

Before the dust had settled Kim and Hannifi landed softly back in the compound and began mercilessly shooting any survivors. Dirt was still falling and the ground was turned into sticky mud by the sheer volume of blood and mangled bodies. Fighting back to back the former teen heroine and the diminutive scrapper let loose a terrifying amount of precise and lethal gun fire.

As the remaining enemy forces mobilized they were similarly confused as their compatriots across the river by the sight of sword wielding ninjas silently appearing from nowhere and cutting their men down from room to room. They moved like shadows and the dawn's piercing light muddled by smoke and debris, only amplified the illusion that hell's own demons had been turned loose amongst them. Often the only warning the enemy had that his time was near was the arterial blood spray of the man next to him falling in agony.

A steady stream of machine gun fire could be heard outside as Ryan and his pair of ninjas mowed down any body trying to flee the melee.

Blake stood up next to the mortar team and took in the carnage. His smile was still set as he simply said, "Perfect."

Making a note to himself to consider talking to Kim's father soon he picked up the Sat Phone, "This is Bastard 6. Our objective is wrapping up now, we'll need pick up in about 15 minutes. Out."

**The scene at the Dam** was rather underwhelming in comparison to the events unfolding to the south.

When the first workers of the day arrived they were met by Dark Elk who explained to them in whatever language they happened to speak that they were now detained and would be kept safely at a nearby location.

If any resisted or tried to run they were silently scooped up by a pair of ninjas and deposited in a secure room at their compound. The few watch men had been silenced by tranquilizer darts and were sleeping peacefully there as well. By 0900 the dam was secured and reported as such to Wade. Given the pace of events thus far they doubted they would have to wait much longer for the action to unfold.

**As Kensaku** raced up the road he set his cell phone on speaker and found that his network of agents was desperately trying to contact him.

His spies reported in and their news was anything but good. It seemed to wash over him like a bad dream. Each update was seemingly worse than the last. His financial experts called as well. He was beginning to be overwhelmed by the torrent of activity as he thought through what he was learning…

_US Special Forces and those damn traitors the Afghan Commandos…attacking four of my major training camps near Asadabad and Gardeyz?_

_All my accounts have been drained? Penniless? _

_International Warrants have been posted for me and most of my men?_

_Interpol, Mossad and CIA have conducted simultaneous raids snatching up the majority of my moles?_

Clinching his good hand into a fist around the steering wheel he dialed his closest support teams to the south. Expecting immediate re-enforcements he was befuddled by the persistent fast busy signals.

Calling the elders in the surrounding area he received some more bad news.

_The ware house and armory in Khali A Ghaz is a smoking ruin?_

_The command post and training camp in Mussa Qalah is burned to the ground?_

BEEP BEEP BEEP. His musings were interrupted by yet another incoming phone call.

Exasperated he yelled into the receiver, "What now!?"

Ron's voice chuckled out of the phone, "Now, now Kensaku…we asked you nicely not to call anyone, just for that I'm taking your phone privileges away!"

Instantly a loud screeching bellowed forth from the phone and he was forced to shut it off to silence it.

5,000 feet above him a two man team in an A-6 Prowler continued to train their electronic counter measures package on the racing car.

**Wade** was closely following the video feed from the plane's nose and responded, "Acknowledged Sky Hammer 42, please continue EW operations and advise of any deviation from projected course. I have you at thirty two minutes until bingo fuel. That should be more than enough time for our purposes. Thanks for the work gentlemen."

Switching toggles on his communications terminal he called the team at the Dam. "Be advised that Kensaku is approximately fifteen minutes from your location. His phone is jammed and I have no sign of any of his re-enforcements. Both of our interdiction teams are at least twenty minutes out. Please convey this message to Ron and his team as well; I see them walking up to the dam right now."

Dark Elk's voice came over the loud speaker smooth as silk, "Acknowledged. We have visual on Ron and his team and all positions are set. Please advise of any new activity in the area as it arises."

Monique interrupted Wade with her own microphone and purred, "Will do good lookin'; now tag those shit heads and get your ass back here to Mama!"

Wade, though irritated had to smile as he looked over at the ebony beauty, "Probably not the most professional communications he's ever heard but I'm willing to put a twenty on the table that he's got a smile on his face right now."

**Kensaku** was certain that his best men would execute their default plans with out hesitation. They had trained for this and knew how to fin him when needed. He knew that their exceeding skills at strealth would serve them well. So it was with confidence and even a bit of his normal superiority that he calmly drove up the road to the dam. As he neared he noticed a red smoke grenade billowing at the top of the structure near the center.

Parking the car he placed the crystal in his pocket and left his now useless phone on the dash as he exited and walked out onto the ten foot wide structure.

Approaching with a notable limp but squared shoulders and arrogant sneer he was surprised to find only one person awaiting him. His surprise turned to alarm when he recognized it was Yori resplendent in her ceremonial armor and radiant golden energy projecting out from her.

His panic from earlier momentarily returned when he identified what she was holding up in her hand as a detonator. In her other hand she held the Chalice.

Taking a calming breath he attempted to take charge of the situation.

Raising his hands in a calming gesture while he continued to walk towards her he placated, "Yori, Yori, Yori…I know our last meeting was not exactly pleasant but I see no reason we can't…."

Rage and a blinding display of golden energy amplified her booming voice, "PLEASANT? You RAPED me you sick son of a bitch! Tell me one good reason I shouldn't blow this dam to hell and take you and your precious valley with it?"

Beginning to grasp the fault in his initial approach he stopped about ten meters from her. Reaching into his pocket slowly he showed her the crystal,

"I may not have the girl anymore but I presume you do want this back. Perhaps you'd be willing to trade? There's no reason all the innocent people of this valley should suffer for our dispute. Where is the girl?"

Repressing a smile Yori was pleased to see him play into her hands so easily. She wanted that jewel back, but she also wanted him to suffer. With a subtle nod a distinct 'SNIKT!' was heard behind Kensaku as Logan jumped up out of the water on the lake side of the dam.

"That 'dispute' is more than two sided Bub'! You mess with my girl and you get to find out why folks usually call me 'Wolverine'."

Now boxed in, Kensaku realized that their choice of battle ground had numerous tactical advantages in their favor. At some level he respected the fact he had a group of opponents worthy of his time for once.

With a growing smile, he decided it was time to show these upstarts just whom they were attempting to play with.

Closing his eyes he focused and held the jewel between his hands. Crimson energy began to radiate around his whole body. He could feel the crystal amplifying his powers beyond anything he had felt before. His wounds healed almost instantly. He noted a crackling sound as the energy began to envelope him and sizzle.

Concerned by the unexpected turn of events Yori looked over to Logan who was reeling from the scent of brimstone that was coming from the red light show in front of him. Not liking how it was playing out he motioned for her to make ready to jump to the escape ropes they had discreetly prepared.

Before either of them could move a deafening voice screamed between them,

"ENOUGH!"

An overwhelming shockwave instantly knocked them both off the three hundred foot dam.

Plummeting towards the ground they both were surprised to see blue and green dots rushing UP at them. Ron and Shego had watched the events from below and began racing up the dam surface to intercept their friends.

As Ron caught Yori and Shego caught Logan their opposing energy seemed to halt both directions of movement and pause for a brief moment. With out warning a dark and malevolent shadow blotted the sun and engulfed all four of them.

It seemed like Kensaku was EVERYWHERE! He was moving so fast that the combatants could barely block or deflect his blows as he engaged them all while they descended at a somewhat controlled pace down the side of the dam.

With Yori helping suspend their fall, Ron was able to engage him with the sword but seemed to only scratch him with each blow. Shego could only block with her sword as she focused on keeping her and Logan from becoming pancakes at the bottom. Yori did manage to get one solid blow across his head with the chalice that shook him considerably.

For all their efforts though he imparted a devastating amount of damage on them and by the time they landed at the bottom of the dam it was everything they could do just to stand again.

As the four helped each other to their feet they heard a sickening laugh issue forth from about twenty feet away. Kensaku's face was distorting as he took on a menacing visage. The very bones beneath his skin could be seen moving beneath his skin as his face re-arranged into the very picture of evil.

From his forehead protruded two sharp and jagged pieces of bone, his brows prominently issued forth and loomed over a pair of hideously glowing red and black eyes. His nose and chin had grown as well so that his face effectively elongated and took on a darker hue. Despite the fact it was now broad daylight it seemed that deep shadows clung to his every movement and a cloud of menace just over him.

His voice was notably deeper and scarier as he laughed, "Silly, impudent fools! Haven't you realized by now? Every aspect of 'evil' and the 'boogey man' you hid from as a child…I created! How better to corral the superstitious minions through the ages!? You thought the brothers Grimm were capable of such deep and sinister plots? Fools! You have crossed swords with the wrong immortal! Now you may prepare to die…after you give me the Chalice."

Ron reached over and took the cup from Yori. She motioned in silent question with the detonator in her other hand. He grimaced as he tried to move with the numerous wounds he had incurred. Shaking his head he indicted not to blow the dam as he took a calming breath and turned to face…evil incarnate.

At a loss for words he simply stared at the visage ahead of him. While he debated on giving the cup over, he hesitated as he felt the power of it augmenting his own and quickly healing him. He knew if Kensaku got his hands on this, it was all over.

Just about the time he was considering Yori's back up plan he saw another shadow spring from the tangle of menacing lights billowing forth from his opponent. Suppressing a smile Ron noted, "You know Kensaku, I think you've got some things to learn about our little band of misfits."

In a condescending tone he humored the smaller man, "Oh and what is that?"

Letting his smile bloom along with the growing whine of jet engines coming up the gorge he simply stated, "We just don't know how to fight fair."

With that cryptic warning a torrent of .50 caliber rounds rained down from a helicopter flying towards them. The pair of machine guns trained down on Kensaku and ripped golf ball size holes through him as Blake's team rappelled from the bird and began a direct assault covering Ron and the others as they dove out of the way.

The rounds did considerable damage to the man but he seemed to simply stand there and take it. Finally he yelled with a roar, "It is time my children! Descend on these fallen ones and claim your birthright!"

From seemingly no where; dozens of his fighters leapt from the top of the gorge. Their movements seemed almost super human.

_No one should be able to survive those sorts of falls and jumps, unless…._

Ron yelled into his radio, "Looks like Kensaku's been holding out on us and we just found his mystical army the hard way! Chad, Dark Elk care to give us a hand?"

In reply a steady stream of machine gun fire poured down on the rapidly moving shadow men. Their lithe movements were difficult to track however and even when they were hit it seemed they only slowed marginally.

The distinct "WHOOOOSH!" of rockets leaving their tubes soon accompanied the cacophony and at least managed to channel their movements into the concentrated fire of both Chad's and Brett's teams.

The battle was pitched and vicious. There were no discernable engagement lines as the ninjas began issuing forth into pitched one on one battle with the shadow warriors. The methodical ventilating of Kensku abruptly ended as the helicopter ran out of ammo and departed the area.

From the whirl of dust and debris Blake's team dove into the mêlée as if possessed. Blake realized that the big horned guy needed to be dealt with by the flame wielding sword types as the machine gun didn't seem to slow him down. He quickly oriented his crew to link up with the ninjas from Ron's team and flank the area.

The ninjas and operators needed little encouragement. It was truly an awe inspiring spectacle of martial prowess.

Katniss led a counter charge that managed to divide Kensaku's force in half. She was a blur of motion, seamlessly transitioning from shooting her M-4 carbine at opponents a distance a way, to her pistol as they grew closer and finally unsheathing her sword and leaping into the close quarters fray.

Her katana never stopped moving as Adam never missed a step beside her.

He was coolly pouring hot lead from his SCAR at those that got close and when he got a moment a deep 'THUMP' would be heard as he employed the grenade launcher underneath the barrel; often at point blank range. As body parts and blood sprayed, the couple seemed to dance right through to their own music.

Meanwhile Kensaku had his hands full. Ron and Shego had calmed themselves from their harrowing fall and focused on merging their powers to finish their adversary. For the first time it seemed to come natural to them.

Where Ron's powers normally seemed to have a frenzied 'monkey' sound and feel to them and Shego's often looked forced and strained…now they both smoothly merged their auras into a blue/green lotus emblem surrounding them.

A moment later they burst forth and were the very vision of the 'witch' and 'demon' that the local legends had proclaimed.

Their assault was perfectly balanced and it was everything Kensaku could do to deflect and parry their slashes and thrusts. Neither Yori or Logan could get in a blow for the Blade and the Bloom were a veritable force of nature engulfing and swirling about their adversary.

It seemed they were finally breaking his defenses. Large gashes were appearing beside the holes left over from the machine gun assault. He had stopped taunting them and was furiously concentrating on their every move. The dance of death was so fast that one could barely track the movements.

Until he managed to grab a hold of Shego's arm. Before she could even flick her sword to reclaim her limb he savagely swung her into Ron like a club. Ron took the blow as best as he could and used the momentum to help pull her away from the monster to safety. Dazed they both sat up from their impromptu flight of a dozen feet of so and nodded to the others.

Logan raged and bounded at Kensaku. His claws struck through his garments and then into…nothing.

_What the fuck?  
_

A trail of red vapor coalesced about ten feet away and he heard a deep laughing. "What was it you called me…oh yes, 'Bub'. I have had so many names it is so difficult to recall. Perhaps you now know why I have also been called the 'shadow of death'!"

Before he could retort Logan felt his throat clench as an iron gripped fist materialized around it and he was lifted off the ground with inhuman strength.

"Yes, you will die first…"

"I think not!" Yori seemingly flew across the distance pulling her sword forth and cleanly severing the hand that held Logan.

As she pulled Logan away, right on her heals Shego and Ron charged forth in swirling blaze of swords flinging green and blue fire. Just before they were able to make contact with him though a red shock wave of energy blew forth from him knocking both friend and foe to the ground.

It was obvious that the energy of that blast had winded him but before anyone could regain their senses a small and indecipherable blur zipped past him. Thinking it was another aggressor he turned around and found nothing.

"No matter. It is now time you little nuisances gave me the cup and I took your lives with no further pain. I can be reasonable; of course Yori will stay with me…"

"NEVER!" cried the ninja master as she stood and made ready to fight to the death rather than become his slave.

Everyone else found their feet and while the battle raged again around them they all silently prepared for the end game.

Sadly those closest could see that the shredded holes in Kensaku's clothes no longer had bleeding wounds beneath. He was healing too quickly for even their combined efforts to make a dent.

Tension radiated between the five warriors in the center of the madness. From above it appeared like the eye of a storm. Explosions riddled the land all around them, gunfire blazed from both sides and swords clashed violently, reflecting the multitude of colored energy radiating through the morning.

So you can imagine how absolutely disarming and strange it sounded when just before the final sword blows flew a tiny little voice rang out and stopped them all in their tracks.

"You're a BAD MAN! You don't deserve pretty things. Shego you should have this!"

Without further ado Han tossed the Aviarius crystal she had just stolen from him over to her. Catching it neatly she didn't need to say a word as Ron simply leaned over and handed Shego the Chalice.

"NO! You have no idea what you're doing! Don't put those together you will…."

His warning went unheeded and interrupted as she placed the crystal into the cup and fitted the large gem in the hilt of the Bloom into a perfectly shaped depression on the side of the Chalice. Ron took Han's hand and walked over to Shego and thrust the Blade's tip into the ground next to her sword and the cup letting the edge lay across the brim.

Yori and Logan nodded and seemingly ignored the screaming Kensaku as they silently walked over and put their arms around the other couple and the child.

When contact was made between the five of them and the artifacts they expected a blinding flash or a huge boom…something spectacular for all the energy broiling about them.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The first thing they noticed was that ALL the noise had stopped.

Everything was silent and still.

After the raging battle they could still hear the ringing in their ears but that soon too passed.

Everyone around them was frozen.

"It's as if time has stopped." Yori noted.

Logan agreed with a nod but also observed, "Well as much as I appreciate a quick break from this scrap, that really don't help us figure out how to beat this ass hole now does it? Neat trick though."

Ron centered himself and stretched his awareness as far as it could go. While he started to glow a steady blue Han curled up around Shego's leg, "What's brother doing?"

Before she could answer Ron's eyes opened and he smiled, "Listen folks I don't know how to explain this, but I think everything's going to be all right."

Before he could explain further a dark shape rapidly eclipsed the sun and set them all into relative darkness.

Looking up, they could see two bright…'beings' descending towards them at an alarming speed. As they rapidly approached it was evident that each was flying on brilliantly white wings and carried a flaming sword.

As they set down about 50 meters away everyone noted that a methodical hum was coming from the artifacts. They realized they had heard it before, when Han had touched the Chalice. It was as if a heavenly choir had taken up song and it was passing through the swords, the cup and the crystal.

It wasn't loud but it certainly set the scene as the two winged creatures walked up and looked down at them.

They were at least seven feet tall. Wearing only course linen pants it was evident that from the top of their long hair to the tips of their toes they were bronzed perfection. Shego felt as if she was looking at the living incarnation of the numerous sculptures of Greek gods she had admired in museums.

The one with the dark hair looked at her and spoke with a resounding voice that each person seemed to feel as much as hear, "You are correct Shego, many of those statues were sculpted by the accounts of the few humans who have met us."

He offered a kind smile and said, "My name is Michael and this is Gabriel. And yes we are what you think we are…sort of."

Bewildered the group was trying to form their racing thoughts in to words. Fortunately the pair was used to this reaction and the blonde one stated, "My friend and I are in fact what many of your cultures call 'angels' but it is far more complex than that.

Suffice it to say we have been watching you for some time now and despite my initial misgivings I must agree with Michael…you and your 'Bastards' are quite remarkable."

Michael continued, "By placing these items together you have enacted a beacon that we initially sent to Toshimuru almost two millennia ago. His heart was so pure and dedication so strong that we felt he could be trusted with our help. Each of these and in one way or another all of you have been imbued with the power we instilled in the crystal we sent to him.

With the fall of pantheons and other such hierarchies and numerous religions starting up all over the world at that time, we had hoped that by assisting him, that some 'balance' could be brought to the world.

Unfortunately we underestimated the greed and evil in man…again. And that is why neither we nor any of our brothers or sisters has set foot on Earth since then. It was decided that you would all figure it out for your selves…or perish."

Yori asked in a respectful tone, "So what has changed, why have you decided to intervene now?"

Gabriel answered, "Against all odds, you have brought all the elements of the crystal's energy into one place and connected them."

Logan's trip fire temper flared, "Now wait a second! Are you trying to tell me that if we had just put all these trinkets together weeks ago that you would have swooped down from wherever you've been hanging out and set things straight?!"

Gabriel smiled and leaned over to Michael, "I TOLD you this one reminds me of you in the beginning!"

Turning back and addressing the question at hand he explained, "Not exactly. We needed to know that you were the ones we had been waiting for. The champions that mankind has so desperately needed. Your recovery from defeats and triumph in the face of adversity are what enabled us to convince the others that it was time to step in."

Confused but starting to grasp the gist of things Ron offered, "So you're going to take Kensaku away?" Snapping his fingers, "Just like that?"

With a heavy sigh Michael responded, "There is more to it unfortunately. Understand that we don't see time in a linear manner the same as you. We see numerous possibilities that could occur with each action as it unfolds. We also have the advantage of having been here since the beginning and the perspective that much experience entails."

Picking up the thread seamlessly Gabriel looked at Yori then Shego, "We have often attempted to 'help' when we could. Many of the prophecies and legends that have guided you were passed to you from us through 'inspiration' of one sort or another. Perhaps you have heard of a particular prophecy,

'What was taken shall be regained no sooner than its time.

Time is of no consequence when devil and witch come forth in their fury.

That which was violated will be restored once reborn from when it was stolen.

The great river will make its own course as the two fight as one.

From their fire, balance shall be restored and none shall drink of wisdom again;

thus all will be known.'

It was actually transcribed by an illiterate farmer in this very valley hundreds of years ago. It was the only words he ever wrote in his pure and devoted life."

Shego stifled a gasp as she recognized the passage that Hannifi had told her in the mountains. Yori stiffened as she realized that this had more to do with her than she wanted to admit.

Reading her thoughts Michael stated, "Yes, Yori we are here for you as well."

SNIKT! Logan's claws snapped out as he stepped in front of her in a wary pose fearlessly ready for combat with these immortal beings. "Well you can't have her Bub'."

Cracking a heartfelt smile Michael raised his sword and a brilliant display of flames shot forth into the sky. His voice was more questioning than accusing or upset, "You would do battle with the arch angel that your very scripture states defeated Satan himself to keep this woman at your side?"

Logan didn't even flinch, "You're damn right. Now either bring it or go roast some marsh mellows with that thing."

Michael, one of the most celebrated entities in history did something then that he rarely had occasion to do.

He laughed. Deep, belly splitting laughs. He extinguished his sword and actually doubled over slightly attempting to control his mirth.

Gabriel was chuckling himself and noted, "Logan do not fret. We have no intention of taking the woman from you. Please excuse my brother here, he hasn't had an adversary actually stand up to him in such a way in over three millennia."

Every one breathed a sigh of relief as Michael composed himself. "Logan you have nothing to fear from me. I have watched your tragedies and triumphs with great interest and standing here I am further convinced that you embody what this world needs in the dark times to come. Thank you for the humor as well as re-affirming my faith in you all."

Not too sure how to take being laughed at and then being complimented by the 'Angel in Charge of Heaven's Armies' Logan just shrugged and then placed a protective arm around Yori's shoulders, "No sweat, so what DID you mean about my girl?"

Letting out a deep sigh Gabriel answered, "It has become apparent to us that much of Kensaku's interference and twisting of both Christianity and Islam was part of a paradox. So many of his actions were so bizarre and unpredictable we felt it prudent to simply observe and see where his course led.

Recently we have been able to put it together and frankly even we were surprised how the pieces fit. Once we did, it was obvious to every one of us that it was our duty to return and place certain events in order."

Shego'd had enough, "Please for those of us without immortal perception, spell it out for us. What are you planning to put 'in order'?"

Michael stared directly at Yori and plainly stated, "We must take something from you."

Her eyes widened and arms instinctively wrapped around her waste, "No! How dare you!"

Logan's brows narrowed as he prepared to fight again. Talking over his shoulder to her he asked, "Uh darlin' what the hell is he talkin' about?"

She could feel everyone else's gaze upon her as she began to weep. Her tone was that of a broken woman admitting she had lost hope, "Logan…I'm pregnant."

Had she hit him over the head with her sword she could not have surprised him more. "What do you mean!? How could you…how long have you…" his questions were cut off when he looked at the confused terror in her eyes.

Retracting his claws he slowly folded her up into his arms, "Shhhh. It's gonna be all right. We can figure this out. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sniffling slightly she muttered into his chest, "Because I am afraid it is that monster's. And frankly I figured there was a good chance we wouldn't live through this fight anyways so what was the point in distracting you? I let everyone down that night, I know now that bearing his demon spawn is my penance."

With a remarkably compassionate voice Michael spoke, "You have let no one down. And while even we do not know who the father is yet, we do know that it is not your destiny to bring her into the world."

Ron couldn't take it any more, "What?! That doesn't even make any sense. How can she not…" suddenly putting things together he felt his legs go weak, "Oh my God! She can't be…"

Shego leaned over and asked, "Care to bring the rest of us up to speed sport?"

Looking to Michael for confirmation the angel simply nodded for him to proceed,

"Kensaku's wife was supposedly barren, remember Han mentioning what he told her on the way here?" Shego's eyes got wide as she began to see it. Ron continued,

"So you plan on taking her fertilized egg back to then and implanting it in Kensaku's wife, meaning…"

All eyes shifted to Han who was still curled up around Shego's leg.

Taking it one step further Ron's mind was racing at a mile a minute. "And if that is how she came to be his 'miracle' then all of the stuff that Kensaku injected into the Christian mythology was based on his experiences and perception. His own crucifixion, being pierced in the ribs and rising three days later, the miraculous conception…"

Logan picked up his train of thought and held Yori out at arms length and looked at her with something akin to panic. "If he's right then, then you…" he cut himself off as he saw the look on her face.

She hugged him and then let him go. She walked up to the two angels with a determined step and asked, "Does Ron speak true? Is this the way events must pass to ensure that things unfold properly? More importantly if I don't do this, what will happen to Han?"

They spoke in unison, "She will never be."

With out hesitation she responded, "Then do what you must. I am ready."

Gabriel nodded and placed his hand over her belly. A bright light flashed and blinded them all for a moment. When they blinked back their vision they could see a small orb of dazzling light floating just above his hand. He was smiling down at it affectionately.

Yori's eyes welled with tears as she watched her unborn child float there before her. She felt 'empty' yet strangely fulfilled and…relieved. Something good and pure would come from the horrors she had faced. She knew that things had a purpose. She could almost feel her center re-aligning and the deep rage in her heart lift.

Almost.

She looked over at the still frozen form of Kensaku. "What is to be done with this monster then?"

Michael stepped over and took him by the arm, "We will take him with us, as well as the Chalice and the crystal so that neither he nor his creations will ever affect the affairs of this world." Looking over at Kensaku he concluded,

"Regardless of his initial intentions, he has done enough harm and will never set foot here again."

Without a word and with reflexes born of a lifetime of training, Yori moved with lightening accuracy. Her sword sliced through the air like a scythe. Her movement was so fast, the only warning of her attack was the sound of the blade cutting through the air, then his garment, his genitals and then the distinctly wet sound of his testicles hitting the ground.

It had happened so fast that when she said, "Not good enough." It sounded as if she was simply responding to Michael's statement in normal conversation.

Michael took in her satisfied smirk and then looked to Gabriel, "First a good laugh and now genuine surprise. We should leave before they try and get us drunk! This has been an interesting visit."

Gabriel nodded, "Agreed. Your sense of justice is fitting and understood Yori." He turned to take in the whole group. "Please convey all that has happened here to the other members of your team. There are even greater challenges we see before you. Some of them we are unsure how to address and it is hoped that we will be able to seek your assistance when the time comes. "

He walked forward and grabbed the Chalice and the crystal but did not touch the blades. "You will need those soon and I hope we will be able to count on all of you when called."

Yori stood up straight and spoke in a regal and assured voice, "It would be our honor to help in any way we can. We will be ready."

Before they left Michael looked at Shego and Ron who were protectively clutching his 'sister'. He then looked closely at Yori then at Logan and finally down at the scared little girl still clinging to Shego's leg.

In a tender and comforting voice he addressed Han, "We will be watching your progress closely little one. You are indeed very special…and much loved."

With no further ado they unfurled their magnificent wings and ascended into the heavens. They quickly reached their craft and as they departed the sun shone down again. It seemed somehow more radiant than before.

Without warning time lunged forward and before any of them could speak they found them selves back in the middle of a pitched battle.

Within seconds though it was evident that Kensaku's forces had the wind knocked out of them. With his 'departure' their source of mystical power had left.

Yori picked up Han and rushed her to cover while Ron, Shego and Logan entered the fray. It had quickly become a very one sided fight and within minutes the enemy forces were routed.

Blake's team fought their way to the middle and joined the rest of the team just as a pair of vehicles raced up the road and came to screeching stops beside them. Brett and his team jumped out and took in the smoldering craters, bodies strewn about in pools of bloody sand and generally worn looks on everyone's faces.

The sheer magnitude of the morning's events prevented most everyone from knowing what to say.

Except Rudy…

"So…what'd we miss!?"

**Within an hour** they had managed to clean up the carnage as best as they could. Ten ninjas had been killed in the fight, many more injured as well as several of Blake's team sporting some decent wounds as well. Shego and Ron were busy healing what they could.

Chad and a few others had retrieved all the demolitions. Blake brought Wade up to speed as best as he could and had a couple helicopters coming to pick them up in twenty minutes.

As they wrapped up working on the last few casualties Shego and Ron's attention was caught by a curious sight.

Yori and Logan were sitting in some soft sand playing with Han. It was evident they wanted to protect her from all the bodies and bloody injuries as best they could. Shego couldn't help but smile as she saw her old friend drawing silly pictures in the sand with the little girl.

As the two walked over to join them they stopped dead in their tracks as they heard Han ask, "So does all the stuff the guy with the wings said mean you're my Mommy?"

Amazed at her intuition Yori simply leaned down and pulled the girl into a deep hug, "I guess it does little one, is that OK with you?"

Nodding Han pulled away and said with an innocent and beguiling voice, "Only if that means Logan can be my Daddy!"

The grizzled old warrior took in a deep breath as he looked at the two of them. Yori smiled as she saw a tear run down his weathered face. He silently leaned over and engulfed the two of them in a fierce embrace.

Ron rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing right. Yori was glowing a brilliant golden aura while Logan was doing the same in that nebulous silver that reflected him so well.

And between them he could swear he saw Han glowing a mix of the two colors as she smiled brightly and hugged them both.

Shego pulled Ron to the side with tears in her own eyes, "Ron, I know this is really weird timing. But I have a question for you…."

**A/N:** Check out the next and final chapter of this story and please folks; if you read…review, it really helps to let me know if I'm doing this right or not.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**A/N:** As always Kim Possible and her tribe belong to Walt, Logan and any reference to his Marvel world are Stan Lee's…the rest are based on real folks I have had the honor of knowing and ask that you please discuss with me first if you want to use them in your own fics.

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

**Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan**

**Three months later**

The first morning rays were cresting over the eastern mountains presenting a glorious vista of color to the sky. Birds were awakening and lending their song to the scene in harmony with the comforting sound of the great waterfall just outside the restored walls.

The mist pooling from the falls was more prevalent now that the days were warming up with Spring's inspiration of revival. The cherry and lotus blossoms permeated everything with a cleansing scent of re-birth that invigorated the soul.

Ron was perched on the top of the now restored temple and looked over the entire school grounds. Memories of his first arrival all those years ago brought a smile to his face and he was awash with nostalgia for all that had happened since.

He thought back on the amazing adventures he had been on with Kim. He frowned slightly as he remembered that last one in Seattle. His smile returned quickly though as he knew that without that pain and growth he would never have found his Bloom.

He recounted the ambush in the Cascades where Shego and he had fought the smugglers. Then the scene in Colorado with Kim, which was soon followed by them discovering their true feelings in Hong Kong. His feral streak of destruction across Asia in pursuit of his kidnapped love kept him mindful of the depths of his own darkness and how balance was important in everything.

Thoughts of the Battle of Yamanouchi and the recent attack reminded him of the amount of damage inflicted on this place that was so dear to him. After their return from the dam, Blake had reported to the Pentagon the general outline of their actions and informed them that the team needed to stand down for a while to rest and refit.

Steve had flown out to join them as soon as he was recuperated enough. He found the team had laid down their rifles and picked up tools to help their new friends in rebuilding the school. It was amazing how quickly everything had been restored. New grass had even taken root on the lawns. The reflective pool had been re-built and was as calming and serene as ever.

Not too long after their return as they were laboring on the barracks Yori had asked the team to sit and discuss something with her. She offered to Blake and the Bastards that they could set up a permanent base of operations here at the school. She understood that they reported to the US but as they had no 'home' to speak of that they would always be welcome here and should have the facility to stay as long as they wished.

The Bastards humbly accepted and after the schools structures were tended to set about building their own living and working spaces adjacent. They took great pains to ensure that their buildings blended with all the others and that they were as un obtrusive as possible. The armory and equipment areas were actually installed below ground for added security as well as to save space.

Steve and Wade joined efforts and installed an intricate yet discreet layer of technological security that ran efficiently from the now finished and impressive operations center. As a sort of thank you gift to Alexandria, Wade managed to route a series of relays that enabled the ancient repository of knowledge to have access to interact in almost every main space of the mountain top. She even had relays that let her observe and talk with whomever she choose in the training grounds and outside.

Even the huge temple that was demolished was restored to its former glory. Perched on top of it as he was Ron surveyed the area again and now took in the 'temporary' additions to the meditative cliff side area near the large lotus tree.

Over three hundred chairs had been set up in a perfect series of rows. There were three main aisles running through them towards the cliff face where a one foot tall platform had been erected. It had been painted white and the students had put great effort in adorning the structure with gorgeous emblems of spiritual animals and characters of power, loyalty and honor.

Decorative white lace and satin had been tastefully strewn about the general area. Monique had a field day when Jessica had given her access to a CIA 'slush fund' to assist in the day's events. Everything from the small tables to the garland and flowers positioned about was simply breath taking.

He took a deep cleansing breath and smiled deeply as he felt Mother Nature was offering a splendid day as well. Not a cloud in the sky and pleasant temperatures to be out doors.

His musings were interrupted suddenly. He felt her presence before he heard the subtle shifts in the tiles of the roof. She silently sat and wrapped her arms around him. Her scent was intoxicating as her luxurious raven locks spilled over his shoulder. He turned and looked into her emerald eyes and knew that no matter where he was in the world, here with her would always be 'home'.

Her trademark smart ass smile betrayed a trace of concern as she asked, "Not getting cold feet are you? I mean I know it was weird me popping the question on you like that, but…"

He interrupted her with a deep and re-assuring kiss. "Shego, today you're gonna' make me the happiest man in the world. No I'm not getting 'cold feet'. Actually I just wanted to come up here to take it all in and make sure I didn't miss a thing. Everything is perfect and I want to remember all of it."

Hugging him tighter they peacefully watched the sun rise together in a comfortable silence.

All of her lingering doubts were evaporating as if the morning rays were burning them away.

_How could I not have seen this before? He is 'the one' for me in so many ways. I guess I knew but just couldn't get past myself. And you know what? We deserve each other dammit! Figures it would take essentially and act of God…or at least his angels to make me finally see it. Today I am going to become Mrs. She…"_

With sudden alarm she sat up and gasped.

Ron sensed her concern and looked to her, "What? What is it?"

With a very reticent tone she admitted, "Uh, Ron, I think I may have forgot to mention something. I know it's odd and I should have thought to mention it before…"

Noting her anxiety he assured her, "Hon, we're about to get married. It's for life…at least that's how I see it and considering that we may very well have extra long lives, I understand if you may be re-thinking…"

She smacked his shoulder, "No that's not it you dolt! I defiantly WANT to spend the rest of my life with you. It's actually something else…ah hell…'Shego' is not my real name. There, I said it."

He just looked at her for a moment. The pregnant pause was broken when he let out a loud and good natured laugh. Before she could assault him for laughing at her discomfort he put his hands up in surrender.

"Of course it's not. I knew that. I may not always be the sharpest knife in the drawer but I never figured your parents would be mean enough to name you and your brothers like that at birth."

"Then why haven't you ever asked me my real name?"

His chocolate orbs locked with hers and he stated, "Because it never mattered to me. If you wanted me to know, you'd tell me. Ever since you 'dropped into my life' in the mountains that night, I've tried to focus on the present and the future.

We both realized we brought a lot of baggage to this relationship, and frankly I figured that if 'Shego' is who you see yourself as, well that's who you are to me. Because THAT is the woman I fell in love with."

Looking at her lap she muttered, "Hmmmm. I guess your right. Thanks for not prodding. I hadn't even thought about it myself until I was trying your name on for size with the whole 'Mrs. Stoppable' thing."

"Now I DO like the sound of that" he noted with a wry grin.

Regaining her usual confident posture, "Tell you what sport, I don't plan on changing the Shego part and I'm surprisingly looking forward to having a last name again. But I do want to always be honest and not hide anything from you, so here goes. Before that crazy comet bashed into our tree house as a kid, my given name was Sheelah."

Ron rolled the name around in his head. "You're right, doesn't really suit you now. Beautiful name, don't get me wrong. But at the end of the day I will always think of you as 'MY Shego'."

Oddly relieved by his statement she hugged him again and noted, "You know folks are going to start showing up soon. And I know the others were planning on down playing their end but I sorta made some calls and have some surprises for them as well. We really should get down there."

She was surprised a bit by the steel grip he pulled her tighter to him with and said, "In a minute. This is 'our day' too, let's just enjoy this sunrise and solitude a few more moments."

A while later they did finally come down and a throng of people were awaiting them.

"There you are! Don't you know its un lucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Monique chastised.

Ron adopted a face of false ignorance, "Well if I'd never seen her before, how would I've known she was the right girl?"

Fending off a blow from both women he turned to Adam for help. Unfortunately for Ron his friend was hopelessly distracted by a knockout brunette on his arm. Doing a double take Ron asked, "Katniss, is that you!? I'm sorry I'm just used to seeing you in a ghee or battle gear and usually a bit of blood or dirt on you."

Flattening the pleats of her designer dress she blushed slightly, "Yeah it has been a while since I wore anything like this but Monique was nice enough to offer to do a 'make over' for me and I even get to keep the dress!"

The bubbly excitement suited his old friend and as he noted the strong emotions between her and the battle hardened sniper he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be attending a similar ceremony for the two of them in the future. "Well you two have fun, you better save me a dance tonight Kat'"

Adam quipped, "You may have a fight on your hands there partner. But seein' as how you didn't get a proper bachelor party, maybe just one dance."

Ron laughed, "I don't know, four kegs and a huge bonfire the other night was just right by me."

Any further discussion was cut off by the roar of a VTOL engine coming into hover over the newly improved landing field behind the school near the rifle ranges.

Expecting an Osprey he was surprised to see a highly customized SR-71 Blackbird.

Sensing his alarm Shego placed a hand on his shoulder and explained, "That's part of the surprises I was mentioning earlier."

Quickly putting two and two together Ron smiled then laughed, "Oh he is going to be so pissed! You sure you want to get blood on her awesome wedding dress?"

With a smirk she said, "Why do you think I asked them to come early? I wanted to get any bull shit out of the way before the rest of the guests got here."

"Any more 'surprises' I should know about?"

With a ridiculously feigned sound of innocence, "Oh...I don't know…maybe?"

By the time they had walked to the field they barely caught up to Logan as he was storming towards the landing pad.

His tirade was cut off by Shego, "They didn't barge in here Logan- I INVITED them. They've been the closest thing you had to family and I felt they should be here the day you married into another family."

Yori smoothly came up beside her, "I agree with Shego. Thank you my friend I knew not how to contact them myself and Logan was so insistent." Taking several paces forward she bowed deeply to the man in the wheel chair.

"Welcome Professor, it is an honor to meet you and your X-Men. Thank you for coming and please make yourselves at home here at our school, may I provide you a tour as we await the rest of the guests?"

The older man offered a heart warming smile, "The honor is all mine Master Sensei. I am very much looking forward to getting to know the woman who has tamed Logan's heart."

With a friendly tone she corrected him, "You mistake my actions. Neither of us has 'tamed' anything, but rather grown together in our fierce loyalty to one another and our family. I will introduce you to Han when we go inside as she is taking her 'flower girl' duties very seriously and is hand picking the pedals of all the freshest flowers.

As you all have been Logan's 'clan' for so long, please know that you will always be welcome here at Yamanouchi and I ask that you consider today's union between him and I as similarly joining our two clans. You may regard this school as an extension of your own if you so wish."

Logan marveled at how his nimble little 'wife-to-be' as he jokingly called her had Professor X of all people eating out of her hand. He got some good natured ribbing and comments as the other mutants debarked the plane and honestly he was touched by the heart warming sentiment from his old comrades.

As he turned to follow them all he stopped beside Shego and with a reluctant tone said, "Thanks."

Nodding she hugged him and watched as the group went back in. When she saw Blake and Kim coming out the doors hand in hand she held Ron's back and said, "Wait a minute. I think the next surprise is coming soon."

As the other couple approached Blake stated, "Their on final approach now. Wade's vectoring them in as we speak."

Kim gave Ron a bewildered look. "Do you have any idea what he is being all 'secret squirrel' about? He's using every damn trick in the SERE handbook to evade my questions."

Shrugging Ron answered honestly, "I have no friggin' idea Kim. Shego here has gone all diabolical in the planning department as well."

Before they could speculate any further a high speed hover craft, similar to several of Dr. Drakken's designs came to a halt above them and began to descend.

Blake turned to Kim with a big smile, "You know how folks were really concerned about bringing a lot of civilians to the weddings for security concerns. I mean this is supposed to be a SECRET ninja school and all?"

With a disappointed look Kim just kicked a rock, "Yeah I do, but we discussed that and I told you I was OK with everything as it was…"

He cut her off, "And I could tell you were lying. Besides Ron has some folks he would like being here too. So Shego and Wade cooked up a design change to some old 'take over the world' device of her old employers and made it to where it would not allow the occupants to know where they were going. Put in some extra seats and presto! My girl has her family here for her big day!"

Kim was choking back tears as she hugged him, "Thank you Blake! Marrying you was enough to make me the happiest girl in the world but this is the perfect icing on the cake!"

The circular craft touched down gently and they all approached as the boarding ramp slid smoothly down. Within moments, the entire Possible clan came rushing down to embrace their 'little girl'. Right on their heals was Ron's parents as well as Rabbi Klutz. Blake's dad debarked soon after and embraced his son proudly.

Even Shego's brothers had made it. She was relieved to see that the twins had convinced her brother to trade his super hero outfit in for a nice suit for the occasion. Last but certainly not least was Jessica Kennedy who had volunteered to pilot the craft and ensure security measures were tight. On her arm was a tall and dark looking stranger who introduced himself as only 'Mitch' and described him self as simply 'plus one on the RSVP'.

It was a touching re-union for the families and friends that carried over to a very nice breakfast function that was awaiting them in the main hall. Everyone caught up and though it was difficult for the former teen hero's to answer the casual, 'So what have you been up to lately' that the parent's pestered them with, they were eventually pacified with the usual 'work and stuff' that most kids answer.

Considering that Kim's parents were literally a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon they were not fooled but knew better than to make an inquisition on their daughters wedding day.

Ron's parents were a little confused by how Han managed to get here before them, but Ron just explained that he had wanted to get some fun time with his sister before everyone got there and had her brought in sooner.

Of course both sets of parents were concerned with how fast things were progressing with their children's relationships. One look at the respect and love held between the young couples put those fears at bay.

Yori introduced herself as the 'Lead Administrator' of this reclusive Japanese Private School in the mountains, and gave them a brief tour after breakfast. Some subtle suggestions and nudges even had Ron's parents considering sending Han here next semester.

Before long it was time for the brides to go and get ready for the ceremony leaving everyone to mingle and socialize.

Wade was far more comfortable than he expected to be as he worked his way through the crowd in a sharp three piece suit. Bonnie was on his arm and was similarly dazzling in a tan and gold 'Monique Custom' dress for the occasion. It played off her tanned skin perfectly and the flawless pearl necklace and matching ear rings she wore was meant as much as a subtle, inside joke to her brother as a very thoughtful gift from her boyfriend.

Ms. Kennedy stepped beside the couple mid conversation with Monique, "So you have said young lady but I still have a hard time believing that this diabolical mastermind was simply 'swept away' by an explosion. No DNA, no trace…come on this isn't some sort of cartoon you know?"

Wade interjected, "Actually it's the truth…after a fashion. We knew you needed something more concrete to report to D.C. However after the wedding I'll be happy to take you to the Ops Center and provide you a look at the 'un-edited' version."

Jessica smirked, "That would be a nice change."

Bonnie piped up, "Well it's the least we could do after you helped bag all of Kensaku's agents. Especially since you're planning on taking SUCH good care of our Monique here…" She left the end of the comment hanging as well as the subtle insinuation.

The wizened spy master's smirk turned to a smile, "Well seeing as how the successes you dropped in my lap will likely put me out of operations and into the Deputy Director seat over all aspects of the CIA…I had already planned on taking on a new protégé. I couldn't think of a better candidate."

Her mysterious date 'Mitch' stepped up just then, "I'd watch it, she doesn't play nice with others."

Choosing to ignore the daggers her boss was throwing at the man Monique invoked her most charming voice, "Oh I wouldn't expect she does. But then again…" a blade materialized in her hand and was aimed low at the man's crotch, "…neither do I."

The man was unfazed by her actions but did smile as he asked, "I got know, that dress is damn near painted on you. Where in the hell did you hide a knife?"

By the time he finished the statement the weapon had disappeared and she answered, "No where we will discuss in polite conversation, now if you'll pardon an interruption I see my date has decided to join us. Ms. Director if you'll excuse me?"

With a bemused grin she waved her hand, "By all means. I didn't know I was getting a body guard out of the deal too. Your date is very dashing by the way…just make sure you're at work at 0800 Monday."

Monique nodded her understanding and went to join Dark Elk.

Across the crowd Blake's voice was heard, "Roscoe, how in the hell did you get here? I didn't even know if you got the invite!"

As the shadowy character embraced the groom they fell into a companionable discussion. In fact the feel of the crowd was more of a family or class re-union than a jittery pre-wedding social. The X-Men were doing an excellent job of mingling given the fact that they had been encouraged to 'come as you are'.

Nightcrawler was having a ball of a time with the younger ninja students who had talked him into checking out their obstacle course. His care free spirit and love of children put him right at home with their abundant energy.

Kitty Pride had hit it off smashingly with Katniss. Kitty was filling the slightly older woman in on stuff back in the states as Katniss recounted what Kitty's old mentor and friend had been doing since he just 'disappeared' again from the mansion.

Surprisingly Hank McCoy (a.k.a. the Beast) did not create the stir that his blue fir and features generally did. In fact he was deeply embroiled in a conversation with Kim's mother over the possibility of her research paralleling some of his own.

The rest of the team logically gravitated more towards the Bastards than the few civilians present. Not surprisingly Rogue and the other lady X-Men were quickly being hit on by Ryan and the other single Bastards,

By late morning numerous Yamanouchi Alumni began to arrive via both helicopter and foot. Despite the fact that these former students were now intricately placed in some of the highest state offices and businesses around the world; they soon seamlessly merged with the rest of the group to everyone's delight.

The food from breakfast was replaced by some brunch style buffet offerings and everyone ate, drank and talked; truly reveling in the unique and entertaining gathering.

Before long Logan, Ron and Blake and soon after the rest of the Bastards disappeared to their rooms to get ready.

By early afternoon the parent's and VIPs were ushered to their chairs by ninja students who had fought savagely with each other to have the honor. Logan and Yori's portion of the stage was on the left as you looked out over the cliff side, Shego and Ron the center and Kim and Blake's to the right. Family and close friends fell in behind their respective groups. The Alumni and current students showed their respect by filling in equally behind all of them. Before long not a chair was empty.

As everyone was seated and settled down they were treated to the sight of the Bastards now resplendent in full military dress uniform of their respective services; marching in lock step and parade formation. Even Hannifi and Dark Elk had put together sharp yet un-adorned uniforms so that they could show respect to their team mates and participate. With crisp precision they filed to their 'sentry' positions with a pair flanking the entrance to each of the three aisles and the other two standing solid as statues at the opposite front corners.

Logan, Ron and Blake followed shortly thereafter. They were each decked out in perfectly fitted and clearly expensive tuxedos. Logan's was accented in gold and silver, Ron's cummerbund and bow tie were a crisp royal blue tinged with emerald green; and Blake's was a custom tailored red that perfectly matched Kim's hair.

Alexandria's pleasant and clear voice piped over the loud speakers, "Welcome to The Yamanouchi School and the weddings of our dear friends and family. Would you all please rise as the brides approach?"

As everyone stood the traditional wedding march song was played by a string quartet that had discreetly set up by the reflecting pool. If you listened close you could almost make out another series of notes that sounded surprisingly similar to the heavenly notes that had come from the Chalice.

The sun's golden rays seemed to focus on the three beauties that approached. Each of their dresses had been hand crafted by Monique and fit each of them both in form and personal style.

Yori's was the most conservative by far and was closer to a traditional Japanese Kimono than a dress. It was resplendent in white lace that upon closer inspection actually showed the outlines of the Panther, Orca, and Falcon. Her hair was done up in a classic style with large pins ensuring it did not move and yet formed her dark hair into a series of buns and tendrils that was truly enticing.

Han walked before Yori in a decorative kimono dress that almost matched her mothers. She was remarkably solemn as she focused on ensuring Yori's feet never touched the actual ground but rather the multitudes of flower petals she was spreading evenly ahead of her.

Shego was surprisingly plain in her choice. She and Monique had decided that her green skin would set off her dress enough that the less frills the better. She had even decided to let her raven locks trestle down her back and over her shoulders free as she knew Ron liked them best that way. One concession she did ask was that her neck line be slightly more plunging than the other two as she felt her 'assets' would keep her man focused on her.

Shego had asked Katniss to be her 'flower girl' as there were not going to be any maid of honors or groomsman. She had taken to it with glee and was decked out in a frilly emerald green and purple sun dress while fervently throwing flowers everywhere she could. She even managed to toss a handful at Adam as she sauntered by.

Finally Kim, easily the most anxious yet determined of the group had decided to adopt her old friends 'never be normal' mantra. She had opted for a form clinging bodice with a long train and actual fresh white flowers sewn in to the back at certain points throughout the dress. One unexpected aspect of this was she was definitely the best smelling of the brides that day. Regardless her blazing red hair was dazzling in curls that reflected the sun and set off the whole ensemble.

She had originally planned to forgo the flower routine as she figured there would already be plenty of them thrown by the previous two girls. But when she found out her brothers were attending she quickly set it up to have them walk ahead of her in their sharp little suits. Consequently she was almost tripping over the piles of flower petals left by the duo as well as the others.

As they marched up their respective aisles there was none of the usual 'jitters' or apprehension. Each woman locked eyes with her man and joined them gracefully on the platform.

There was one awkward moment though as each of the couples tried to figure out who was going to officiate the ceremony. Ron looked over his shoulder at his old Rabbi, Blake was looking around and Logan was about to ask the Professor to come up when Alexandria's voice came over the speakers again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Brides and Grooms, please forgive my slight deception. See it was my duty to arrange for the official to preside over this ceremony. However given the varied religions, backgrounds and aspects of the three couples it was exceedingly difficult to find the right person to do so.

After I was finally able to contact the right man for the job, and figure out a way to get him here in time…well I felt it best to be a surprise and bit of a wedding gift to each of you…"

Her tone took one of amusement at the end letting her sentence trail off as a mist began to ascend up the cliff side and settled directly in front of the three couples on the stage.

It quickly began to coalesce into the form of a small statured man. His features began to define and it was evident he was adorned in an intricate and beautiful set of ceremonial robes. His form never completely became solid but soon there was no mistaking whom it was that had traveled so far to marry them.

"FATHER!" Yori's tear filled cry rang out as she stepped towards him.

Master Sensei's wizened old visage took in his daughter and smiled proudly, "Yes my dear one, it is me. I can not begin to convey my joy in being able to join you today. Please do not ask how I managed to attend, as this ethereal form will only hold for so long. It will be my greatest honor to bring you fine warriors into the hallowed halls of matrimony."

All gathered let out a collective breath as they finally grasped that the ghost of their finest mentor was actually here.

Toshimuru continued, "Gathered here is the embodiment of what we should all strive for in our lives…balance. It has been hard earned in these fine people's lives and in each others arms they have found the peace that every warrior longs for after the battle's song has clenched his heart.

You all shall bare witness to a beginning. A beginning of a journey these three couples shall embark on that will touch everyone on this world's life. They and their comrades have been chosen by an authority much higher than any government as our Champions…our defenders. And it is in the strength they will gain from each other and this union that all of our fates will rely upon.

Let us all pray, to whatever form of deity or power that suits you, that their adventure be as fulfilling and rewarding as they so richly deserve."

After a brief pause he asked,

"I presume each of you has prepared vows?"

Nodding the three couples turned to each other and spoke their vows simultaneously.

Each couple had their own identical pair of vows with just names changed.

**Logan and Yori**: "You are my soul mate. My partner in the Hunt and through our many life times to come. I shall never waiver in my devotion to you. Our love will be timeless as will our commitment to our duties as we find strength in each other in both the darkness and the light. You are my balance and in you I will always find peace."

**Ron and Shego**: "We are the Blade and the Bloom. No matter how we got here, we can not deny that fact; but shall rather celebrate it, together…forever. My loyalty to you shall never falter nor my dedication to building our happiness in each other. Ours is a love of passion tempered by the compassion to always pick the other up when fallen. I shall never fail you…so help me God."

**Blake and Kim**: "I shall cherish and honor you all the days of my life. I will find comfort in your arms only and happily know that you are the sun and the moon of my life. My fidelity to you is above question as I need only look into your eyes to see my future…my life. Whether in battle or peace I will be at your side for as long as we both shall live. Amen."

Master Sensei spread his arms and a brilliant kaleidoscope of lights shot through the crowd and up into the sky, "Witnessed here by our loved ones and under the heavens; let no one lay asunder what is bound here today. It is my honor to pronounce each of you Man and Wife…you may now seal you commitment with a kiss."

After each of the couples provided the spectators a slightly less than chaste kiss and the cat calls and chuckles died down Sensei concluded, "Thank you all for joining us in this, please rise as we welcome these fine young couples off the stage and into the next chapter of their lives..."

The three couples froze, noting that his voice faltered slightly as he said the final portion.

Turning to him they could see that his form was fading. Instead of pleading with him to stay the three couples bowed in unison and muttered a heartfelt "Thank you".

As he returned the bow solemnly the mists reclaimed him and he disappeared.

Wiping a bittersweet tear away they all turned to find that the entire crowd was now cheering them loudly. Stepping off the platform they were barely able to move through the mass of people as they congratulated them into their new lives together.

At the rear of the crowd the Bastards had reformed up into two lines facing each other. There was a space of about five feet between them.

Brett's voice rang out loud and clear, "Atten hut! Sword…SALUTE!"

Eight military cutlass' could be heard as one single crisp motion now forming an archway for the couples to pass under on their way to the reception party. Yori and Logan walked through first. His past military service ringing in his heart as he nodded in gratitude to the men he now called brothers.

Ron and Shego followed and were truly honored as their team mates made a perfect sword arch to pay respect to the Blade and the Bloom.

Finally their Commanding Officer approached and Kim approached. Knowing the old service custom Blake slowed their pace as Brett's voice once again called out,

"The Bastard's take great pleasure in introducing Mr. and Mrs. Captain Rockwaller!" as they proceeded through the arch Blake gave her a look mixed with mirth and pity, "Uh, honey sorry bout the next part."

Before she could ask they passed through the last set of swords manned by Adam and Ryan. A loud "THWHACK!" could be heard as the flat of Adam's sword sailed down and solidly smacked her on the ass and his voice rang out "Welcome to the Corps!"

The reception was truly marvelous and lasted long into the night. Dancing, dining and general delight was had by all. Rabbi Klutz was able to talk a bunch of the bastards into helping him with some of the Jewish wedding traditions. After the brides and grooms were launched around the room on chairs and a cheerfull "Mazahl Tav!" was cried with breaking glass others contributed their own customs.

Several of the Alumni had arranged Japanese ceremonies as well, specifically a beautiful ceremony involving a silk scarf and the binding of hands. Before long even Logan got into the spirit and had his bride out doing a proper hand and bow dance circa 1862 that he saw at a wedding when he was a boy.

Given the sheer lethality of many of the eligible women in the room, the throwing of the bouquets almost turned bloody. No one was all that surprised though when Katniss, Rogue and Monique ended up with the flowers in the end.

The sheer amount of cultures, languages and backgrounds gathered at this celebration left little doubt that it was not only a wedding no one would forget but that it was a true representation of the 'balance' that Master Sensei had built this school to foster.

Some time after midnight the party was still raging when a large man walked in and stood by the door. His sheer size and the fact that he had brilliant white wings furled to his back tended to bring the raucous crowd to a halt rather quickly. Not necessarily that he was the strangest looking person in the room, not by a long shot…it was his presence that brokered no doubt that he should be listened to.

Ron, Shego, Yori and Logan rushed up to meet him. Shego had a definite buzz going and spoke first, "Michael? You taking us up on that drink you mentioned the other day? Come on in!"

The arch angel smiled regretfully, "I only wish that I could. Nay I have held off the others as long as I could so that you could be blessed in Holy Union and celebrate your nuptials. My sincere congratulations and best wishes to all of you by the way.

But alas the threat I mentioned before is imminent and I must ask for your help now. Any further delay may have disastrous results for mankind."

All those gathered were disappointed the party was breaking up, though intrigued by the manner. It wasn't uncommon for fights to break out at wedding receptions but usually not on a galactic scale.

But then again this wasn't your usual group or wedding either.

Civilians and family members remained seated as the Bastards stood. From every shadow and corner it seemed battle tested ninjas streamed in to the room. With out hesitation the X-Men stood and fell in behind their new friends.

With steel in her voice now Shego stated clearly, "Well why don't you point us towards who ever decided to bring this shit on my wedding night; cause' they done messed up."

**The End?**

**A/N: **Folks this has been a great ride. Writing this out here in Afghanistan has provided me a creative outlet and way to decompress that I didn't even realize I needed. I want to sincerely thank all of you who took the time to read and review the story. Your input and discussions have been of immense value.

To 'Katniss' and 'Kennedy' I will borrow a line from KP and say whole heartedly you girls 'rock out loud'. Your assistance was awesome and a lot of fun through this process. I hope you don't mind the liberties I took in finding roles for you in the book. I felt they represented your unique characters. Oh and Katniss let me know if 'Adam' ever reads this as I'll be curious what he thinks.

Finally my beloved wife and Editor in Chief; 'Mrs. Naked Mole Rat 68' I thought you all may be interested to know that much of the augmented or 'OC' characteristics of Shego I based directly off her. Yes, I know I am a lucky man. Thanks darlin' for all the help on this, without you I would be lost in so many more ways than I could possibly list…but grammar and spelling certainly come to mind in this venue.

I am considering trying my hand at normal fiction and will likely start up an account over at fiction under the same pen name. Anyone interested in seeing how that works out I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Until next time folks.


End file.
